


Better Then

by D4NGD0NG, edgenchristian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 개쩌는 맥스, 동물 정령들, 레즈 꽁냥꽁냥은 많지만 수위는 없다 변태들아, 복잡한 시간여행, 후회와 죄책감
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4NGD0NG/pseuds/D4NGD0NG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgenchristian/pseuds/edgenchristian
Summary: 클로이가 죽은 지 다섯 달이 지났고, 맥스는 더이상 제 선택에 따라서 살아갈 수가 없다. 돌아가보려고도 했지만, 제 능력은 사라지고 없다. 아니면 그저 동면중인가? 무언가 다시 일깨울만한 방법이 있는 걸까? 맥스에게는 단 한 가지 방법만이 생각난다.시간여행이 가미된 추리 요소가 있는 드라마/스릴러 장르. 그리고 프라이스필드가 잔뜩 등장함. Koethe의 음악에서 영감을 받음.IsraelBlargh님 원작을 번역.





	1. 점프하기 위해 W를 누르세요

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164365) by [IsraelBlargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraelBlargh/pseuds/IsraelBlargh). 



> 역자: 실수로 글을 지워버려서ㅠㅠ 재업로드 합니다...  
> 함께 번역 도와주신 이엔씨님, 번역 허가해주신 IsraelBlargh님 감사합니다.  
> 피드백 및 후기는 가급적 트위터로 남겨주시면 감사하겠습니다. @D4NGD0NG (댕동) / @EdgenChristian (이엔씨)
> 
> 죽음, 살해, 고문, 자살, 납치 등 트리거 요소 꽤 있습니다. 주의해주세요.
> 
> Accidentally deleted the previous work and had to re-upload...  
> Many thanks to ENC, my co-translator, and IsraelBlargh for allowing this to happen!  
> Want your work translated? Find me on Twitter: @D4NGD0NG

  


  


파도가 아래의 절벽으로 쉴 새 없이 부딪힌다. 한참 물결에 맞서는 바위 위로 거품이 인다. 이 위는 평화롭다. 바다의 향이며, 바람이며 새소리, 그리고 내 등 위로 내리쬐는 태양의 옅은 온기. 그럼에도 내게는 평화가 없다. 손안의 사진을 들여다보는 내 마음은 물살과 바람에 정처 없이 휩쓸려 다닌다.

클로이가 죽은 지 오늘로 다섯 달째다.

더 나아질 줄 알았다. 어떻게든. 걔가 원한 거였잖아, 안 그래? 이렇게 됐어야만 했다. 이게 내가 살아야 할 삶이다. 어떻게 거부하겠어?

사진을 들여다보는 게 습관이 되었다. 차마 버리지도 못하는 이 망할 나비 사진 말이다. 이미 돌아가려고 시도도 해보았다. 이미 백 번은 해봤을 거다.

시간을 되감아 보려고도 했다. 하나도 안 된다. 장례식 이후로부터, 시간여행 능력은 내가 뚫을 수 없는 문 뒤에 잠겨버린 것만 같다. 한때 잠시나마 안도했었다. 그때는 모든 걸 극복할 수 있을 거라 생각했던 때였지만.

더 이상은 그렇게 생각하지 않는다. 다섯 달이 지났다. 다섯 달 동안이나 그저 무의미하게, 어디에 안주하지도 못하고 매일매일을 지나쳐왔다. 예전엔 삶의 모든 요소가 그렇게 중요해 보였었는데. 성적이며, 숙제며, 사회생활이랑 인간관계 같은 것들. 이젠 그냥 신경 쓸 수가 없다. 다 너무 쓸모없고 의미 없다. 내 인생이 되었을 뻔한 것들의 잔상일 뿐.

이렇게 오랜 시간이 지났는데도 아직도 잊지 못하겠다. 어떻게 죽었는지, 이 현실에서 어떤 사람이었는지. 조이스 아줌마도 내 머릿속에서 떠나질 않는다. 파괴되고, 망가져서 예전의 모습은 흔적도 거의 남지 않은 사람. 나는 악몽 속에서 잠을 잘 수가 없다. 제퍼슨은 어두운 곳 구석구석에 숨어있다. 나는 그 인간이 감옥에서 썩고 있는 걸 알고 있어도 말이다. 클로이는 매일 밤 내 눈앞에서 죽는다. 죽는데 난 그걸 막기 위해 할 수 있는 게 없다. 난 암실을 떠났지만 암실은 나와 함께했다.

그리고 아무도 모른다. 아무도 알 수가 없다. 나라도 내 얘기를 못 믿을걸. 모든 대화가 지뢰밭을 걸어가는 것과 같고, 모든 질문이 내가 알아서는 안 될 기억의 존재를 괴롭게 상기시켜주는데, 도대체 어떻게 극복하라는 말이야? 내가 대꾸하지 못하면 사람들이 날 의아하게 바라보는 눈빛을 견딜 수가 없다. 사람들은 “용기”나 “비극”이나 “회복”같은 단어를 쓴다. 저들이 뭘 알고 말하는 건 아니지만, 어쨌든 간에 난 그 사람들의 목을 졸라버리고 싶다.

이 모든 무게가 날 짓누른다. 감당하기에 너무 많아, 혼자서 견뎌낼 수가 없어. 견뎌낼 수가 없다.

그래서 여기, 등대에 내가 서 있다. 내 다리는 이미 난간을 넘어가 있다. 이게 내 해결책이다. 원래의 시간대에서 케이트가 했던 걸 생각하면 이보다 아이러니할 수는 없겠지.

사진을 집어넣고 눈을 감는다. 자살기도는 아니지, 진짜로는. 난 돌아가야만 하고, 이건 그저 내가 시도할 수 있는 유일한 방법일 뿐이다. 내 능력을 되찾기 위한 생사의 순간. 나 혼자서 떠올려낸 게 아니야.  _분명_  내 안 어딘가에 있다. 이게 통하지 않으면, 아무것도 소용이 없겠지.

그리고 능력이 다시 돌아오지 않는다면… 뭐.

클로이가 죽게 내버려두는 건 올바른 선택이었다. 모든 걸 감안하고서라도, 아직도 그렇게 믿는다.

그냥 그렇게 살아갈 수 있을 거란 생각이 안 든단 말이지.

난 눈을 뜬다.

그리곤 앞으로 한 발자국 내디딘다.


	2. 집중 기술자

바로 이 순간에, 바람이 내 얼굴을 휘갈기는 동안 해안선은 점점 내게로 다가온다. 생각 하나가 머릿속에서 소리 지른다:  _난 곧 죽을 예정이야._  이건 지금껏 한 생각 중 가장 멍청한 생각이었다. 어떻게 이렇게까지 절박해질 수가 있었지? 후회하기엔 너무 늦었지. 안 그래, 이 천재야?

절벽이 점점 멀어지고, 공포에 질린 비명이 목구멍에서 튀어나온다. 토막난 시체가 바위 아래로 굴러떨어지는 모습이 생생하게 그려진다. 나는 내 앞으로 두 손을 뻗는다. 그게 충격을 줄여주기라도 할 것처럼.

그다음 순간, 나는 다시 등대에 올라와 있다.

나는 약간 비틀거린다. 목숨줄을 붙잡듯이 난간을 붙잡는다. 떨리는 호흡이 한 번, 두 번, 그리고 나는 흐느끼면서 쓰러진다.

거의 죽을 뻔했다. 하지만 통했다. 거의 죽을 뻔했지만, 이 방법이 통했다. 머릿속으로 자꾸만 죽음과 성공 사이를 오간다. 공포에 질렸지만 동시에 뿌듯하다. 다시 정신을 차리기까지는 꽤 시간이 걸린다.

결국에는 크게 숨을 들이켜고, 신음하며 일어선다. 이 세계의 것이 아닌, 잠재성의 우물이자, 현실을 마음대로 주무를 수 있는 그 능력이 다시금 느껴진다. 다시 닿을 수 있는 범위에 들어와 있다. 나는 변화가 있는지 보기 위해 내 오른손을 살핀다. 눈으로 보이는 건 없다.

시선을 다시 위쪽으로 옮기는데, 난간에 파란 나비가 내가 뛰어내린 바로 그곳에 앉아 있다. 어떻게 봐도 내가 뭘 할지 관심도 없어 보이고, 그저 게으르게 날개를 퍼덕인다.

"네가 수호천사인지 엿먹이는 정령인지는 모르겠는데, 그래도... 고마워, 아마도."

그것은 팔랑거리면서 날아간다. 다른 데 어딘가에 또 다른 토네이도를 만들려고 가는 걸지도 모르지. 잠깐 주저하다가 손을 뻗어 시간을 되감아본다. 현실 그 자체가 내 주위에서 탁해지고, 익숙한 방식으로 내 감각을 콕콕 찌른다. 익숙한 압박감과 저항감이 있고, 이내는 순응한다. 묘하게 안정이 된다.

바람과 나뭇잎은 반대로 되돌아가는 반면에, 나비는 계속해서 날아간다.

난 시간 되감기를 그만둔다. "이럴 줄 알았지."

능력이 다시 돌아왔다. 정말 다 돌아왔다. 내내 내 안에 있었던 걸까? 아니면 나를 지켜보는 이 이상한 정령이 제 기분에 따라 줬다가 뺏었다 하는 걸까?

이러나저러나 결국 다 똑같지. 안 그래? 난 내가 원하는 걸 얻었다. 이제 내가 할 일은 단 하나 말고는 없다.

떨리는 손으로 다시 사진을 꺼낸다. 모서리는 닳았고 하얀 테두리는 누렇게 변했지만, 사진 자체는 여전히 처음처럼 뚜렷하다. 떨림을 조금이나마 막아보려고 두 손으로 잡는다.

"미안해요, 모두들. 내게 의지가 부족했어."

내 감각을 집중시킨다. 사진의 윤곽이 아른거린다. 사진을 제외한 모든 게 흐릿해져 사라져버린다.

이 현실은 이제 그만.

* * *

 카트를 옮겨. 망치를 잡아. 유리를 깨. 알람을 울린다. 예전 그대로와 같다.

나는 클로이가 살아남은 소리를 들으면서 초조함에 죽어간다. 이제 내 손에는 얼마나 많은 피를 묻힌 거지? 예전과는 다르다. 이번엔 무슨 일이 일어날지 아니까. 나는 순전히 이기적인 이유로, 능동적으로 그리고 고의로 마을을 파괴한 셈이다.

"그럴 만한 가치(Price)가 있었어, 맥스."

웃음을 자제할 수도 없다. 나는 끔찍한 사람인가?

예전 그대로와 똑같이 모든 걸 내버려둔다- 한 가지 디테일만 빼고.

일기장을 꺼내서 뒤로 넘긴다. 열 페이지면 될까? 마지막 날 전까지 얼마나 썼는지 기억이 안 난다. 내가 이틀이나 그쯤 후에만 볼 수 있다면 사실은 그렇게 중요하지는 않다. 만약 미래의 과거의 나를 위해서 메모를 남기지 않는다면 난 영원한 절망의 수레바퀴에 빠져들고 말겠지.

종이가 눌려서 티가 나지 않도록 연필로 연하게 적는다. 내 글은 한 면을 전부 차지한다.

_안녕, 맥스. 난 미래에서 온 맥스야._

_걔는 너한테 블랙웰 화장실로 돌아가라고 부탁할 거야._

_하지 마. 그냥 계속 나아가._

_그때는 걔한테 이 메모를 보여줘. 하지만 그 전엔 안 돼._

_진심으로, 다시 걔가 죽게 내버려 둔다면 난 엄청나게 열 받을 거야._

글을 마무리하면서 내 감각이 느슨해지는 걸 느낀다. 나는 일기장을 원래 자리에 되돌려놓고 내가 막 누른 것마냥 빨간 버튼 위에 손을 얹는다. 여기서부턴 내 과거 자신이 해야 할 일을 그대로 하기를 바라야겠지.

내 시야가 뿌연 하얀색으로 번진다.

* * *

 조금 전에는 내가 화장실에 있었고 화재 경보음이 고막을 두들기고 있었다.

그리곤 갑자기 나는 컴퓨터 단말기가 있는, 작고 특징 없는 방 안에 서 있고, 바로 앞에는 문이 있다. 내 손에는 무기가 있다. 전기충격기?

"맹세컨대," 익숙한 목소리가 머릿속에 울린다. "넌 세상에서 제일 쩌는 슈퍼히어로야."

아래를 내려다본다. 바닥에는 아직도 경련하는 남자가 있다. 내 뒤에 두 명이 더 누워 있다.

"저기요? 왜 그냥 서 있는 거야? 젠장, 통신이 또 멎은 건가?"

"클로이?"

"워, 야. 네가 현장에서는 이름으로 부르지 말자고 했잖아. 적어도 네가 만든 규칙은 지켜야지."

나는 귀를 더듬어 무슨 이어폰 같은 걸 발견한다. "뭐라고, 어... 널 뭐라고 불러야 할까?"

잠깐 침묵이 흐른다.

"너 괜찮아?" 걔가 마침내 묻는다. "지금이 빈둥거릴 때는 아닌데."

"난 그냥... 그, 음..."

클로이의 목소리를 듣는 기쁨은 내 주변에 널브러진 사람들의 광경에 약간 수그러들었다. 뻔하지만 내가 방금 전기충격기로 제압했을 거다. 바라건대, 이것보다 더 나쁜 건 없겠지.

"인마, 정신 차려."

"그래, 어, 알았어."

"대체 무슨 일이야?"

"좋아, 그러니까... 당황하지 마. 내가 사진으로 뭘 할 수 있는지 말한 적 있지, 그렇지? 알아?"

"아 제발, 지금 말이야? 진심이야? 얼마나?"

"뭐-뭐라고?"

"너 이 시간대로 오려고 사진을 썼다며. 얼마나 되돌아갔는데?"

"난... 다-다섯 개월. 여기에 왜-"

"다섯..."

또다시 정적.

"이런 미친," 걔는 숨을 내뱉는다. "네가 못된 맥스잖아. 드디어 일어났어."

"나는, 어..."

"결국 이렇게 됐어... 젠장, 이렇게 됐다고. 정말  _최악의_  타이밍이야..."

"내가 왜 전기충격기를 들고 있어, 클로이? 여기가 어디야?"

"지금은 시간이 없어." 클로이의 목소리가 메인다. 마치 눈물을 참고 있는 것처럼. "내가 말한 그대로 해줘. 네 코트 안쪽 주머니를 살펴봐. 왼쪽에. 우리가 찍은 사진이 있을 거야."

난 클로이가 시키는 대로 하다가, 내 코트 안쪽의 무언가를 보고는 멈춘다. 기겁한 채로, 내 가슴팍에 매어진 홀스터를 바라본다.

"내가 총을 들고 다녀?"

"이럴 시간 없어, 맥스. 내가 시키는 대로 하고, 수다는 나중에."

"알았어, 미안, 그래." 난 안쪽 주머니를 뒤진다. 정말로 사진은 주머니 속 지퍼락 안에 홀로 덩그러니 들어있다. 우리는 렌즈를 응시하고 있다. 진지하고 사무적이다. 둘 다 거의 알아보지 못할 뻔했다.

"한 시간 전에 찍은 거야." 클로이가 말한다. 세상에, 얘 지금 왜 우는 거야? "넘어가서, 나한테 이 말 그대로 전해줘.  _'작별인사할 시간이야.'_  내가 어떻게 할지 알 거야. 이해했어?"

"어- 응. 그래. 괜찮아?"

"난 괜찮아. 그냥 해, 맥스. 넌 지금 위험에 빠져있어. 사랑해, 알았지?"

"어-"

반대편에서 크게 덜컹거리는 소음이 들리더니, 마이크에서 지지직거리는 소리가 들려온다. 클로이의 목소리는 아직도 멀고 희미하게나마 들린다. "시발, 시발!" 무언가 부딫히는 소리. 부서지는 소리. " _이제야_  나타나? 왜 시발 지금에서야? 시발! 염병할!"

클로이는 계속해서 욕한다. 계속해서 소리 지르고 운다.

이건 도대체 어떤 지옥 같은 현실이야?

나는 사진을 응시한다. 지금으로선 걔가 시키는 대로 해야지. 이건 말 그대로 생사가 걸린 문제 같다. 나는 무기와, 널브러진 사람들과 클로이의 폭발적인 분노를 무시하고 집중하는 데에 최선을 다한다.

내 감각이 놀라울 정도로 편안하게 흐려지고, 다시금 난 사라지고 없다.

* * *

 카메라 플래시가 터지고, 난 한순간 멍하니 눈을 깜박인다. 내 왼쪽에는 흑발의 클로이가 나를 의아하게 쳐다본다.

"아 망할," 클로이는 말한다. "사진을 썼구나. 이번 계획은 좋다고 확신했는데. 어떻게 됐어?"

나는 제정신을 부여잡으려 애쓴다. 우리는 날렵한 인테리어의 소형차 안에 있다. 나는 발끝부터 반장갑까지 온통 검은색으로 입고 있고, 얘도 마찬가지다.

"클로이..."

"그 정도야? 잠깐, 얼마나 갔어? 며칠은 아니겠지? 아니라고 해줘. 세상에, 괜찮아?" 클로이는 몸을 기울여, 나를 더 가까이 살피면서 내 손을 잡는다. 걱정하는 기색이 두 눈에 역력하다...

"난 괜찮아, 네가... 생각하는 그런 건 아니야." 난 다른 손으로 클로이의 손을 덮는다. "네가 나한테 이렇게 말하라고 했어. '작별인사할 시간이야.' 네가 뭘 해야 할지 알 거라고 했었어."

얘의 표정이, 그냥... 나락으로 떨어진다. 물러서면서, 클로이는 내가 끔찍한 비극이라도 선사한 것마냥 나를 바라본다.

"안 돼. 말도 안 돼. 언제? 지금부터 얼마나 지났어?"

"엄... 네가 한 시간이라고 했어."

클로이는 조용히 받아들인다. 좌석 안으로 기대면서, 그냥 한동안 숨만 들이쉬었다 내쉬었다 한다. 나는 내 무릎 위의 사진을 본다.

"좋아," 클로이가 작게 내뱉는다. "그래. 좋아." 눈을 깜박이고는 손으로 눈가를 훔친다. 얘는 차오르는 눈물 틈으로 내게 웃어 보이려 애쓴다. "넌 정말 최악에 타이밍에 와버렸네."

나는 미안한 마음으로 미소 짓는다. "그렇다고 들었어."

"그래? 나 얼마나 화났었어?"

"너... 넌 완전히 분노했어. 내 생각엔 네가 완전히 난장판으로 만들어버린 거 같아. 거기가 어디였든 간에."

"응. 이해해."

"네가 나를... 못된 맥스라고 불렀었고?"

클로이는 별거 아니라는 듯이 손을 내젓는다. "그냥 또 다른 너를 위한 우리만의 별명이었어. 악의적인 건 아니야. 있잖아, 좀 힘들고 이상할 텐데, 일단... 네가 해준 일에 고마워. 네가 남긴 메모 말야."

"아, 어... 물론이지, 아마도? 너한텐 오래전이었겠지만, 나는 방금 한 거거든."

"나도 알아, 응." 클로이는 고개를 저으며 답답한 한숨을 뱉는다. "이런 젠장, 다시 복잡하게 됐네. 망할 시간여행 같으니라고."

"미안한데, 클로이, 근데... 제발 널 껴안아봐도 될까? 그냥 널 보게 돼서 너무 기뻐."

충격받은 상태에서도 두 눈에 장난끼가 엿보인다. 클로이는 팔을 벌려준다. "자기야, 우린 그것보다도 더했거든. 그러니까 편하실 대로 하셔."

나는 얘가 뻔하게 의미한 바를 애써 모른척하고 주저 없이 다가간다. 보조브레이크 너머로 몸을 기울이는 건 어색하지만, 내가 그토록 원하던 포옹이다. 나는 온 힘을 다해서 클로이를 껴안는다. 이제야 얘의 존재가 내 뼛속 깊이 새겨진다.

이럴만한 가치가 있었다. 무슨 일이 일어나든, 내가 무슨 짓을 했든 간에... 가치 있는 일이었다.

"내가 온 곳에서 너는 다섯 달 동안이나 죽어있었어." 내가 클로이의 귓가에 말한다.

"우리도 그랬을 거라 생각했어. 언젠간 네가 나타날 거라 생각했지. 이렇게 오래 걸릴 줄은 몰랐네."

난 마지못해 놓아준다. "왜... 왜 그렇게 화가 났던 거야?"

"당연히. 베타-맥스한테 작별인사를 못 했잖아. 이렇게 될 거라곤 늘 알고 있었지만, 그렇다고 해서 마음이 더 편해지는 건 아니더라. 그래도 뭐, 여기 있는 이 클로이는 한 시간이 통째로 남았으니까, 그래서... 다 괜찮아."

"베타맥스?"

"왜냐면 언젠간 소멸할 예정이니까. 이해돼? 좀 못됐지만, 그게 입에 붙었어."

"아."

당연히 여기에 대해 생각해본 적이 없다. 내가 사진을 통해 새로운 현실에 도달할 때마다, 그때 사라질 맥스에 대해서는 크게 신경써본 적이 없다.

이 맥스는... 언젠간 그렇게 될 걸 알고 있었겠지, 그 메모 덕분에. 내가 경험하고 있는 게 언젠가 한 순간에 전부 잊혀질 거라고 생각하면서 몇 달 동안이나 살아가는 건 어떤 기분일까?

어떤 면에서는 사형선고였겠지.

"클로이, 왜 내가 총을 들고 다녀?"

"나중에 설명할게. 어차피 너 곧 떠날 거니까."

마침 내 시야의 모서리가 어른거리기 시작한다. 갑자기 두려워진 나는 클로이의 손을 잡는다. 얘를 놓고 또다른 불확실한 미래로 들어가기가 두렵다. 아니면... 현재지, 엄밀히 말하자면.

클로이는 내게 미소짓는다. "반대편에서 봐."

"클로이, 미안해. 걔한테 미안하다고 전해줘."

"미안해하지 마. 넌 날 다시 살렸고 걔도 그걸 알아. 그냥 타이밍이 안 좋아서 화낼 거야."

"그래도..."

"기운내, 친구. 우린 괜찮을 거야. 알았지? 아 그리고, 염색한 건 걱정하지 마. 씻겨나가니까."

백색의 세상이 날 집어삼키기 전에 내가 마지막으로 들은 말이었다.

 


	3. 이 선택에는 결과가 따를 것입니다

방금 전까지 나는 모르는 곳에서 모르는 차 안에 앉아서, 클로이의 손을 놓으면 익사라도 할 것처럼 붙잡고 있었다.

그다음 순간 얘의 입술이 내 것과 맞닿아 있다. 클로이는 나를 두 팔로 절박하게 끌어안아, 제 온기 안에 가둔다. 난 그 안으로 가라앉아, 클로이의 향에 파묻힌다.

당황스럽지만, 죽어도 “불쾌하다”고 할 리가 없다.

얘는 아무래도 내 당혹감을 느낀 듯하다. 곧 내게서 마지못해 떨어지는데, 양 볼에는 눈물자국이 가지를 치고 있다. 거울을 보지 않아도 나 또한 마찬가지인 건 뻔하다.

클로이가 내 눈을 살핀다. “맥스?”

“그... 나야. 또다른 나.”

“그렇구나.” 얘는 어색하게 나를 놓아준다. “미안. 시작했는데... 멈출 수가 없었어.”

“그, 어... 괜찮아.”

클로이의 맛이 아직 내 혀에 머물고 있다. 이는 다른 시간대의 기억을 떠오르게 한다. 절망의 순간에서 나눈 또다른 입맞춤.

얘가 내 얼굴에서 뭘 보는 건진 모르겠지만, 보기 힘든 광경인 양 고개를 돌린다. 나는 은빛 차 보닛에 기대어 있다. 아마도 우리가 방금 타고 있던 것과 같은 차일 테다. 앞에는 벤치들과 난간, 그리고 가지만 앙상하게 남은 나무들이 있다. 난간 너머로는 부드럽게 경사진 골짜기와 근처의 작은 마을이 보인다. 우리가 어딨는 건지 전혀 감도 오질 않는다.

여전히 뒤돌아선 채로, 클로이가 떨리는 숨을 깊게 들이마신다.

”여기.” 얘가 다시 돌아 내게 휴대폰을 준다. 헤드폰이 감겨 있다. “네 폰이야. 넌 방금 막 이걸 녹음했어. 들어봐. 나는… 지금 혼자만의 시간이 좀 필요해.”

클로이가 난간으로 걸어가더니, 양 팔을 감싸안으면서 난간에 기댄다. 침묵을 유지하고는 있지만, 어깨는 떨고 있다.

난 한 번 마른침을 삼킨다. 이어폰을 끼고 휴대폰 화면을 터치한다. 곧바로 녹음 어플이 뜨더니 방금 막 녹음된 메시지를 표시한다.

재생.

몇 초가 흐르고 나 자신의 목소리가 들려온다. 울적하고 잔뜩 쉰 목소리다.

_ “안녕, 맥스. 나야, 과거의 맥스. 맞아, 다섯 달이 지났는데도 시간여행은 아직도 존나 이상해. _

_ “그러니까...난 사라질 예정이야. 내가 이걸로 골머리를 앓았거든, 알아? 이젠 그렇지 않다고 말할 수 있었으면 좋겠지만, 아직도 무서워. 이제 조만간이면, 지금의 나 자신은 사라질 거야. 진짜 죽는 게 아니라고 계속 되뇌고는 있지만, 그래도…” _

_ 코를 훌쩍거리고, 작게 웃는다. “이런 우울한 얘기나 하고. 나 좀 닥쳐야겠어. 넌 이미 미안하다 못해 기분이 쓰레기 같을 텐데 말이야. 네가 한 일에 고마워하고 있어. 그리고 이게 우리가 치를 대가인 셈이지. 게다가… 내 기억 중 몇 개는 잊어버리는 편이 낫고. _

_ “너한테 몇 가지 짧게 짚어주려고 이걸 녹음하고 있어. 자세한 내용은 일기장에 있으니까, 최대한 빨리 읽어보도록 해. _

_ “그래서... 너한텐 뭐가 어떻게 됐는지는 모르겠지만, 이쪽에서는 꽤 버거웠어. 능력을 두고 떠나는 건 선택할 수 있는 부분이 아니더라. 나는 내가 저지를지 상상도 못 했던, 비난받을지도 모를만한 일들을 좀 했어. 그리고 너는 너를 겁먹게 할만한 것들을 알게 될 거야. 하지만 부디 날 믿어줘. 다 필요해서 한 일이야. 더 나은 방향을 위해서. 이렇게 되어야만 해. 그 외의 결과는 훨씬 더 끔찍하거든. _

_ “네가 돌아오고 나면 능력을 얼만큼이나 유지할지 모르겠네. 어쩌면 넌 또다른 종말에서 혼자 버티느라 나보다 더 나을지도 모르지, 누가 알겠어. 아무튼, 말해주자면: 너는 총 다루는 소질이 꽤 괜찮지만 대단하진 않아. 넌 맨손으로 싸우는 데엔 꽤 형편없고 또 엄청 덤벙거리지만-시간여행 능력이 이걸 만회해줘. 이제 넌 세 시간에서 네 시간 정도는 ‘소프트-리와인드’를 할 수 있어. 엄청 빠르게나, 엄청 느리게. 네가 원하는 대로. 그냥 계속 연습해서 한계까지 밀어붙여 봐. 아, 미안. 나는 네가 그 공간에 머무를 때는 ‘소프트-리와인드’라 부르고, 말 그대로 네가 있었던 자리마저 몽땅 되돌리는걸 ‘하드-리와인드'라 불러. 맨 처음에 다시 교실로 돌아갔을 때 같은 거, 기억나지? 그런 게 몇 번 다시 일어났어. 아직 어떻게 조절할 수 있는지는 알아내지 못했는데, 분명히 가능할 거야. _

_ “그 외에는, 넌 시간을 되돌리면서 잠깐 동안 움직일 수 있어. 아직도 존나게 힘들지만 미친듯이 유용하지. 아직 발전할 여지는 많이 남아있어. 그리고 이제 그 환영 말인데. 네가 무언가 중요한 걸 할때 나타난다면 큰 문제가 될 거야. 환영들은 그냥 나타나. 언제 나타나는지, 왜 나타나는지는 몰라. 어떨 땐 그냥 깜빡 하고 지나가거나, 어떨 땐 널 기절시킬 수도 있어. 내가 아는 바로는 네가 보는 것들이 일어나지 않게끔 바꿀 수는 없으니까, 대신 이 악물고 대비하도록 해. 적어도 더럽게 아프지만 않다면 엄청 도움이 될 거야. _

_ “고통하니까 말하는 건데, 편두통은 자주 나타나지만 코피 나는 거나 기절하는 건 이제 잘 안 일어나. 정말 과하게 몰아붙였을 때 빼고. 그냥 훈련할 때 주변에 클로이가 있게 해. 시간 개념 생각하는 게 좀 까다로울 수도 있는데, 곧 익숙해질 거야. 클로이는 이미 적응했어. _

_ “클로이랑 난... 음, 우린 커플이야. 그러니까, 정말, 절망적으로 사랑에 빠진... 그런 진지한 관계야. 그러니까 걘 받아들이는데 좀 힘들어할 거야, 내 생각에는. 개인적인 일로 받아들이지는 마, 알았지? 걘 널 너무 좋아하니까, 난... 설명조차 못 하겠네…” _

_ 목소리가 갈라진다. 훌쩍이고, 깊게 숨을 내쉰다. “너도 결국 같은 감정을 느끼게 될 거야. 네가 후회 안 할거라는 거 하난 약속할게.” _

_ “네가 나 좋아한다는 거 잊으면 존나 화낼 거야. 콜필드.” _

_ “세상에, 다른 데로 좀 가, 이 참견쟁이야! 이건 개인적이어야 한다고.” _

_ “알았어, 알았어…” _

_ “세상에. _

_ “잘 들어... 네가 뭘 하든 간에, 걔한테 잘해줘. 알았지? 걔는... 지금 많이 나아졌으니까. 약도 먹고, 항우울제도 먹고 있거든. 잘 챙겨 먹는지 확인하도록 해. 나도 먹었었는데 무슨 이유에선지 내 시간 능력을 못 쓰게 해서 그만뒀어. 상황이... 정말 안 좋았어. 극심한 PTSD랑 그런 거. 우린 서로가 없었으면 미쳐버렸을 거야. 걔는 내가 지랄하는 거 충분히 받아줬었으니까, 이제 와서 네가 좆같게 상처 주지 마, 알았어? _

_ “세상에, 내가 뭐라는 거야. 넌 나잖아. 너도 나처럼 침 질질 흘리겠지 뭐. _

_ “여담인데… 우리 능력 때문에, 걔한테서 뭔가를 숨기려고 하고 싶을 수도 있어. 걔를 지키기 위해서든, 싸움을 피하기 위해서든, 어쨌든 간에. 그냥 냅둬. 정말 놀라운 소식이겠지만, 우리는 클로이한테 씨알도 안 먹히는 거짓말쟁이이고, 걔는 이미 우릴 다 파악했어. 매번 알아챌 수 있다니까. 진심이야. 맹세컨대 단 한 번도 넘어간 적이 없어. 그러니까 걔한테는 솔직해지고, 힘든 것도 털어놓고, 모든 걸 말해. 그렇게 하길 잘했다 생각할 거야. 그리고 걘 그걸 받아들일 수 있어. _

_ “아무튼, 그 멍청한 마법 토네이도가 뭐였든 간에, 그냥 한번 일어나고 마는 그런 것 같더라고. 내가 지난 몇 달간 현실을 프레젤마냥 꼬았었는데 아무 일도 일어나지 않았어. 아카디아 만이 왜 파괴되어야 했는지 전혀 모르겠어. 클로이가 그 역겨운 화장실에서 무슨 이유에서인가 죽어야 했던 거랑 관련이 있든지. 아니면 사실은 내내 나랑 아무런 접점이 없었던 건지도 몰라. _

_ “그래도, 경고하건대... 별별 이상한 꼴 보는 거에 익숙해지도록 해. 이 능력은 우리가 아는 세상 속에, 말로 설명할 수 없는 또 하나의 세상을 담고 있다는 걸 계속해서 보여줘. 정말 엿같다고.” _

_ 기나긴 정적. 깊은 한숨. _

_ “훨씬 많아. 아까 좆같은 션 프레스콧에 대해 얘기하기 시작했다가 너무 길어서 다시 되감았어. 어차피 여기서 자초지종을 다 말할 수도 없고. 그냥 일기장을 읽어. 그 새끼가 우리한테 한 온갖 끔찍한 짓들에 대해서 얼버무린 거 하나 없거든. 왜냐면 네가 언젠간 그걸 읽을 걸 알기 때문이고, 또 그게 너한테 동기부여가 됐으면 해서. _

_ “이제 내가 할 수 있는 건 다 했어. 이제 내 여자친구 좀 더 키스하러 갈게. 내가 떠나면 원하는 대로 계속해도 좋아. _

_ “아 맞아, 클로이가 네가 그 총에 대해 궁금해한다더라. 걱정하지 마, 우리는 착한 놈들이야. 아마도. 그리고 ‘그래’, 넌 사람을 여럿 죽였어. 달리 방법이 없었어. _

_ “그냥 그렇게 살아야 해. 네가 감당할 수 있다는 건 알아. 왜냐면 내가 그렇게 했거든. _

_ “우릴 실망시키지 마, 맥스 콜필드.” _

목소리가 조용해진다. 녹음이 멈춘다.

“와우저.”

클로이가 뒤돌아 나를 본다. 이젠 좀 더 차분해 보인다. “이야, 너 아직도 그렇게 말해?”

“상황에 꽤 어울린다고 생각하는데. 안 그래?”

“맞아, 장난 아니지. 진짜 심각한 일들이라고.”

“너도 들었어?”

“조금은. 네가 날 쫓아내기 전까지. 다 끝났어?”

난 고개를 끄덕인다. “내가 사람을 죽였어?”

“와, 걔가 바로 말했네.” 클로이는 난간에 기대어 팔짱을 낀다. “응. 우리 둘 다. 안 그랬으면 우린 죽은 것보다도 못했을걸.”

“너도?”

클로이는 어깨를 으쓱인다. 자랑스러워 보이지는 않지만, 그렇다고 해서 후회하는 기색도 아니다. 그냥 사실을 말할 뿐이다.

“누구를? 무슨 일이 일어나는 거야?”

“프레스콧 따까리들. 지금 좀 존나 심각한 일이 벌어지고 있어, 맥스. 아카디아 만 뿐만의 문제가 아니야. 네가 나타났을 때 우리가 막 끝내려고 하고 있었는데.”

“끝내? 어떻게?”

“어떻게 했을 거 같아? 우린 그 개자식을 추적했고 네가 경비들을 지나치고 있던 중이었어. 넌 막을 수 없는 암살자야, 여친아.”

난 눈을 깜박인다. “세상에, 클로이.”

“응, 아까 말했다시피... 심각한 일이니까. 천천히 받아들여. 시간은 많아.”

나는 다시 차에다 몸을 기댄다. 이건 좀 과한데. 우리는...살인자들인가? 도망자들? 무법자들인 건 확실하다. 마치 클로이를 다시 살리는 게 우리만의 포스트-아포칼립스를 만들어낸 것만 같다. 이게 정말 클로이가 가질 수 있는 유일한 삶인 거야? 내가 얘한테 줄 수 있는 거라곤 “비참한 죽음” 아니면 “생존을 위한 살인” 뿐인 건가?

내가 지금껏 클로이에게 얼마나 많은 고통을 주었을지 궁금해하며 내 손을 들여다보는 동안, 클로이는 뒷좌석 문으로 걸어가 자기 잡동사니를 뒤진다. 우리의 잡동사니, 라고 해야겠지. 얘는 곧 내게 다가와 내게 무늬 없는 검은색 공책을 건네준다. 내가 이 현실에서 본 것들을 생각하면, 이 공책에 “데스노트”라고 쓰여 있더라도 별로 놀랍지는 않겠지.

“요즘 네 일기장은 옛날만큼 알록달록하진 않아. 넌 그걸 오로지 새로운 너를 위한 가이드용으로 썼으니까. 아니면 예전의 너, 아니면...썅, 내가 무슨 말 하려는 건진 알겠지.”

약간 멍한 채로, 나는 그걸 대충 넘겨본다. 전체 분량의 4분의 3 정도 채워져 있다. 사진이 좀 있고, 그림은 거의 찾아볼 수 없고, 손글씨가 잔뜩 쓰여있다.

“이거 다 읽으려면 좀 걸리겠는데.” 내가 말한다.

“푸흡, 아니, 안 그럴걸.”

“무슨 말이야?”

“너는 한순간에 다 읽을 수 있잖아, 바보야. 뭐, 적어도 내가 보는 쪽에서는 그렇지.”

“아. 그렇지. 시간여행 능력들. 아무렴.”

클로이가 아직 내 손안에 있는 공책을 부드럽게 덮는다. 그 손가락이 내 손에 머무른다. “근데 지금 하지는 마. 정보량 과다라던가 하는 것들 있잖아. 걔가 거기에 끔찍한 게 좀 들어있다고 했는데, 넌 이미 지금도 꽤 질려 있는 것 같다고.”

“넌 안 읽어봤어?”

“읽어서 전지전능한 맥스님의 노여움을 사라고? 그럴 생각은 없는데.”

“흠. 걔가 방금 막 너랑 모든 걸 나누라고 말해줬는데 말이야.”

“그래. 난 네가 그렇게 해줄 거라 믿고, 너도 내가 네 개인적인 일기장을 안 읽을 거라 믿는 거야. 말 되잖아, 안 그래?” 클로이는 내게 다정하게 웃어주곤 보조석 쪽으로 가볍게 민다. “자, 얼른 타. 타임워프 기지로 돌아가면서 궁금한 건 뭐든 물어봐도 돼. 아니면... 조용히 생각을 정리해도 되고. 어느 쪽이든 편한 대로 해. 아까도 말했지만…” 미소가 장난스럽게 변한다. “시간은 많으니까.”

“너 이런 구린 농담들이 질리지도 않지?”

“저언혀. 그리고 너도 좋아하면서. 우린 범죄 파트너잖아, 슈퍼맥스.” 얘는 하이파이브를 위해 손을 올린다.

“으웩.”

“자, 얼른. 기다리게 하지 말고…”

나는 질린다는 듯 눈알을 굴리곤 마지못해 하이파이브에 응해준다. “시간 속의 파트너기도 하지, 이 괴짜야.”

“언제나 그리고 영원히. 가자.”

우리는 그 작은 닛산 뭐시기에 탄다. 옛날 고물차는 어떻게 됐으려나. 검댕투성이인 마지막 숨을 힘겹게 내뱉고 나서 길가 어딘가에 버려졌겠지.

클로이가 제 폰을 자동차의 스피커에 연결하고는 잠시 액정을 두드린다. “자, 옛날 생각나겠네.”

음악이 조용히 나오기 시작한다. 우리가 대화를 나눌 수 있을 정도다. 결국 제목을 알지는 못했지만, 흘러나오는 노래는 마치 엊그제 일어난 일처럼 내 기억을 생생히 그려낸다. 클로이가 침대 위에서 춤을 추고, 들고 있는 대마초를 한 차례 머금으면서 내게 그 앙상한 방댕이를 흔들라고 말한다. 이 기억은 내가 다시 그 방에 서 있는 것처럼 나를 미소 짓게 만든다.

“그렇게 웃는 게 참 좋더라.” 클로이가 말한다. 얘가 나를 보는 방식이... 마치 “다정함”이라는 단어를 그대로 그려낸 것만 같다.

난 고개를 돌려야만 했다. 갑자기 내 뺨이 엄청 뜨겁게 느껴진다.

클로이는 웃기 시작한다. “그거 진짜 오랜만에 본다. 너만큼 귀여운 것도 없지! 썅, 이런, 자제해야겠어. 소름 끼치게 굴고 싶진 않거든.” 클로이는 시동을 걸고 차를 출발시킨다. 으악, 수동변속기라니. “여담인데, 움직이는 차 안에서는 시간 되감지 마. 길 한복판에 주저앉게 될지도 몰라.”

“거기에 뭔가 엄청 웃긴 비화가 있는 것 같은데.”

“으으음, 꼭 그렇지도 않아. 우린 많은 걸 실험해봤거든. 과학을 위해서, 알지? 내가 다시 널 데리러 운전해가면서 개처럼 웃긴 했지만.”

“네 공감 능력은 악명이 높지. 이제 궁금해졌는데, 또 뭘 실험해봤어?”

“글쎄, 어디 보자. 움직이는 차뿐만이 아니야. 시간 되감는 게 너를 원래의 공간에서 분리시키는 느낌이야. 네가 갖고 있던 운동량도 사라져- 아니, 오히려, 어떤 방법으로 널 지구의 움직임에 고정시킨 것 같아. 안 그러면 궤도 밖으로 날아갈 수도 있으니까. 우리가 추측한 바로는 그래. 그러니까 네가 빌딩에서 뛰어내리고 마지막 순간에 시간을 되감는다면... 한마디로 넌 배트맨이라는 거지.”

“진심이야? 내가 이걸 확인해보려고  _빌딩에서 뛰어내렸다고?_ ”

“어... 곧바로...는 아니지? 처음엔, 뭐 알겠지만, 좀 높은 바위였다가, 그다음엔 버스 위였다가, 그리고는 나무 위에서부터… 걸음마하듯이 말이야. 절벽 끝으로 걸음마하는 셈이지, 하. 네가 말하길 푸딩으로 채워진 수영장 안에 뛰어드는 것 같다고 했어. 그러니까 네 주변의 공기가 짙어져서 널 그 자리에 잡아두는 느낌이랄까. 내가 관점에서는 넌 그저 맨 위에 있다가, 갑자기 바닥에서 삼십 센티 정도에서 착지해. 긁힌 흔적도 없이 말야. 가끔은 이상한 유령 같은 잔상 같은 게 중간에 남기도 하는데, 네가 시간을 얼마나 되감았느냐에 따라 달라. 졸라 기이하지.”

“그거 정말... 우와.”

난 등대에서 뛰어내리기 전까진 이걸 몰랐지만, 그래도 어쨌든 그렇게 했었다. 나는 -베타맥스의 용어에 따르면- ‘하드-리와인드’에 걸고 있었던 셈이다. 보아하니 흔하게 일어나지도 않고 또- 아직까지는- 조종할 수 없는 현상이다.

지금은 너무 깊게 생각하지 말자. 안 그러면 내가 존나 제정신이 아니라고 판단할지도 모르겠다.

“이제 네가 또 뭘 실험해봤는지 묻기가 두려운걸.”

“하지만 아는 것이 힘인걸! 또 재미있는 사실이 있어. 네가 시간을 통해서 옮길 수 있는 물건에 대한 제한은 좀 복잡하지만, ‘네 몸무게의 절반’ 정도면 꽤 괜찮은 척도야. 그것보다 더 많으면 뒤에 남게 돼. 너는 의식이 없던 시간 이전으로 되돌아갈 수 없어. 일단은. 그리고, 넌 사실 멍청이처럼 손을 뻗을 필요도 없어. 무슨 이유에선지 그냥 네가 하는 거야. 제다이가 정신지배 할 때 손 휘두르는 것처럼. 음…” 얘는 운전대를 잡지 않은 손가락으로 입술께를 두드린다. 우리는 마을에서 멀어지고 있는 것 같다. “예를 들어 네가 옷을 찢었다고 하자. 네가 입고 있으면 고쳐지진 않지만, 그걸 벗으면 스스로 고쳐지는 걸 볼 수 있을 거야. 아, 이건 좀 중요하다. 시간을 되감아서 낫지는 않아. 넌 계속 피곤하고, 계속 아프고, 계속 지저분하게 있을 거야.”

“언젠가 내가 한 번 큰 문제에 엮인 것처럼 들리는데…”

“올해 들어 제일 과소평가한 말이야. 진짜 위험한 순간들도 있었어, 맥스. 내 말은 ‘허공에서 총알을 멈추게 하는 정도’로 위험했다고. 그냥 네가 가는 곳마다 안전장치용 사진을 들고 다니는 좋은 이유가 있다고 하자.”

“그래도 허공에서 총알을 멈추게 한다고? 그건 좀 많이 멋진데.”

“어, 그래, 네오. 이렇게 말해서 미안하지만 넌 ‘그 구원자’가 아니야.”

나는 내 폰을 들어 보이며 말한다. “걱정 마, 얘가 나더러 내가 쿵푸 마스터는 못 될 거라고 이미 말해줬어.”

“그래도, 진지하게 말하는 거야. 너 꽤 심하게 다쳤었어. 누가 널 기습이라도 하면 분명 죽을 수도 있고, 죽은 뒤에는 사진을 통해서 도망갈 수도 없잖아.”

“그래, 그래, 알겠어…”

“그러고 보니…” 클로이는 제 폰을 확인한다. “네가 나타난 지 15분은 지났는데. 몸은 좀 어때? 머리는 안 아파?”

“으-응. 괜찮아. 왜?”

“흠. 넌 그러고 나면 곧 있다가 편두통이 오거든. 가끔은 기절하기도 해.”

“와. 멋지다. 기대하고 있을게.”

클로이는 시선은 앞에 고정한 채로, 미소 짓는다. “넌 사진 넘어다니는 거 싫어하잖아.”

“이렇게 놀라운 소식일 수가. 이야, 우리가 엄청 바빴던 것처럼 들리는데.”

얘가 나를 본다. 또 그 장난스러운 눈빛이다. “그 시초를 아직 넌 모르잖아, 여친아.” 얘는 무언가 시작하려는 미소를 띠고는 눈썹을 으쓱해 보인다.

어쩔 수가 없네, 안 그래? 뭐, 나도 장난은 칠 수 있지.

“아 그래? 혹시 내가 또 다른 내기 걸었을 때 겁먹어서 발 빼기라도 했어?”

“아 제발 좀, 너네 둘 다 그냥 넘어가질 않네! 네가 날 완전히 방심하게 했잖아. 어떻게 해야 할지 몰랐어…”

“제 무덤을 파는구나, ‘여친아’. 하지만 내 쪽에서는 늘 내가 선수 치는 걸로 보이는데.”

바로 반박할 줄 알았던 내 생각과는 달리, 클로이는 한동안 조용히 생각에 잠긴다.

“있잖아, 그건 사실이야.” 얘가 마침내 말한다. “항상 먼저 움직인 건 너였어. 나야 기회는 많았지만, 거절당할 걸 생각하고 늘 겁먹지.” 클로이는 옆눈으로 나를 잠깐 보지만, 눈을 오래 마주치지는 않는다. “이제 훨씬 안 좋아졌지, 왜냐면 이제 넌 내가 어떤 마음인지 이미 알고 있으니까. 그러니까… 넌 내가 널 얼마나 절박하게 사랑하고 있는지 아는데, 내가 뭘 하려고만 하면 너한테 강요하는 느낌이니까. 그건 원하지 않아. 네가... 알잖아, 의무처럼 느끼면 되게 별로일 테니까. 그래서 난 지금 건망증 걸린 여자친구랑 있고 난 잔뜩 흥분해서 아 젠장 좀 닥쳐 클로이, 상황을 훨씬 더 악화시키고 있잖아.”

좀 미안해지려고 했건만, 지금은 웃을 수밖에 없다. “아까 네 말이 맞았어. 이거 진짜 이상하다.”

“네 말이! 엿같은 시간여행 같으니라고.”

얘의 손이 스틱을 붙잡고 있다. 난 내 손으로 덮는다. “클로이... 나라면 크게 걱정하지 않을 거야. 내내 너랑 함께할 수 있기를 바라면서 시간을 보내왔는걸. 그리고 이제 그 소원이 이루어졌어. 그래서 절대로 네 곁을 떠나지 않을 생각이야.”

클로이는 날 보고 활짝 웃더니 금방 미소를 억누른다. 꼭 제 반응을 의식하고 있는 것처럼.

“그거 정말 좋다. 그 말 들으니까 되게 바보같이 기뻐졌어. 넌 모를걸.”

클로이가, 얌전하고 수줍어한다. 이런 날이 올 줄은 몰랐지.

“만약 너라면 음…  _졸라_  멋있다고 하려나?”

얘가 웃음을 터뜨린다. “오, 야, 추억 쩐다. 우리 ‘졸라’는 의식하지도 않고 그냥 안 쓰게 됐는데. 꽤 빠르게 사라졌지.”

“졸라 빨리?”

“응, 이것 봐. 벌써 지겹잖아.”

“하하, 솔직히 말해서 오히려 기쁘네. 편히 쉬렴, ‘졸라’. 우린 널 거의 알지 못했다네.”

“아멘.”

곧 편안한 침묵이 흐르고, 우리는 구불구불한 길을 그저 바라보기만 한다. 재생목록은 내가 들어본 적 없는 노래를 흘려보내고 있다. 내가 평소에 좋아하는 것과는 좀 많이 달라졌지만, 듣기 싫거나 한 건 아니다. 난 그저 이 상황을 좀 더 만끽해보려 한다. 클로이가 내 옆에 앉아 있다. 얘는 죽었었지만, 지금은 아니다. 그리고 세상에,  _절박하게 날 사랑한다고_ \- 본인이 직접 한 말이다. 당분간 거절당하는 건 걱정할 필요가 없을 것 같다.

이제 주변의 숲이 훨씬 더 우거졌다. 우리가 어디로 향하는 것이든 간에, 꽤 외진 곳 같다. 어디로 가는지 물어봐야 할 텐데- 사실, 그 외에도 한 백 가지 질문은 더 해야겠지만- 의식 끄트머리에서 스멀스멀 기어오르는 걱정은 잠시 치워두고 싶다.

“그래서… 못된 맥스랬지, 응?”

클로이는 약간 움찔한다. “처음에는  _메인_  맥스였어. 어쩌다 보니 변했고.”

“어쩌다 보니, 라.”

“야, 너 그 메모에선 꽤 못되게 말했고, 또 날 희생시키긴 했으니까, 그래서… 못된 맥스야.”

그 말들이 내 안에서 응어리진다. 클로이가 내 표정의 변화를 눈치채고는, 마치 악몽에서 깨우려는 듯 손을 뻗어 내 다리를 가볍게 흔든다. “썅, 그냥 농담하는 거였어. 넌 그런 식으로 농담했었거든. 하-하, 차라리 그냥 널 희생시켜야 했는데. 그게 우리가 극복하는 방식일지도 모르지.”

나는 고개를 젓는다. “미안해, 난 그냥… 너무 오랫동안 머릿속으로 그날만 계속해서 곱씹어왔어. 버틸 수가 없었어, 클로이. 내가 너한테 한 일을 떠안고 살 수가 없었어.”

“워, 야, 넌 아무것도 안 했어. 내가 돌아가 달라고  _부탁했잖아_. 너한테 그런 끔찍한 선택을 짊어지게 한 건 내가 잘못한 거야. 우린 나중에 그 얘기를 했었어. 넌 왜 미래의 네가 그 메모를 남길지 확실히 이해하더라고. 네가 나한테 그 죄책감이 어떻게 널 안에서부터 조금씩 조금씩 망가뜨릴지 얘기해줬어. 네가 노력하고 또 노력하겠지만 날 잃는 걸 극복하지 못할 거라고. 우울한 생각이긴 했지만, 그래도… 내 자존감을 올려주긴 하더라.”

난 우울하게 웃음 짓는다. “베타맥스는 나보다 훨씬 똑똑했던 거 같네. 한동안은 내가 진심으로 잘 견뎌낼 수 있을 거라 생각했는데, 근데....”

“넌 그 똑같은 사람이야, 멍청아. 걘 그냥 생각해볼 시간이 있었던 거야. 너처럼 불가능한 선택이 강요된 게 아니라.”

“생각할 시간이 있는 게 훨씬 안 좋아, 클로이. 충동적인 건 아니었어. 난 결국엔 오로지 여기에 있기 위해서 모든 걸 파괴하기로 결정했잖아.”

“개소리야. 네가 파괴한 게 뭐가 있다고 그래.”

“어떻게 그렇게 말할 수가 있어? 지금 내가 역겹지 않아?”

“아, 제발. 네가 마을 한가운데에 폭탄을 떨어뜨린 것도 아니잖아. 좀 미친 초능력이 너한테 던져졌고, 너는 뭔가가 잘못될 때마다 옳은 일을 하려고 했을 뿐인데 갑자기  _엿같은 토네이도가_  모든 걸 파괴한 거잖아, 네가 아니라. 그리고 만약 네가 그랬다고 해도, 그래서 뭐? 나도 똑같이 했을걸. 나라면 널 구하기 위해 도시 몇 개쯤은 바닥까지 불타게 할 수 있어. 네가 어떻게 느끼든 간에 말야. 내가 지금 너한테 화를 내면 얼마나 위선적이겠어? 맞아, 아무도 그렇게 많은 생명을 희생시키면서 살아갈 자격은 없어, 그건 알아- 하지만 그게 문제가 아니잖아. 우린  _서로에게_   _서로가_  전부니까. 그리고 내겐 그것보다 중요한 건 없어.”

강경하고 확신으로 가득 차있으면서도, 클로이의 목소리는 내내 차분함을 유지한다. 모든 단어가 제자리에, 적절한 단어마다 강조된 어조. 충분히 생각했다는 느낌이 드는 주장이다.

“우리 이 대화 나눈 적 있지, 그렇지?”

클로이가 나를 공범자를 바라보듯 본다. 우리가 드디어 같은 결론에 다다랐다는 눈빛이다. “단어 그대로는 아니지만... 이것저것 짚고 넘어가야 할 게 있었지. 알아? 그냥 좀비처럼 대충 살아가다가 죄책감에 망가져 갈 수는 없었으니까.” 그리곤 어깨를 으쓱인다. “그래서 대화를 나눴어. 여러 가지에 대해서 얘기했지. 다 흘려보내고, 부끄러운 것도 없고, 판단하지도 않았지. 그리고 마지막에 내린 결론은... 그 모든 끔찍한 죽음과 파괴 이후에도, 난 네가 날 선택했다는 사실이 기뻤고, 너도 마찬가지였다는 거야. 추하고 이기적일 수도 있겠지만, 서로가 있다는 것도 존나 멋진 일이거든. 그래서, 내 대답은 ‘아니’ 야. 너한테 소리지를 생각 없어.”

나는 잠시 창밖을 보면서 침묵한다. 얘가 말한 걸 곱씹는 와중에 내 어깨의 무게가 조금이나마 덜어진다. 나는 단지 클로이와 함께하기 위해 수백명의 삶을 절벽에 내던졌다. 그게 내 본모습이고... 그리고 얘는 그 사실에 개의치 않는다.

_맥스 콜필드, 제발 정신 좀 차려. 우린 역사상 최초로 서로를 위해 살인을 저지른 커플도 아니고, 마지막도 아닐 거야._

차가 폭넓은 비포장도로로 좌회전하는 동안 나는 사슴 하나를 발견한다. 더 깊은 숲 속으로 달아나기 전에 그것과 나는 눈을 맞춘다. 그리곤 그 사슴은 사라지고 없다.

“야.” 클로이의 손이 내 어깨에 올려져 있다. 두 눈이 도로와 나 사이를 오간다. “거의 다 왔어. 난 네가 잘못했다고 생각 안 해. 알았지? 그만 자책해.”

나는 얘의 손을 잡고 얘를 안심시키려고 웃어본다. “난 괜찮아질 거야, 약속해.”

“그래야지, 안 그럼 내가 마음 아야할 때 먹는 약을 한동안 네가 먹게 해야 할 테니까. 시간여행 능력이랑은 안녕이고.”

“하.” 난 다시 폰을 들고 손짓한다. “얘가 너더러 약 잘 챙겨 먹는지 확인하라던데.”

“맞아, 너는 그걸로 날 가만히 놔두질 않지.”

“어떻게… 내 말은... 얘기하고 싶어?”

“사실 얘기할 만한 건 없지. 그냥 내가 정신 붙들고 있게 도와주고 별것도 아닌 일에서 폭발하지 않게 해줘. 부끄러울 일은 아니지. 적어도 우리 둘 중 하나는 좀 제정신이어야 할 거 아니야.”

“우리 중 제정신인 게 너라고? 그거 좀 무서운데.”

“낸들 알았겠냐. 솔직히 말하자면 이렇게 모든 게 엉망이 되기 전에 처방받았을 수도 있었을 거야. 엄마는 늘 내가 상담받기를 원하기도 했고, 근데… 내가 얼마나 좆같이 굴었는지 알잖아. 차라리 약에 취해서 신세 한탄이나 하겠다는 거였지. 내가 멍청했었어.”

“너무 가혹한 소리 하지마, 클로이. 많은 일이 있었잖아. 그런 건 시간이 좀 걸리고.”

“뭐, 이제 적어도 시간은 우리 편이니까, 그렇지?”

“그래, 이제는 너무 무리하시네. 이번 건 말이 되지도 않는다고.”

“모두가 평론가 노릇을 하네. 내 드라마 퀸, 앞을 보시오. 그대의 영토를 보시라!”

나무 틈으로 작은 공터가 드러난다. 난 무슨 숲 속의 오두막 같은 걸 기대했지만, 큰길가에서 보이지 않는 곳에 주차한 것은 거대한 그레이하운드 버스였다. 단지 창문 수만 좀 적을 뿐. 두 가지 종류의 어두운 파란색으로 칠해져 있는 버스 가운데의 로고는 원래의 것 그대로 남아있다. 그리고 남아있는 모든 유리창은 까맣게 선팅이 되어 있어 거울마냥 빛이 반사된다.

난 옆눈으로 클로이를 쳐다본다. “버스네?”

“정말로 그냥 평범한 구닥다리 버스로 보이지, 안 그래?”

“저게 우리 거야? 애초에 어떻게 저걸 여기까지 운전한 거야?”

얘가 차를 이 괴물같은 버스 옆에다 주차한다. 내가 앉아있는 곳에서는, 버스가 내 시야를 한참 벗어나 높게 솟는다.

“쩌는 기술로 운전했겠지, 아님 뭐겠어. 자, 안으로 들어가자. 너도 곧 알 거야.”

우리는 차에서 내린다. 치켜 올라간 내 눈썹에는 의심이 담겨 있다. 나는 클로이를 따라 앞의 입구로 간다. 얘가 열쇠고리에 달린 차 키를 누르니 우리가 뭔 스타 트렉 세계관 안에 있는 것마냥 차 문이 슝 하고 열린다.

클로이가 뒤를 돌아 열린 문을 가리키며 화려하게 허리를 굽힌다, “먼저 가시죠, 폐하.”

“너도 참 괴짜야…”

뭘 기대해야 할지 아직 감을 못 잡은 나는 운전석으로 향하는 계단을 오른다. 한 번 안을 들여다봤을 뿐인데 나는 잠깐 멈춰야 했다.

“우와.”

클로이가 뒤따라 올라온다. “사실은 말야, 내 생각에 이거야말로 본격적이고, 완전 장전된 “와우저”를 받아 마땅하다고 보는데.”

“이건… 정말…”

이건, 우선은, 우리 능력을 한참 벗어났을 거다. 천 년이 흘러도 우리가 이런 걸 다 장만할 수 있을 리가 없다. 가죽 소파며, 대리석 카운터며, 부엌 싱크대들(무려 둘이나), 가스레인지, 거대한 고화질 TV까지… 이미 목록은 충분히 길어서 어지러울 정도다. 내 시선이 문간을 지나 안쪽의 전신거울과 엄청 큰 침대에 놓인다. 침대는 너무 커서 이 “버스”가 물리법칙을 그냥 싸그리 무시한 게 아닐까하는 생각도 든다. 이걸 프랭크의 오래된 RV에 비교하면 클로이의 쓰레기장 아지트와 고급진 맨션의 차이쯤 되겠지.

“클로이, 이거 진짜 미쳤다.”

“샤워할 때까지 기다려봐. 완전 녹아버릴 걸.”

“이거 완전 비쌀 거 아냐! 대체 누가 돈을 낸 거야?”

클로이가 나를 빤히 바라본다. “지금 진심으로 그 질문을 하는 거야?”

“우리가  _훔쳤어?_ ”

“뭐? 아니, 아니 아니 아니. 합법적으로 구매했고, 등록했고, 커스텀 도색에, 다 합법이야- 음, 가명으로 된 거 빼고는.”

“그러면…”

“시간여행 능력. 주식시장. 그다음은 너도 알겠지.”

“진짜야?”

“우리가 갖고 있는 은행 계좌들만큼 진짜지. 우리가 상위 일 퍼센트야, 자기야.”

난 좀 더 안쪽으로 들어선다. 흰색 가죽이며 온갖 가구며 오-정말 반짝이는 타일을 보자니, 이건 마치 퇴직자들을 위한 광고 속으로 들어가는 것만 같다. 여기서 생활을 자주 한 것 같지는 않다. 너저분한 빨래바구니 옆에 곱게 개어진 옷들이 있고, 싱크대 주변과 안쪽이 조금 지저분하고, 반쯤 비어있는 감자칩 봉지와 구겨진 비니가 TV 소파에 올려져 있고, 팔걸이에는 스웨터가 대충 걸쳐져 있는 데다 근처 테이블에는 패스트푸드 쓰레기가 있다... 우리가 여기서 시간을 많이 보내지 않거나 내가 지금껏 클로이의 무질서한 방식을 잘 억제해왔다는 거겠지. 자주 이동해야 한다면 RV에 물건을 많이 나뒹굴게 둘 수도 없지만.

나는 클로이를 향해 돌아선다. 어째선지 내 머리가 정말 아파오기 시작한다. “좋아, 내 생각엔 네가 나한테 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 건지 말해줄 때도 된 거 같아. 솔직히 말해서, 난 우리가 시애틀에서 같이 살려고 노력하거나 그런 비슷한 걸 하면서 살고 있을 줄 알았어. 숲속 어딘가에서 통 크게 살고, 임무를 수행하면서 사람들을 암살하는 게 아니라.”

“맞아. 이게 원래 계획은 아니었어. 그거 하난 확실하지.” 클로이가 나를 더 자세히 살핀다. “너 좀 창백해 보여. 괜찮아?”

“그냥 두통이야. 괜찮아질 거야…”

얘는 곧바로 내 곁으로 와서는 나를 소파로 조심스럽게 밀어준다. “그냥 두통일 리가 없지. 다섯 달짜리 점프였다고, 타임로드 씨. 어서, 잠깐만 기대고 있어.”

“하지만 전에는 오 년도… 으윽.” 고통이 금방 심해진다. 갑자기 내 시야 한가운데에 흰 얼룩이 있고, 점점 커지고 커지고 또 커진다. 존나 버틸 수가 없다.

클로이는 내가 언제든 깨질 수 있는 유리라도 된 것처럼 나를 조심스레 받친다. “맥스, 너 피 흘리고 있잖아. 그냥 긴장 풀어. 잘 됐어. 우린 여기서 안전하거든. 이번엔 내가 널 들고 돌아다닐 필요가 없어서 정말 다행이야.”

나는 쿠션 속으로 점점 가라앉는다. 그리고 내 의식도 그와 비슷하게 고통 속에 잠긴다.

 


	4. 지난 이야기

나는 노트북 화면을 보고 있다. 화면 너머에는 작은 방이 있고, 방 안에는 밋밋한 철판이 있다. 그리고 그 철판에 클로이가 묶여 있다. 클로이는 활기 없이 흐트러져 있고, 입고 있던 셔츠는 찢어진 걸레짝이 되어 바닥에 뒹군다. 그 곁에는 젊은 여자 하나가 피에 젖어 붉은빛을 띠는 칼을 들고 서 있다.

수갑에 묶인 내 손목 근처에는 휴대폰 하나가 놓인 작은 테이블이 있다. 깊지만 살짝 콧소리가 섞인 목소리가 의기양양해서는 나를 꾸짖는다.

“절 실망하게 하시는군요, 콜필드 양. 또 제게 거짓말하셨습니다. 데릭 양?”

“안 돼,” 나는 애걸한다. “맹세코, 안 돼, 안 돼요, 제발, 쟤를 아프게 하지 말아주세요, 제발, 원하는 건 뭐든 할게요, 맹세할게요...”

“거짓말 하나에 선 하나.”

칼이 클로이를 파고들면서 또 하나의 핏빛 선을 그려낸다. 비명이 내 영혼을 마구잡이로 뒤틀어버린다. 목구멍 속에 어떻게든 가둬버리려 하지만, 비명은 금세 제 탈출구를 찾는다. 나는 이들을 막기 위해선 무엇이든, 정말 _무엇이든_ 하겠다.

“제발, 부탁이에요, 맹세해요...더는 저항하지 않을게요…”

“절 향해 어떠한 추가적인 행동을 취할 건가요?”

“아뇨, 맹세해요, 절대로…”

“제게 계속해서 거짓말하는군요, 콜필드 양.”

“안돼! 제발! 당신이 이겼어, 난 더는 못 싸운다고, 나도 알아! _제발 부탁이야_ , 멈춰줘, 원하는 건 뭐든지 할 테니까.”

“거짓말 하나에 선 하나, 데릭 양.”

“멈춰! **멈추라고**!! 쟤한테 손대지 마, 씨발 죽여버리기 전에!”

수갑에 얽매인 내 손목에서는 피가 흐른다. 이걸 전부 시간을 되돌려서 고칠 수는 없다. 이 남자는 내가 뭘 할 수 있는지 _다 알고_ 또 그걸 막을 수 있으니까. 끔찍한 악몽을 꾸고 있는 것처럼, 나는 클로이가 소리 지르고 울고 저 칼잡이 쌍년한테 욕설을 내지르는 걸 본다. 그들은 내가 닿을 수 없는, 어딘가 먼 곳에 있다. 절망이 바로 이런 기분이구나.

“드디어 무언가 진실한 말을 하는군요, 콜필드 양. 당신은 너무나 많은 열정을 갖고 있어서, 제 점잖은 제안을 받지 않은 게 몹시도 아쉬울 따름입니다. 이젠... 우리가 선을 넘을 수밖에 없었다는 사실이 정말 안타깝습니다, 굳이 말 하자면요. 당신이 처음부터 이성에 따랐으면 어땠을지...”

“씨발 개 같은 새끼야…”

“콜필드 양, 말조심이란 걸 좀 해주었으면 좋겠군요. 다시 부탁드리지는 않겠습니다.”

“...미안해. 미안하다고. 봐, 항복할게, 됐어? 당신이 원하는 것도 이해했고, 그쪽이 이겼어. 원하는 건 뭐든지 할게. 그냥 쟤를 아프게 하지 말아줘…”

“제 말을 따라 하세요. ‘시키는 대로 무엇이든 하겠습니다, 선생님.’”

“시…. 시키는 대로 무엇이든 하겠습니다. 선생님.”

“벌써 본인이 한 말을 번복하는 겁니까? 제게 거짓말하는 건 용납할 수 없습니다. 데릭 양?”

“안돼, 안돼요, 미안해요, 제발 하지 마세요, 제발!”

멈춰줘. 견딜 수가 없어. 클로이의 비명을 멈추게 해줘.

지금껏 이 정도의 증오를 느낀 적이 없었다.

“다시 해봅시다, 콜필드 양.”

“좆같은 똥자루만도 못한 새끼야, 어떻게 사람한테 이런 짓을…”

“당신의 언어사용으로 인해 _반드시_ 징계를 받게 될 겁니다, 콜필드 양.”

“내 말 들어봐! 당신을 위해 일할게, 진심이야. 내가 지금 무력하다는 건 나도 잘 알고 있어. 다만 한 번이라도 내게 여지를 준다면 난 _반드시_ 당신을 쫓아가서 죽일 거야. 그리고 쟤를 아프게 하면 할수록, 난 더 집요하게 당신을 죽이려 들 거라는 사실은 알아둬. 이제는 당신이 그 어떤 짓을 해도 내가 생각 바꾸는 일은 없을 거니까. 그러면 어서 나한테 이게 염병할 놈의 진심인지 말해봐.”

이어지는 정적 속을 깨는 건 오로지 클로이의 신음소리밖에 없다.

“그래요.” 목소리가 말한다. “참으로 그렇습니다. 제퍼슨 씨, 이분을 다시 원래 방으로 데리고 가 아침까지 작업해주세요. 이렇게 고집스러워서는 제게 조금도 쓸모가 없군요.”

내 뒤로 누군가의 존재가 드리워진다. “저야 영광입니다.”

내 주변의 방이 흑백의 풍경으로 변한다. 눈 부신 불빛과 수납 상자들과, 깨끗한 배경지에... 그 지옥 같은 소파까지.

“시간여행자라.” 제퍼슨이 말한다. “어쩐지 널 내 걸로 만들 수가 없더라. 그래도 괜찮아. 안 그러니, 맥스? 어차피 넌 계속 날 곁에 두었잖아. 우리만의 암실에서, 영원히.”

이건 진짜일 리가 없어.

“당신은 더이상 나한테 아무것도 할 수 없어.”

그가 내 쪽으로 몸을 기울이고, 곧이어 내 목에 따끔함이 느껴진다. 그의 숨결이 내 귀에 닿자 내 척추까지 몸서리치게 된다.

“그건 봐야 알겠지, 맥스. 프레스콧 씨는 네가 망가지길 원해. 그리고 그 양반은 자기가 원하는 건 반드시 얻곤 하지. 내가 마칠 때쯤 너는 어떻게 생각할지 보자꾸나.”

제퍼슨이 날 묶어둔 것들을 풀어준다.

곧바로 그의 목젖에 달려들고 싶지만, 내 사지가 미약한 경련 이상으로 움직이기를 거부한다.

“내 새 약은 마음에 드니? 넌 작업 내내 딱 적당한 만큼만 의식이 있을 거야. 정신은 깨어 있지만, 무력하지.”

그가 내 턱을 잡아 올리고 내 눈을 응시한다. 내 몸의 조직 하나하나가 이 역겨운 개자식에게서 벗어나고 싶어한다. 불가능하다. 그래서 미칠 것 같다.

“네 눈동자 좀 봐. 완벽해. 있잖아, 너랑 마지막으로 있었을 때는 좀처럼 즐길 기회가 없었어. 일에 집중하느라 놀 시간은 없었지. 드디어 기회가 나니 얼마나 좋아.”

그는 내 두 손을 잡아 내 머리 뒤로 가져간다. 그리고 둘을 다시 테이프로 묶는다. 그가 내게 가까이 몸을 기울이자 노출에 대한 굴욕감이 내 두개골 속으로 기어들어 온다. 내 이성을 잠식시킨다. 내 심장이 머리에서 뛰는 것처럼 느껴지고, 숨소리에는 공포가 묻어나온다.

“날 놔줘, 이 괴물아...”

“정말 강압적인 요구구나. 내가 어떻게 감히 거절하겠니? 하지만 내가 놀랐다는 건 인정해야겠다, 맥스. 꽤 용맹하게 싸웠지... 여기 있는 네 친구랑 다르게. 내게 의견을 묻는다면- 그리고 넌 내 생각을 알고 싶어서 미치려고 하고 있겠지만- 그 친구는 네가 이 모든 걸 감수하면서까지 지킬 가치는 없어.”

약에 취해 흐릿한 상태에서 난 클로이가 내 바로 앞의 바닥에 누워 있다는 걸 알아차린다. 이마에는 총알 구멍이 뚫려있다.

“클로이... 안돼, 클로이... 내가 널 구했는데. 이게 진짜일 리가 없어, 분명 널 구했다고.”

얘의 눈이 떠진다. 두 눈에는 생기도, 초점도 없다. 클로이는 멍하니 허공을 응시하면서 말한다.

“너는 아무도 구한 적 없어. 네가 우리 엄마를 죽게 했잖아, 맥스. 내 고향 사람들 모두다. 이게 얼마나 역겨운 일이야?”

“뭐라고…?”

_아무것도 진짜가 아니야. 듣지 마, 모두 진짜가 아니니까._

“난 너한테 모두를 구해달라고 부탁했어. 나 스스로도 그렇게 했을 거야. 근데 초능력은 너한테 주어진 거였지. 대체 왜 되돌린 거야? 진심으로 내가 그걸 떠안고 살아갈 수 있다고 생각해? 내가 숨은 쉬고 있을지 몰라도, 이미 내 속은 죽어있어.”

내 눈을 질끈 감는다. _이건 진짜가 아니야, 이건 진짜가 아니야-_ 나는 계속, 계속해서 스스로에게 말한다. 그럼에도 난 벗어나기 위해, 움직이기 위해, 어떻게든 몸부림치기 위해서 저항한다. 마비된 몸은 여전히 미동도 하지 않는다.

그러더니 따뜻한 손길이 부드럽고 조심스럽게 내 머리를 쓰다듬는다. 그 존재는 제퍼슨의 구역질 나는 접촉과는 극과 극의 차이다.

“쉬잇...” 그 손이 내 목덜미를 잡아주고, 달래주듯 내 머리를 조심스레 받친다. 차가운 어둠 틈으로 흘러나오는 따뜻함과 편안함. 마치 폭풍을 꿰뚫는 햇빛 같다.

“더 자, 맥스. 아무것도 널 해칠 수 없어. 여긴 안전해.”

속삭임은 조용하고, 부드럽다. 그 소리가 내 주위의 비난하는 목소리들을 압도한다. 그들은 이미 배경의 잡음 그 이상도 이하도 아니다. 이 속삭임은 내 생각을 뿌옇게 덮어버린 먹구름을 걷어준다.

“여긴 안전해.”

나는 다시 혼돈 속에 빠질까 두려워, 그 목소리를 부여잡는다.

* * *

 나는 따뜻한 주황색 불빛 속에서 눈을 뜬다. 공기에선 과일 향의, 마치 체리 같은 향기가 제 존재를 자랑한다. 라디오에선 부드러운 어쿠스틱 음악이 들려온다. 누군가가 손가락으로 내 머리를 다정하게 빗겨주고 있다. 안심이 된다.

“클로이?”

“안녕, 일어났네.” 클로이가 무언가를 팔걸이에 내려놓는다- 자기 폰이겠지, 아무래도. 얘의 목소리에서 웃음이 옅게 묻어나온다. 눈치채는 건 어렵지 않다. “너 좀 오래 기절해있었어. 걱정되던 참이었는데.”

내 머리가 얘의 허벅지에 올라가 있다. 난 클로이의 다리가 마치 곰인형인 양 꼭 끌어안고 있다. 탄력 있고, 매끈한 다리라, 내 신경이 자꾸만 그리로 가는 건 어쩔 수가 없다.

움직이고 싶은 마음은 그다지 들지 않는다. “얼마나 기절해있었어?”

“몇 시간 정도. 처음에는 그냥 의식이 없다가, 그다음엔 무슨 악몽 같은 걸 꾸더라. 좀 지나니까 안정됐고.”

“너였어? 안아주고, 속삭여준 거?”

“그럼. 맞아, 그거 나였어. 너 달래주는 거야 낯설지는 않지.”

감사의 의미로 난 클로이를 껴안는다. “고마워.”

“별말씀을 다.”

라디오에 흐르는 노래가 메시지 투 베어스의, 좀 더 최근에 나온 신곡들이라는 걸 깨닫는다. 내가 이 노래를 좋아할 거라는 사실을 알고 있었나 보다. 그리고 어디서 풍기는 것이든 간에, 이 향기는 정말로 달콤하다. 아마도 양초 향이려나? 우리 주변을 양초가 둘러싸고 있다. 그 꿈의 기억이 다 망쳐버리지만 않았다면... 전부 완벽하다고 느껴졌을 텐데.

“끔찍했어, 클로이.”

“얘기하고 싶어?”

“내가 그동안 겪은 것보다 훨씬 끔찍했어. 션 프레스콧이 정말로 우릴 잡아낸 거야?”

“그걸 봤어?”

“응! 진짜였어? 너 고문당하는 걸 내가 지켜봤다고? 말해줘.”

“나한텐 아냐- 내 말은, _나는_ 안 겪었어. 하지만 베타맥스에겐 현실이었어. 그 미친놈하고 _몇 주_ 를 지낸 후에야 탈출할 수 있었고. 걘 사진을 통해 돌아가서 그 일이 절대로 일어나지 않게 했어.”

클로이가 이를 확인해주는 걸 듣고 나니 충격과 놀라움이 뒤섞인다. 이렇게나 끔찍한 일을 겪었을 줄이야. 아직도 내 속에서 그 모든 무력한 분노와 증오가 느껴진다. 내가 그 자식을 죽이려고 한 것도 이해가 가네.

“그럼 제퍼슨은? 지금은 없지, 그렇지?”

“그럼, 그 씨발놈은 숨도 안 붙어 있어. 경찰서에 트럭 하나가 날아가서 그 자식이 갇혀있던 감옥에 그대로 꼬라박았더라. 그 토네이도의 유일한 장점이지 않으려나.”

“정말로 죽은 거야? 시체는 찾았고?”

“응. 그중 일부만. 장담컨대, 이제 그놈이 누군가를 해치는 일은 다시는 일어나지 않을 거야.”

나는 클로이의 말을 잠시 곱씹는다. “더 고통스럽게 죽었어야 했는데.” 내가 말한다.

“내 생각도 그래. 맥스, 어떻게 된 거야? 원래 아무것도 기억 못 해야 정상인데. 한 번도 이런 적이 없었다고.”

“모르겠어. 어쩌면 꿈이... 달라진 건가? 이게 다 어떻게 작동하는 건지 전혀 모르겠어.”

“달리 기억나는 건 더 없어? 뭐라도?”

“아니, 전혀. 그 끔찍한 꿈만 기억나. 어쩌면 앞으로 더 꿀지도 모르지. 나한테 악몽이 더 필요하기라도 한 것 마냥…”

“참 쓰레기 같네. 난 이제 네가 드디어 멀쩡하게 잘 수 있을 거라고 기대했는데, 아무래도 너무 많은 걸 바라고 있었나 봐. 네가 늘 너무 지쳐있는 거 보기 싫어.”

“에이, 그렇게까지 나쁘진 않겠지. 네가 부기맨한테서 날 지키고 있어 주기만 한다면 말야.”

“그랬으면 좋겠네. 가끔은 널 깨우는 거 말곤 다른 방법이 없을 때도 있어. 네가 나만이라도 자둬야 한다면서 그냥 널 내버려 두라고도 했는데, 당연하게도 난 그렇게 안 할 거야.”

나는 놀라서 클로이를 쳐다본다. “그럼 지금까지 계속 여기 앉아있던 거야?”

“아냐. 내가 너 편하고 포근하게 잠재운 다음엔 운동 좀 하고 샤워했어. 그러고 나서 너 확인해보려고 들어왔지. 내가 너한테 하는 맥스 전용 속삭이기 뭐시기도 하고 그다음에, 어... 이것저것 집안일도 몇 가지 끝냈어. 네가 자고 있을 때 일하는 게 안전해. 그래야 네가 그걸 되돌려버리지 않을 거라는 걸 아니까. 여기서는 한 20분 정도 노닥거리고 있었어. 좀 쉬니까 확실히 좋네.”

“미안, 미안해. 근데… 네가 _운동을 했다고_? 네가?”

“그래, 웃어라 이 너드야. 또 예언가 씨가 환영을 보고 있어서 내가 그 너덜너덜한 몸을 들쳐업고 도망 다녀야 할 때도 웃는지 함 보자.”

“이야, 말하는 거 하곤...”

“아니, 사실은.” 얘가 내 팔을 꼬집는다. “난 그냥 너 놀려먹는 게 좋아.”

“전혀 몰랐네. 있잖아, 너한테 한 백만 가지는 물어보고 싶은데, 분당 수천 개의 질문을 퍼붓자니 내가 너무 멍청해지는 기분이야.”

“지금 장난해? 기분 째지는 걸. 보통 기억상실증 걸려있는 건 난데. 이제 드디어 내게도 짜증 나는 똑똑이 노릇 할 기회가 온 거잖아.”

“뭐, 매번 모든 걸 설명해야 하는 게 어떤 느낌인지 이제는 알겠구나.”

“오, 우리가 이런 부담을 다 떠안고 가야만 한다니.” 클로이가 한숨을 내쉬고 어깨를 으쓱인다. 그러면서 특출나게 호화로운 쿠션 속으로 몸을 파묻는다. “분명히 힘든 삶이지만, 우린 잘 감당하고 있네.”

다시 침묵이 자리 잡고, 난 이 엄청나게 포근한 분위기에 자연스레 내 몸을 맡긴다. 클로이의 손가락이 계속 내 머리카락을 빗질하듯 어루만지고, 짧은 손톱이 가끔 내 두피에 가볍게 닿는다. 다른 한 손은 하릴없이 내 팔을 오르락내리락한다. 주무르기도 하고, 어루만지기도 하고, 또 왔다 갔다 하면서 쓰다듬는다. 기분이 좋다. 정말 좋다. 이런 생활이라면 기쁜 마음으로 적응할 수 있다.

와. 정말로 솔직하게 말하자면, 지금 좀... 뭐랄까. 분위기 타는 거 같달까? 느린 음악에, 촛불에, 스킨십도 많고... 마치 날 꼬시려고 맞춤 설정된 것만 같다. 그리고 내가 무슨 돌부처도 아니고.

눈이 번쩍 뜨인다. 나는 짓궂게 웃으면서 갑자기 꼿꼿이 몸을 세운다. “세상에, 너 완전 나 유혹하려고 한 거네.”

한순간이었지만, 클로이의 얼굴에 스친 당혹감은 누가 봐도 명백하다.

“뭐라고! 웃기지 마, 넌 악몽을 꾸고 있었잖아. 난 그저... 네가 뭘 좋아하는지 아니까, 네가 일어나서 편안해했으면 했고, 그리고...”

“그으래.”

“진짜야! 너한텐 그냥 새로운 삶이나 마찬가지니까, 난 네가 여기에 소속감을 느꼈으면 했고, 그래서...”

“딱 걸렸어, 클로이. 그냥 인정해.” 나는 아래쪽으로 눈짓한다. “그나저나, 짧은 반바지 괜찮네.”

“야, 엿 먹어, 알았어? 난 널 위해서 신경 써주려고 하는데 돌아오는 건 이런 거라니.”

나는 클로이를 향해 고개를 기울이는데, 얼굴에서 짓궂은 미소를 도저히 지울 수가 없다. 마음속 한켠에서는 좀 잔인하다는 걸 알지만, 얘가 안절부절못하는 모습을 보는 게 이렇게 즐거울 수가 없다. 얘의 두 볼이 더욱 붉어진다.

“썅.” 얘가 마침내 말한다. “그렇게 티 났어?”

“사실, 너 되게 자연스러웠어. 먹히기도 했고.”

“진짜?” 표정이 밝아지지만, 곧 민망함에 찌푸려진다. “이것 봐, 난 소름 끼치게 굴지 않겠다고 말했는데 네가 자는 동안에 너한테 손대고 있어. 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다고, 알아? 얼마 전까지는 네가 나한테 _완전히_ 푹 빠져 있었는데 갑자기 다시 원점으로 되돌아온 것 같아. 그래서 내가 생각해봤는데... 음, 만약에 네가 뭔가 진도를 빼고 싶다면 말이야, 엄청 쉽게 만들어주는 건 어떨까? 하고. 맹세코 우리가 뭘 해야 한다는 건 아니야, 너한텐 이게 다-”

나는 우리 사이의 거리를 줄인다. 손에 얘의 턱을 쥐곤 입과 입이 맞물린다. 충동적으로 보일진 모르겠지만, 솔직히 이쪽 현실에 나타난 이후로 쭉 하고 싶었다.

아니, 훨씬 더 전부터. 지나간 모든 하루마다. 우리가 마지막으로 등대에서 나눈 키스 이후로 매분, 매 초마다. 지금껏 나는 그 기억의 불꽃 속에 사로잡혀서, 그 불길을 키우고 키워서 그것이 내 다른 삶을 집어삼키게 두었다. 우리가 키스하지 않았더라면 난 뛰어내리지 않았었을까? 내가 붙잡지 않은 미래의 일부를 맛보지 않았더라면, 그랬다면 이렇게까지나 얘를 그리워했었을까?

클로이의 반응은... 격렬하다. 놀란 것도 잠시, 두 팔이 내 허리를 감고는 나를 끌어들인다. 굶주린, 갈망하는 입술이 내 것과 얽힌다. 방에 산소가 부족한 것처럼 내 숨을 빨아들인다.

난 이걸 두 번 해봤다. 얘는 수백 번은 해봤고, 그게 드러난다. 내 미세한 움직임 하나하나까지 다 알고 있다. 낯설고도 기이하면서도 굉장하다.

두 입술이 떨어지고, 우린 서로를 바라본다. 내 가슴이 미친 듯이 요동치고 클로이의 입가엔 너무나 사랑스러운 미소가 걸려 있다. “너 정말 하드코어하다, 맥스.”

여기서 더 나아가고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같지만, 난 한 걸음 물러서야만 한다. 내 머릿속엔 물어볼 게 많고 또 넘치기 때문에. 나는 다시 가볍게 키스한다. 새가 모이를 쪼듯, 살짝만. 나는 한 번 미소지어주고는, 다시 얘의 허벅지를 베고 쉬기로 한다. “그냥 네가 하려는 것들에 난 정말, 정말로 흥미가 있다는 걸 네가 확실히 알아 뒀으면 해.”

“우와, 음. 알았어.” 클로이의 숨이 약간 가쁘다. “이렇게 우세를 점하는구나. 나는 손도 못 대게 할 거면서.”

“하! 그러니까 내가 보스인 거야, 안 그래?”

“네가 헛소리하는 건 아는데, 너 좀 보스 맞아. 늘 주변 사람들보다 저만치 앞서가고 있잖아. 네가 말하는 거에 뭐라 반박하기는 어렵지.”

“그렇다고 네가 시도조차 안 할 거 같진 않은데.”

“물론, 전혀 아니지. 날 잘 아네.”

영원히 이 순간에 머물고 싶다. 대화는 잠시 침묵 속에 잠기게 두고 얘를 영원히 내 베개 삼아서, 우리가 어디에 있는지, 뭘 하고 있는지, 무슨 일이 일어났는지 존나 하나도 신경 안 쓰고 싶다. 엄밀히 말하자면 머무를 수는 있겠지. 이 순간을 단순히 되감고 또 되감기만 하면 말야. 하지만 그러면 더이상 특별하게 느껴지지 않겠지, 안 그래?

상관없다. 내가 가진 의문점들은 내 생각 속에서 꿈틀거린다. 수면에서 멀리 떨어져 있지도 않다. 적어도 내가 할 수 있는 건 내가 저지른 일을 마주하는 거겠지.

“그래서... 내가 뭘 물어볼지 알지, 그치?”

클로이가 잠시 멈칫한다. 얘는 안다.

조금이나마 말하는 게 쉬워졌으면 하는 마음에, 나는 얘의 손을 잡는다. “살아남은 사람은 있어?”

클로이는 천천히 숨을 내뱉는다. “응. 생존자는 많아.”

 _우리 엄마만 빼고._ 이어지는 침묵. “정말 미안해, 클로이.”

“글쎄, 미안해하지 마. 우리 이미 한 번 정리했었어.”

“아니, 내 말은 그냥... 이렇게 되어야만 해서 미안하다고. 둘 다 이루어질 수 없어서 정말 유감이야.”

“네가 그렇다는 거 알아.” 얘는 괜찮다고 말하는 듯이 내 손을 더 꼭 잡는다. “나도. 하지만 우린 앞을 봐야 해. 나는 쓰레기 같은 딸이었고, 관계를 완전히 망쳐버렸지만, 돌아가서 그걸 바꿀 수 없잖아. 지금으로서는 내가 어떤 사람이 되었는지에 자랑스러워하게 해야지.”

우리가 이미 나눴던 또 다른 대화인 건 알겠다. 절망을 납득하게 될 때까지 얼마나 오랜 시간이 걸렸을지.

“도움이 될지는 모르겠는데,” 내가 말한다. “너네 엄마는 널 잃은 후로 충격에서 헤어나오시질 못했어. 슬픔을 이겨내질 못하고. 내가 다시 돌아온 이유 중 하나이기도-”

“아, 데이비드는 잘 있어. 그리고 불쾌함의 여왕 빅토리아 체이스도. 걔는 그때 오리건에 있지도 않았으니까.”

음, 나도 눈치는 있다. 조이스에 관한 말은 일절 하지 말자. “잘 됐다. 데이비드가 살아남았다니 정말 기쁜 일인걸.”

“블랙웰은 바닥까지 완전히 무너져서, 만약에 좆퍼슨의 은신처를 습격하고 나서 하루 쉬지 않았다면 지금 살아있지 못했을걸. 그 뒤엔 엄마가 어떻게 됐는지 알게 됐고... 근데 그러고 나서도 금방 마음 한구석으로 치워 두고는 수색구조를 돕더라. 데이비드는 진짜 쩌는 영웅인데, 난 한 번도 기회를 안 준 멍청이였어.”

“그런데... 우리는 안 도왔어?”

“시도는 했어. 진심으로 노력했다고. 근데 그냥 견딜 수가 없었어. 우리는 그 언덕에서 내려왔고, 그다음에 나는 네가 폐허 속을 뒤지면서 오열하는 걸 봤어. 넌 그냥 미쳐버렸고. 감당하기엔 너무 버거워서 떠나야만 했지.”

“그래서 그냥 떠났어?”

“잠시 동안은. 그러니까, 내 말은, 우리가 공식적으로 돌아간 건 아니지만, 거기서 잊힌 사람들은 아니야. 네가 가진 재산 기억나? 네가 아카디아 만에 돈을 하도 뿌려댄 나머지 그들이 거길 맥스 콜-‘필드’라고 개명해버릴지도 몰라.” 뻔뻔하게도 얘는 한 박자 쉬었다 말한다. “이해했어? 왜냐면, 알잖아... 평평해졌으니까.”

“너 진짜 최악이다, 클로이.”

“그런데도 넌 날 곁에 두잖아. 어쨌든 그쪽 사람들이 너라는 걸 알지는 못해. 우리는 은밀하게 행동하는 사람들이야. 기부랑 후원으로, 모든 게 익명이지.”

“되게... 복잡한 것처럼 들리네.”

“맞아. 너 완전 각성해서 눈 깜짝할 사이에 한 수백만 가지는 배워왔다니까. 진짜 기이했어. 너는 잠에서 깨서, 한 일 분이나 노닥거렸을까, 그러고는 정신 나간 전화통화 좀 하더니 다시 지쳐서, 나한테 네가 잘 동안 이것저것 해달라고 부탁한다고. 네 거지 같은 꿈이 얼마만큼의 숙면을 허락하든 간에. 냉장고에서 갑자기 음식이 사라져. 넌 잠꼬대로 평소의 개소리 말고도 무슨 계좌번호나 주식 관련된 걸 외워. 삼 일간 무슨 귀신이랑 사는 거 같았다니까.”

“와, 그리고 내가 그 많은 지식을 다 덮어쓰기했다는 거네, 아닌가? 정말 잘하는 짓이다, 못된 맥스...”

“그렇게 자책하는 건 그만할 때도 되지 않았어? 애초에 지금 우리가 여기 있을 수 있는 이유는 다름아닌 너라고. 게다가, 난 너한테 배운 것도 많고, 필요한 비밀번호는 다 알고 있는 데다 넌 일기장에다 가이드북까지 남겨뒀으니까, 다 잃어버린 건 아니야. 우린 이렇게 될 걸 예상하고 있었다고, 알았지? 우리가 다 대비하고 있었어. 여기선 네 충성스러운 부하 클로이를 믿어봐.”

“그보단 보모에 더 가깝지 않을까? 네가 지속적으로 날 신경 써주고 있던 것처럼 들리는데.”

“그건 쌍방향이야. 내 말 믿어. 너도 알다시피, 큰 힘에는…”

나는 깔깔대며 웃는다. “큰 지랄이 따른다.”

“맞아. 그래서 우리가 계속 공식적인 사망 상태로 있기로 한 거야.”

얘가 한 말을 이해하기까지 조금 시간이 걸린다. 난 약간 얼굴을 찌푸리면서, 다시 똑바로 앉는다. “우리가 뭐?”

“우리는 그게 모두를 위해 안전하다는 걸 깨달았어. 너는 타겟이고, 그러면 네가 아는 모든 사람이 타겟이 되니까.”

“누구한테? 션 프레스콧? 그자는 이미 내가 누군지 안다고 생각했는데, 무슨 차이가...” 나는 말꼬리를 흐린다. 갑자기 내 머릿속에서 알람이 울린다. 나는 클로이의 팔을 잡는다. “클로이, 내 부모님은 괜찮으셔?”

클로이가 부드럽게 내 손을 토닥인다. “그분들은 괜찮으셔, 걱정 마. 최소한 이 시간대에서는 말이야. 왜냐면 네가 고쳤거든. 우리가 그분들을 찾아가지 않았으니까. 내가 무슨 말 하는 건지 알겠어?”

“부모님이... 다치셨어? 나 때문에?”

“아니, 프레스콧 때문이지. 하지만 지금은 괜찮으셔. 사실 그분들은 전부 다 알고 계셔. 네가 잘 대처했지.” 클로이가 한숨을 내쉬면서, 고개를 젓는다. “이제 내가 처음부터 시작해서 너한테 모든 걸 말해줄 때도 된 거 같다. 아니면 그냥 네 일기장 읽고 끝내버릴 수도 있고. 원하는 대로 해.”

“잠깐, 모든 걸 다 안다고? 그러니까… _전부다_?”

“ _물론이지_ , 맥스, 네가 나 완전 좋아하는 레즈비언인 것도 다 알고 계셔. 나는 네가 이렇게 심란해하는 걸 보니 좀 마음이 아프구나.”

“내가 무슨 말 하려는 건지 알잖아! 알고 계셔?”

“네가 기껏 받은 장학금도 날려버렸고 이제 고등학교 중퇴라는 거? 고럼, 그것도 아시지.”

“클로이.”

“그으으리고 네가 시간여행자라는 것도, 맞아. 네가 그것도 그분들이 믿도록 잘 말했을 거야.”

나는 경악한 채 앉아있는다. 그리고는 불쌍한 엄마와 아빠가, 당신들 딸이 이제 초능력을 가진 부랑자가 된 걸 알게 되는 장면을 상상해보려고 한다. 날 향한 모든 희망과 꿈이 부모님의 눈빛에서 사라지는 모습이 생생히 그려진다. 아빠의 웃음이 곧 걱정에서 불신으로, 결국에는 눌러 참는 눈물로. 엄마는 처음엔 짜증 내시다가, 곧 공포에 질리실 거다. 아무래도 눈이 퉁퉁 불 때까지 우시겠지.

그리고는 깨달음이 안쪽으로 향한다. 나는 한동안 클로이와 함께 집으로 돌아가는 걸 상상했었다. 우리가 함께 사별의 슬픔을 이겨내고, 삶에 대해 고민해보고, 나는 공부를 다 마쳐서, 사진가가 되는. 그리고 무엇보다도, 나는 내가 이 재앙 같은 초능력을 다시 건드리기엔 너무 겁에 질려있을 거라고 생각했다.

클로이가 제 팔로 내 어깨를 감싼다. 마치 내가 부담감에 짓이겨져 무너지기라도 할 것처럼. “이제야 이해하는구나, 안 그래? 우리한테 평범한 인생이란 없어, 맥스. 그리고 그거 알아? 차라리 잘 됐어. 겨우 월세랑 취직에 대한 걱정 따위나 하면서, 학위 몇 개 따서 평생 쳇바퀴 같은 삶을 살고 싶어? _너는 시간여행자라고_. 한술 더 떠서, 네가 할 수 있는 일들은 완전 쩌는, 진짜 슈퍼히어로들이 할 법한 것들이라고. 설마 그걸 다 내팽개쳐버리고 소박한 복고풍 힙스터 생활로 돌아갈 수 있을 리가.”

“클로이, 난 이 능력을 쓰면서 _모든 걸_ 망쳐버렸어.”

“그래서? 그럴수록 더 노력해야 한다는 생각밖에 안 드는데. 네가 올바르게 쓰고 싶다면 말야. 그때 넌 내 문제에 얽매여서 더 큰 그림을 그릴 생각 따윈 하지도 않았잖아. 너는 세상을 바꿀 수 있다고, 슈퍼-맥스.”

퍽도 그렇겠다. 나는 피식 웃는다. “맞아, 아니면 갈기갈기 찢어놓을 수도 있고! 너 지금 너무 과하게 쿨한걸.”

“불가능이 가능해지는 걸 매일같이 본다면 어쩔 수 없다고. 너도 곧 예전처럼 적응할 수 있을 거야, 난 걱정 안 해. 아무튼, 어떻게 할래? 일기장 아니면 이야기 시간?”

“아, 음. 네 목소리로 듣는 게 좋겠어. 이러나저러나 너만 상관없다면 말이야. 그래도 나중에 일기장도 읽어볼게.”

“나야 상관없지. 한 대 피우고 올 테니까 그러고 나서 시작하자. 좀 둘러봐. 네가 지금 온갖 파일이랑 서랍들 뒤져보고 싶어서 미쳐가는 거 다 알아.”

“충격적이네. 지금 나보고 오지랖 넓다고 하는 거야?”

“아니, 그냥 네가 부끄럼도 없는 염탐꾼이라고. 금방 들어올게.” 클로이가 당연하다는 듯이 내 입술에 입을 맞추고는, 자리에서 일어나려는 차에 자기가 방금 저지른 짓을 깨닫는다. 얘는 마치 교장한테 사고라도 친 것 같은 표정으로 나를 본다.

“미친, 미안해, 습관적으로 그랬어.”

나는 정색하고는 그저 눈만 깜박인다. “날 너무 당연하게 여기는구나, 클로이. 너 너무 빨리 익숙해지는 거 같은데.”

“진심으로 일부러 한 거 아니야, 나도 모르게 그랬다고! 정말 미안해, 지금껏 늘 그래왔단 말이야!”

클로이가 당황해서 갈팡질팡하는 모습을 앞두고도 무표정을 유지하는 게 아주 쉬운 일은 아니지만, 어쨌든 난 해낸다. 나한테 사디스트 기질이 있을지도 모르겠다.

“넌 오직 내가 허가해줄 때만 내게 키스할 수 있어.” 난 손으로 바닥을 가리킨다. “이제 네 주인님께 절하시지.”

클로이의 눈이 휘둥그레지고, 입이 쩍 벌어진다. _진정으로 귀중한 순간이다_. “너 진짜 짜증 난다!” 얘는 나를 다시 방석 쪽으로 밀쳐내고는, 팔걸이에서 핸드폰과 비니를 잡아챈다. 그리고는 내 웃음소리를 등지고 성큼성큼 걸어간다. “신경 써줬더니 이런 취급이나 받고 말이야…” 앞문이 휙 하고 열렸다가 닫힌다.

스스로를 주체할 수가 없다. 끔찍한 일들이 일어났다는 것도 알고, 우리가 온갖 위험한 짓거리에 휘말린 것도 알지만, 그래도... 뭐랄까, 지금은 내 안 깊은 곳에서부터 우러나오는 기쁨이 있다. 이 기쁨은, 그래, 희망과 즐거움으로 나를 메운다. 나는 여기에 있기 위해서 괴물 같은 짓을 저지르고 말았다. 괴물 같지만 후회하지는 않을 짓. 몇 달 만에 처음으로, 나는 비로소 행복하다는 생각이 든다.

그렇다고 내가 괴물이 되는 걸까?

“그냥 머릿속을 존나 망가뜨릴 뿐이지.” 나는 허공에 대고 말한다.

나는 촛불이 은은하게 비추는 어둠 속을 둘러본다. 전자레인지 위의 시계가 지금 오후 한 시를 가리킨다- 이 차 블라인드랑 선팅이 진짜 잘 되어 있네. 나는 내가 앉아 있는 소파 곁에 놓인 내 코트와 홀스터를 발견한다. 클로이가 기절한 나를 두고 저걸 다 벗기는 모습을 상상하니 웃음이 나온다. 내가 실제로 사람을 쐈다는 사실을 다시 상기시켜주긴 하지만. 생각할수록 정신이 확 깨는 느낌이다.

길게 생각할 것도 없이 나는 팔을 뻗어 코트를 끌어온다. 내가 내 물건 살피는 거면 훔쳐보는 것도 아니지.

빈 플라스틱 가방 하나. 꺼져 있는 휴대전화 하나. 마그네틱 선으로 작동하는 보안 키 카드- 맵시 있게 디자인된, 정육면체의 테두리 로고 아래 _프리즘_ 이라 적혀 있다. 까리해 보이는 전기충격기 하나, 세상에 이게 다 뭐람. 그리고 안주머니에는 내가 열세 살 적 생일에 받은 낡고 구질구질한, 예전 그대로의 찍찍이 지갑이 있다. 찍찍이가 이제 제대로 붙지도 않지만, 나는 이 지갑의 모든 주머니와 이제는 고장 난 지퍼들, 그리고 그 옆주머니들까지, 전부 영원토록 누릴 것이다. 정말 작지만 유용하다.

지갑을 비집어 열자 클로이의 사진이 나를 반긴다. 사진 속의 클로이는 자고 있다. 파란 머리칼은 흐트러져 얼굴을 온통 덮고 있고, 입은 살짝 벌어져 있고, 한쪽 볼은 베개에 조금 눌려 올라가 있다. 귀여우면서도 완벽하다. 지갑의 다른 주머니에는 내 운전면허증이 있지만, 완전히 다르다. 일단은, 오리건 주 면허라는 점도 있고, 사진 속의 나는 애매하게 길고 어두운 머리카락에... 립스틱? 우웩. 나는 이름을 보고, 내 눈을 믿을 수 없어 한참 후에야 놀란 다음에, 내 눈알을 굴리곤 마른세수를 해야만 했다.

보아하니 내 공식적인 이름은 이제 로렌 프로스트인가 보다. 내 레벨 85짜리 언데드 마법사의 이름인데 말이지. 꽤... 멋진 이름이라고 할 수 있다.

“그래, 이제 결론이 났네. 너는 돌이킬 수 없는 너드다, 맥스.”

그 외에 아무것도 변한 건 없어 보인다. 현금으로 15달러- 난 우리가 이제 부자인 줄 알았는데?- 그리고 나는 심지어 내 블랙웰 학생증까지 맨 뒤에 꽂아 두었다. 짐작건대 고통스러운 추억의 흔적이겠지.

나는 지갑을 다시 주머니 속에 넣고 휴대폰의 전원을 켠다. 내 메시지 내역이 무척이나 궁금하다. 어... 사실은, 괜찮아. 너랑 너의 네 자릿수 비밀번호는 엿이나 먹어. 좋은 하루 되세요.

나는 핸드폰을 다시 내려다 놓고, 주위를 둘러보며 일어난다. 클로이가 좀 오래 걸리네. 직접 가서 찾을 수도 있겠지만 지금 당장은 딱히 연기 냄새를 맡고 싶지가 않다. 그러면 아예 다른 데에 신경 써도 되겠지, 안 그래? 여기는 음식이 뭐가 있을까. 나는 부엌 쪽으로 어슬렁어슬렁 걸어가 찬장을 마구잡이로 열어보기 시작한다.

“오오, 쿠키네.”

나는 상자 속을 더듬어 쿠키 몇 개를 끄집어낸다. 코코넛 조각과 설탕을 입힌 쫀득쫀득한 초콜릿 비스킷이라, 맛있겠다. 나는 비스킷을 으적으적 먹으면서 비밀의 동굴로 점점 다가간다. 그러니까, 두 발을 질질 끌면서 저 열린 문 너머의 커다란 침대로 향한다. 카운터에 노트북이 있는데, 음, 아냐, 저걸 켜고 둘러보기엔 시간이 너무 오래 걸릴- 아니, 내 말은, 저건 클로이 것일 수도 있고 나는 얘의 사생활을 존중하니까. 아무렴.

지금이 현실임을 자각하는 방법에는 여러 가지가 있겠지. 하지만 침실로 들어가면서 보이는, 전신 거울 속에 비친 내 모습을 보는 건 그중 가장 이상한 방법일 테다. 몸에 딱 맞는 검은색 긴 팔 셔츠랑, 여기에 어울리는 슬랙스. 손가락 부분이 뚫린 반장갑- 꽤 멋있다고 할 만하다- 그리고 클로이가 내 손톱을 이 어두운 파란색으로 칠해주는 모습까지 뚜렷하게 상상이 간다. 그리고 내 어깨까지 내려오는, 손가락으로 꼼꼼하게 빗은 빛나는 금발 머리까지. 내 눈에는 진짜 존나 이상해 보인다. 클로이가 말한 대로 씻겨나가길 바라야겠는데.

내가 되게... 작아 보인다. 심지어는 야위어 보이기도. 무슨 섭식장애라도 생긴 걸까? 얼른 대의를 위해서라도 저 쿠키 하나를 더 먹어야겠다.

나는 내 손목에 있는 편리한 머리끈으로 머리를 다시 포니테일로 묶으며 방 안을 살펴본다. 붙박이 장롱에, 침대 양쪽에는 서랍장과 램프가 있다. 또 자그마한 의자와 또 다른 노트북이 놓인 책상이 있다. 창문 맡에는 아름다운 스패니쉬 기타가 손에 닿기 쉬운 거리에 걸려 있다. 침대는 단정하게 정돈되어 있고 엄청나게 세련됐다. 둥근 매트리스 하며, 전부다. 그 위엔 안대를 한 귀여운 테디베어가 놓여 있다. 그리고, 아, 그래, 마침내. 내 클로이가 그렇지. 바닥에 빈 맥주병이며 옷이며 온통 흐트러뜨려 놓았는데, 침대에 미묘하게 가려져 있다. 몇 달간의 동거 후에는 이토록 사랑스럽게 느껴지지 않을 거란 느낌이 든다.

나는 내 옷장의 맨 위 서랍 문을 열어본다. 머리핀이랑 넥타이, 민트, 휴지, 기타 픽 몇 개, 구미베어, 그리고 시계가 있다.

“오오, 사진이네.”

해 질 무렵 시애틀의 지평선을 배경 삼아 찍은 우리 셀카. 희미하게나마 웃고 있다. 이 사진에선 내가 기억하던 예전 그대로의 우리가 있다. 어디인지 모를 공원에서 찍은, 턱부터 머리끝까지 얼굴이 빨개진 클로이. 바로 이 침대에서 찍은 클로이의 뒷모습. 엎드려 누워 노트북을 쓰고 있다. 단정하게 빗어진, 젖은 머리는 목과 어깨에 푸른 폭포를 이룬다. 아마도 막 염색한 거로 보인다. 그리고, 오, 팬티만 입고 있네.

내가 얘의 어깨선이 피부에 매혹적인 그림자를 그린다고 말할 때 나는 오로지 예술가로서만 평가하는 것이다. 이것이 내가 이 사진을 찍은 유일한 이유라 단언할 수 있다.

난 물건들을 다시 넣어두고 두 번째 서랍을 열어본다. 엄청나게 큰 파일이 공간을 차지하고 있고, 몇 가지 펜이랑 색깔 마커들만이 남은 틈에 겨우겨우 자리 잡고 있다. 검은 표지에 두 글자만이 은색으로 쓰여 있다: _셀카 모음집._

“이 상황에서 내가 포트폴리오 작업을 하고 있었을 리가 없는데.”

오 킬로그램은 족히 될 테다. 나는 이걸 간신히 침대로 끌어와서, 옆에 앉아 표지를 펼친다. 각각의 페이지는 흰색의 얇은 마분지로, 사진이 가로세로 각각 다섯 장씩 들어갈 수 있는 칸이 있다. 각각의 칸에는 무언가의 설명이 덧붙어 있는 사진이 들어 있는데- 몇 장에는 우리 둘 다 나왔거나, 몇 장엔 그냥 나만 있다. 모든 사진에는 시간과 날짜가 프레임에 적혀있다. 10월 말부터 시작해서 대부분 하루에 한 장 정도가 있는데, 주로 저녁 시간에 찍힌 것들이다. 극히 일부의 예외만을 제외하고는, 죄다 전혀 기뻐 보이지도 않고 활기 없는 모습들만 담았다. 마치 무슨 관례의 일부라서 찍은 것만 같다.

나는 임의로 하나를 골라서 꺼낸다. 뒷면에 내 손글씨가 적혀 있다. ‘ _잠자기 전_ ’. 몇 장 더 골라서 뒷면을 확인해보지만, 적힌 내용은 전부 같다. 그러고 나서 나는 낮에 찍은 사진을 찾아본다. 12월 14일. 클로이는 무언가 어이없다는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있다. ‘ _위조 신분증 받기 전_ ’.

좋아. 멋지네.

나는 마지막 사진으로 넘어간다. 마지막 사진은 앨범 중간보다 조금 더 이후에 끼워져 있다. 3월 7일, 오전 9시 35분. 이건 오늘 내가 넘어갔던 사진이다. 여기엔 클로이의 글씨가 적혀있다. 크고 두꺼운 글씨가 프레임 전체를 거의 다 차지한다. ‘ _작별인사하기 전_ ’.

“불쌍한 클로이...” 내가 이걸로 장난친 적이 있으려나. 언젠가 한 번은 사진 찍고 나서, 내가 미래에서 온 척하고, 얘가 빨래하고 설거지하지 않으면 우리가 자는 동안 온통 홀라당 불에 타버릴 거라고 말할 거다. _토 달지 마, 클로이! 이것 말고는 방법이 없어!_

이게 웃긴 건지 아니면 꼬일 대로 꼬인 건지 모르겠다. 아무래도 둘 다겠지.

힘찬 걸음걸이가 가볍게 RV를 흔들고, 곧이어 클로이의 발걸음이 들리기보다는 인기척이 느껴진다. “맥스?”

“여기 있어.”

발소리가 잠깐 멈춘다. 음악이 조용해지더니, 내가 모르는 다른 밴드의 노래로 바뀐다. 방 어딘가에 있는 스피커에서 노랫소리가 흘러나오기 시작한다. 도입부가 좋다. 그윽한 현악기를 배경 삼아, 여자 보컬이 혼을 담아 풍부한 음색으로 노래한다. 밖에서 유리잔이 짤랑거리는 소리가 들린다. 아무래도 클로이가 냉장고를 열었다는 뜻이겠지. 서로 다른 쿵 소리가 이어서 두 번 들리더니- 하나는 냉장고가 닫히는 소리일 거다- 액체가 졸졸 흘러나오는 소리가 들린다.

박자가 점차 빨라지고, 타악기 소리가 짧고 깊게 울려 퍼진다. 얘가 날 위해서 트는 걸까 싶다. 왜냐면 내가 지금 사랑에 빠지고 있거든.

흠, 생각해 보면 이상하다. 아마 이 시점에서 내가 아직 모르지만 좋아하는 밴드가 몇 개 생겼나 보다. 내가 다섯 달 동안이나 감성 넘치는 마음앓이를 할 동안 새로운 음악을 찾아 들은 건 아니니까.

클로이가 문간으로 고개만 내민다. 까만 머리가 파란 비니 아래로 쇄골까지 내려온다. 굉장히 즐거워하는 표정이다. “고럼. 단 한 번도 네가 비밀스러운 서랍을 두고 가만히 있을 거라 생각하진 않았지.”

난 내 마지막 쿠키를 보여준다. “네가 진작 나한테 알려줬어야지. 내가 직접 해결할 수밖에 없었잖아.”

“하!” 클로이는 한 손에 뚜껑이 따인 맥주병을 들고 있고, 다른 한 손엔 보라색 액체로 채워진 유리잔을 들고 있다. 곧이어 유리잔을 누가 봐도 내 것인 서랍에 올려둔다. “고지식한 사람한테는 포도 주스 한 잔.” 클로이가 말한다.

“고마워요, 엄마.”

클로이가 침대 위로 튀어 올라 내 옆에 책상다리하고 앉는다. “생산적인 염탐시간이었구나. 잘 알겠어.”

“긴 염탐시간이기도 했지. 너 꽤 오래 걸리더라.”

“좀 식혔다 들어오기도 하거든. 그리고 민트도 하나 씹고 들어와. 왜냐면 맥신 헴스워스 3세 공주님이 냄새에 대해 과연 불평하시거든요.” 미소에 장난기가 번진다. “그리고 맛도.”

“진짜? 그렇게 신경 쓰인 적은 별로 없는데. 문신 많고 성질 있는 애랑 세트로 딸려오는 것 중 하나지 뭐.”

“음... 그래. 몇 달 동거하고 나서 다시 말해보시지. 어차피 나도 끊을 거니까, 뭐. 하루에 두 개비씩만 피우고 있어.”

“와. 다 나 때문에? 너 완전 나한테 잡혀 사는구나.”

“제발, 콜필드. 처음에는 우리 엄마랑 데이비드 엿먹이려고 담배 피우기 시작한 거거든. 이제 라이터 켤 때마다 쓰레기가 된 기분이야.”

“아.” 이 재앙 같은 입은 다무는 게 좋겠다. “그게, 어… 난 그냥 장난치던 거였어. 미안해.”

“그리고 너한테 잡혀 사는 것도 맞지, 그래, 마음대로 생각해. 난 부끄러운 거 없으니까. 너도 만만찮게 나한테 홀딱 반해있었거든, 알아? 조금만 시간을 줘.” 얘가 자기 새끼손가락을 까닥이며 말한다. “머잖아 너도 나한테서 헤어나오질 못할 테니까.”

클로이는 한동안 눈만 깜빡이면서 제가 생각한 말을 다시 되짚어보는 듯하다. “방금 건... 생각보다 더 저질스럽게 들리네.”

나는 적절하게 대답할 방법을 생각하면서 클로이를 물끄러미 바라보기만 한다. 여기서 적절하게 대답할 수 있는 사람이 있기는 한가? 우리는 아무래도 이런 상황에 처하게 된 최초의 커플일 것이다.

지금 얘가 얼마나 가까운지 완전히 의식해버려서 산만한 것도 이 상황에서 전혀 도움이 안 된다. 클로이가 반바지에 얇은 셔츠를 입고 귀여운 모자를 쓴 채 앉아있는 모습이, 정말로 아름답다. 내가 언제부터 이렇게 된 거지? 우리가 전에 같은 침대에서 잤을 때도 딱히 무슨 생각이 든 적은 없었는데. 사랑이니 뭐니 하는 얘기를 하다가 내가 얘의 존재를 엄청 민감하게 의식하게 된 것만 같다.

“그나저나 이건 도대체 뭐야?” 나는 파일에 손짓하며 묻는다. 시치미떼고 넘어가기. 좋은 전략이야.

클로이는 내가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 정확히 간파한 것처럼 미소짓는다. “모르겠어?”

“어, 글쎄. 내 손에 들린 게 악명 높은 네크로노미콘인가.”

클로이가 웃는다. “야, 너 너무 극적으로 반응한다. 그냥 내가 전부 다 말해줄게. 안 그랬다간 계속 질문이랑 대답만 평생 주고받다가 끝날지도 모르니까. 그게 귀찮다는 건 아니지만. 어차피 네가 다 되돌릴 테니까 말이야.”

“뭐? 왜?”

“잠깐, 잠깐, 표시 좀 하자.” 클로이는 테디베어로 손을 뻗어 자기 침실용 탁자 위에 앉힌다. “됐다. 혹시 시간 되감았어?”

“어, 아니?”

“좋아. 그러니까, 시간 되감을 때 여기 일등선원 봉고를 보고 있다가 얘가 움직이면 멈춰. 더 멀리는 가지 마, 알았지? 네가 과도하게 갈 때를 대비해서 내가 밖에 나가서 15분 정도 틈도 만들어 놨어. 왜냐하면 난 그런 식으로 앞서서 계획하거든.”

“세상에, 왜 그렇게까지 내가 이걸 되돌리기를 바라는 거야? 해줄 얘기가 그 정도로 끔찍해?”

“아니지, 멍청아. 뭐, 좀 나쁘긴 하지만, 그게 이유는 아니야. 뭐 하나라도 바뀐 게 있는지 알아보기 위해선 네 능력을 시험해 봐야 돼. 그러려면 뭔가를 되돌려보긴 해야 하니까, 그래서... 정보 털어놓기에 딱 제격이지.”

“하지만 그러면 네가 이걸 하나도 기억하지 못할 거란 말이잖아. 그래도 괜찮아? 되게... 잘못하는 느낌이야.”

클로이가 어깨를 으쓱인다. “넌 항상 그걸로 나보다 더 골머리를 앓았어. 내 시점에서는 말 그대로 아무런 차이도 없거든. 단 하나 있다면 내가 너한테 미안해지는 거야. 네가 늘 엄청 죄책감을 느꼈거든.”

“그게, 이러는 건 네 기억을 빼앗는 거나 마찬가지잖아! 처음에 내가 내 능력을 아무한테나 마구잡이로 써먹었던 기억이 나. ‘히히, 내가 다르게 말하면 얘가 어떻게 반응할지 봐야지.’ 하고. 그러면 안 됐는데. 이제 와서 생각하니 역겹다고.”

“네 생각이 잘못됐다고 말하거나 하는 건 아닌데, 그냥... 있잖아, 그렇게 돼도 별로 큰일은 아니야.” 클로이는 테디베어 쪽으로 고갯짓하고는 미소짓는다. “그래서 여기 일등선원 봉고가 널 도우려고 있는 거야. 소파에서 나눴던 그 개쩌는 키스는 간직하고 싶거든. 네가 이해할만한 말로 표현하자면, _졸라_ 엄청났어.”

나는 너무 뜬금없이 웃어버려서 킁 하고 바보 같은 콧소리가 섞여 나온다. 에이, 누가 신경이나 쓰겠어. “최선을 다할게. 약속해.”

“좋아, 형식적인 건 다 해치웠고, 이야기를 풀어놔볼까.” 클로이는 맥주를 꿀꺽꿀꺽 들이켠다. “네가 마지막으로 기억하는 건 뭐야? 절벽 위에서, 우리가 서로한테 감정 실어서 소리 지르고 있는데 현실이 발작 일으키고 있을 때?”

그 기억은 보통 내 눈시울을 붉히는 데 충분하지만, 얘가 말하는 방식은 되려 웃음을 자아낸다. “응, 그런 셈이지. 네가 나한테 나비 사진을 주면서 나한테... 그게 유일한 방법이라고 말했어.”

“그래. 그게 네가 네 일기장을 꺼내서 나한테 보여줬을 때야. 내 생애 가장 이상한 순간이었지.”

클로이가 꼼지락대며 올라가더니 침대 머리맡에 등을 기댄다. 그리고는 옆의 베개를 토닥거린다.

“편하게 자리 잡는 게 좋을 거야. 시간 좀 걸릴 거거든.”


	5. 클로이의 목소리

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 역자(댕동): 학업 때문에 많이 늦었습니다. 늘 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다.

아까 밖에서 지금껏 일어난 일들에 대해 생각해봤어. 너한테 어떻게 말해야 할지. 내가 기억하는 걸 하나도 빠짐없이 죄다 말해야 할 거라는 건 꽤 당연한 얘기고. 너한테 사실만을 던져줬다가는 분명 득보다 실이 많아질 테니까- 그리고 어차피 넌 내일까지도 질문하고 있을 테고. 솔직히 나는 네가 모든 걸 알았으면 좋겠어. 그래서 네가... 음, _네_ 입장이 되어서 왜 모든 일이 이렇게 굴러가야 했는지 이해했으면 해. 네가... 자랑스러워했으면 좋겠어. 나를, 그리고 너 스스로를, 네가 어떤 능력을 가졌는지.

그래서 응, 이거 꽤나 오래 걸릴 거야. 준비됐어?

좋아, 그래서... 네가 네 일기장을 꺼내서 네가 우리한테 남겨준 메모를 보여줘. 나는 막, _이런, 썅,_ 이 상태고. 네가 정말 강렬하게, 내 눈을 바라보는데, 내가 널 칼로 찌르려 하기라도 한 줄 알았다니까. 네가 내 손을 가져다가 네 심장 쪽에 올려놔. 그러면서 나한테 말하길... _나는 널 절대 떠나지 않을 거야._

나한테 큰 충격으로 다가온 거야. 내가 완전 무너져서 어린애같이 울게 했다니까. 그러니까, 네 어깨에 얼굴 묻고 눈이 퉁퉁 불도록 울어제꼈다고. 우리는 전에도 그런 말을 서로한테 하긴 했지만... 그 순간에는 내게 정말 모든 걸 의미했어. 당시엔 몰랐는데, 그때가 내가 깨달았던 때더라고. 그 전까지는 안 믿으려고 했어.

아 정말, 꼭 물어봐야겠어?

네가 날 얼마나 사랑했는지 말야, 이 똑똑아. 내가 널 사랑한다는 거랑 사실은 너도 날 사랑한다는 사실 말이야. 거대한 마법 토네이도가 마을을 부수러 다가오는 끔찍한 타이밍이었지만, 어쨌건 간에 전부 진짜였어. 그 다음에 일어난 일들을 견뎌낼 수 있게 해줬지.

진심이야? 내가 오밤중에 분위기 잡고 수영하자고 꼬셨지. 자연스럽게 내 침대에서 자게 했고,  _키스해보라고 내기도 했어_. 내가 무슨 계획표라도 짜줘야 했어? 이마에 포스트잇이라도 써 붙여? _그래, 지금 너랑 좀 로맨틱한 걸 하고 싶은데요, 제발?_

맞아, 네가 그렇게 해서 내가 완전 놀랐거든, 알았어? 그만 좀 해. 난 네가 _진짜로_  할 줄은 몰랐고, 나는 레이첼 때문에 만신창이었는데, 갑자기 내가 바람피우기라도 하는 거 같았다고- 걔한테 그게 뭘 의미하는지도 모르겠지만. 지금까지도 걔가 날 그런 식으로 좋아했는지도 모르겠어.

글쎄, 넌 내 머릿속에서 무슨 생각이 지나가고 있었는지 감도 못 잡고 있는 거네 그럼. 네가 내 트럭에 올라타서 우리가 대화하기 시작한 순간부터 나는 속으로, _응, 예전과 다름없는 맥스네, 난 좆됐다._ 그런 거지. 나 열네 살 때 너한테 꽤 심하게 반했거든.

당연히 넌 몰랐지, 넌 언제나처럼 하나도 눈치채지 못하고 있었으니까. 잘 생각해봐. 정확히 말하자면 내가 뭐랄까, 막... _사랑에 빠졌다거나_ 한 건 아니었어. 그냥, 알잖아, 성에 대해서 혼란스러워하는 십대가 갑자기 자기 절친에 대해서 이상한 상상을 하는 거야. 내가 얘기했으면 너 완전 기절초풍했을걸. 그러고 나서 네가 떠났다가, 다시 돌아왔는데, 나는 세상에 잔뜩 화가 나 있었고...

아니, 잊어버려, 도대체 어쩌다가 이 얘기까지 하게 된 거야? 우리는 대화를 나누는 게 아니야, 넌 그냥 듣고 있어야 한다고.

맞아, 지금은 내가 보스거든, 그러니까 얼른 그 입 좀 다물어. 그래서 우리가 등대 근처에서 껴안고 울고 그런 오글거리는 짓들 하고 있는데... 그러고는 네가 돌아서더니 그 사진을 찢는 거야, 막, _엿 먹어, 폭풍아, 내 마음대로 할 거거든,_ 하고 말하는 것처럼. 우리는 거기 서서, 그게 바람 속에 날아가는 걸 보는 거야. 이제 되돌아가는 길은 없다는 걸 알고.

정말 비현실적이었어. 그 거대한 토네이도가 마을을 찢어놓더라. 블랙웰을 향해서 직선으로 나아가는 게, 꼭... 의도적인 것 같았어. 마치 지옥에서 그곳을 바닥까지 헐어버리라는 임무를 받은 것처럼. 두 고래 식당은 그 길목에 있던 건 아니었지만... 검은 연기가 나고 있었어. 폭발이 있었다고, 네가 나중에 말해주더라. 적어도... 적어도 빨리 끝났으니까.

고마워. 알아. 난 괜찮아, 정말로. 걱정하지 마.

아무튼. 우리는 마치 최면에 걸린 것처럼 그걸 보고 있어야만 했어. 정말 정신 나가는 줄 알았다고, 정말... 악몽 같았어. 아무래도 보지 않는 게 좋았겠지만, 지금은 오히려 보길 잘했다고 생각해. 그게 블랙웰까지 가더니 거기서 무슨 벽에 부딪힌 것처럼 _멈춰섰거든_. 십 분 넘게 학교의 벽돌 하나하나를 삼켜내면서 온 사방에 뱉어내는 거야. 그러고는 그냥, 만들어졌을 때만큼 갑작스럽게, 그냥 사라졌어. 그게 제일 비현실적인 부분일 거야. 언제는 무슨 난폭하고 광기 어린 괴물이었다가, 눈 깜짝할 새에 갑자기 아무것도 아닌 게 되어버리더라고. 천둥번개가 멎고, 그 바람기둥이 중간에서 뚝 끊기더니 분리되어서는 먹구름이 시발, 그냥 다 흩어져버리는 거야. 오 분이나 지났을까, 우리는 햇살을 등지고 아카디아 만을 가로지르는 흉터 자국을 보면서 서 있었다니까.

나도 알아! 그건 자연재해가 아니었다고, 맥스. 토네이도는 블랙웰 고등학교에 찾아와서는, 거길 완전히 조져버리고 유유히 떠났지. 마치 너처럼 말이야. 안 그래?

별말씀을.

그래서... 이쯤 되면 넌 폐허를 보면서 좀 멍한 상태야. 내가 너랑 거기에 서 있고, 파괴의 흔적을 내려다보는데 그냥... 기운이 쭉 빠진 기분이었어. 그리고는 내가 너를 봐, 네가 어떻게 받아들이는지를 보는데, 마음이 정말 아파. 그 순간 내 머릿속에는 너에 대한 생각밖에 없어. 너를 지금 안전하게 지켜줘야겠다. 네가 이걸 극복할 수 있게 도와줘야겠다. 적어도 내가 그렇게 할 수 있다면, 내가 존나게 쓸모없지는 않다는 뜻이지 않을까.

아니, 내 말은, 나도 알고 있어. 그게 옳다는 건 아냐. 그냥... 그때는 그런 생각이 들었다고.

우린 흠뻑 젖고 벌벌 떨고 있어서, 내가 널 거기서 끌고 가기 시작해. 트럭으로 가서 좀 따뜻하게 쉬려고...

사실- “토네이도 그 이후” 부분은 그냥 넘어갈 수 있을까? 그냥 끝없이 넘쳐나는 절망감의 연속이었거든. 내가 너를 그 폐허에서 말 그대로 끌어내서 차에 태우고 떠나기 전까지는 말이야. 내 말은... 너는 손에서 피가 얼마나 심하게 나는지 알아채지도 못하고 있었어. 네가 그러는 모습을 다시는 보고 싶지 않아. 그저 너무... 그때는-

미안... 미안해, 난 괜찮아. 그냥... 좀 힘겨운 기억들이라. 네가 더 이상 이런 걸 기억하지 않아서 정말 다행이다.

좋아, 그래서... 우리는 떠났어. 계속 앞으로 갔어, 어디든 상관없었고. 나는 너랑 절실하게 대화하고 싶었는데, 뭐라고 말해야 할지 감도 안 왔어- 그때 우리가 _할 수 있는_ 말이라는 게 없었던 거 같아. 네 손이 꽤 보기 좋게 망가져 있어서, 난 그냥 거기에 집중했지. 좀비처럼 주유소에 들러서는 먹을 거랑 반창고, 우리가 앞으로 뭘 할지는 모르겠지만 아무튼 필요한 물건들을 챙겼어. 그때 우리가 갖고 있는 건 지금 입고 있는 옷밖에 없다는 걸 깨달았지... 그래도 적어도 우리가 돈은 좀 들고 있었으니까. “장애인 기부금”을 나한테 좀 기부했지. 그 웰스 교장의 사무실에 있는 돈다발은 진짜 수상했다니까.

진짜?

아니, 네가 잔소리 좀 했지만 어쨌든 내가 가져가게 놔뒀어. 이상하네. 또 뭐가 다르려나.

그래 아무튼, 난 너한테 돌아가서 네 손을 좀 씻고 반창고를 붙여주려고 했지. 알고 보니까 그냥 피만 조금 난 게 전부더라. 심각한 건 아니고. 내가 그때의 순간순간을 단 일 초도 놓치지 않고 다 기억한다고 하면 좀 이상한가? 조수석 곁에 서서, 피를 닦아주고, 네 손을 꼼꼼히 살펴보면서, 반창고 필름을 떼어내고, 네 손바닥에 붕대를 감아주고... 그리고 내내 네가 날 바라보던 표정도. 그런 것들. 정신과 의사가 봤다면 그때 무언가 치료되는 게 있을 거라 했을걸.

뭔가 효과가 있었을 거야. 왜냐면 네가 드디어 평범한 사람처럼 울기 시작하거든. 우리는 그냥 한동안 껴안고만 있어. 넌 계속 미안하다고만 하고, 나는 계속 너한테 말해줘. 전부 이해한다고, 다 엿 같은 일들일 뿐이고 아무도- 아무도 이렇게 끔찍한 일을 겪어서는 안 된다고.

그쯤이면 우리 휴대폰이 끊임없이 울리기 시작해. 나는 데이비드의 소식을 알게 되고 너는 내가 네 부모님께 답장하게 만들고 나서… 우린 드디어 얘기를 나누기 시작해. 사망자 수나 살아남은 사람들이나 그 사람들을 돕는 데 얼마나 오래 걸릴지, 그런 우울한 얘기들이지만, 적어도 대화를 하기 시작했다고. 결국 우리는 미뤄두었던 가장 중요한 질문을 끄집어내게 됐어. ‘지금부터 도대체 뭘 해야 하지?’ 하고.

너는 네 부모님께 달려가고 싶어 하진 않았어. 뭐, 아직은. 그리고 난 돌아가고 싶지 않았고. 절대 안 돌아가지. 우리가 평소 생각하던 캘리포니아나 포틀랜드나 그런 온갖 바보 같은 로드트립 망상들도 이젠 멍청하고 유치하게 느껴지기도 했고. 바로 그때 깨달아 버린 거야. 우리 인생은 완전히 망가졌다고. 갖고 있는 물건이나 그런 걸 얘기하는 게 아니라, 내 말은... 우리 정체성을 두고 말하는 거야. 우린 더 이상 예전과 같은 사람들이 아니라고. 지금 내 말 이해하고 있지, 응?

그러게. 그래서 우린 그냥 길가에 있는 지저분한 모텔 하나 찾아서 묵기 전까지 돌아다녔어. 사실은 첫날 밤이 가장 버틸 만했어. 우리 둘 다 너무 지쳐서 술에 대판 취한 것처럼 침대에 바로 뻗어버렸으니까. 옷도 완전 지저분하고, 꼴이 말이 아니었지. 정말 끔찍한 건 다음 날 아침이야. 잠을 깨고 나란히 누워서 죽어버린 사람들을 생각하는 거야. 그러다가 언젠가부터 우리가 사람들 이름을 소리 내서 부르기 시작했어. 그러고 나서  _ 생존, 사망, 아니면 아마도 _ 라고 답했고. 이제 와서 왜 그랬는지는 의문이고 섬뜩하지만, 그때는 어째선지 말이 됐었어. 이유는 묻지 말아줘.

아니, 아니다. 너한테... _말해주고 싶어_. 우리가 어떻게 견뎌왔는지 알았으면 좋겠어. 이런 건 알아야지.

그날은 그냥 거기서 머물렀어. 바깥에 앉아서 머릿속에 담아 두던 잡생각을 정리했지. 우리 둘 다 숨기는 거 없이 털어놓았어. 그냥 서로가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지, 서로를 어떻게 생각하는지 알아보려고- 이 얘기 전에 했었지, 그렇지?

맞아. 뭐, 늘 우울하고 쓰레기 같은 일들만 있었던 건 아냐. 죄책감도 잔뜩 느끼고 후회도 한참 한 다음에는 드디어, 그, 왜, 알잖아... 우리 관계, 에 대해서 얘기를 시작했어. 우리가 지금 어떤 상황에 놓여 있고 어떤 방향으로 나아가고 싶은지. 넌 부끄러워 하거나 네 마음을 들켰다고 생각한다든지 하는 기색 하나 없고, 오히려 그런 거에 조금도 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같았어. 네가 말하길 네가 유일하게 후회하는 건 그 오랜 시간 동안 내게 연락하지 않은 거라고 했어. 그 외엔 한 치의 고민도 없이 모든 걸 다시 겪을 수 있다고 했고. 내가 너의 세상이나 다름없다고, 지금까지 일어난 일들에도 불구하고 날 만난 게 네 인생에서 일어난 최고의 일이라고, 그리고... 내가 곁에 있을 때야말로 네가 완전해진 기분이라고. 놀랍지도 않겠지만 난 다시 당장이라도 울 것만 같은 거야. 그래서 그때 내가 단도직입적으로 너를 광적으로 사랑한다고 고백해버렸지.

내가 보기엔 너무 뻔했거든. 그러니까, _당연히_ 맥스도 알고 있겠지, 하고. 하지만 넌 너무나도... 안심한 표정이었어. 넌 내게 가장 달콤한 미소를 지어주곤- 워어, 이봐. 안녕 이쁜아.

그래, 침대에서 껴안고 그러는 거 허락할게. 슬슬 네가 그럴 때도 됐-

...

난...

나도 사랑해, 맥스.

썅. 잘한다... 네가 한 짓을 봐. 너무 감정적으로 되지 않으려 했었는데, 네가 나를 완전 불쌍한 얼간이로 만들어버렸잖아. 정말 한심하다고.

프흣! 간지럽히기만 해봐, 넌 죽었어. 그냥 알아두라고. 내가 너 쓰러뜨릴 수 있거든? 시험해보려고 하지 마.

바로 그 말이야. _내가_ 네 보스지. 이 껴안고 하는 건 다 내가 허락해서 가능한 일이야. 이제 다시 “절망의 연대기” 이야기로 돌아갈 수 있을까? _고맙다_.

그래서 우리는 계속 사랑이나 그런 온갖 잡다한 얘기들을 하는데, 대화하면 할수록 모든 게 좀 덜 끔찍하게 느껴져. 내 말은, 완전히 _잊히진_ 않지만... 버틸만해져. 이게 우리가 이 길을 고른 이유잖아, 안 그래? 함께하기 위해서, 서로 사랑하기 위해서. 손 잡는 거 외엔 아무것도 안 했어. 아직 _그 단계_ 는 아니었으니까, 근데... 우리 둘 다 그걸 느끼고 있었고, 또 둘 다 원하기도 했지. 그 정도면 충분했어.

내가 네 주근깨에 미쳐있다고 말할 때 너는 세상에서 제일 귀여운 웃음소리를 내기도 해. 하하! 맞아, 바로 그렇게.

당연히 사실이지, 지금 장난해? 너 완전 예쁘거든, 맥스. 제발, 엎드려 절받는 건 네 수준이랑 안 맞아.

그으래, 그러시든가. 아무튼 우리는 드디어 네 부모님께 가기로 해. 아니면 내가 너를 좀 구슬렸을지도 모르지. 그냥 그게 말이 되기도 하고. 그분들이 너한테 얼마나 절박하게 문자 보냈는지 생각하면 말이야. 네가 전화를 걸고 나니 금세 또 울음바다야. 그분들은 쿨하게 날 받아주실 생각이었어. 어떻게 감히 의심할 생각조차 했을까 싶을 정도로 흔쾌히 승낙하셨다니까.

쉬지 않고 가면 8시간 거리고 내 구닥다리 트럭으로는 아마 10시간 정도 걸릴 테니까, 우린 다음 날 아침 떠나기로 해. 그 전날 밤은... 그렇게 환상적이진 않았어. 우린 우리가 더 이상 깨어 있을 수 없을 때까지 침대에 누워 얘기했지. 무서워서 잠자는 건 엄두도 못 냈어. 잠을 자려고 하면 우린 홀로 고요함 속에 잠길 테니까. 네가 한 말이야.

그리고 뭐, 넌 야경증이야 잘 알겠지. 그렇지. 내가 한 마디도 설명할 필요 없을 정도로 말이야. 그것들은 일단 시작하면 도통 떠나가지를 않지. 나도 끔찍한 악몽이야 많이 꾸지만, 너에 비할 바는 못 될걸. 내 말은, 난 싸이코 자식한테 레이첼을 잃었고 내 엄마는 폭풍에 잃었지만 넌... 넌 사람들이 죽는 걸 봤고, 그 역겨운 개새끼한테 고문까지 당했잖아. 썅, 맞아, 내가 너한테 내 마비된 몸뚱이를 약물로 죽여달라고 부탁한 적도 있었지. 이건 또 얼마나 뒤틀린 일이야? 게다가 그 이후에 있었던 얘기는 시작도 아직 안 했잖아. 가끔 네가 이런 걸 겪고도 어떻게 제정신인지 궁금할 때도 있어.

넌 강인한 사람이야, 맥스. 단 일 초라도 그걸 의심하지 마.

아무튼 우린 출발하고 넌 아카디아 만에 대한 소식이 있나 들으려고 라디오를 켰어. 내가 아무래도 좋은 생각은 아닐 거라고 말해줬지만, 넌 듣질 않더라. 마치 네가 너 자신에게 벌을 주고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보였어. 그걸로 고통받고 싶어 하는 것처럼. 왜 그랬는지는 이해해. 왜냐하면, 그, 있잖아... 비극 이후로 이어지는 자기파괴적 행동이라니, 아무래도 익숙하지 않겠어? 하지만 그것 말고도 걸리는 게 있었어. 넌 아침 내내 평소랑은 달라 보였거든. 어딘가에 계속 정신이 팔려 있었다고 해야 할까.

당연하지만, 그 괴물 토네이도는 온갖 뉴스에서 다뤄지고 있었어. 인류 역사상 가장 컸다고 하더라. 사망자 수부터 시작해서 그 대대적인 비극에 대해 계속 줄줄 늘어놓더라고. 알고... 알고 싶어? 최종 통계 말이야. 아무래도 알고 싶겠지만, 그래도...

알았어. 다 끝나고 나서는 사망자가 216명이었어. 부상자는 600명 이상이고.

적어도... 대부분 살아남았잖아. 그치?

들어봐. 별로 위로가 안 될 건 알고 있지만, 거긴 다시 회복하는 중이야. 우리가 도와줬고. 정말 많이. 우리가 거기 쏟아부은 돈이면 예전보다 훨씬 나은 모습으로 돌아올 거야. 그리고 가장 좋은 점이 뭔지 알아? 우리가 프레스콧과 그놈들 부동산에 제대로 엿을 먹이고 있다는 거야. 재건설에 쏟아지는 돈이랑 지원을 보면 아무도 그 바가지 씌우는 쓰레기통에 입주 안 할걸.

아니, 우린 프록시를 써서 무식할 정도로 여러 번 우회한 다음에 활동해. 어떻게 돌아가는 건지 언제 한 번 보여줄게. 우리 편에 좋은 사람들 꽤 있으니까, 그 씨발놈은 그게 우리라는 건 꿈에도 모를 거야... 적어도 우리가 아는 한에선 말이지. 그나저나, 네 운전자 면허증은 확인해봤어?

하하! 난 그 이름 좋아해, 진짜로. 네 수많은 위장 중 하나지만, 그게 네 주요 위장신분이야. 말하자면 그래. 인류의 희망을 위해 그림자 속에서 일하는, 미스테리한 로렌 프로스트에 대해 아무도 모르지. 네가 이 얘기할 때마다 네 마음속 덕후가 흥분하는 거 다 느껴진다니까.

내 면허증? 어...

엘리자베스 데커드.

그래, 리즈베스. 알아서 생각하시든가.

웃지 마, 내 미들네임이라고! 그냥 _어쩌다 보니_ 이름이 같았을 뿐인데... 썅, 너랑은 무슨 이야기도 제대로 못 하겠다.

난 아무것도 안 했어! 항상 _네가_ 딴 길로 새게 하는 거잖아. 조용히 해, 이제 진짜로 난장판이 되는 부분에 들어갈 거니까.

그러니까... 넌 그 모든 끔찍한 소식을 듣고 있었고, 딱 봐도 네 상태가 말이 아니라는 건 알겠더라. 난 이게 도움이 안 된다고 말해봤지만, 넌 얘기 나눌 기분이 아니었어. 네가 나한테 말 그대로 입 닥치고 계속 듣게 놔두라고 말하더라고. 근데 네가, 뭐랄까, _화난 거_ 같지는 않더라? 그냥... 고통스러워할 뿐이었어. 난 그냥 두손 두발 다 들고 네가 원하는 대로 다 하라 했고, 그 후로 몇 시간 동안은 그게 다였어.

정오쯤에 와선 나도 더는 못 참고 그 망할 놈의 라디오를 꺼버렸어. 다시 너한테 말을 걸어보지만 넌 단답형 모드로 들어가 버렸어. 있지, 그때는 몰랐지만 그게 안 좋은 날의 맥스 콜필드 증상 중 하나더라고. 그리고 그건 온갖 재난 얘기로 악화되기만 하는 거야. 간단히 말해서 너는 입 꾹 다물고 자다 깨다 하는데, 네가 끙끙대기 시작할 때면 내가 널 흔들어서 깨우고 그러는 거야. 즐거운 여정이었지, 아무렴.

푸핫, 너 내가 무슨 매일 매 맞는 아내라도 되는 것처럼 말하네! 아무 이유도 없이 학대받거나 한 것도 아니고, 네 머릿속이 존나 난장판인 걸 이해하고 받아들여 준 거야.

봐, 어쩌겠어. 진실은 고통스럽다니까. 그래도, 내가 늘 꿈과 희망으로 가득차 있다고 생각하진 마. 내 말 믿어, 우리 서로한테 _존나_ 열폭했다니까. 가끔은 진짜 별것도 아닌 일 갖고도 그랬고.

글쎄다, 내가 지저분하게 사는 거? 네가 열두 살도 아니고 내키는 대로 내 칫솔 갖다 쓰는 거? 맹세컨대, 만약에 내가 이 닦으러 가서 내 칫솔이 또 기분 나쁘게 축축한 상태로 있는 걸 발견하면 정신줄 놓을지도 몰라. 경고했다.

근데, 진지하게 하는 말인데 말야... 우린 서로 수도 없이 놀려대지만, 가끔 서로한테 정말 화낼 때가 있어. 결국 사람이니까 어쩔 수 없지. 어떤 면에선... 그런 것도 좋다고 해야 할까? 우린 무슨 일이 있더라도 함께할 걸 알고 있으니까 말이야. 그러니까... 화가 나면 말 아끼지 말고 있는 대로 토해내라는 거지. 알 게 뭐야, 우린 어떻게든 문제를 해결할 텐데. 지금 내가 하는 말 이해돼?

썅, 알게 뭐람. 싸운 뒤에 한 화해의 섹스는 최고였어. 그건 됐고. _아무튼_ , 식사와 주유소를 거치고 얼얼한 내 엉덩이를 위해 잠깐씩 쉬면서 가다 보니 밤이 될 즈음에 시애틀에 도착해. 넌 이미 미안하다고 말한 지 오래고 나한테 시애틀에서의 삶에 대해 조금씩 얘기도 하고 있었으니까, 우린 잠시 멈춰서 하늘의 멋진 경치를 감상하기로 했지. 해가 완벽히 어울리게 지고 있었어. 난 네 카메라를 가져가서 같이 셀카를 찍자고 널 설득했어. 내가 찍으면 사진이 어떻게 나올지 보자고 했지. 그렇게나마 네 기분을 달래주고 싶었어.

그땐 나도 몰랐지... 내가 우리 목숨을 살린 거더라고.

카메라 플래시가 터지는 순간, 네가 내 곁에서 사라져버려. 네가 곧바로 트럭을 향했다가 돌아오는 잔상이 내 눈에 비치더니 내 바로 앞에 네가 불쑥 나타나. 손엔 네 옛날 일기장이 들려 있고, 그리고 표정이...세상에, 그때 네 표정은 절대로 잊지 못할 거야. 넌 완전히 다른 사람이었다고. 신경은 졸라 곤두서 있고 주변에 완전히 민감해져 있었다니까.

썅, 나 방금 졸라라고 했니?

너 때문이야, 콜필드.

아무튼, 넌 내 품에 일기장을 밀어 넣다시피 하고 내 팔을 붙잡으면서 말해. 지금 당장 시애틀에서 벗어나라고. 빠르면 빠를수록 좋고, 차라리 _어제였으면_ 더 좋고, 아니면 네 부모님은 돌아가실 거고 우리는 붙잡힐 거라고. 네가 이 사진을 찾아서 우리에게 경고할 기회를 얻기까지 13일이 걸렸고, 일기장에다 자세한 내용이랑 지침들은 다 써놓긴 했지만 지금은 당장 떠나야 한다고 그랬어. 너는 말 그대로 날 운전대 앞까지 밀어낸 후에 조수석에 올라타서 말해. 첫 번째 출구로 나가서 동쪽으로 가라고, 멈추지 말고, 우리 이름은 어디에도 남기지 말고, 휴대폰은 꺼두고, 트럭은 빨리 버리고, 어떠한 종류의 카드도 쓰지 말라고, 그리고 제발 네가 네 능력을 다시 쓰게 설득하라고. 언제가 됐든 그 능력이 필요해질 테니까.

여기서 이해되는 건 없지만, 이쯤 되면 나도 이런 건 의심하지 않는 게 최선이라는 걸 알았지. 그래서 난 엔진을 켜고 운전하기 시작했어. 넌 내 손을 잡고 마치 네 인생이 걸려 있는 것처럼 내 손에 입을 맞춰. 뭐 걸려 있을 수도 있고. 그리고는 말했어. _2주 후에 보자, 부디 우릴 잘 지켜줘,_ 하고.

_영원히 널 사랑할게,_ 네가 말해. 그러고는 미래의 너는 사라졌어.

내 말이 그 말이야. 이런 미친. 여담인데, 내가 까먹기 전에- 절대로 이걸로 나한테 장난칠 생각하지 마. 진심이야! 네가 사진 찍은 직후에 바뀌면 나는 네가 하는 말을 완전히 믿을 수 있어야 한다고. 단 한 번이라도 그냥 나 엿먹이고 좀 웃으려고 양치기 소년처럼 해봐, 그럼 그 믿음을 부수는 거야. 나한테 웃기지도 않을 거고, 그때부터 넌 큰일 난 거야. 확실히 알아들었어?

그으럼, 네가 생각해본 적 있다는 거 이미 _다 알아_. 네 성격이 그 정도로 꼬였으니까. 네가 그렇게 해버려서 우리가 존나 크게 싸운 적이 있거든? 그리고 내가 너한테 그렇게까지 화난 적이 없었어. 내가 쓰레기가 된 기분이기도 했어. 넌 그냥 좀 재밌게 지내려고 한 건데 내가 얼마나 싫어할지 깨닫지 못한 거니까. 그러니까, 절대로 그러지 않겠다고 지금 약속해.

잘됐네. 좋아. 말싸움 하나를 예방했어. 시간여행이란 게 참 편리하지 않아?

뭐, 가끔은 나도 너한테 엄격해야 해. 다 재훈련의 과정이니까.

자, 다시 충격과 공포의 세계로 돌아가자. 미래의 넌 사라졌어. 현재의 넌 왜 내 트럭에 돌아와 있는지 감도 못 잡는 상태야. 그래서 넌 네가 실수로 시간을 되돌렸거나 정신이 나갔다고 생각해서 잠깐 멘붕하는 시간을 가졌지. 난 내가 할 수 있는 만큼 설명하다가, 그냥 네 일기장을 펼쳐서 미래의 네가 널 위해 남겨둔 말이 뭐든 간에 읽어보라고 했어. 알고 보니까 한 열 장 분량의, 어딘가의 션 프레스콧 씨에게 정말, _정말로_ 빡이 쳐있는 횡설수설이 적혀있더라. 찍찍 그어낸 부분도 많았고. 마치 분노를 제대로 토해내지 못해서 몇 번씩 다시 쓴 것 같았어.

요약하자면 이래. 그 인간은 네가 시간을 되돌릴 수 있단 걸 알고 있고 널 부하로 부려먹고 싶어 해. 그 새낀 네 부모님 댁에서 널 개인적으로 기다리고 있었고. 처음엔 너한테 일자리를 제안했어. 넌 그놈이 어떤 부류의 개자식인지 알고 있었으니까 당연히 거절했고. 눈 깜짝할 사이에 난장판이 됐어. 우리는 붙잡혔고, 네 부모님은 잠깐의 고민도 없이 살해당한 데다 그 새끼는 네가 그놈을 위해 일하겠다고 말할 때까지 날 고문했거든. 그 인간은 다른 이상한 능력을 가진 사람들도 고용하고 있고 자기 자신도 어떤 능력이 있을지도 몰라. 그건 아직 확실하지 않지만.

나도 알아, 그때는 나한테도 충격이었어. 하지만 네가 세상에 돌아다니는 유일한 대자연의 괴물은 아니라고 해서 딱히 말이 안 될 것도 없으니까. 미안, 미안…”정령에게 선택받은 자”이지. 그 미친놈이 널 그렇게 부르더라. 넌 그놈이 우리보다 훨씬 많이 아는 것 같았지만, 질문에 정확히 답하진 않았다고 말했어.

나도 모르겠어. 우리 짐작으로는 아마 네가 암실 보안을 뚫고 나돌아다니는 거 보고 알아낸 게 아닐까 싶어. 그 자식은 네가 네 부모님께 찾아오기를 _기다리고 있었어,_ 맥스- 이미 준비하고 있었던 거라고. 분명 너에 대해서는 폭풍이 오기 전부터 알고 있었을걸. 아마 그 폭풍 자체에 대해서도 알고 있었을 거라 생각해. 우리가 발견한 이메일들이랑 쪽지들 기억나? 맞아. 그 새끼가 징후들을 다 알고 있거나, 아니면 자신만의 예언자가 따로 있는 거겠지.

그놈은 널 이용해서 짧은 기간 안에 존나 많은 돈을 손쉽게 얻었지만, 동시에 너를 무슨 악몽 같은 훈련 체제에 집어넣어서 다른 극악무도한 짓들에 대비하게 했어. 네가 그 전에 탈출해서 겪을 일은 없었지만. 너한테 무슨 약을 투여해서 시간을 되감지 못하게 했어. 하지만 넌 아직 사진을 통해선 과거로 갈 수 있었고 그게 네가 탈출한 방법이야. 네가 그런 것도 할 수 있다는 것까지는 아직 모를 거라 생각해.

그래서 네 일기장에서 넌 우리한테 말하길, 네 아빠한테 우린 아직 돌아갈 준비가 안 돼서 포틀랜드 쪽으로 방향을 돌렸어요, 클로이가 모아둔 돈이 있고 거기에 아는 친구가 있다고 하니까, 걱정하지 마세요, 어쩌고저쩌고- 하는 내용의 문자를 보내고 나면 휴대폰을 완전히 꺼두라고 했어. 그 자식이 추적할 수 있다면서. 완전 음모론에 가까운 얘기였지만, 너 때문에 내가 겁을 잔뜩 집어먹었거든. 그래서 그 얘기 중에 대부분은 실천했어. 머리도 염색하고, 새 옷도 구하고, 가짜 안경에... 힘든 일들이지. 내 오랜 정든 고물 트럭은 눈물을 머금고 벨뷰에 있는 지하주차장에 두고 갔어. 넌 “그 어떤 방법을 동원해서라도” 새 차를 구하라고 했지만 우린 그냥 이웃 도시로 가는 버스표를 샀어. 우리가 아직 교화할 수 없는 범죄자들 무리는 아니니까.

그때 네가 무슨 일이 있어도 포기하지 않을 게 한 가지 있었는데... 넌 절대로 시간을 다시는 되돌릴 생각이 없었다는 거야. 다시는. 솔직히 난 네 탓 할 마음 없어. 또 실은... 내가 널 설득하려고 한 것도 엉성하기 그지없었거든. 네가 그동안 겪어온 일을 생각해 보면, 나도 네가 시간 되감고 그러는 건 안 했으면 좋겠더라고. 우리는 그냥 미래의 네가 하라고 한 다른 것들은 다 하고 계속 이동하면, 그걸로 충분할 거라고 생각했어. 아무리 그놈이라도 전국을 감시한다는 건 불가능할 테니.

근데, 그거 알아? 나중에 우린 그 새끼가 전국 방방곡곡을 감시할 필요가 없었다는 걸 알게 됐어. 적절한 종류의 “정령에게 선택받은 자” 하나만 고용하면 끝이었거든. 그놈들이 내 트럭을 발견하지 않았다면 우리가 좀 더 유리한 입장일 수도 있었겠지만. 아무튼 그 후로 자기 먹잇감의 경로를 크리스마스 불빛 보듯이 볼 수 있는 사람한테서 벗어나는 건 더럽게 힘들더라.

헬렌 브라이어, 영원히 늑대 계통을 계승하기로 한 고귀하신 몸이지. 상대하기 좆같지만, 그 여자는 이제 비공식적으로 우릴 도와주고 있어. 그 얘긴 나중에 할게.

중요한 건, 폭풍이 지난 후 나흘 째 되던 날 아침에 프레스콧 놈의 개인 친위대가 우리가 머물고 있던 스포캔의 모텔방에 들이닥쳤단 거야. 바로 그 날이 네가 _정말로_ 뭘 할 수 있는지 내가 처음으로 알게 된 날이야.

동트기 몇 시간 전이였어. 난 반쯤 깨서 누워있고, 벌써부터 이 난장판에서 대체 어떻게 빠져나올 수 있을지 걱정하고 있었지. 밖에서 난데없이 쿵 하는 소리가 들리더니, 방금까진 내 곁에 웅크리고 있던 네가 갑자기 옷을 완전히 다 입은 채로 내 앞에 서서, 한 손으로는 내 입을 막고 날 흔들어 깨우는 거야. 그리고 넌 _계속_ 숨을 몰아쉬고 있고. 마치 쉬지 않고 달리다 온 것처럼 숨은 가빴고, 당장이라도 쓰러질 기세였지. 네 손가락에서 이상한 냄새가 났어. 뭐랄까, 코를 자극하는 금속 냄새 같은 거.

넌 나더러 네가 말하는 그대로 정확히 따라 해야만 한다고 말해. 넌 셀 수 없을 정도로 이 짓을 반복해서, 거의 기절하기 직전 상태라고, 그러니까 우리가 이번에도 실패한다면 우리 둘 다 좆되는 거라고 그랬어. 그러고는 네가 내 손에 권총을 쥐여줬어.

그다음 네가 미친 듯이 헉헉대면서 말한 단어들 하나하나가 다 기억나. 꼭 내 뇌에 각인이라도 된 것만 같아. 마치 네가 나한테 그 말을 백 번은 더 해준 것처럼.

_ 조용히 일어나서, 신발을 신어. 내가 소리치면 문을 향해 뛰어가. 밖에서 왼쪽으로 틀고, 곧바로 앞에 있는 남자를 쏴버려, 죽고 싶지 않으면 절대로 빗맞히지 말고, 반동 조심하고, 그놈이 쓰러지기 전까진 쏘는 걸 멈추지 마. 그놈 위로 뛰어넘고, 레일을 넘은 다음에, 네 옆에 있는 골목으로 도망쳐, 그다음엔 계속 직진해. 내가 널 찾을게. 망치지 마, 클로이. 너 없이는 성공할 수가 없어. _

난 잠을 깨려고 하면서, 지금 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 이해하려고 하면서 어둠 속에서 네 윤곽을 잠깐 멍하니 보고만 있어. 네가 창문 쪽으로 다가가서 너한테 가로등 불빛이 비치는데, 그때 네 얼굴에 흥건하다 못해 턱 아래로 흘러내리고 있는 피를 발견하는 거야. 조금은 네가 뱉어내고 있었고. 어깨에 상처가 있고 왼쪽 팔은 완전히 빨갛게 물들어 있었어. 네 코트 주머니에는 네 총도 꽂혀 있었는데, 그 순간 난 완전히 이해했어... 그 무기들은 우릴 공격하려는 자들한테서 빼앗은 거더라고.

진심으로 농담하는 거 아니야, 맥스. 진짜 일어난 일이라고. 자, 손 줘봐. 여기, 만져봐... 이쪽에. 됐어? 흉터가 느껴져?

응, 아직 따가운 거 알아. 거기서 내 엄지손가락 만한 유리 조각 하나를 파냈다고.

그러니까... 응. 넌 날 돌아보고 말해. _신발 신어, 클로이. 움직여!_ 엄청 조용하고 다급하게 말을 해서, 난 겨우 침대에서 일어나. 모텔 침대가 너무 역겨워서 우리가 옷을 대부분 걸치고 자야만 했던 게 그때만큼은 다행이다 싶었어. 넌 아직도 숨을 고르고 있고, 마치 무언가가 날아올 것처럼 한 손을 든 채로 창문을 바라보는데, 내가 생각한 그런 일이 일어났어. 나중에 넌 그게 최루탄이라고 설명해줬지만 난 그때 그거 보지도 못했어. 금이 가면서 창문이 열리는데, 갑자기 넌 바로 거기에 서 있었고, 들어온 걸 다시 밖으로 던져버렸어. 바로 그때가 네가 내게 도망치라고 소리쳤을 때야.

난 뛰기 시작해. 모든 게 정신없이 빠르게 일어났어. 문이 쾅 하고 열리니까 네가 그 앞에 나타나서, 침입한 남자의 머리에 총구를 겨누고는 고민도 없이 방아쇠를 당겨. 소리는 더럽게 큰데, 남자는 뭔 납덩이처럼 바닥에 픽 쓰러져. 거의 동시에 창문이 폭발하면서 깨지고, 눈 깜짝할 새에 네가 거기에 서서 누군진 몰라도 들어오는 사람을 쏘고 있었어. 네가 그러는 동안, 한 여자가 나한테 전기충격기를 겨누면서 몰래 문 쪽에서 다가와.

눈 한 번 깜박이니까 네가 내 옆에 손을 올리고 서 있어. 내가 정말, _정말로_ 거짓말 하나 안 보태고 말하는 건데, 눈앞에 충격기 침이 보였다니까- 하지만 그게 실제로 날 맞추지는 않아. 대신에 내 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 광경은 네가 그 여자 곁에 서서, 그 여자의 무기는 옆으로 밀어버리고, 총구를 관자놀이에 갖다 대고 쏘는 거였지. 그 장면이 정말 선명하게 기억나. 벽에 온통 피가 튀어버렸으니까. 그러면서 넌 그 여자를 내 앞에서 밀쳐내. 그래서 난 계속 문을 향해 달렸어. 넌 그 여자 시체가 땅에 닿기도 전에 다른 데로 이미 가고 없었어.

당연히 끔찍한 일이지. 소름 끼치게 무섭다고. 하지만 나중에, 내가 일어난 일들을 이해하려고 할 때 느낀 건데... 그냥 너한테 감탄했어. 네가 한 건... 왜 네가 그렇게까지 무자비했는지 _완전_ 이해되더라. 그때면 넌 놈들이 날 제압하는 걸 봤을 거 아냐, 맥스. 몇 번씩이나. 넌 그 사람들을 무자비하게 죽여버린 게 아냐. 넌 그저 생존하려고 한 것뿐이지. 우릴 구해주려던 거야. 네가 그때 어떤 생각이었을지 어렵지 않게 상상할 수 있어. 그저 나도 널 같은 방식으로 지킬 수 있었으면 좋겠어.

다만 그 순간에는 그런 건 하나도 중요하지 않았다는 거야. 중요한 건 아드레날린과 해야 하는 걸 하는 것뿐. 그래서 난 문 앞을 정리하고 왼쪽으로 돌고 나서, 네가 준 총을 양손으로 쥐고 한 남자한테 총알을 엄청 많이 박아줬어. 동시에 뒤에서 몸싸움하는 소리가 내 바로 뒤에서 들리지만, 돌아볼 수는 없었어. 당연히 너였지. 그 무리의 네 번째 멤버를 처리하는 중이었고.

난 놈을 뛰어넘고 레일을 넘어서, 몸은 숙인 채로 골목으로 들어가서 계속 달렸어. 온 사방에 흩어져 있던 유리랑 잔해를 생각해봤을 때, 내가 신발을 안 신었다면 그때쯤 내 발은 완전히 회생불능이 됐을 거야.

그땐 몰랐지만, 또 다른 네 명의 무리가 흩어져서 가능한 모든 탈출 경로를 막고 있었어. 내가 바로 앞에 있는 놈을 못 보고 달려가고 있는데 네가 그놈 뒤에서 나타날 즈음엔 이미 나머지 셋은 처리한 다음이었더라고.

마지막 한 발이 나가고, 놈이 쓰러져... 넌 잠깐 거기 서서 생기가 없는 눈으로 날 바라봐. 정말 눈 뜨고 보기 힘든 광경이야. 피범벅에다가 말로 이루 말할 수 없을 정도로 기진맥진한 상태야. 내가 가까이 다가가는데 벌써 네가 축 처지고 비틀거리는 게 보여. 네가 쓰러지기 전에 너한테 달려갔지.

이제 숨을 몰아쉬고 있는 사람은 나야. 네 이름을 부르는데 네가 대답하질 않아. 네가 죽었거나, 죽어가고 있다는 생각이 드는데, 그 순간엔 정말 세상에서 제일 끔찍한 기분이었어. 널 가까운 쓰레기더미에 기대어 내려놓는데 내 팔에 안겨서 맥없이 늘어져 있었다고.

하지만 숨은 쉬고 있었고, 맥박도 뛰고 있었어. 그래서 난 절실히 네 피를 멎게 하고 싶었고... 하지만 먼저 여기서 멀리 벗어나 숨어야 하는데, 넌 의식이 돌아올 기미조차 안 보였어. 그리고 내가 널 대체 어디다 데리고 갈 수 있었겠어? 우린 _총격전에서_ 도망치고 있었다고. 곧 사이렌이 울리고 경찰들이 들이닥칠 텐데. 정당방위든 아니든 _우리가_ 저 사람들을 죽였고, 모텔 카운터에선 우리 신상을 알고 있으니까. 널 병원에 데려가는 게 제 발로 감옥에 들어가는 거나 마찬가지라는 건 이미 영화로 많이 봐서 알고 있었거든.

내가 널 보고 있는데, 머릿속은 이미 멘붕 상태야. 정말, 소리 지르면서 난동부리기 바로 직전이었지만, 네 목숨이 내 손에 달려 있었거든. 그때 깨달았어. 내가 다치는 걸 볼 때 네가 이런 마음이었구나. _이런 느낌이어서,_ 그래서 네가 그 온갖 지옥 같은 일을 겪으면서도 나를 계속해서, 끝없이 날 구해준 거구나. 이제 다른 생각은 전부 사라진 지 오래고 _너를 안전하게 지켜줘야겠다는 생각뿐이었어._ 그때 그 난장판 속에서도 네가 가방은 챙겨왔다는 걸 깨달았어. 너는 진짜 똑똑하다는 게 생각나서, 그걸 뒤져보기 시작했어. 네 주머니도 같이. 당연하지만, 우리 폰이랑, 충전기 하나랑, 지갑들, 남은 돈하고, 한마디로 우리 신원을 확인하는 데 쓰일 수 있는 모든 것들... 그리고 처음 보는 차 키가 나오더라고.

그것들을 보면서 뭐라도 알아내려고 했어. 차 키는 네가 총을 가져올 때 같이 가져왔을 거라 짐작할 수밖에 없었지. 적어도 다섯 명은 있었고 놈들은 널 생포하려고 했으니까, 거기 어딘가에 밴이나 트럭이 있는 게 분명했어. 그리고 기습 작전이니까, 아무래도 눈에 띄지 않게 평범하게 생겼으면서 우리 방에서는 안 보이는 장소에 있었겠지. 다만 끝나고 나면 쓰러진 사람 둘을 추가로 실어야 할 테니 꽤 가까운 곳에 있을 거고. 그럼 내가 생각하기에 최적의 장소는? 바로 앞, 이 골목 모퉁이 주변이었어. 그래서 난 다시 뛰기 시작했어.

거리 전체에 밴이라고는 하나뿐이었어. 난 뛰어가서 차 문에 열쇠를 쑤셔 넣다시피 했고, 그리고 천만다행이게도 문이 열려. 누군가 밴을 지키고 있을 거란 가능성도 고려조차 안 하긴 했지만, 결론적으로는 없었으니까, 괜찮게 됐지 뭐. 뒤에 쓸 장비랑 네가 쉴 공간이야 넉넉히 있고, 또 이 사람들은 직업상 다칠 일이 많을 테니까 의료품 같은 거야 당연히 준비해뒀겠지, 그렇지? 존나게 완벽했다고. 난 최대한 빠르게 너한테 다시 달려갔어. 널 저 밴에 태우고 _최대한! 빨리! 이 개판에서 벗어나야만 했어._

난 슈퍼히어로들이 그러는 것처럼 널 팔에다 들쳐메려고 했고 처참하게 실패했어. 혹시 미동도 없는 사람을 들어보려고 한 적 있어? 영화 같은 데서 보기보다 훨씬 어렵다고. 네가 조그맣고 뼈랑 살가죽으로만 이루어지긴 했지만, 그래도 족히 50킬로는 되는, 꿈쩍도 안 하는 몸이 누워 있는 거였거든. 그리고 그때 내가 그렇게 근육질도 아니었고. 솔직히 내가 어떻게 널 내 등에 업고 갈 힘을 낸 건지 감도 안 잡혀. 분명 아드레날린과 순수한 절박함 때문이겠지. 우리 둘 모두에게 그렇게 품위 있는 순간은 당연히 아니었어.

난 널 최대한 조심스레 밴 안에 내려두고 운전대를 잡았어. 엔진을 켜고 타이어가 돌기 시작하고 나서야 난 운전사가 거리 한복판에 죽어있는 걸 발견해. 그러니까... 그래, 너라면 당연히 거기까지 전부 고려했겠지.

우린 도심 외곽에 있었고 난 어디로 가야 할지 전혀 몰랐어. 그래서 그 당시에는 그저 어디든 다른 데로 가서 눈에 띄지 않는 게 중요했지. 벌써 멀리서부터 사이렌 소리가 들리기 시작하고 그 소리가 점점 가까워져. 난 보도블럭을 가로지르고 빨간불은 죄다 무시하고 싶었지만 어떻게 진정해서 조심스럽고 천천히 운전할 수 있었어. 속도제한이랑 깜빡이 같은 거 죄다 지키면서. 겨우겨우 난 교외 어딘가의 뒷골목에다 차를 주차했어. 사건 현장에서 일 마일 정도 떨어져 있었으려나. 이제 널 돌봐줘야 했어.

네가 거기 완전히 망가져서 누워 있는데, 옷이고 뭐고 걸레짝처럼 너덜너덜해. 그리고 그때 이런 생각을 했던 게 기억나... 세상에, 쟨 아직 열여덟 살인데, 우린 둘 다 그냥 십대들이고. 넌 너무 작고 금방이라도 부서질 것만 같았어. 그냥 밴에서 기절한 평범한 여자애일 뿐이었다고. 난 응급처치 도구를 찾아 나섰어. 생각보다 찾기 쉽더라. 반창고에, 진통제, 물병, 소독약, 실이랑 바늘이 사물함 하나 가득 들어차 있었고 심지어는 수술용 도구가 들어 있는 가방도 있었어. 가급적 생각을 하지 않으려고 애썼어. 일단은 널 좀 씻겨주고 상처가 얼마나 심각한지만 확인하려고 했어. 내가 처음으로 네 옷을 벗겨내는 상상을 할 때는 이런 장면이 아니었는데.

생채기가 좀 나고 멍도 좀 들었고 네가 혀를 언제 한 번 깨물었지만, 정말로 끔찍하게 다친 건 네 팔 뿐이었어. 참고할 거라곤 좆같은 구글밖에 없는 상태로 유리 조각을 꺼내고 네 어깨를 다시 꿰매는 게 얼마나 재미없었는지 말해줘도 될까? 내가 대체 뭘 하고 있는지도 몰랐고 그저 그렇게 해야 한다는 것만은 알았어. 썅, 아직도 생각만 해도 떨린다. 그래서 너한텐 보기 흉한 흉터가 남았는데 그건 완전히 내 잘못이야. 감염 안 된 게 기적이지.

아니, 절대 아니야. 다 개소리야. 그자들은 _널 노리고 온 거야,_ 맥스. 네가 잡으러 와달라고 부탁하거나 한 게 아니잖아. 넌 해야 할 일을 했을 뿐이야. 이후에 아무런 양심의 가책도 느끼지 못했을 거라 생각해? 그날 일은 널 완전히 망가뜨렸어. 며칠 동안이나 허공만 존나게 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었다고. 넌 선택권이 없었다는 걸 알면서도, 갑자기 무슨 연쇄살인마라도 된 것처럼 자책하곤 했어. 가끔은 좋은 사람들도 살아남기 위해서는 끔찍한 일을 해야 할 뿐이야. 그뿐이라고.

내가 너한테 이걸 이렇게까지나 자세하게 얘기해주는 덴 다 이유가 있어. 내가 널 이승으로 소생시키면서 깨달은 게 몇 가지 있거든. 너도 이걸 이해했으면 좋겠어.

첫째, 너는 죽어가면서까지 날 지키려고 할 거란 거고, 거기에 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 일이 없다는 거야. 네가 그걸 어떻게 자제할 수는 없다고 생각해. 네가 만약 나한테 무슨 영웅 숭배하는 문제라도 있다고 생각했다면 말이야, 그건 지금에 비할 바가 안 돼. 내가 네 1호 팬이거든.

둘째, 일이 좆같아질 때 나는 너한테 짐이 된다는 거. 엿 같은 비탄에 빠진 소녀, 비련의 여주인공이라고. 썩 괜찮은 사이드킥 노릇이라도 하려면 나도 뭔가 할 줄 아는 게 있어야 한단 말이지. 하지만 내가 정말로 쩌는 인간이 돼도, 네가 살아남을 수 있는 최선의 경우는 언제나 내가 근처에 없을 때야. 하고 싶은 말이 있으면 해. 이건 사실이니까. 내가 거기에 없었다면 탈출하는 건 식은 죽 먹기였을걸.

그리고 셋째... 도망치는 건 충분하지 않아. 우리는 맞서 싸워야 한다고. 션 프레스콧을 제거해야 해. 이쯤 되면 이 정도는 꽤 쉽게 납득되겠지, 그치?

나도 알아. 네가 아무도 죽이고 싶어 하지 않는 거 알아. 하지만 그 인간하고는 극단적으로 나가야 해. 그자는 우리를 가만히 놔두지 않을 거야, 맥스- 그리고 비단 우리만의 얘기도 아니야. 너는 항상 능력을 잘못 쓰는 거에 대해서 항상 자책하지만, 그자 같은 사람 손에 그 능력이 들어갔을 때가 상상이나 돼? 그렇게 되도록 내버려 둘 수는 없어.

이야, 나 이제 거의 한 시간 내내 얘기하고 있었는데 아직 닷새 치밖에 말 못 했어. 여기선 좀 더 생략하고 말해도 되겠다. 적어도- 뭐? 왜 그래?

하! 그래, 이 귀염둥아, 내 개쩌는 생존신화를 들려주면서 화장실 갈 시간 정도는 내줄 수 있지. 저기 왼쪽에 작은 미닫이문 하나 있어. 방귀 뀔 거면 너무 세게 뀌진 마, 벽이 종잇장처럼 얇거든.

일부러 더러운 얘길 하는 게 아니야! 우리는 밴에서 같이 살잖아, 이 친구야. 둘 중 하나가 볼일이라도 봐야 할 때는 고상함 같은 건 다 빠이빠이 한다고. 그리고 네 환상적으로 완벽한 이미지와 함께 난 너를 떠나는 거지.

별말씀을.

 


	6. 휴식 시간: 데자뷰

내 손을 깨끗이 씻는 건 마치 이룰 수 없는 소망 같다. 물이 언제든 곧 붉은 핏빛으로 변할 것만 같다.

호화로운 밴이든 아니든 간에, 욕실은 어쩔 수 없게도 온갖 물건이 억지로 하나로 뭉쳐진 형식이다. 세면대, 거울 붙은 서랍장, 변기와 쓰레기통이 비좁은 방 하나에 꾸역꾸역 몰려있다. 아무리 원형의 디자인에다 값비싼 장식이 달려 있다 한들 이 폐쇄적인 느낌을 무마시킬 수는 없겠다. 비행기 화장실만큼 비좁지는 않지만, 확실히 그 생각이 나게 한다.

거울에 비친 내 시선을 피하자 수도꼭지 옆 받침대에 있는 칫솔들이 보인다. 파란색 칫솔과 회색 칫솔. 파란색 칫솔에는 검은색 마커로 ‘클로이’라는 이름이 칫솔 전체에 걸쳐서 큼지막하게 쓰여 있다. 웃긴 건 이제 얘가 내 칫솔을 써도 난 더 이상 별로 신경 안 쓸 거라는 점이다. 아, 사람 마음이 이렇게 변할 수가.

이쯤 되면 생각보다 여기에 더 오래 있는 걸지도 걸지도 모르겠다. 물론, 화장실이 좀 많이 급하긴 했지마는, 그동안 또 다른 나들이 겪어온 광란을 정리할 시간이 필요하기도 했으니까. 10분 정도 걸리겠네, 아마도.

클로이가 한 말은 사실이다. 내가 작정하고 그 사람들을 죽이진 않았으니까. 그 영광은 216명의 아카디아 만 주민들한테 돌려야 할 테고. 다만, 그럼에도 둘 사이엔 극명한 차이가 있지, 안 그래? 폭풍이 경로를 따라가도록 놔두는 것. 그리고 총구를 누군가의 머리에다 겨누고 방아쇠를 당겨버리는 것. 내 마음속 무언가가 이 두 행위 모두에 조금도 망설이지 않게 했다.

“모르고 있던 사실도 아니잖아.” 난 작게 중얼거린다.

나는 쓰레기장에서도 망설이지 않았잖아, 안 그래? 만약 그 총에 총알이 남아 있었다면 프랭크를 쏴버렸겠지. 내가 지금까지 무슨 일을 했든 늘 한 가지 똑같은 생각이 내 안에 있었던 것 같다. 클로이는 누구보다도, 그 무엇보다도 우선이라는 생각. 예외는 없다. 나는 걔랑 계속 함께할 수만 있다면 무엇이든 할 것이라는 생각. 그게 얼마나 의문스럽거나 잔인하든 간에.

그게 자랑스럽다. 그 사실이 두렵다.

나는 수돗물을 틀어놓고 거울에 비친 내 모습을 억지로라도 바라본다. 피하지 말자. 이게 내 모습이니까. 나한테 오만 가지 별명을 붙일 수는 있어도, 겁쟁이만큼은 다시는 되지 않을 테니까.

...그래도 염색한 머리 색에는 나름대로 적응해가는 것 같다. 지금 내 포니테일이 촌스러운 것과는 별개로. 그리고 아직도 눈가에 섀도우랑 아이라이너가 없는 건 지금도 신경쓰인다. 내 화장 사전에 그것만은 필수적이었는데. 그 화장 없는 내 얼굴은 전보다도 더 평범하고 땡땡 부은 것 같다.

누구는 내가 진짜 예쁘다고 생각하는 것 같긴 하지만. 내 주근깨에 뿅가 죽는다나 뭐라나.

“걔가 하는 말 아무것도 믿지 마.” 나는 거울을 보고 거기 비친 내 모습에다 얘기한다. “걔는 그냥 너랑 어떻게 해볼 속셈인 거야.”

바보 같아도 클로이가 그렇게 말해준 게 아직도 기분이 좋다. 눈을 굴리고 싶게 만든다 해야 할지. 여자친구가 나더러 이쁘다고 해준 걸로 이렇게 얼굴 붉히고 있다니. 난 고개를 저으면서 수도꼭지를 잠그고 손을 말리기 시작한다.

이제 걔가 내 여친인 거지, 그렇지? 조금 전까지만 해도 서로에게 사랑의 말을 속삭이고 어쩌고 했으니까, 아직 사귀는 게 아니었다면 그 이후로라도 확정된 거라 봐도 무방하겠지. 이렇게 생각하니 너무 설레서 떨릴 지경이다. 세상에나, 지금까지 연애란 걸 해본 적도 없는데, 갑자기 여자친구랑 다섯 달 동안이나 같이 살고 있다니. 시간 여행자의 연애는 이런 거구나.

전환은 내 눈앞에서 일어난다. 즉각적이지만 부드럽게, 감각에 어떠한 충격도 주지 않으면서. 거울 반대편, 배경의 모양과 색이 바뀐다. 그리고 나는 이제 칙칙한 방의 칙칙한 의자에 앉아 있는 나 자신을 바라보고 있다. 귀에 들리는 목소리는 시선 밖 측면 쪽에서 들려온다.

“난 왜 네가 ‘맥신’이란 이름을 싫어하는지 모르겠어. 멋있는 이름인걸. 난 그 이름 되게 좋아해.”

여자의 목소리인데, 약간 높고 또... 어리다고 해야 할지? 나는 내 시선을 고정한다. 지금도 화장실 안에 있구나. 내가 손을 들자 거울에 비친 내 모습도 손을 들려 하지만, 묶인 손은 움직이질 못한다.

“아무튼 알았어, 네가 선호하는 대로 불러줘야지. 난 그냥 이해가 안 돼. 왜 그분을 위해 일하지 않는 거야? 그 분은 날 존중해주시고 있고 보수도 좋은데. 넌 그냥 시키는 대로 하고 괜한 궁금증만 가지지 않으면 되는 거야. 좋은 거래잖아, 맥스. 애초에 세상이 너한테 대체 해준 게 뭔데? 넌 대체 뭘 이루고 싶은 거야?”

거울에 비친 난 분노로 들끓는 눈으로, 누군진 몰라도 말하고 있는 이를 바라본다. 난 나 자신의 움직임을 따라 해보지만 내 주변에 있는 것이라곤 타일 뿐이다.

“내. 정신에. 장난치지마.”

마지막 말이 걔의 (나의) 입에서 나온다, 그리고는 이미지가 전과 같이 빠르게 다시 한번 바뀐다. 거울은 그저 거울일 뿐이다. 다시 한번 모든 게 원래대로다.

대체  _ 씨발  _ 무슨 일이 일어났던 거지?

“클로이?”

“응? 혹시 빠졌어?”

“잠시만 여기로 와줄래?”

“이럴 줄 알았어. 네 엉덩이가 너무 앙상해져서 드디어 변기에 빠져버린 거구나.”

“나 변기에 안 빠졌어! 그냥 빨리 오기나 해줘…”

“혹시 모르니까 뚫어뻥도 챙겨갈게.”

클로이가 화장실로 다가오는 동안 난 계속 거울 속 내 모습을 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 아무것도 바뀌지 않는다.

클로이가 문을 연다. 얘 진짜로 손에 뚫어뻥을 들고 왔다. 자기 개그에 되게 열심이구나.

난 거울을 가리킨다. “혹시 내가 이걸 바라보다가 이상한 환영을 본 적 있었어?”

걔가 뚫어뻥을 내려놓는다. 클로이의 히죽대는 한심한 웃음이 희미해지고 곧 걱정어린 얼굴로 바뀐다. “아니. 적어도 네가 나한테 그런 일을 말해준 적은 없어.” 클로이가 내 팔을 잡는다. “뭘 본 거야? 괜찮아? 아프지는 않았고?”

“하나도 아프지 않았어…”

나는 클로이에게 내가 본 걸 정확히 말한다. 말이 다 끝나갈 때쯤 걔의 얼굴은 무서울 정도로 험악하게 변해있다.

“사만다 데릭. 이 시간대에서는 만난 적 없지만, 베타맥스가 걔 처리하는 데 고생 이만저만 한 게 아니란 거 정도는 너도 짐작할 수 있었을 거야.”

“데릭 양…”

_ 거짓말마다 선 하나씩.  _ 내 어깨가 부들부들 떨린다. “목소리는 그냥 애 같았는데.”

“오래전에 네가 걔는 우리 정도 나이대라고 말해줬어. 그러니까 걔도 우리 나이대의 꼬맹이겠지, 아마도.”

“걔도…’정령에게 선택받은 자’야?”

“대체 어떤 놈의 정령인지 내가 알 수가 있겠냐마는, 걘 텔레파시 능력 비슷한 게 있어. 정신을 조종하거나, 아니면 적어도... 생각을 제안한다거나, 일부러 특정 감정을 느끼게 한다거나, 뭐 그런 것들. 전에도 말했지만, 네가 그놈들이랑 있던 동안 궁금증을 풀어주는 사람은 아무도 없었어.”

“세상에, 우리가 걱정해야 할 사람들이 대체 얼마나 많은 거지?”

“우리가 확실히 알고 있는 인간만 따지면 네 명. 뭐, 헬렌을 세지 않는다면 셋이겠네. 지금 꽤 빡쳐있지만 말이야. 프레스콧 본인께서도 여전히 와일드카드고.”

“그 사람은 왜 화난 건데? 무슨 일이 일어난 거야? 우리 그 사람 믿을 수 있기는 해?”

“우리가 원래 오늘 전달해줄 게 있었어. 그 여자가 우리를 도와준 건 우리를 자기 공급책으로 쓰기 위해서였으니까. 조금 전만 해도 스카이프로 그 별종이 나한테 소리지르는 거 받아주던 중이었어. 네가 꿈나라 가 있을 때 말이야. 그래도 뭐, 확신하건대 우린 그 여자 믿어도 될 거야. 전에 네가 그 여자한테 한 걸 고려하면 말야.” 클로이는 가볍게 내 어깨에 손을 대고 더 가까이 다가온다. 표정에 걱정스러운 눈빛이 역력하다. “맥스, 진심으로, 무슨 일이야? 마치 또 다른 너의 기억이 지금 너에게 찾아오는 것만 같아. 이런 일은 여태껏 한 번도 없었다고. 넌 항상 잊어버리기만 했잖아.”

“모르겠어, 클로이…”

나 스스로 했던 말이 내 머릿속에서 울린다.  _ 별별 이상한 꼴 보는 거에 익숙해지도록 해.  _ 지금 이게 그때 내가 말하던 걸까? 아니면 지금 이건 완전히 새로운 현상인 걸까?

어느 쪽이든, 마음에 들지는 않는다.

“일단은 좋은 신호라고 생각하자.” 내가 말한다. “좋은 현상일 수도 있잖아, 안 그래?”

“오, 그렇고말고. 우리한테 이런 낙관주의는 항상 먹혔지.”

“뭐, 내가 어떻게 할 수 있는 것도 아니잖아, 안 그래? 그러니까 난 긍정적인 분위기라도 유지할 거야.”

클로이의 대답이라곤 그저 입술을 작게 오므리는 것뿐이다. 그래서 나는 다가가 입을 맞춘다. 짧고 자연스럽게.

“걱정할 거 없어, 여친아.”

클로이의 깜짝 놀란 미소가 지금 내 손에 없는 카메라를 애타게 찾고 싶게 만든다. 나는 그 이목구비에서 나타나는 모든 자연스러운 기쁨을 담아서 평생 귀중한 보물로 삼고 싶다. 그리고, 쟤 코의 피어싱이 너무 좋기도 하다.

“있잖아…” 클로이가 손을 내려 자기 손가락을 내 손에 깍지낀다. “네가 완전 놀랄까 봐 그동안 말 안 해주긴 했지만, 아무튼... 사실은 난 이제 네 ‘아내’야. 식은 3주 전에 시애틀에서 올렸고.”

능력을 쓰지도 않았는데 시간이 멈춘 것만 같다. 내 눈은 휘둥그레 커지고 숨은 목덜미에서 멈춘 게 느껴진다. 난 여기에 그대로 얼어붙어서, 얘한테 방금 또 하나의 손이라도 생긴 것마냥 뚫어져라 바라보고 있다.

문틀 뒤쪽으로 숨겨뒀던 다른 손으로, 클로이는 내 카메라를 눈높이까지 들어서 멍하니 있는 내 모습을 찍는다. 클로이는 날 잡던 손을 놔주고는 차분히 사진을 흔들어 나한테 건네준다.

“그리고 나 임신도 했어. 아빠는 너고.”

나는 사진을 바라본다. 사진 역사상 필름에 담긴 가장 바보 같은 표정은 이미 윤곽을 잡아가고 있다. 시선을 다시 클로이한테 돌리자 내가 본 건 참으로 고소해하는 웃음뿐이었다.

“복수라는 게 참 좆같지, 안 그래?”

“거짓말쟁이 같으니라고! 나 너 완전히 믿었단 말이야!”

클로이가 소리 내 웃기 시작한다. 난 걔 어깨를 밀친다. 솔직하게 말하자면 걔한테 화난 척도 하기 힘들지만. “오늘 점심은 네가 만드는 거야. 이유는 이거 하나만으로도 충분해.”

클로이는 마치 내가 인류 역사상 최고의 뉴스를 전해준 것처럼 기뻐한다. “배고파?”

“사실은, 굶어 죽을 것 같아. 나 아침 먹기는 했었나?”

“아니, 그리고 난 그게 너무 신경 쓰인다고. 요즘 네 식습관이 어떤지에 대해서는 물어보지도 마.” 클로이는 아래를 내려보더니, 내 바지 주머니 안에 손가락을 집어넣어 사진을 담아둔다. “네가 오늘 마지막으로 시간 되돌린 후에 이 사진 보여줄 거라고 약속해줘.”

“아, 젠장, 맞다. 우리 이거 전부 되돌리는 거였지. 진짜 그래도 될까?”

“몇 번이라도, 당연하지. 별거 아냐.”

“하지만...내가 말했- 우리가...우리가 서로한테 사랑한다고 한 건…”

“그냥 그때 다시 말해줘, 갑자기 들으면 더 환상적일 테니까. 잠깐만, 혹시 너 나한테 사랑한다고 말하는 데에 지친 거야? 레퍼토리 다 떨어진 거고? 그런 거야?”

“웃지 마, 그건 정말 특별한 순간이었다고.”

“너와 함께하는 모든 날들이 특별한 순간으로 가득 차 있지.” 걔는 내 손을 자기 입술로 가져가서 입을 맞춘다. “난 욕심 같은 건 없어.”

세상에나, 얘가 날 바라보는 눈빛이... 내 머릿속이 갑자기 변태 같은 욕망으로 가득 찬다. 지금 내 얼굴에 불붙은 것 같은데.

클로이가 내 팔을 잡아당기는 바람에 나는 부엌을 향해 걔의 뒤를 따랐다. “BLT 샌드위치 아니면 채소 오믈렛?” 걔가 묻는다. “넌 둘 다 좋아할 거야. 내가 장담해.”

“아- 알았어, 어…” 선택의 순간. 선택은 언제나 어려운 법. “BLT 샌드위치가 굉장히 맛있을 것 같은데.”

클로이가 대화 주제를 그렇게 빠르게 바꾸지만 않았어도 걔한테 다시 키스했을 텐데. 키스는 무슨, 아마 훨씬 더한 것도 했겠지. 진정하자, 맥스. 네가 여기에 온 지 아직 하루도 다 안 지났다고.

재생목록에선 시드 매터스나 Alt-J처럼 익숙한 애청곡부터 시작해서, 내가 모르지만 곧바로 빠져버린 노래들이 흘러나오고 있었다. 그러니까 클로이는 날 위한 믹스테이프를 만들어서 틀어주고 있는 거다. 사랑스러워 죽겠네.

클로이는 선반에서 작은 프라이팬 하나를 꺼내 가스레인지에 올린다. “그냥 앉아서 편하게 있어, 자기야. 내가 다 해줄 테니까.”

“와, 너 그동안 항상 나한테 이렇게 다정했어?”

“너랑 어떻게 해보고 싶을 때만 그렇지. 그러니까 다시 말해서 항상 그렇다고.”

“그럴 줄 알았지.”

난 걔가 바쁘게 움직이는 걸 소파에 앉아서 지켜본다. 블라인드를 올리고, 촛불을 끄고, 침실에서 우리가 반쯤 마셔둔 술을 가져오고, 접시를 준비하고... 무언가 깊게 위안이 된다. 쟤는 자기 집에서 편안함을 느끼며, 베이컨이 지글지글 구워지는 소리에 맞춰 “I Might Float”를 흥얼거리는 중이다. 위험한 것 하나 없이 평화로운 순간이다. 평범한 삶이란 게 이런 느낌이겠지.

클로이는 내가 자기를 지켜보고 있다는 걸 알아차리고 미소짓는다. “내가 알던 팬케이크에 환장하는 맥스도 이 시간대에 같이 데려온 거면 좋겠는데.”

“거울 보면서 알아차린 건데 내가 약간... 예전보다 많이 말랐더라.”

“맞아! 알아줘서 고마워! 내가 말할 때마다 넌 항상 별거 아닌 듯이 무시했거든. 입맛 없는 날엔 뭘 먹어도 풀 씹는 맛 나는 거야 알지만, 그건 내가 신경 쓸 내용은 아니지. 아무튼 넌 뭐 좀 먹어야 해. 애초에 원래부터 비쩍 말랐으면서.”

“하. 너 _진짜_ 내 엄마 맞구나.”

클로이가 날 향해 팬을 흔든다. “조심하셔, 아가씨. 계속 대들면 오늘 메뉴는 방울양배추 뿐이니까.”

냄새만 맡아도 군침이 고인다. 클로이가 손수 만든, 베이컨으로 점철된 요리를 먹을 생각을 하자니 기다리기가 힘들다. 얼마 지나서 걔는 내게 샌드위치가 놓인 접시를 건네준 후 자기 접시를 들고 앉는다. 걔가 그냥 지켜보는 동안 나만 허겁지겁 먹는 꼴을 보여주고 싶진 않았던 참이라, 마침 다행이다. 걔는 팔걸이에서 반쯤 먹은 감자칩을 꺼내서 우리 사이에 놓는다.

“고마워, 클로이, 이거 진짜 먹음직스럽다.”

“베이컨이 들어가면 뭐든지 맛있기 마련이지. 어서, 한 입 먹어봐.”

나는 불평 없이 클로이의 말을 따른다. 얘가 이렇게 보살펴 주는 것도 좋다. 가끔 누군가가 돌봐주는 것도 나쁘지 않지.

“음...음, 지짜 마이떠.”

“당연하지, 프라이스 가문에서 대를 이어 전해진 고전 레시피를 썼으니까. 비법은…”

“엄청 많은 베이컨?”

“잘 알고 있네.” 클로이는 샌드위치를 한 입 크게 베어 물고 나서 우물거리며 얘기한다. “그래서 우리 이야기 어디까지 했더라?”

“사실은 말인데, 우리 지금은 그냥 노는 게 어때? 같이 영화를 본다거나?”

클로이는 내가 안쓰러운 듯이 표정을 찡그린다. “이런 거 다 바로 받아들이기에는 너무 방대하긴 하지, 안 그래?”

“그렇게 말할 수도 있겠네. 아무래도 이것저것 죄다 물어보다가 지친 것 같아. 몇 시간은 뇌가 아예 작동을 멈춰도 괜찮을 것 같아.”

“언제는 작동하는 것처럼 말하네.”

나는 가볍게 내 팔꿈치로 클로이를 밀친다. “건방지기는.”

“잠깐의 휴식 정도야 받아줄 수는 있겠네. 네 첫날이기도 하니까. 사실 시간이 좀 촉박하긴 하지만, 그래도 어느 정도 쉴 틈은 있어.”

“지금 농담하는 거 맞지? 난 걸어 다니는 타임머신인걸. 쉬는 시간이야 얼마든 낼 수는 있겠지…”

“돌아온 지 얼마나 됐다고 벌써 으스대고 있네! 너라도 언제까지고 똑같은 4시간을 계속해서 되돌릴 순 없다고, 슈퍼 맥스. 그건 널 지치게 해. 설령 멀쩡하더라도 너도 언젠가 잠은 자야 할 거고. 만약에 내 계획대로 잘 돌아간다면, 최종 시간대에서 내가 볼 땐, 아까 테디베어로 표시해 놓은 시점까지는 네가 멀쩡하다가 그 이후엔 갑자기 피곤해져서 다시 잠들걸.” 클로이는 쿡쿡 웃고는 샌드위치를 또 한 입 베어 문다. “네 생활 리듬은 완전히 뒤죽박죽이라고.” 

“근데 왜 이렇게 서두르는 거야? 우리 여기선 안전하지 않아?”

“안전했었지. 하지만 오늘 네가 나타나기 전에 우리가 프레스콧 뒤를 밟고 있었거든. 얼마 안 가서 놈들이 알아챌 거고, 그러면 바로 추적 시작이지. 헬렌은 길어야 사흘 정도밖에 못 끌 것 같다고 했고, 놈들이 우리가 던져둔 미끼를 물을 때쯤이면 우리는 저 멀리 사라지고 없어야 해. 이번만큼은 그 여자가 우리한테 화내도 할 말이 없지. 우리 돕겠다고 모든 걸 걸고 있으니까. 뭐, 자기 이익을 위해서긴 하지만, 그래도…” 클로이가 자기 접시를 옆으로 치우고 바로 앞에 있는 큼지막한 TV 아래의 선반을 뒤진다. “아무튼 지금은 그런 건 다 잊어버리자고, 응? 네 말이 맞아. 우리도 쉴 시간은 있어야지.” 클로이는 선반을 채운 DVD 더미를 손가락으로 훑더니 DVD 하나를 집는다. 난 지금 전혀 얘의 엉덩이나 훤히 드러난 허리 같은 걸 뻔히 쳐다보고 있는 게 아니다. 암, 절대로 아니지. “우리가 요즘은 여가 시간에 퓨처라마만 홀린 듯이 몰아봤거든. 그러니까 사실에 근거해서 말하는 건데, 넌 이 편 좋아할 거라 장담해.” 얘는 케이스에서 DVD를 꺼내 플레이어에 집어넣는다.

클로이는 양손에 리모컨을 쥔 채 자리로 돌아온다. 음악을 끄고, TV를 켜고, 메뉴를 탐색한다. <벤더의 빅 스코어>. 제목이 화면에 큼지막하게 뜬다. 와, 이거야말로 완벽한 플라스마 TV지. 배가 좀 아플 거야, 빅토리아.

내가 먹고 있는 꼴이 참 웃기다. 그렇게 한입에 다 집어넣지 말아야 했는데. 내 손으로 입을 닦는다. “나야 뭐든 상관없어. 사실 궁금했던 건데 혹시 네 DVD 중에 파...”

“맥스.” 클로이가 내게로 시선을 돌려 가까이 다가온다. 눈을 부릅뜨고 날 강렬하게 바라본다. 시선엔 경고가, 이목구비엔 절박함이 담겨 있다.

“한 번이라도 더 <파이널 판타지: 더 스피릿 위딘> 보자고 하면, 나 토할 거야.”

음.

그럼 퓨처라마 보는 걸로.


	7. 시행 착오

그러니까 우리가 놈들 시야 밖으로 벗어나는 동안 넌 의식 없이 쓰러져있었잖아, 기억나지? 그리고 난 시간이 흐를수록 신경질나기 시작했어. 그래서 난 다음으로 도착한 동네에서 드러그 스토어로 들어가 밴을 꾸밀 물품들을 몇 개 샀어. 페인트는 좀 자유분방하게 생각해서 몇 개 산 걸 열어서 밴에다 부어버렸지, 그 후엔 차량 번호를 가릴 검은 색 마커랑 테이프를 샀고. 여기 도망 다니는 사람 없어요! 그냥 구린 찌그러진 밴에서 사는 신세대 예술병 히피들 뿐이지. 완전 쓸데없는 시간 낭비로 밝혀지긴 했지만, 그건 나중에 말해줄게.

내가 그러는 동안 넌 밴 안에서 여전히 의식없이 누워있었어. 몇시간동안이나 기절해있었다고. 네가 돌아올때쯤, 우린 염병할 놈의 아이다호 어딘가의 트럭 정류장에 있었다니까. 네가 내 이름을 불러줄 때는 세상에서 가장 행복한 기분이었어. 하지만 그때조차도 넌 내가 다친데가 없는지 아는게 우선이었지, 너 진짜 졸라 최고야. 난 너한테 진통제 좀 먹고 걱정하지 말라고 설득했어, 그리고 넌 그때 꽤나 비몽사몽한 상태였으니까 별로 토달지 않았고. 난 우리가 밴에서 잘 수 있게끔 챙길 걸 몇개 가져왔어. 그리고 내가 깨어있는 동안은 계속 나아갈 작정이었지.

같은 날 늦은 밤에 헬렌 브라이어가 우릴 찾아왔어. 그게 걔가 하는 일이니까. 하지만 걘 혼자였어. 그냥 대화만을 원했고.

그때 난 별로 받아줄 기분이 아니어서 걜 거의 쏠 뻔했어, 그랬다면...어쩌면 현명한 선택이 됐을지도? 걔 없이는 놈들보다 한발짝 앞서 달아나는게 훨씬 쉬워지거든. 그래도 뭐, 우린 살인자가 아니니까, 맞지? 그게 말인데, 헬렌은 우리가 그래왔던 것만큼이나 속박당해와서, 몰래 절박하게 벗어날 기회를 찾던거야...그리고 걔는 네가 몇 초만에 8명의 훈련받은 남녀를 처리하는 동안 그냥 저 멀리서 네 모습을 봤어. 걘 네가 시간 여행자라는 걸 알고 프레스콧이 널 잡아 조종하는데 그렇게나 열심이니까, 그래서...만약 누군가 자기를 풀어줄 수 있는 사람이 있다면, 그게 너일거란 결론을 내린거지.

넌 그때 듣는 둥 마는 둥 해서 네가 그러는 동안 말은 내가 거의 다 했어. 내가 몇가지 질문을 했는데 정말이지, 걘 부탁하는 사람 치곤 되게 싸가지 없더라. 걔는 난 존재하지도 않는 것처럼 계속 널 쳐다봤어-걔는 세상에 통달한 30대 어딘가의 스코틀랜드 사람이어서, 걘 “우리 프로필은 다 읽어봤다” 그랬고 우리가 무슨 불장난하는 아무것도 모르는 10대들인줄 알았어. 네가 그 놈들한테 한 일을 보고 나서도 말이야, 우리가 걔를 언제든지 떼어내기로 결정내릴 수 있다는 거엔 전혀 걱정하지 않는 것처럼 보였어. 

걔는 프레스콧 놈이 걔한테 돈을 주고 훈련을 시키긴 하는데, 자기 머리 위에 항상 “다모클레스의 칼”이 놓여져있다고 했어...아니면 정확히는, 걔 언니의 온 가족이 그랬지. 걔는 몇년이고 자기 충성심을 증명해와서, 본인은 이제 별로 의심 당하지 않아. 그리고 걔가 우릴 엿먹일 작정이라면 걔는 우릴 쫓을 필요도 없었어, 왜냐면 이 밴엔 GPS 추적기가 달려있었고 그리고 우리가 대체 얼마나 멍청했으면 그 밴에 계속 있었던건지. 확실히 바보같이 느껴지더라.

걔는 충성심 있는 부하로서 우리와 거리를 둘수도 있었고, 아니면 여기에 와서 총으로 우릴 위협하면서 원하는 바를 요구할 수도 있었는데...하지만 대신 걔는 믿음을 가지고 우리에게 접근했어. 걔는 비무장 상태였고 우리가 걔의 초능력으로부터 어떻게 벗어날 수 있는지 알려줄거라고 했어. 그래서 나중에 걔가 우리를 놓쳤다고 했을 때 그게 사실이 되도록. 걔는 자기가 아는 건 모두 공유해준다고 했고 자기 힘이 남아있는 동안은 가능한 무슨 방법으로든 계속해서 도와줄거라고 했어. 우리가 할 일이라곤 기회가 찾아왔을 때 놈을 죽이는게 끝이었지.  


인정할게...그 계획에 찬성하는데 내게 필요했던건 네 암묵적 동의 뿐이었어. 지금도 그렇고. 누군가 널 그렇게 해치면, 난 그놈들이 값을 치를 때까지 피맛을 볼 작정이야. 다른 이유는 없어.

넌 그냥 거기 앉아서, 고개는 숙인 채로 듣고 있었어. 그러더니 넌 차분하게 손을 네 가방으로 향해서, 카메라를 꺼내고는 너 자신의 사진을 찍었지. 넌 그 사진을 흔들고는 옆에다 나둬, 마치 죽는 것 같았지. 그리고 넌 걔를 쳐다보고는...그러더니 사라졌어.  
거?

또 시작이네, 안 그래? 조금의 시간이 지난 후 넌 걔의 척추에 총을 겨눈 채 걔 뒤에 서있었어. 넌 이만큼 낮고, 분노의 차있는 초조한 목소리로 이렇게 말했지: 우리가 널 도와줬는데, 어떻게 감히 배신을 해?

난 잔뜩 겁 먹은 걔 얼굴을 바라봤는데, 아마 그때 내 표정도 걔랑 비슷했을거야. 난 머릿 속은 엉망진창이었어, 그리고 그때 이미 미래의 너에게 물어볼 질문들을 정리 중이었지만, 그때 네게 질문하기엔 넌 너무 바빴지. 넌 걔를 몰아붙이고 있었어, 우리가 걔를 친구로 대해줬는데 걔는 처음 실패하자마자 어떻게 바로 배신을 때렸는지-그리고 넌 염병할 놈의 시간 여행자니까 당연히 그걸 예상하고 있었는지 말하면서. 그때 넌 그 전까지나 아니면 그 후로 본 어떤 네 모습보다도 화가 나 있었어. 인정할게, 그건...좀 무서웠어.

네가 뭐라고 말했는지 너무 잘 기억 난다. 이 말들 머릿 속에 집어넣어둬, 넌 걔한테 이렇게 말했어. 중립이라는 건 없어. 너처럼 양 쪽에 모두 발을 뻗고 둘 중에 누가 이기는지 바라볼 수는 없다고. 배신하면...아, 아니다, 잠깐, 잠깐만, 넌 이랬었지. 너에겐 단 하나의 기회만 남았어. 우리를 한번 더 배신하면, 난 돌아와서 네 존재를 지워버릴거야.

걘 네가 믿지 못할 정도로 떨려 보였지만, 한 가지 걔한테서 인정할게 있다면, 걔가 네가 무슨 말을 하고 있는건지 정확히 이해하기까지는 1분밖에 안 걸렸어, 그리고 걘 고개를 끄덕였지. 헬렌이 너에게 얘기를 시작하지만 네가 걔를 조용히 시키고 요점만 말하고 걔한테 말해, 걔가 할 말은 넌 이미 다 들었으니까. 그리고 왠지는 몰라도 그 요점이 걔 다리를 총으로 쏘고 걔의 오토바이를 가져가는 거더라?

아냐, 아냐, 그건 걔 아이디어였어-걘 별 일 아니라고 얘기해, 이보다 훨씬 심한 일도 당해봤다고. 걔는 총상을 어떻게 치료해야 하는지 아니까, 그냥 무릎 슬개골을 부숴버린다거나 하는 멍청한 짓만 하지 말라고 했어. 걔가 두려운 거라면 우리를 도와주다가 들켜서, 무능하게 보이는 거였지, 걔는 너가 네 능력을 자기를 습격하는데 쓴 건 자기가 우릴 과소평가해서 부주의했기 때문이라고 털어놨어. 상황을 생각해봤을 때 이 모든건 사실이었고.

그래서...내가 자원했어. 넌 그때쯤 이미 너무 많은 사람들을 쐈으니까. 난 네가 반대할 줄 알았는데, 넌 그냥 날 보며 고개를 끄덕이더라, 마치 이해한다는 듯이.

하나도 재미 없었어, 솔직히 말하자면.

해야만 할 일은 끝났고 우리는 우리가 가지고 갈 수 있는 모든 걸 챙겨서 걸걸한 욕설을 하고 있는 걔를 밴에 남겨두고서 떠났어, 놈들이 걔한테 찾아올때까지 걔한테 필요할 모든 의료 도구는 다 같이 남겨둔 채로. 우린 걔의 멋드러진 할리 데이비슨을 향해 갔고, 넌 곧 기절할듯이 내게 기댔어. 난 현재의 네가 다시 돌아오기 전에 물어봐야 했던 질문이 산더미같이 많아서, 너한테 그 질문들을 속삭였지. 넌 입에는 우쭐대는 미소를 띤 채 고개를 들어 날 바라봤어.

나 사진 안 썼어, 보면 알잖아. 그냥 걔한테 잔뜩 겁을 줘야만 한다는게 너무 뻔하게 보였잖아. 계획대로 잘 풀린 것 같은데.

그럼.

맞아! 넌 애초에 그 사진을 쓴 적이 없어, 그냥 몇 번 시간을 돌린 후 발군의 명연기가 끝이었지. 간단히 말해서 넌 걔를 완전히 사로잡았다고.

그럼-그럼, 너 완전 거짓말쟁이야. 넌 솔직하지 않을 때도 있고 그건 너도 알지, 맥스, 부끄러워하지 마, 오히려 자랑스러워해야 할 일이니까. 아무튼, 우리가 오토바이까지 도달할때는 내가 거의 널 끌고 가다시피했어-걔 수작들 받아치느라 시간 계속 돌리던게 널 기진맥진하게 만들어버렸거든. 우린 혹시 수상한게 있나 걔 가방을 뒤져봤고, 그 후론 다시 출발할 시간이었지. 모든게 완전 개판이었지만, 같이 오토바이를 타고 달리는게 기분이 좋지 않았다면 거짓말일거야.

이 모든 일들이 우리가 드디어 한숨 돌릴 수 있도록 해줬어. 그나저나, 헬렌의 능력을 회피하는 비법은 “흔적 포화”야. 우린 그냥 우리 물건을 나라 전체에 부치고 그게 잘 도착했나 확인만 하면 되는거야. 우리와 많이 접촉된 물건일수록, 더 효과가 있지-그러니까 네가 아직 그 옷 너무 오래 입지 않았길 바랄게. 우린 항상 장갑을 끼고 다니고, 우리가 만질 필요가 없는 물건은 안 만져. 그리고 이게 역겹다는 건 아는데, 이제부터 넌 네가 자른 손톱 모아야 할거야, 미안해. 근데 유인용으론 그거 만한게 없어서.

그래도 그 때 우린 그 중 아무것도 걱정할 건 없었어. 사냥개는 한동안 임무에 나서지 못할테고 일반적인 탐색은 이 때부터는 별 효과가 없을테니까. 우린 에라 모르겠다-하고 며칠동안 계속 남쪽으로 갔어, 네바다에 도착할때까지. 너는 그동안 거의 조용했어. 날 꽉 붙잡고 있었고, 아마도 네 생각을 정리하고 있었다고 짐작할 뿐이지. 이따금씩 우린 얘기를 나눴어. 주로 잠깐씩 멈출 때마다. 네가 점점...거칠어져 가는 게 너무나 쉽게 눈에 보였어. 더 지치고 격렬해져 가는 게. 나한테 그런게 아니라, 세상을 향해서, 우리가 겪여야 했던 이 모든 불공평한 헛짓거리들에 대해 원망하는게 보였어. 약간은 가슴이 찢어지는 것 같았지만, 나도 같은 기분이었지. 그래서 우린 서로 좀 복돋아줬어, 알아? “다 엿이나 먹으라 그래, 최소한 우린 함께잖아”란 자세를 가지게 됐지.

우리 사실은 그 자세에 엄청 열중했어. 우린 항상 함께하고, 스킨십도 자주 했어. 밤에는 손을 잡고 잠에 들었고 자주 키스했지, 다른 모든 것보다 위로를 위해서.

그리고 며칠이 지난 후 네가 나한테 물어봤어...잡혔던 맥스가 돌아오면 무슨 일이 일어날까?

맞아, 우린 이때 와서야 처음 이 생각을 해보게 됐어. 죽는 건 아니지, 당연히 아냐. 하지만 네가 그 며칠동안 했던 일들, 네가 되어가는 이 사람...그 모든 건 애초에 존재하지 않았다는 듯이 사라질 운명이었지.

넌 그 사실에 어떤 면에선 안심했어, 왜냐면 당연하잖아. 하지만 여전히 끔찍했지, 안 그래? 아니면....적어도, 이상하기는 했지. 그리고 새로운 맥스가 어떤 트라우마를 갖고 있을지 그때 누가 알았겠어? 걔가 뭘 하길 원할지 누가 알았겠어? 거기다 난 그 변화를 어떻게 받아들일지도 의문이었고-내가 그저 걔가 원하는 대로 그게 무슨 일이든 따랐을까? 내가 걔를 완전히 똑같이 사랑할까? 내 말은, 우리가 다시 만난 처음 일주일 동안을 생각해봐. 겨우 5일 뿐이었지만, 그 주가 끝날때 우린 완전히 다른 사람이 됐잖아. 우리가 얘기하면 할수록 새로운 맥스는 완전히 다른 사람이 될거라는게 확실했지.

그래서 그 모든 일들이 일어난 후에...이 시점에서 넌 약간 정도를 벗어나기 시작했달까? 네가 완전히 미쳐버렸다거나 하는건 아니고, 넌 그냥 지름길로 가는데 죄책감 느끼는걸 관뒀다고 할게. 모든게 하나의 큼지막한 잔인한 농담처럼 느껴졌어, 마치 운명이 너와 장난을 치는 것처럼. 그렇다면 그 농담에 같이 웃어줘도 나쁘지 않다고 느꼈지. 그래서 온 우주가 우리가 다시 시간 여행 가지고 장난치기를 바라는거야? 그래, 옛다. 오토바이 버리고 새 차 장만할래? 썅, 맘대로 하라 그래, 여기, 주차장에서 바로 빼왔어, 계약금도, 월간 렌트 값도 없지. 그건 저기 다른 차 라이센스 번호가 해결해줄거니까, 별로 이 차 그리워하지도 않겠지, 안 그래? 그리고 대체 누가 생활용품 사는데 돈이 필요하대? 그건 거의 마술과도 같아서, 우리가 S-마트 주차장에 서있으면 네 코트 안에서 물건들이 계속 튀어나왔어. 쾅, 델리 샌드위치, 쾅, 거의 2리터 용량의 초콜릿 우유, 쾅, 과일이랑 과자랑 곧 있으면 너한테 필요해질 생리대로 가득찬 가방까지, 난 웃는걸 멈출수가 없었어.  
현금이 다 떨어져간다고? 우린 네바다에 있으니까, 마치 우리한테 내일은 없는 것처럼 베가스 스트립에 가서 한탕 벌이자…  
이제와서 보면, 모두 사실하고는 별로 많이 동떨어져 있지도 않은 일이었지. 그리고 카운터에서 우릴 체크인했다는걸 “잊어먹는” 판에 진짜 침대에서 자는 것도 어렵지 않았고.

뭐, 그때는 반항적이고 파괴적인 느낌이 들어서 좋았지만, 솔직히 말하면...그때가 우리 둘 인생의 가장 밑바닥이었다고 생각해. 우린 점점 우리한테 서로 말곤 아무것도 중요하지 않다고 여기기 시작했어. 난 그게 부끄러워, 그걸 너무 쉽게 받아들였거든-난 네가 진실 된 모습으로 남을 수 있도록 더 도와줬어야 했는데, 네가 네 머릿속을 잠식해가던 환멸감을 이겨내고 더 나아가도록 도아줬어야 했어. 대신에 난 내가 절대로 되고 싶어하지 않았던 클로이의 모습으로 되돌아가버렸지.

그리고 밤 중에는...그게, 우리가 한밤 동안 뭘 했는지는 너도 상상할 수 있겠지. 우린 그 “아직은 너무 이르다”는 생각은 금방 떨쳐냈어-우린 하기 전에 대화 조차도 안했어, 그때는 이런...힘이 있어서, 우릴 더 가까이 끌어당겼어, 그리고 우린 더 이상 이를 떼어내려고 하지 않았지. 억제라고는 전혀 없었고.

그리고 당연히, 섹스는 사랑으로 점철돼있었어, 깊고 진실된 사랑으로, 그렇지만...그동안 우리 마음속에 있었던 그 모든 분노와 짜증들을 생각해 본다면? 마치 댐을 뚫고 나아가는 홍수와도 같았지. 약간 엉망인 기분이 들었지만, 동시에 멋진 느낌도 들었지, 하지만 약간...뒤틀렸달까? 넌 내가 널 최대한 오랫동안 깨어있게 해주기를 원했어. 너한텐 이에 대한 강한 욕구가 있었지. 무언가...절박함이라고 느껴지던 게. 그건 그냥-모르겠어, 생생하게 기억은 나지만, 이제는 그게...건강하진 않았다는 건 알고 있어. 아무것도 건강하지 않았지.

우린 복잡한 사람들이야, 내 생각엔 말이야. 우린 우리 나름대로의 방법으로 문제를 다뤄온거지. 아니면 우린 문제를 다루는데 지쳐서, 그래서 잠시동안 신경 쓰는걸 그만둔거 같기도 해.  
려.

나도 알아! 하나도 낭만적이지 않지, 미안해. 그때 촛불도 있었고 잔잔한 음악에 수줍은 웃음에 갈망하는 눈빛까지 모든 게 다 있었다고 말해주고 싶었는데, 하지만 안 그랬어, 우린 서로에게 달려들었거든. 모든 걸 다 쏟아냈어. 우린 사랑을 나눴고 그 후 우린 떡쳤어. 그리고 그 후엔 이 모든게 뒤섞여버렸고. 젠장, 미안해, 이렇게 말하니까 끔찍하게 들리네.

썅, 내가 너무 많은 걸 말해버렸나? 네가 이제 더 이상 나하고 섹스 관련된 얘기하는데 익숙하지 않다는 걸 까먹고 있었어.

뭐, 있잖아, 나름대로 변호하자면, 난 지금 다른 어떤 것도 떠올리기 힘들거든, 특히나 지금 네가 내 위에 올라타있는거나 마찬가지인 통에. 넌 이게 얼마나 신경쓰이는지 모르나 봐.

아니, 움직이지 마! 나 그런 말 안 했어, 여기 그대로 있어줘. 계속 이 상태 유지하는게 여간 힘든게 아니겠지만, 내가 어떻게든 해볼게.

우리 그 전 날 밤에 싸웠어, 사실은. 난 무언가 장기적인 계획을 세우려고 하고 있었어, 우리가 대체 뭘 해야 그 놈보다 항상 한 발자국 앞서있다가 언젠가는 판을 뒤엎을 수 있을지 알아내려고 했지. 넌 이에 대해 생각하는 것조차 싫어했어. 넌 이랬어, 이 짓을 할 염병할 의미가 뭐냐고, 그냥 계속 움직이고 진짜 맥스가 알아서 하게 놔두자고. 난 죄책감이 느껴지기 시작해서 짜증이 났어, 난 내 엄마아빠랑 내가 그동안 저지른 실수로부터 배운게 하나도 없다면 두 분께서 뭐라고 할지를 생각하고 있었어. 우리가 세상보고 엿이나 먹으라 그러고 모든 문제가 알아서 해결되기를 바랄 순 없다고 알려준 건 너니까.

하지만, 너한테 해야 할 말은 아니긴 했어. 너는 난 진짜 죄책감이 뭔지는 쥐뿔만큼도 모른다고 말했어. 그래서 난 진심으로 하는 것도 아닌 말들 몇개를 했고, 너도 똑같은 짓을 했어. 우린 이 때 실날 한 줄에 겨우겨우 매달려있다시피 했어, 알아? 그게 완전히 무너져내리기까지는 얼마 안 걸렸지. 엄청 소리질렀고, 엄청 울었어.

아니, 그건 그냥 아무한테도 도움이 안되는 자기혐오적인 개소리일 뿐이었어, 난 그 짓을 반복하진 않을거야. 우린 서로한테 화도 안 나 있었어, 우리가 왜 화가 났겠어? 우리한텐 그냥 탓할 대상이 필요했던거야. 겨우 15분만 지나고 나서 우린 이미 서로 껴안고 미안하다고 주절거리며 우린 쓰레기라고 느끼고 있었어. 내가 너한테 화낼때면 항상 내가 나쁜 놈 같이 느껴진다니까.

우린….있잖아, 우린 키스하고 꽤나 자연스럽게 화해했어, 그리고 그 때 우린 잠에 들었지. 지칠대로 지친 채로. 서로를 안아주면서. 우린 아침이면 다시 얘기할 시간이 있을거라고 여겼어, 하지만...변화는 한 밤중에 일어나더라고. 난 자고 있었고 우리가 항상 그래왔으니까 잠에 든 널 뒤에서 안아주고 있었어-그러더니 갑자기 넌 날 깨워서는, 내가 거의 질식할만큼 날 꽉 안더니, 울다가 웃고, 내 이름을 계속해서 말하면서 세상에 클로이 우리 알몸이네-하고 놀랐어. 난 우리가 어릴 때 후로 네가 그만큼 행복했던 적을 못 본 것 같아. 잘된 일이었지.

그러니까...그래, 돌아온 걸 환영해, 베타맥스. 네가 정착하고 블러시 제대로 하는 법 배우는데 시간 좀 가지고, 내가 이게 얼마나 이상한건지 익숙해지는데 시간 좀 가지고 나면, 바로 질문을 시작할 때였지!

난 네게 모든 걸 알려주려고 했어, 넌 이에 대해 내가 생각하던 것보다 훨씬 침착한 반응을 보였고. 헬렌의 솜씨는 생각보다 좋아서 우리의 한심한 전과들은 별로 수면에 드러나지 않았지만, 그래도 넌 알아먹었어.  
그리고, 이때부터 네 팔의 흉터가 미친듯이 아파오기 시작해, 이상했어, 넌 전까지는 흉터때문에 불평한 적 없었거든.

넌 너한테 있었던 일을 요점만 말해줬어, 네가 전혀 이에 대해 얘기하고 싶어하지 않는다는게 너무나 분명했고. 난 네가 어떻게 빠져나왔는지 물어봤어. 너는 이에 “필요한 수단이라면 뭐든지 동원했다”고 답했고. 그 말할 때 네 목소리가 얼마나 낮아졌냐면…그냥 이렇게 설명해줄게: 난 그 후로 한번도 다시 이 일을 물어본 적이 없어. 나도 상상은 할 수 있고, 네가 원한다면 언제나 말해줄 수 있었으니까-넌 결국 안 그랬지만, 섬뜩한 디테일까지 알고 싶다면 아마 일기장에 써져 있을거야.

그래서 난 우리가 지금까지 했던 일들 되돌아보러 갔는데, 그러는 동안 넌 점점 더 가까이 다가왔어. 네가 일어나서 내게 입을 맞출 때 난 헬렌의 태도였나 뭐였나에 대해 수다떨던 중이었지. 그리고 그건 그저 날 다시 봐서 반갑다는 종류의 입맞춤이 아니었어, 무슨 말인지 알지? 넌 잠시 나를 바라보고, 네 볼을 만지더니...그러곤 넌 더더욱 깊이 다가와. 넌 너무 긴장해서 온 몸이 떨고 있었지만, 네가 뭘 원하는지는 너무나도 분명했어. 

나는 이랬어, 세상에 썅, 진심이야? 넌 방금 전까지 지옥같은 일들을 겪다 왔잖아, 적응하거나 하는데 시간을 좀 가지는 건 어때? 너무 일찍, 아니면 잘못된 이유로 뭔가 하는데 서두르지는 마.

넌 네가 나로부터 들을 수 있는거라곤 고통과 비참함 뿐인 악몽에서 살고 있었다고 말했어, 네가 나와 다시 함께해서, 좀 더 나은 삶을 살기 위해 절박했던 곳에서. 그리고 그 모든건 더 이상 현실이 아니라고, 이젠 존재하지 않는다고. 넌 네가 바랐던 모든 게 있는 환상적인 꿈 속으로 깨어났다고 말했어. 그래서 넌 그 꿈을 최대한 즐길거라고, 왜냐면 이 모든 달콤한 꿈은 언제든지 끝날 수 있으니까.

지혜의 가르침이었지, 적어도 내 생각엔 말이야. 거기다다, 넌 알몸에다가 내 앞에서 미소짓고 있었는데, 내가 참아보려 하는 것도 한계가 있었지.

웃긴 점이 뭐냐면...그땐 전과는 너무나 달랐다는 거야. 모든게 부드러웠고 거의...경건할 지경이었지. 넌 너무나 조심스럽고 다정해서, 마치 네가 내 어디라도 잘못건들면 내가 부숴지기라도 할 것처럼 다뤘어. 그러면서도 많이 서툴렀는데, 왜냐면 말이야, 그게 다시 처음으로 가지는 네 첫 경험이었으니까, 깨닫고 나면 웃긴 일이지.

내가 전에는 건강하진 않았다고 했었지, 그렇지? 이건 그 때와는 정확히 반대였어. 마치...네가 치유되는 것 같았어. 내가 너한테 온 세상을 주는 것 처럼 같았다고. 내가 해야 할 일이라곤 그저 거기 있어주면서, 행복하게 지금을 즐기는 거 뿐이었는데, 그런데 난 너에게 온 세상을 가져다 주고 있었어.

오르가즘 속의 카타르시스.

하하, 아냐, 변태같다니, 뜻깊은 말인걸! 난 되게 깊고 통찰력있게 말해주는거야. 왜, 성적인 부분은 그냥 넘겨줬으면 해?

알았어, 그럴거라곤 생각 못했어.  
근데 진심으로, 졸라 마법같았다니까, 농담 아냐. 불안감이 찾아올때면 난 내가 혼자서만 앓는게 아니라는 걸, 너도 내가 널 사랑하는 만큼 날 사랑한다는 걸 떠올려...그 기억을 되새김질하지. 난 네가 나랑 있어서 얼마나 행복해 보였는지 생각해.

알았어, 내가 다시 감정적으로 굴 줄 알았지, 그만할게.

우린 전까진 완전히 아무 계획도 없었지만, 이젠 끝이었어. 베타맥스는 여기 일하러 왔으니까. 걘 계획이 있었고, 그리고 졸라 세상에 복수심에 불타고 있더라. 나도 네가 전에 화난 걸 본적은 있지만, 네가 정말 누군가를 증오하는 건 본 적이 없었어-심지어 제퍼슨한테도 넌 좀...갈등하고 있었달까? 네가 그 자식을 경멸할지 아니면 그 역겨운 새끼를 가엾게 여길지 결정하지 못하는것 같았거든. 그 놈은 체포하는 정도면 충분했지.

하지만 션 프레스콧은 말야...넌 그 놈을 그냥 죽이려고만 하지 않았어. 그 놈을 작살내버리려고 했지. 그 놈이 무너져내리는 걸 보고 싶어했어.

그게 가장 이상한 점이었던 것 같아. 난 널 알아, 누구든지 그렇게까지 증오하는건 원래 네가 아니라는 걸 알아. 그 놈은 네 마음 속 무언가를 부숴버렸어, 맥스. 널 바꿔버렸다고. 그 자식을 없애고 싶은 수만가지 이유 중에서, 그게 맨 첫번째야.

하지만 넌 그걸 실행하는데 서두르지는 않았어-음, 다시 제대로 말해볼게, 우리가 아침에 일어난 후로 네가 미치도록 집중한 상태라서, 1분 1초가 너한텐 갑자기 소중해질 지경이었지. 내 말은 넌 그 놈을 찾는다거나 하는 일에 서두른게 아니라; 대신에, 넌 우리가 저항할 방법을 찾는데 열심이었어, 무언가 거대하고 놈의 앞마당에서 싸울만한 걸로. 넌 시한폭탄같은 임무를 맡고 있었어. 어서, 왠지 맞춰봐, 기회는 세 번 줄게.

한 번에 맞췄네! 맞아, 넌 이미 짐작하고 있었구나. 언젠가 네 모든 기억들은 사라질테니까, 그리고 누구씨가 어느 나비 사진을 쓰기 전까지 얼마나 오래토록 거기 있었는지 말해주는 걸 까먹은 덕에 우린 그 시점을 알 수 없었고. 조금 실수한 것 같지, 안 그래?

맞아, 다음에 네가 날 구해주기 위해 과거로 돌아갈때면 더 많은 정보를 알려주길 바랄게.

아무튼 그래서, 메인 맥스가 전혀 쓸모없는 애가 될수도 있으니까 이때 할 수 있는 만큼 다 해두는게 좋았겠지, 맞지? 그리고...넌 약간은 걱정하던 대로였고, 악의는 없어.

좋아. 한동안은 되게 조용하고 지루해졌어, 사실은 말이야. 우린 글렌데일의 한 호텔에서 묵었고 넌 네 모든 걸 쏟아부었지. 그나저나, 네가 인터넷으로 새 신분 만드는게 얼마나 쉬운지 알면 엄청 놀랄걸. 약간 역겨울 정도로.

뭐, 나? 나야 대찬성이었지. 네가 좀 무섭기야 했어, 그럼, 하지만 제대로 된 목표를 가지는 것도 좋았어든. 계속 도망치고 숨어지내는 삶에선 돌아버릴 것 같았어, 차라리 또 자연재해나 닥치기나 바랐지. 나는 맞서 싸우고 싶었고, 바로 그게 네 계획이었어.

그래서 내가 도움이 되려면 뭘 해야 했을까? 그게, 스포캔에서 있었던 사건은 망신거리였지, 그래서 난 필요할때면 널 몇마일도 업고 갈 수 있도록 운동 중이야. 나한텐 너처럼 다시 할 기회가 없거든, 그러니까 주먹질을 어떻게 휘두르고 총을 어떻게 겨누는지 배워두는것도 필요했지. 난 네가 하는 건 모두 이해해야 하고 그러니까 자산하고 컴퓨터 같은 일들 관리하는 사람이 너 하나뿐인건 아닌거지. 그리고 그거 알아? 가능할때마다 네 뒤를 봐주는게...속으로 정말 좋은 기분이 들게 해. 말하자면 맨 처음으로 돌아가서, 네 손에 반창고를 붙여줄때라던가. 아니면 널 태우고 운전할 때나, 아니면 네가 자는 모습을 지켜볼때라던가. 또 결국엔 내가 엄마를 닮은 면이 있기는 했나 봐, 왜냐면 널 먹여주는게 너무나도 즐겁거든. 엄마가 왜 그렇게 우리한테 요리해주는 걸 좋아했는지 이제 알 것 같아.

음, 누군가는 해야만 하지, 왜냐면 네가 일하지 않을때면, 넌 훈련중이었거든. 네가 프레스콧 스파 & 리조트에서 보낸 환상적인 시간이 넌 네 능력을 훨씬 더 발전시킬 수 있다는 걸 알게 해줬어. 그 중 대부분은 네가 계속해서 되돌리느라 난 못 봤지만, 대신 넌 나한테 이게 어떤 원리인지 설명해줬어. 그러고 보니까 너한테는 이 모든게 생각만큼 재빠르고 멋진 일은 아니라더라? 네가 마지막 타임라인에 도착할때면 넌 언제나 지쳐있고 땀으로 범벅이 되어 있었어. 편두통 때문에 머리는 흐릿했었고.

그게...너도 어느 정도는 걱정스러워 보였거든? 근데 그걸 멈출 정도로는 아니었나봐. 참고로 말해서, 폭풍 후로 치명적이거나 폭력적인 사건은 한 번도 없었어. 마치 현실이 한 번 돌아버리고 나서 이제는 변화에 익숙하게 적응할 수 있게 됐달까. 최소한 이게 네가 나한테 해준 말이야.

어떻든 간에, 이걸 선택이라고 하긴 뭐하지, 안 그래? 네가 가지고 있는 모든 걸 쏟아붓거나, 안 그러면 우린 잡힐거고 그럼 능력이야 남용되는건 똑같을텐데 말이야. 그게 우리가 매일 사진을 찍어서 남겨두기 시작한 이유야, 그러면 무슨 일이 일어나더라도 항상 그보다 앞서나갈 수 있는 최후의 방법이 생기니까. 사실 넌 이 모든 일들에만 너무 집중해서 아카디아 만을 돕는다는 생각은 내가 너한테 말하기 전까지 하지도 않고 있었거든.

그럼, 내 말이 정확히 그 말이야, 이젠 이 얘기 할 거야. 굳이 힘들게 생각하지 않아도 맥스나라에서는 모든 게 잘 돌아가고 있지 않다는 건 알겠지. 어떻게 그러겠어? 이 맥스는 다른 모든 맥스에게 있었던 일보다 더 끔찍한 일을 겪고 왔는데 말이야, 그리고 마치 넌 끊임없이 일하는 방식으로 이를 해결하려던 것 같았어. 네가 네 정신이 버틸 수 없을만큼 너 자신을 몰아부친게 한 두번이 아니었다고, 그러니까 네가 말 그대로 무너질때까지 계속 그랬다는 거야. 네가 그러는 걸 지켜보는게 결코 즐거운 일은 아니었어.

그래서 난 그 말을 꺼내고 또 한번 말싸움할 준비를 했지, 그런데 넌 거의 동의하더라. 이건 필요악이라느니, 우린 애들 장난하는게 아니라느니 어쩌구저쩌구 하면서, 하지만 단지 그 이유 때문에 그러는 게 아니라는 건 너도 인정했어. 네가 내게 말했지, 꿈을 꾸지 않고 골아떨어지려면 이 방법 밖에 없다고. 네 몸이 충분히 아프면 모든 망가진 생각들은 저절로 가신다고.

네가 멍청한 건 아니니까, 절대로 그런 짓을 계속 할 수는 없다고 설득하는 건 쉬웠어. 믿거나 말거나, 어쩌면 의사를 찾는 게 좋지 않을까-라고 의견을 낸 건 나야. 내 말은, 나랑 자고 하는게 환상적이긴 해도, 내가 도와주는 것도 한계가 있잖아.

아. 그때 넌 지금보다 더 크게 웃었었는데.

나 그동안 데이비드 생각하던 중이었어, 사실은. 그 분은 한동안 약을 엄청 먹어가면서 살았으니까. 그래서 난 전화해서 몇 가지 말을 꺼냈어-당연하지만, 초자연적인 얘긴 전혀 안 꺼냈고. 간단히 말해 우리가 힘든 시간을 보내고 있고 이라크에서 돌아오고 나서 약이 도움이 됐는지 물어봤어. 데이비드는 약이 기적을 불러일으키는 건 아니지만, 도움은 확실히 된다고 답했지. 너한테 맞는 건 뭔지만 찾으면 된다고. 보훈부에서 받았던 상담은 자기한텐 전혀 도움이 안 됐지만, 그래도 너넨 시도는 해봐야 한다고도 했어. 최소한, 그가 말하기를, 네 마음 속의 모든 걸 망쳐버리지 말라고 당부했어, 조이스 이전의 자기처럼 되지 말라고. 조이스한테 자기 문제를 털어놓는게 자기 인생 최고의 결정이었다고.

소리지르는 일 없이 그 분이랑 대화하는게 아직 이상하기는 했어. 우린 다른 자그마한 일들에 대해 계속 얘기했어...난 솔직하게 말하려고 했고, 데이비드는 정말 상냥하고 우릴 이해해줬지, 우리가 떠난 일로 비난하지 않고. “넌 네 나름대로의 방식으로 슬픔을 이겨내야 하겠지.” 데이비드가 말했어. 목소리는 완전 지쳐보였고. 나는 모든 일들에 대해 미안하다고 전했고, 그건 그 분도 마찬가지였지

좋은 대화였어.

그래, 약이 어쩌고저쩌고...요약해서 말하자면, 난 플루복사민에 정착했어, 사실 애초에 PTSD용도 아니지만 그래도, 다른 약들보다 더 잘 맞는걸. 너도 한동안 무언가 투여받긴 했는데 왠진 몰라도 약이 네 능력을 완전히 망쳐버린다더라, 그러니까...클로이 의사선생님과 많이 대화하고 행복한 생각 많이 하면 될거야, 아마도. 시간이 지나고 넌 훨씬 나아졌어, 그러니까 상관 안 한다면 거기에 내 공이 좀 컸다고 할게.

푸흐, 너 되게 상냥하다, 완전 거짓말쟁이기도 하고. 폭풍이 오기 전까지 난 엉망진창이었는걸, 맥스. 점점 악화만 됐어. 난 너하고도 얘기 많이 했지, 하지만 난 내 머릿 속의 온갖 말도 안되는 문제들하고도 싸우고 있었어. 약이 모든 걸 해결해줬고 말하려는 건 아냐, 그건 멍청한 말이니까-하지만 이제 약 먹기 전이랑 후를 비교하자면...

내 말은, 너도 변한 걸 알 수 있을걸, 맞지? 네가 알아차리지 못했을리가 없잖아. 지금은 훨씬 나아졌어. 비로소 내가 나처럼 느껴져. 이젠 나 항상 자신의 분노를 가라앉힐 필요도 없고. 내 머릿속에서 난 쓰레기라고, 난 살아있을 가치가 없다고 말하던 목소리가 이제는 사라졌어-말 그대로 목소리가 말하는건 아니고, 바보야, 무슨 말 하는건지 알잖아. 너에 대한 말도 안되는 불안한 생각 같은 건 통제 가능하고, 그 모든...알잖아, 네가 폭주하면 어떻게 해야 하나 하는 생각, 그 새끼들이 널 죽여버리면 어떡해? 아니면 정말 최악의 경우엔, 네가 날 보호할 유일한 방법은 내 곁을 떠나는거나, 아니면 죽어버리는거란 결론을 내린다면? 네가 그러는 모습이 그려져, 아무도 원하지 않는 숭고한 자기희생의 일환으로 어느 날 갑자기 사라져버리는 거.

지금 당장 말해둘게, 맥스: 너 없이 지내느니 죽는 게 나아. 졸라게 느끼한 말인건 아는데, 그래도 진실인 걸 어쩌겠어. 우리가 끝에 가서 서로 함께하지 않는다면 이러는게 다 무슨 의미겠어?

알았어, 알았어. 네가 알고만 있어주면 돼.

으으, 이것도 또 다른 상담 세션처럼 들리고 있네. 그 정도가 우리가 새해까지 한 일이야. 우린 숨어 지내면서, 자주 위치를 옮겨다녔고, 프레스콧 제국의 정보를 캐냈어. 넌 아카디아 만 모금에 돈을 뿌렸고, 우린 훈련했어, 또 네 능력이 정확히 어떻게 작동하는지 테스트해봤고, 우린 얘기하고 또 얘기하고 가끔씩 사랑이 고플 때면 서로 꼭 껴안아줬지. 왜냐면 진심으로, 우린 서로 떨어진 채로 오래 지낼수가 없으니까. 추수감사절 직후에 넌 혼자서 너네 부모님 집으로 여행을 떠났어, 그나저나, 정말이지, 그 때 너 없는게 얼마나 스트레스였던지.

나도 같이 가고 싶었어, 당연히 그랬지. 하지만 너 혼자서는 훨씬 빨리 갈 수 있거든. 차를 “빌리고”, 시간을 되돌려서, 세차 좀 하면, 아무 일 없었다는 듯 원래대로야. 거기 갔다 오는데까지 거의 하루도 안 걸렸어.

그 분들은...네가 예상한 대로 받아들이셨어. 그래도, 최소한 네가 살아있기는 하잖아, 맞지? 네가 보낸 가짜 우편만 아니었어도, 그 분들은 바로 너 실종신고 하셨을걸. 넌 놈들이 감시할 빌미를 하나도 주지 않기 위해 여러번 시간을 되돌려서 여러 방법을 시도해봤어. 너한테 너무 힘든 일이었을 거야. 내 마음이 무너져 내리는 듯 했어. 네가 돌아왔을때 몇시간이고 안아줄 생각에 기다리기가 힘들었어..

당연하지! 우린 계속 통화는 했지만, 그래도 너 없이 지내는 건 여전히 구렸어. 내가 조금 슬플 정도로 너한테 걱정거리만 되는 것 같네.

아니, 아니. 우린 그 폰 버리고 새 걸로 샀어. 우린 뭐든지 새로 장만했거든요, 프로스트 양. 항상 외식하고 매일 밤마다 다른 침대에서 자는 것도 금방 질리는 바람에 새로 정착할 곳도 마련했지. 초반에 우린 작은 캠핑카에서 지냈어, 엄청…”프랭크-식”이었지, 네가 봤으면 그렇게 묘사했을거야. 좀 고물덩이기는 했어-그래서 크리스마스 때 우린 타임워프 HQ로 업그레이드했어. 이젠 우리가 원하는거면 뭐든 살 수 있다는게 실감이 나니까 이상하더라.

그랬으면 좋겠어. 미안해, 하지만...원래 크리스마스는 별로였는데 뭘. 거의 모든 크리스마스가 그랬지...알잖아, 내 아빠가 돌아가시고 나서는 말이야. 아빠는 크리스마스 너무 좋아하셨는데, 기억나? 아직도 생각하면 고통스러워. 그리고 이제는, 엄마마저도 여기 안 계시니까...별로 안 좋았어.

고마워. 네게 맹세컨데, 차라리 빨리 잊어버리고 싶어, 이 모든 우울한 10대 헛짓거리엔 싫증이 났다고. 우리의 다음 크리스마스는 완벽했으면 좋겠어. 그 분들도 그렇게 되기만을 바라실거고.

그래도 넌 그 상황을 프로처럼 다뤘지. 내가 속상해하는 거로 죄책감 느끼지 않게 해줬어. 바보같은 농담을 던진다거나 하지도 않았고. 그저 나한테 공간을 줬을 뿐이지. 그리고 내가 네게로 찾아왔을땐...넌 날 안아줬어. 그게 내가 바라던 전부야. 그게 내가 필요하던 거야.

응, 너 그때 시간 되돌렸어. 넌 내가 그러길 원했다고 말했어, 단지 네가 내 기운을 복돋아주려 한 거 때문에 내가 네 얼굴에 파묻혀 오열한 후에. 나는 이기적이었고 너한테 날 위해 규칙을 어겨달라고 부탁했고, 넌 그대로 따랐지.

아 맞아, 나 규칙에 대해서도 말 안해줬지, 그랬나? 그냥 우리 사이가 솔직하게 유지되도록 만든 거야, 그게 없다면 우린 돌아버릴걸. 엄청 간단해: 우리가 말싸움을 하거나, 누가 울거나, 섹스를 하고 난 후에는 시간을 되돌리지 않는다는 거. 네가 무슨 이유에서건 시간을 꼭 되돌려야만 한다면, 넌 내게 말해줘야 해. 유일한 예외는 우리가 미리 되돌리려고 계획할 때 뿐이야, 지금처럼.

당연히 섹스도 포함되지, 제일 중요하다고! 얼마나 짜증날지 생각해봤어? 난 다 준비 됐는데, 넌 이미 지쳐있으면-그건 비인간적이라고, 지금 말해두는 거야. 그런 적이 한번 있었는데...

들어봐, 내 말 믿어줘, 그건 사람을 돌아버리게 만든다니까.

썅, 벌써 5시야? 이제 네 능력 좀 써야겠다. 이거 빨리 끝내자. 새해랑 지금까지 몇가지 일이 있었어, 하지만 네가 이미 아는 거에 추가할 거린 별로 없었고-거의 비슷하게 흘러갔어, 대충은. 음, 그게...

그래, 맞아: 환영을 제외한다면 말이야, 너라면 알아차리겠지 싶었는데. 넌 다시 환영을 보기 시작했어. 1월 초였고 우린 샌 프란시스코의 프리즘 자회사를 조사하려고 캘리포니아에 있었지. 우린 땡기던 바베큐 식당에서 저녁식사를 가지고 있었어, 그리고 갑자기 넌 조용해지더니 이상한 실신 상태에 빠졌어, 아무 것도 없는 곳을 뚤어져라 쳐다봤거든. 긴장한 채로. 넌 의식을 잃지 않았어-그 반대에 가까웠지, 넌 엄청 가쁜 숨을 내쉬기 시작했고 마치 상을 뒤엎어버릴 듯 테이블을 잡았어, 너는 몇 분이 지나고 나서, 완전히 겁에 질린 채 돌아왔어.

넌 식당이 사라졌고 그 후에 넌 어느 불타는 건물 안에서 돌아다니고 있었다고 말했어. 네 주변은 크고 소름끼치는 비명 소리로 가득했고, 아이들은 마치 산채로 불타고 있는 듯 울었다고 해. 거긴 어떤 사무소 건물이었고 넌 거기 탁아소에 있었어, 완전히 끔찍한 광경이었다고 해, 연기가 방 안을 가득 채우면서 아이들은 유리 창문을 두드리고 있었고. 네가 뭐라도 하기 전에 그 층 전체가 무너져 내렸고 환영은 모든게 네 머리 아래로 무너지면서 끝났다고 해.

그게 저녁 식사를 제대로 망쳐놨지.

그러니까 당연히 넌 이게 그냥 일어나도록 냅두진 않았겠지, 그렇지? 토네이도가 다시 시작되는 듯 했어, 네가 대체 뭘 해서 이런 결과를 불러 왔는지는 여전히 몰랐지만, 이번에는 달랐어. 그 때 바로 너는 이게 어디서 일어나는 거고 어떻게 막을건지 계획을 세우려고 했어, 그리고 어쩌면 네가 또 한 번 환영을 보게 될테니까 그 때 그 안에서 알아내고 어쩌구저쩌구...그때 너가 그냥 시스템 자체를 속일 수 있다는게 떠올랐지. 내가 너한테 말했어. “그냥 셀카를 찍어서 미래의 네가 무슨 일을 해야 할지 알려주게 냅두자.”

그래, 이 일은 나도 되게 자랑스럽게 생각해. 누가 난 한 차원 앞서가서 생각할 수 없다고 했어? 내가 은근슬쩍 제안했다거나 한 것도 아니었고. 사진을 쓰는 건 잊혀진 맥스가 한 명 더 생긴다는 뜻이야, 그리고 그걸 지켜보는 기분은 별로였지.

그래도 넌 아무튼 해버렸어, 그리고 성공했지. 카메라가 꺼진 후의 분위기는 평소와 같이 이상했지만, 적어도 이번엔 넌 차분했고 웃고 있었어. 넌 네가 일주일 후의 미래에서 왔다고 말했어. 거긴 어느 시내에나 있는 사무소 건물이었어. 우리가 있는 곳으로부터 반 마일도 안 떨어져있고, 주소는 여기 있고-그리고 그거 알아? 우리가 방문하려던 곳이 있는 거리에 있었어. 화재는 3일 후에 일어난다고 했어, 화요일 오전 11시 15분에. 막을 방법은 없었어: 지하의 가스 유출이 전기 화재와 겹쳐 폭발과 전원 서지전류가 일어나서 엘리베이터 통로에 큰 불길이 일어났다고 해. 네가 알던 바로는, 너랑 네 능력이랑은 아무 상관 없던 일이지만...우린 그래도 구하기로 했지!

네가 생각한 가장 좋은 해결책은 세 시간 전에 폭탄 테러 협박 전화를 하는거야. 충분히 진지하고 디테일하게 하면 건물에 있는 사람들 모두를 대피시킬테니까; 그러니까 말인데, 여기 거깄는 변호사무소에서 얼마 전에 짤린 사람 전화번호랑 정보가 있으니까. 성공할 거야, 도움이 되서 기쁘고 행운을 빌어, 입맞춤.

그게, 네 그 다음 환영은 졸라게 아팠지만 적어도 아이들은 더 이상 거기 없었어, 그거 하나는 잘된 일이지. 하지만 넌 여전히 거기 있었고, 사람들은 여전히 비명을 지르고 있었지. 그냥 그 사이 일은 넘기고 지금 너한테 스포일러 해버릴게: 마지막에 남겨진 사람들과 협박을 안 믿은 멍청이들을 내보낸 건 네가 아니었어, 그건 나였지. 넌 방송으로 날 보면서, 내 모든 실수들을 되돌려서 항상 내가 뭘 해야 할지 지시를 내렸어. 많은 시행 착오가 있었지. 우린 모두를 살리는 데는 실패했어, 하지만...할 수 있을 만큼은 구했을거야, 내 생각에는. 우리가 가지 않았다고 할 때보다 훨씬 많은 사람들이 살았어.

와, 그게 그렇게까지 믿기 힘든거야? 네가 들어가는 것보단 훨씬 말이 되는 걸. 너한테 이런 말 해서 미안하지만, 넌 그 누구도 들고 다닐 힘은 없어, 맥스. 한번 문을 차서 부수려고 해봐, 성공하는지 보게. 그리고 정말로 중요한 게 뭐나면: 만약에 바위나 아님 아무거나 네 머리로 떨어져서 네가 의식을 잃게 되면, 그 때는 영원히 게임 오버야. 이게 우리가 일을 처리하는 방식이야: 위험성이 크거나 정보를 캐낼 때는? 내가 들어가고, 흔적을 남겨서는 안되는 은밀한 일에는? 네가 들어가고. 간단히 말해서 네가 직접 들어갈때는 우리가 모든 걸 하나하나 우리에게 필요한 방식으로 하기 위해 네 능력이 필수적일 때 뿐이야.

응, 당연히 넌 지켜봐야 할 때면 질색했지. 하지만 참 불쌍하기도 하시지, 받아들여. 네가 항상 모든 위험을 짊어질때 난 무슨 기분이었겠어? 난 매일매일 염병할 하루마다 고통스러워하는 네 모습을 본다고. 내가 할 수 있을때면 널 보호할 수 있도록 해줘야 해, 맥스. 내가 다치는거 보는게 힘든건 알아, 그게 얼마나 끔찍한 기분인지 정확히 알고 있어. 그냥 넌 마음만 먹으면 그걸 없던 일로 만들 수 있다는데 안심해 둬. 나한텐 그런 특권이 없으니까.

혹시 우리 전에 이 대화 한 적 있다는거 알아차렸어?

그리고 이렇게 생각해보면 어때: 최종 시간대에서, 모든 일이 다 끝난 후에...난 끝내주는 기분이 들었어. 내가 한 일은 완전 슈퍼히어로 영화에서 스크린을 뚫고 나온 것 같다니까. 그리고 그 사람들은 평생동안 자기들을 안전하게 대피시켜준 좀 지나칠 정도로 활동적인 파란머리 악마를 기억하게 될거야. 우린 그 날 너무나 많은 사람들을 구해서...난 그때만큼 우리가 자랑스러웠던 적이 없었어. 그게 고통을 무마시켜주지 않아?

무슨 소리야?

하지만 그게 결국엔 일어난 일이지, 안 그래? 넌 그런 일이 일어났기 때문에 환영을 본거야. 우리가 이런 닭이 먼저-달걀이 먼저 상황에 처한게 처음도 아니고 말이야. 네가 폭풍이 치기 전 등대에 있는 네 모습을 보지 않았다면 우리가 등대에 가있었을까?

한동안 이거 생각해 보자고.

아무튼, 넌 이따금씩 이상한 걸 보고 오곤 해, 하지만 마지막 환영만한게 없었지. 그건 2주 전에 현실화됐어. 네가 어떻게 프리즘 키카드를 네 지갑 안에 얻게 됐는지에 대한 얘기야.

아, 프리즘은 프레스콧 제국의 모든 자회사들을 거느리는 뒤가 구린 모회사야. 자기들 소유지에도 가진 돈은 많지만, 많은 일에 여기저기 손을 뻗어놨거든. 가족 사업은 아카디아 만에서 시작됐지만, 그 망할 놈은 요즘 서부랑 중서부지역 곳곳에 세력을 뻐치고 있다고. 상상할 수 있는 최악의 악독한 대기업이지.

근데 그 환영들은 말이야...그 환영들은 조각조각 나뉘어 진채로 찾아왔어. 보통은 넌 환영 안에서 돌아다닐 수도 있고 그래서 무슨 일이 일어나는 지도 파악할 수 있었잖아, 근데 이것들은 한 순간 반짝인 후 지나갈 뿐이야. 앞으로 있을 일들의 갑작스런 쇼크가, 하나씩 따라서 나타났지. 깨진 유리. 네 손에 남은 피. 네가 시간을 멈췄다가 푸는게 반복되고, 네 능력이 사라지고, 다시 돌아왔다가, 또 한번 사라지고...그러다가는 네가 어둑한 밤에 45미터는 되는 높이에서 떨어지고 있었어.

클라이맥스는 이게 바로 엄청난 도둑질의 열쇠였다는거지. 네가 얻은 키카드? 그건 마스터키야, 프리즘 본사와 프레스콧 단지의 뒷문을 언제든지 열어제낄수 있지. 포틀랜드의 시내 사무실에서 이걸 관리하는 사람은 월터 해먼드야, 프리즘의 부사장이자 프레스콧의 오른팔, 평범한 일들을 처리하고 정말 현장에서 뛰는 건 이 놈이야. 이런 카드 중 하나를 지기 주머니 안에 놓고 다니고 백업은 바로 저기 있는 사무실 안에 금고에서 관리하고 있지. 계획은 그 백업 카드를 아무도 모르게 가져가는거야.

맥스...정말로 알고 싶지 않다면 안 물어봐도 돼. 그냥 많은 저항군들이 이 정보를 얻기 위해 희생되었다고만 해두자.

그래, 알았어, 알고 싶다면야...넌 그 놈을 놈의 집에서 심문했어. 걸리적거리는 놈이더라고. 넌 그 놈이 모든 걸 말해줄때까지 필요한 방법이라면 뭐든지 동원했고, 그 다음 모든 걸 되돌려 없던 일로 만들었어. 넌 이보다 더 세세한 부분은 알려주지 않았고, 그런데 진심으로 더 알고 싶은거야?

난 아까 농담하던게 아니었어, 있잖아. 네가 놈들 아래에서 지내던 동안...그 때 네 마음 속 무언가가 부서져버렸어. 그 무엇도 네가 이를 갚아주는 걸 멈출 수는 없었지. 그리고 그거 알아? 난 그렇다고 널 탓해본 적 없어. 내가 어떻게 멋대로 판단하겠어? 나도 레이첼의 시체를 발견한 뒤로 100 퍼센트 네이선을 죽이려고 했었거든-내가 네 상황에 처했다라면 난 그보다 훨씬 심한 짓도 했을거야. 나도 나에 대해서 그 정도는 알아.

그러니까 맞아, 우리한텐 계획이 있었어. 하지만 그 환영이 그 계획이 어떻게든 망한다는 걸 꽤나 졸라게 명확히 알려줬지. 우린 셀카를 찍어서 반칙도 저질렀지만 아무 일도 안 일어났어. 그 말은 우리가 뭘 하든 간에 결과가 좋았던 거거나, 아니면...알잖아, 넌 이미 죽어서 사진을 쓸 수 없는 거거나, 아니면 사진 자체가 어떻게든 파괴됐을 수도 있고. 최고의 신호는 아니었어.

그럼 당연히 우린 계획을 중단했겠지, 안 그래?

아니. 첫째로, 넌 여전히 시간에 쫓기고 있었어. 베타맥스가 잊엊을거라 생각하지 마. 이 일은 끝내야만 하고 다른 계획을 짜는 건 엄청 오래 걸렸을거야. 둘째로, 우린 그 환영들을 일을 준비하는데 쓰기로 했어, 세세한 디테일이 불가변한 게 아니라는 건 우리가 봐서 아니까. 그리고 셋째로...대체 뭐가 우릴 발각되게 한건지 넌 졸라게 궁금해 했어, 우리 말고는 누구도 우리가 뭘 꾸미고 있는지 몰랐거든.

우린 알아내지 못했어, 이는 “프레스콧에게는 어떠한 종류의 신탁이 있다” 가설에 힘을 더 실어줬고. 놈들은 어떠한 매우 특정한 일들만은 시간에 앞서가서 알고 있는 것 같아. 마치 네 환영처럼.

그래서, 넌 어쨌거나 적진 한복판으로 쳐들어갔어. 이거 때문에 화나있던거 인정할게, 이에 대해 사과하진 않을거지만. 한 밤중에, 평범한 “문에 폭탄을 터뜨리고 되돌리기” 전략을 써서. 경비를 따돌리는데 몇번 되돌렸고, 계단을 올라가서, 또 한번 파이프 폭탄 가지고 재미 좀 보고 난 후 넌 들어갔어. 나 그 폭탄 제작하는데는 달인이 됐어, 그나저나. 난 엄청난 자가제조 테러리스트가 될 수 있을 것 같아. 아무튼 넌 저장소에 들어가서, 그 금고를 열었어. 그리고 네가 잡을 수 있는 모든 건 다 확인하려던 그 때, 지옥이 눈 앞에서 펼쳐졌지. 마치 놈들이 모두 담요 아래서 숨어 있던 것만 같아.

당연하지만 넌 이를 예상하고 있었어, 그러니 다트랑 테이저가 너에게 닿기 전에 시간은 되돌아갔지. 놈들은 여전히 널 생포하려고 했어, 다행인 일이었고. 넌 한 시간 전으로 되돌아갔지만, 급습은 여전히 일어났어, 두 시간, 세 시간, 네 시간...놈들은 언제나 거깄었고, 넌 더 이상 더 뒤로 갈 수는 없었어. 아마 놈들이 몇 달이나 우리 장난질에 당하고 나서 네가 어떻게 작전을 짜는지 알아낸 모양이야.

내 시점에선 그 때는 오후 11시였고 넌 대화 도중에 차에서 그냥 사라져버렸어. 지금 내가 네게 말해주는건 그 때 나중에 네가 내게 말해준 것들이야. 그리고 네가 물어보기 전에, 맞아. 가능한 모든 시간 여행을 생각해서 계획을 짜고 마지막 시간대에서 무슨 일이 일어나든 상관 없이 거기에 맞추는건 얼마 안가 피곤해졌어. 힘든 삶이지. 믿음직한 사이드킥의 운명 또한 마찬가지고.

방송은 혼돈에 빠지기 시작했어; 더 이상 뒤로 돌릴 시간은 없었고, 그래서 넌 멈춘 시간 안에서 걸어가야만 했지, 그건 그동안 네가 하던 모든 훈련에도 불구하고 여전히 널 만신창이로 만들어버렸고. 완전 난장판이었어, 넌 말 그대로 시체들을 타고 올라야 했다니까, 그리고 넌 시간을 엄청 급하게 되돌리느라 멈춘 상태를 유지할 수 없어서 넌 시간을 멈췄다 풀었다 했어, 넌 창문을 향해 달려가. 놈들은 널 겨누지도 않는 듯 했어, 놈들은 대신 몇 초 전에 네가 있던 곳을 겨누고 있었지. 넌 앞에 있는 유리창을 쏘고 거기로 달려가. 마치 네가 현실에서 사라졌다가 나타났다가 하는 것 처럼 그 공간으로 뛰어내렸고...그리고 무언가가 네 다리를 맞췄어. 5천 볼트의 전류가 네 몸에 가득 퍼졌고 넌 비틀거리면서 깨진 유리 조각에 부딪혔지. 네 비명소리는 너무나 일그러져있었고 부자연스러워서, 마치 네가 믹서기에 갈리기라도 한 것 같았어. 내가 살면서 들어본 가장 소름끼치는 소리였어.

곧바로 나는 주차장을 벗어나 건물 측면으로 차를 밟았어, 그리고 네가 미동도 없이 떨어지는게 보였지. 널 깨우려고 난 미친 사람처럼 소리질렀어. 내 배 속에서는 곧 닥쳐올 종말의 끔찍한 감각이 느껴졌어. 네가 땅에 닿기 말 그대로 1초 전에 갑자기 넌 떨어져 조각나지만 않을 정도로 속도를 늦췄고, 마지막에 몇번 걷다가 바닥에 그대로 무너져내렸어. 난 차에서 나와서, 널 차 안으로 끌고 가고 바로 그 똥통에서 빠져나왔어.

넌 조수석에서 기절했지, 그러니까 모든 걸 되돌려서 흔적을 없애기는 글렀네. 그리고 놈들이 당연히 네가 카드를 훔쳤다는 걸 알테니, 그냥 시스템을 업데이트하기만 하면 우리가 훔친 건 무용지물이 될거야. 이제 키카드는 아무 가치도 없는 플라스틱 조각 말고는 아무것도 아니었지.

그래서....그게 네가 주말 동안 잡입해서 놈의 컴퓨터에 몰래 USB를 꽂아놓은 이유야.

쾅, 반전이지롱! 어땠어? 이렇게 될 줄 예상하고 있었어?

하! 환영에서는 한밤중이었잖아, 이제 알겠어? 그래서 우린 다른 방안을 생각한거지. 최고 수준의 보안용 컴퓨터에 맘대로 접근할 수 있다면 우린 키카드 하나 훔치려고 숨을 필요 없잖아. USB가 굉장히 고요하게 트로이목마를 설치했고, 우리가 할 일이라곤 제대로 연결해서 우리가 하고 싶은 건 뭐든지 하면 충분했어. 그리고 내가 마침 엘리트 수준의 해킹 기술을 배우기도 했다고, 짜샤.

미안.

넌 시간을 초단위까지 맞춰서 되돌렸어. 보안용 카메라 상으로는, 넌 아주 잠깐 반짝이고, 그 USB를 꽂고, 그러고는 사라졌을거야. 누구도 쉽게 알아차릴 순 없었겠지.

알아, 엄청 교묘하지. 네가 물건을 손에 들고 있을 땐, 시간을 되돌려도 네 손 안에 남아있잖아, 맞지? 하지만 네가 뭘 놓고 온 채로 시간을 되돌리면, 그건 네 주머니에든 손에든 아니면 어디든 다시 돌아오고. 유일한 예외는 모든 네 몸의 일부겠지, 아마 DNA같아. 머리카락, 손톱...유동적으로 유동적이든 항상 붙어있든간에, 내가 무슨 말 하는지 이해 한다면 말이야. 그것들은 영향을 받지 않아. 최소한 그게 더 이상 “네 것”이라고 여겨질 수 없게 떨어져 나가지 않는 동안에는 말이야.

당연히 우린 시험해봤지. 넌 화장실에서 시간을 되돌리면서 네 똥을 쳐다보고 있었어. 아주 과학적인 경험이었지.

그래, 이 얘기는 그만하자. 그러니까 USB는 컴퓨터에 꽂혀있고, 그리고 우리가 금고랑 키카드를 가지고 하려던 게 너무 뻔했기 때문에, 놈들은 전혀 의심하지 않고 있어. 짜-잔!

아, 바로 전면전에 들어선다는 생각은 언제나 매혹적이지, 좌우로 주식이랑 재산을 팔아버리고, 동전 한 푼까지 전세계의 자선 단체에 기부한 후에 컴퓨터 시스템을 제대로 조져버리는 거야...하지만 그러고 나면 우린 들통나고 말 걸. 우린 아무도 지켜보지 않는 동안 키카드를 다시 작동하게 만들고 난 후 그대로 냅두려고 했어. 모든 건 서로 연결되어있고 원격 액세스 돼있었으니 식은 죽 먹기였지.

괜찮아, 우린 한순간에 모든걸 망쳐버릴 수는 없었어, 아무튼. 엄청 큰 회사니까, 넌 모든게 겨우 해킹된 컴퓨터 하나에 날아가도록 하진 않았어, 그건 말이 안되니까. 조금 피해를 줄 순 있어도, 장기적으로 큰 피해는 주지 않았어. 그리고 그게 우리가 신경쓴 부분이지. 장기적인 계획.

그리고 그걸 실행하려고 한 게...오늘 아침이었지. 우린 올림피아 도심의 프레스콧 본사로 향해가던 길이었어. 프레스콧이 거깄을 예정이었지. 우린 아침동안 헬렌이 그 놈의 정확한 위치를 알려주도록 이미 한번 시간을 되돌렸어. 넌 그 놈을 잡아서 그 놈이 모든 걸 다 불어버리게 만들 작정이었지.

그러고 나서 넌 그 자식을 죽여버릴 예정이었고.

우리가 이미 완벽하게 준비하고 있던 참에...네가 나타난 시간은 이상적이지는 않았어.

그냥 너 놀리는거야! 야, 들어봐...난 네가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 정확히 알고 있어, 내 머릿속에서도 계속 생각하고 있었거든. 괜찮아. 이제 안심해도 돼, 난 너한테 실망 안했어.

맥스, 진심이야. 괜찮아. 다 이해해, 더 이상 그런 생각하고 있지 않다는 거, 네 거의 정신나간 수준의 추진력이 사라졌다는 거. 그렇게 느낄거라고 기대 안 해, 솔직히 말해서 네가 안 그랬으면 좋겠는걸! 믿어 봐, 난 네가 걔만큼 뒤틀리진 않아서 다행이야, 정말 안심이지.

하지만 그게 꽤나 중요한 질문을 불러일으키기는 하지, 안 그래? 방 안의 큼지막한 코끼리처럼 골칫덩이인 질문.

이제 우린 뭘 해야 하지?


	8. 역재생 역학

클로이의 질문이 마치 담배 연기처럼 우리 머리 속에 맴돈다. 그 질문이 내 폐 안을 파고 들어가고 내 눈을 붓게 만든다. 떠오른 첫 번째 생각이라고는 지금 당장 모든 걸 놓고 같이 도망치자고 말하려는 것 뿐이었다.

다시는 겁쟁이가 되지 않겠다는 다짐은 못 지키겠네.

“너 우리 그냥 도망칠 수는 없나 생각하고 있었지, 그랬지.”

난 걔 어깨에 기대고 있던 머리를 들어올린다. 우리 이제 텔레파시도 통하는 건가? 만약 그렇다 하더라도 전혀 놀랍지 않으니 말이다. 쟤도 쟤만의 초능력 하나 쯤은 있어야지.

클로이가 날 보며 웃는다. “뻔하잖아. 넌 이런 일에 얽힐 생각 없었으니까. 네가 원했던거라고는 네 인생에 내가 돌아와주는 것 뿐이었잖아.”

우리는 침대에 서로를 꼭 끌어안은 채 누워있다. 클로이한테서 상쾌한 바디워시와 데오도란트 냄새가 난다. 걔한테 묘하게 잘 어울리는, 꼭 어떤 꽃 같은 향기가 나는 라벤더다. 이게 우리의 자연스러운 자세인 것 같다. 뒤에서 날 안아주는 클로이. 옆으로 누워서 걔의 품에 안겨있는 나. 내 다리를 걔 허벅지 위로 걸치는 데는 적잖은 용기가 필요했지만, 충분히 그러고도 남을 가치가 있었다. 내가 다리 옮겨버릴거라고 협박한 후부터 걔는 내 다리가 제 자리에 맞게 유지 중이다.

난 내 팔로 클로이의 허리춤을 감싸서, 걔를 끌어안는다. “그래도 이 모든 난장판을 만든 장본인은 나인걸. 적어도 해결은 해야지.”

“넌 그 누구한테도 빚 진 거 없어.”

“너 정말 나와 함께 떠날 수 있겠어?”

“거짓말 안 할게, 나도 가끔씩 생각해봤어. 다 포기하고 어디 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 이사가는 거, 시드니라던가. 그 정신나간 개새끼가 우릴 쫓으려 한다고 쳐도, 우린 넘쳐나는 게 돈이니까, 그 자식이 그러는 것처럼 우리도 요새 같은 둥지에 숨어서 우릴 보호할 사람들을 고용하면 끝이야. 할 수야 있지.”

“하지만 우린 그러지 않았고.”

“이 얘기 꺼내봤어, 한 번. 몇 달 전에 말이야. 너는 네가 도저히 이걸 그냥 두고 갈 수는 없다고 했어. 우리가 우리 인생을 살기 전에 그 자식은 무조건 처리해야 한다고. 난 동의했고, 그걸로 대화는 끝났어.”

“지금 내 질문에 답 안 했잖아, 클로이. 솔직히 말해서, 이 모든 일이 너한테 얼마나 중요한 거야? 만약 내가 원한다면 다 내던진 채 떠날 수 있겠어?”

“난 네가 가는 길이 어디든 따라갈거야. 너도 이쯤되면 알 때도 됐는데.”

“그건...내가 묻고 싶은 게 아냐. 너는 뭘 했으면 좋겠어?”

클로이가 안절부절 못하는게 느껴진다. “나는...그냥 널 행복하게 만드는 일이라면 뭐든 하고 싶어, 맥스. 그게 내가 진심으로 원하는 거야.”

“아, 진짜, 그거 완전 나한테 다 떠넘긴다는 거잖아!”

“진심인걸!”

난 걔 얼굴을 제대로 볼 수 있도록 팔꿈치를 아래로 내린다. “너한테는 뭐가 됐든 똑같다고 말하는 거야? 사람을 죽이거나 도망치거나, 너는 내가 시키는 대로 할 거니까, 상관 없다는 거야?”

클로이는 움츠렸다가 시선을 돌린다. “아니. 내 말은 그게 아니라…”

“그럼 뭔데?”

“난 어느 쪽이 되든 행복할거라고 말하는 거야, 네가 내 곁에 있는 한. 너 이거에 왜 이렇게 집착하는거야?”

“집착 안 해, 그냥 내 자신이 역겨워졌을 뿐이지! 그러니까, 썅 대체 뭐람, 혹시 내가 너한테 강요라도 한거야? 한 번이라도 내가 멈춰서서 넌 뭘 하고 싶은지 물어본 적 있어?”

난 정곡을 찌르고 있다. 지금 클로이랑 너무 가까이 안겨 있어서 걔 가슴에서 피어나는 불편한 긴장감이 느껴질 정도다. “우리 의사결정은 우리 둘이 같이 해,” 클로이가 짧고 간결하게 말한다. “넌 내게 아무것도 강요하지 않았어.”

“그게, 들은 바로는 그렇지 않은 것 같거든. 내가 완전 정신줄 놓은 채로 참견하고 그저 네가 누군가를 죽이는 데 완전 괜찮을 거라고 짐작한 것 처럼 들린단 말이야.”

클로이는 내 품에서 벗어나 내 쪽으로 돌아보며, 반쯤 일어난 채로 앉는다. “그냥 아무나 죽이는게 아니잖아, 알았어? 션 프레스콧 그 개자식은 자기가 한 일의 대가를 치뤄야만 한다고. 난 그 놈 죽이는 거 대찬성이었어, 오늘 아침에는 그 자식 죽이고 싶어서 미칠 지경이었다고. 폭풍이 지나간 후부터 매일매일이 쓰레기 같았어, 그리고 어느 누구도 널 그렇게 해치고 나서 빠져나갈 수는 없다고, 아무도. 알겠어?”

난 클로이의 예고없이 찾아온 격렬한 반응에 반사적으로 거리를 둔다. 걔는 겨우겨우 지탱하고 있는 긴장된 에너지로 가득 찬 채 다가온다. “내가 이 일에 얼마나 열심인지 묻고 싶은 거야? 말하기도 힘들 지경이지, 이 짓거리가 내 인생이라고. 내가 계속 네 증오심을 가지고 너만 그런 것처럼, 마치 나는 옆에서 널 가여워하며 지켜만 보는 것처럼 얘기했는데, 사실이 아니야. 나도 똑같이 그 새끼가 죽기를 원해. 하지만 나 혼자서는 불가능해, 그러려면 네가 필요해. 그리고 그건 곧 내가 널 누군가를 죽이도록 설득해야만 한다는 뜻이라고 마음 속은 찢어질 것만 같고. 그게 얼마나 정신나간 짓이야, 맥스? 어떤 인간이 그런 짓을 해? 넌 이제야 이 모든 일에서 해방됐는데, 널 다시 이 끔찍한 일에 끌어들이면 안될텐데…”

나는 고개를 가로젓고, 다가가서 걔의 손을 부드럽게 어루만진다. “클로이…”

클로이가 내 표정에서 읽어낸 게 뭐였든 간에, 그게 걔한테 많이 위로가 되어준 듯 하다. 걔는 자세를 고쳐잡아 내 앞에 양반다리로 앉는다, 걔의 시선은 우리 사이 공간 아래 쪽으로 향하고, 입술은 마치 분노를 참으려는 듯 꽉 닫혀있다.”

“미안해.” 클로이가 말한다. “괜찮은 척 하려고 노력했는데, 그렇지만...너 나한테 이게 얼마나 힘든 일인지 알지, 그렇지? 우린 그동안 이거 때문에 죽을듯이 일했다고, 염병할, 우린 가까운 사람들까지도 죽였다고. 걔넨 죽어마땅한 사람들은 아니었어, 그냥 자기 일을 했을 뿐인데. 그 일도 프레스콧 그 자식 때문이지. 하지만 난 그냥 여기 앉아서 너한테 부탁하는게 괜찮은 척은 못 한...” 걔는 짜증이 담긴 숨을 내쉬고 나를 바라본다. “썅. 완전 헛소리나 하고 있네…” 클로이는 비니를 벗고, 머리를 긁적인다. “제기랄, 완전 개판이야…”

“괜찮아, 클로이. 정말로. 네가 어떤 기분인지 털어놔줘서 기뻐.”

“아니, 넌 이해 못해. 지금 내가 널 압박하고 있잖아. 그냥 사실만 알려주고 네가 스스로 결정하기를 바랐는데 말이야. 너한테 너무 불공평해…”

“우리 둘 모두한테 불공평하지. 어쩔 수 없는 거야. 그리고 나한테 필요한 사실은 다 알려주고 있잖아. 나한테 중요한 건 네 기분이야. 그게 제일 중요한 거야.”

이 말들이 클로이의 입가에 반항적인 미소를 띄게 한다. 걔는 날 바라본다, 걔의 눈빛에서 부드러움이 돌아오는게 보인다. “나 세밀한 거엔 완전 꽝이지, 그렇지.”

“그래서 널 좋아하는 걸. 세밀함 같은 건 과대평가 됐다고.”

클로이는 내 손을 잡고 자기 무릎 위로 올린다. 걔는 자기 엄지손가락으로 내 손바닥을 어루만진다.

“그게 네가 진정 원하는 거라면, 나는 너와 함께 도망칠거야. 네가 내 인생이니까, 이 모든 일들이 아니라.”

클로이의 시선이 갈 곳을 잃었다. 걔의 어깨는 마치 폐에 아무런 공기도 안 남은 듯 축 쳐졌다. 얘가 거짓말하는 건 아닌 것 같다, 하지만...

난 내 입술을 적신다. 뱃속이 불쾌함으로 메스껍다.

“내가 몇 가지 질문을 할거야, 클로이. 넌 나한테 사실을 말해줘야 해. 필터도 날 봐주는 것도 없이. 알았지?”

클로이는 잠시 조용해졌다가, 이내 고개를 끄덕인다. “바라는 대로.”

“알았어.”

나는 클로이의 바로 앞에서, 다리를 꼬아 앉은 걔의 자세를 따라한다. 난 우리의 손을 맞잡는다.

“너는 우리가 이 난장판에서 벗어날 수 있다고 생각해? 어딘가 안전한 곳을 찾아서 언젠가는 다 잊어버릴 수 있을거라고?”

걔가 답변하는데엔 시간이 걸렸다. “나도 잘 모르겠어. 어쩌면, 우리가 우리가 가는 길의 모든 흔적을 지울 수 있을만큼 노력한다면 가능할지도 모르지. 하지만...그 놈은 여전히 널 생포하기를 원해. 지금까지 우리가 몇 번이고 그 놈 심기를 돋군 후에도. 짐작하건데, 스포캔 사건을 감추는 일 하나만 해도 돈 꽤나 들었을걸.”

“무슨 소리야?”

“아무래도 그 놈한테 넌 그저 또 다른 도구로 그치지 않는 것 같아, 맥스. 그 자식의  마지막 목표가 뭔지는 몰라도, 네가 바로 그 놈 계획의 최종 단계 같거든. 절대로 쉽게 포기 안 할걸.” 클로이가 숨을 깊게 들이킨 후에 내쉰다. “그리고 만약에 놈이 포기하더라도...우리가 진정으로 편히 쉴 수 있는 날이 올까? 난 모르겠어…”

난 걔의 말을 받아들이면서, 고개를 끄덕인다.

“우리가 그냥 떠난다면, 이 일로 날 원망할거야?”

“맹세컨데, 절대 아냐. 그러니까, 아마 몇년 동안 잠 제대로 못 자기야 하겠지, 하지만...나도 도망치고 싶다는 마음 조금은 들거든. 절대 널 탓하지는 않을거야.” 클로이의 입가에 작은 미소가 번진다. “근데, 만약 일이 뜻대로 되지 않는다면 “그러게 내가 말했지”란 말을 지겹도록 듣게 될 걸.”

“그 말 완전 신빙성 있네.”

난 우리가 향할 길을 상상해본다. 아마 새로운 명의로 비행기 티켓을 뽑고, 어딘가 멀리 떨어져 있고 속세로부터 단절된 곳에 정착할 것이다. 미끼용 추적장치들이 다 쓸때까지 미국 전역을 돌게 하고, 어쩌면 아예 정기적으로 순환 가능하게 미끼를 우리가 있는 곳에서부터 보낼 수도 있겠다. 항상 서로한테 무슨 일이 생길까 불안해 하고, 항상 변장하고, 혹시 우리가 필요한만큼 해야 할 일을 안 하고 있는 건지, 아니면 너무 과한 건지, 눈에 띄지 않는지 걱정하게 될거다. 우리 자신의 그림자를 보면서도 걱정하며 사는 거다.

아니, 그건 전혀 사는 게 아니지. 우린 완전히 다른 길로 가야 할 것이다, 성벽만큼이나 까마득한 거리를 두고 가진 이 많은 돈을 좀 좋은 일에다가 쓰는 거다. 해외에서 놈의 기업만큼이나 큰 제국을 만들어서, 고장날 일 없이 튼튼한 반-납치 보안 네트워크로 완성해야 한다. 결국엔 그 자식이 감당하기엔 너무나 벅찬 힘이 되는 것이다. 이 세상을 더 좋은 곳으로 만드는데 미국에 남아있을 필요는 없다.

이 중 아무것도 할 줄 아는 건 없지만, 배울 수야 있을 거다. 물론, 그 전에 내 초능력이 시공간의 구조 자체를 망가뜨리지 않는다면 말이다.

하지만 그럼에도...

이 남자는 모든 걸 망쳐놨다. 다른 평행세계에서 놈은 내 부모님을 죽였고, 클로이를 고문했으며, 내 머리를 고기능 정신이상의 형태로 무너뜨렸다. 꿈에서 본 기억은 내 머릿 속에서 너무나 선명히 보인다, 그건 우리가 한 번이라도 경비 태세를 늦추는 순간 우리를 기다릴 끔찍한 운명의 지극히 작은 일부분일 뿐이다. 그리고 개인적인 원한은 차치해 두고서라도, 놈은 분명히 무언가 사악한 일을 꾸미고 있다. 무언가가 내게 그 결과가 온 인류에게 해가 될거라는 걸, 아주 정확하게 알려준다. 내가 할 수 있는 일을 생각해 볼 때...놈에 맞서는 게 나의 의무가 아닐까? 놈을...막아내는게?

분노와 원한은 내 마음 속에, 써먹을 수 있을 만큼 깊게 박혀있다. 그게 나를 이 길로 이끌기에, 이 선택이 낳을 결과들을 모조리 견뎌내기에 충분한 걸까?  

지금 내 앞에는, 두 가지 완전히 다른 미래로 가는 두 개의 다른 길이 놓여 있다.

“다른 방법은 없어?” 내가 클로이한테 묻는다. “그냥 우리가...그 놈을 어떻게든지 파산시킬수는 없는거야? 모든 권력을 뺏어간다거나?”

클로이는 자기 입술을 오므리고 옆을 쳐다본다. “프레스콧은 기반이 잘 닦여 있고 수많은 인사들과 연결돼있어서, 구역질이 날 정도의 문어발이야. 아마 오스코프를 쓰러 뜨리려는 거하고 비슷할 걸, 슈퍼빌런이니 뭐니. 내 생각에 가능은 할거야, 하지만 그건 길고 긴 기업 간의 전쟁이 되겠지, 그리고 언젠가는 그 모든 자금이 어디서 오는건지 우리가 설명도 해야 할테고. 베타맥스한테 그건 선택지가 아니었어. 어쩌면 우리한텐 맞을지도 모르는 거지.”

“하지만 넌 좋은 아이디어라고 생각 안하는 구나.”

“그냥 너무 승산이 적어보이거든. 그리고 지금 솔직하게 얘기하고 있으니까 말인데, 난 그 생각만 해도 진절머리가 나. 내가 그 서류 작업을 다 하느니 차라리 도망 치는 게 백번 천번 나을거라는 거 정도는 알 정도로 본 게 많거든. 농담도 아냐. 관료 제도는 그 자체로 지구에 내린 생지옥이라서.”

여전히 두 개의 길이, 화창한 날 햇빛처럼 선명하게 놓여있다.

“만약 내가 그냥...굴복한다면. 그냥 내가 놈을 위해 일한다면 어떨까?”

공포가 클로이의 이목구비를 장악한다. 마치 내 말이 전염병이라도 되는 것처럼 자기 손을 뒤로 빼 가슴 위로 모은다. “너 농담이지. 악마와 거래를 하자고?”

“그래서 널 안전하게 지켜줄 수 있다면…”

“그런 선택지는 없어. 절대로. 차라리 죽고 말거야.”

“그래, 알겠어...나도 이해 해.”

내 앞으로 두 가지 대안이 놓여있다. 내 손은 멸망의 스위치 위에 놓여 있다. 왼쪽으로 돌리든, 오른 쪽으로 돌리든-어디든 간에 그건 아마도 파멸로 가는 길일 것이다. 내가 마실 독을 고르자.

왠지 익숙한 기분이다.

“넌 내가 션 프레스콧을 죽여야 한다고 생각해, 클로이?”

만약 아까 내 질문이 질병이라면, 이 말은 가슴에 찌르는 칼날이다. “썅, 맥스. 나한테 그런 거 묻지 마.”

“사실대로 말해 줘, 부탁이야.”

“너 정말로 이 사람을 눈 하나 깜빡 안하고 죽일거야?”

나는 잠깐 동안 침묵한다.

“네가...네가 나한테 부탁한다면. 네가 그게 우리가 내릴 수 있는 최선의 결정이라고 생각한다면. 널 위해 그럴게. 우리를 위해.”

“너한테 누굴 죽여달라고 부탁할 수는 없다고!”

“내 생각에...내 생각에 넌 그럴 수 밖에 없는 것 같아. 아니면 난 마지막 순간에 겁 먹고 못 할 것 같거든. 알고 있는 사실들만으로는 부족해.”

클로이는 몇번씩 눈을 깜빡한다, 걔의 시선은 자기 근심스러운 생각들과 함께 방황한다. 걔가 손으로 자기 얼굴을 가리기 전에 난 걔의 눈에 눈물이 차오르는 걸 볼 수 있었다.

난 클로이의 무릎에 내 손가락을 가볍게 올린다. “내가 여기로 오기 위해 무슨 일을 했는지 너도 알잖아.”

“그래서?” 걔가 콧방귀를 뀐다. “이거랑은 완전히 다른 일이잖아.”

“그래, 다르지. 폭풍 속에서 죽은 사람들은 죄가 없었거든. 확신하건 데, 거기엔 아이들도 분명 있었을 걸.”

클로이는 대답하지 않는다.

“지금도 난 후회 안 해. 널 위해서라면 무엇이든지 할 거니까. 무엇이든.”

“이거 완전 정신 나간 짓이야…”

“너 내가 션 프레스콧을 죽였으면 좋겠어?”

클로이가 고개를 들어 날 바라본다, 눈은 그늘진 일광에 비춰서 빛나고 있다. 내가 왜 이걸 물어봐야만 하는지 걔도 알고 있다. 클로이는 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 두 개의 길을 바라본다. 그리고 이번에는 어느 쪽으로 갈지를 나 혼자서만 결정할 수는 없다. 이젠 걔의 손이 스위치에 올려져서, 내 손을 감싸주고 있다.

이건 우리의 운명이다. 우리의 선택이다.

“그래,” 클로이가 말한다, 눈물은 걔의 눈꺼풀을 벗어나 얼굴로 흘러내리기 시작한다. “그랬으면 좋겠어, 맥스. 제발 이 모든 일의 끝을 맺어줘. 그게 내가 원하는 거야.”

도저히 참을 수 없는 광경이었다. 나는 클로이한테 다가가서 걔의 볼을 어루만진다, 눈물은 내 엄지손가락으로 닦아주었다. 클로이는 눈을 감은 채, 내 손길에 기댔다. 거친 숨결로 걔의 입술은 흔들리고 있었다.

말을 목구멍 밖으로 내보내는 건 쉽지 않았다. 내 목소리는 마치 얇은 실과도 같아서, 겨우겨우 단어들을 한 문장으로 꿰맨다. “내게 필요한 말은 그게 전부야, 클로이.”

클로이는 내 손을 자기 입술에 가져다 대서, 내 손바닥에는 입을 맞추고 내 손가락은 꽉 붙잡는다.

나도 여기에 어느 정도 정당성이 있다는 건 안다. 진정한 정의라고도 할 수 있겠다. 만약 내가 끝에 가서 성공한다면, 이 세상은 더 나은 곳이 될 것이다.

만약 내가 그런 게 당장 나한테 중요하다고 말한다면, 난 거짓말하는 거다. 중요한 건 클로이다. 중요한 건 죄다 클로이다. 난 클로이가 진작 누렸어야 할 인생을 걔한테 돌려주는데 필요한 모든 일이고 할거다.

만약 그래서 내 손에 더 많은 피를 묻히게 된다면...그렇게 되라지.

우리는 침묵 속에 앉아있는다. 나는 클로이의 울음소리를 듣는다. 나도 동참해 같이 운다.

우리가 정확히 뭘 슬퍼하는지, 그건 나도 모르겠다.

 

* * *

 

난 내 오른손을 바라본다, 별로 내키지는 않는다. 사실, 좀 심하게 표현하자면 “하기 싫다,”고 할 수도 있겠다.

“지금 이러는 거 규칙 어기는 일 아니야?”

“아니, 전에 상의한 거잖아. 그렇게 쉽게 빠져 나가진 못하거든.”

“회피하는 거 아냐! 우리가 방금 꽤나 감정적인 순간을 지나왔다는 게 거슬릴 뿐이지, 울기도 했고. 기억하고 싶지 않아?”

“솔직히 말해서? 난 별로. 난 내가 너한테 대놓고 내 원수를 죽여버리라고 부탁한 일 잊어버려도 괜찮아.”

우린 다시 침대로 돌아와서, 서로를 마주보며 앉아있다. 우린 울었고, 우린 포옹했고, 우리 자신들한테 연민을 느꼈고, 한동안 손 잡고 있다가 잠깐 산책을 다녀왔다. 클로이는 계속해서 지체할 시간은 없다고 하지만, 이 우울함을 털어내지 않고 바로 일로 돌아가는 건 단단히 잘못된 것처럼 느껴졌다.

“최종 시간대에 도착해서 모든 걸 말해줘.” 걔가 계속 말한다. “그게 날 엄청 빠르게 안정시킬걸. 난 바보가 아니라고, 맥스-아까 난 이미 대화하면서 꺼림칙한 주제도 튀어나올거라는 거 알고 있었어. 모든 게 괜찮게 돌아갔다는 소식 들으면 행복할걸.”

“너 어떻게 이 일에 마냥 괜찮은거야? 나라면 내가 항상 무슨 일이 일어나는지 잊어버린다면 미쳐버릴텐데.”

“네 영원히 끊길 줄 모르는 질문이네. 대신 내가 너한테 짜증내고 네가 시간 되돌릴 때마다 죄책감 느끼게 했으면 좋겠어?”

“아니, 그런 뜻이 아니라…”

“무슨 뜻인지 정확히 알고 있어, 자기야. 들어봐, 나는 시간 여행자와 사랑에 빠져 있다고, 알겠어? 떠나보내는 걸 받아들이지 않는다면 난 아마 최악의 여자친구가 될 걸. 네가 그토록 걱정해주는 거야 좋지. 네가 더 이상 미안해 하지 않을 때면 그 때 걱정 시작할게.”

난 클로이에게 입을 맞췄고, 그건 걔의 더 활짝 미소짓게 만들 뿐이었다. 클로이는 진심인것 같긴 하다. 걔가 지금까지 몇 번이나 날 이렇게 복돋아주고, 그 후에 완전히 잊어버린건지 궁금하다.

듣고 있자니 위로가 되어주기는 한다, 클로이가 날 안심시키려고 매번 똑같은 말을 반복하고, 또 그러면서 정작 본인은 그 사실을 모른다는게.

“작은 것부터 시작해보자.” 걔가 말한다. “돌아갈 시점으로부터...이제 다섯 시간 지났네, 그러니까 넌 더 이상 거기까지 가는 것도 무리일테고. 지금은 네가 이 문장의 시작점으로 돌아갈 수 있는지부터 확인하자. 넌 아마도 너무 멀리 가버릴 테지만, 걱정하지마. 난 뒤로 가는데도 익숙하니까.”

  
“어...우리 시간 되돌리는 능력 써도 안전하다고 확실히 아는거야? 어떤 피해도 없었어?”

“아이고, 하여간 미루는 데는 열심이라니까.”

“정말 걱정 돼서 하는 소리야!”

클로이가 자기 눈알을 굴린다. “물론, 그렇겠지. 음, 일단 우리가 아는 한에서는, 안전하다는 것부터 알려줄게. “피해”라고 부를 만한 일은 없었어. 좀 소름 끼치는 일들이 가끔씩 일어나고는 하지만, 우리는 그걸 현실이 변화에 적응해가는 과정이라고 해석했지, 아니면 우리 정령의 동물이 가끔 심술부리는 거거나.”

  
“정확히, 어떤 소름끼치는 일들이 일어나는 건데?”

“일어나는 데 패턴같은 건 없어. 단지 시스템의 오류같은 거지, 말하자면...일어날 뻔한 일들의 환영들이지.”

“음...그래?”

“그럼, 작은 물체들 위치가 바뀐다거나 하는 일들. 일어나는 거 봤어. 그리고 전에는 네가 둘 있는 것도 봤고. 나 아마 그때 술 취해 있는 건 아니었거든, 진짜로 한 5초 동안 네가 두 명 있었어. 하나는 옷을 입고 있었고, 다른 하나는 거울을 보며 아이섀도를 그리고 있었어. 내가 네 이름을 부르니까 옷 입던 맥스는 사라졌어.”

“그리고 넌 그게 걱정되지 않는거고?”

클로이는 어깨를 으쓱댄다. “전혀, 그리고, 자연이 널 들여다보는 경향도 있어. 그런 게 존재하더라. 그 다음엔 다람쥐들이지. 걔네가 우리한테 쓰레기더미를 배달해줘, 그냥 아무짝에도 쓸모없는 거. 걔넨 다가와서, 쓰레기를 우리 근처에 버려두고는 사라지거든. 산탄총 셸부터 못 써먹게 된 인형 머리통까지 뭐든 들고 와. 그리고 네가 잠 들고 나면 항상 어디선가 거미가 나타나 있더라. 한 번도 빠짐없이, 항상 어딘가에 조그만 거미가 있어-벽이나, 계수기 위에나, 아니면 바닥에서 기어다니거나. 항상 눈에 띄는 곳에 있더라, 이게 무슨 의미인지는 나한테 묻지 말고. 얼마 전 부터는, 그냥 냅두면 어떻게 되는지 보고 싶어서, 여기서 살게 해줬는데, 아무 변화도 없더라.”

“클로이, 너 지금 말 지어내는거야?”

“뭐라고? 아냐! 야, 잠깐만, 그 생각 진작 내가 했어야 했는데! 이런 기회를 놓치다니. 오징어들! 오징어들이 하늘에서 비처럼 내려와서 네 다리를 감싸고 앉아! 온갖 새들이 우리 창문에 앉아서 동네방네 똥을 싼다고, 완전 짜증난다니까! 아, 방금 건 완전 구렸다, 잠깐만 시간 좀 줘 봐, 이것보단 더 나은 것도 생각할 수 있으니까…”

“알았어, 이제 되돌릴게.”

“쳇, 그래, 맘대로 하시지. 나한테 작별의 키스나 해줘.”

“혹시 작별인사로 입 맞추는 게 평소 우리가 하던 일이었나?”

“내가 지금 당장 원하는 거거든, 질문은 그만하고 키스해줘.”

클로이는 내가 걔한테 기대고 부탁을 들어줄 수 있게끔 내 팔을 잡아당긴다, 그렇다고 그게 날 설득시키기에 충분한 건 아니었지만. 걔는 내 턱을 잡고 조심스레 날 끌어 들인다. 내 입술이 닿기를 갈망하면서.

클로이와 입을 맞추는 건 아직 내 피부에 소름이 돋게 만들지만, 그래도 점점 자연스럽게 느껴지고 있다. 여기에 이유라던가 복잡한 숨은 의미같은 건 필요하지 않다. 그냥 키스일 뿐이니까, 그저 우리의 서로를 향한 사랑을 표현하는 또 다른 방법일 뿐.

맞닿았던 우리의 입술이 떼어지자 클로이는 장난스레 내 귀를 잡아당기고 내게 윙크한다. “화이팅, 다 휩쓸어버려.”

나는 웃어보인다. “좀 전에 보자.”

“바보같기는.”

나는 내 오른손을 들어올렸다, 하지만 클로이가 내가 뭐라도 하기 전에 내 손을 잡아버린다. “아니-아니-안되지! 손 뻗으면 안 돼. 네 정신력의 의존하게나, 어린 제자여.”

“세상에...한 번에 하나씩 차근차근하면 안 돼?”

“아, 알았어, 이 다 큰 애야. 진짜, 난 너 너무 봐준다니까.”

“그런거 없거든.”

내가 집중하려고 손을 다시 들고 있는 동안 클로이는 다정하게 웃고 있다. 손을 뻗지 않고서는 완전 이상하고 갈 곳 잃은 기분일 거다. 난 내가 항상 하던 것처럼 내 의지를 시험해보며 어떤 이유에선지 숨을 참았다. 등대에서 있었던 작은 테스트 후로 능력을 써보는 건 이게 처음이다.

내 시야는 왜곡되고 눈 앞은 흐려진다, 그리고 시작부터 무언가 다르다는 게 확연히 느껴진다. 익숙하던 압박감은 이제 내 의식이 커다란 산 아래에 깔린 것처럼 날 조인다. 내 멋대로 조정하기에 시공간의 저항은 넘을 수 없어 보인다. 난 달팽이만한 속도로 역재생되는 말과 되돌아가는 일을 돌아본다. 돌아가면 돌아갈 수록 1분 1초가 고역이다.

이게 날 부수고 있다, 놓아야만 한다.

“잠깐만 시간 좀 줘봐, 이것보단 더 나은 것도...어어, 너 괜찮아?”

나는 숨이 막힌 채로 떨어졌다, 똑바로 서있는 것도 클로이의 무릎에 의지해야 할 정도다.

“클로이…”

“혹시 환영이라도 본 거야? 여기, 누워 있어, 내가 너 잡았으니까.”

“아니, 클로이, 뭔가 잘못됐어, 전처럼 시간을 되돌릴 수가 없어…”

난 걔가 대답하기도 전에 손을 뻗고 다시 시도해본다. 곧바로 끔찍한 고통이 나를 삼켜서, 곰 함정이 쾅 하고 닫히듯이 내 영혼을 끊어버린다. 내가 멈출 수 밖에 없을 때까지 난 겨우겨우 몇 초를 돌아갔다.

“여기, 누워 있어, 내가 너 잡았으니까.”

“뭔가 잘못됐어, 클로이...뭔가 잘못됐다고. 시간을 되돌릴 수가 없어…”

지금 내가 느끼는 공포는 그 자체로 충격이다. 난 사실 이 능력을 원하지도 않는다, 이걸 못 한다는 건 안심이 되어야 할 일이다. 대신 난 마치 내 다리가 갑자기 마비라도 된 기분이다.

“아, 그렇구나, 알았어.” 클로이는 이에 대해 완전히 침착해 보인다. “그래서 뭐가 문제인데?”

“마치...내가 깊은 심해에 빠져서, 멈출 수 없는 파도와 싸우는 기분이야. 겨우겨우 조종 가능해.”

다시 시도하는 게 망설여진다. 난 손을 뻗는다, 하지만 클로이가 저번처럼 내 손을 잡는다. “아니-안되지, 손 뻗으면 안 돼. 네 정신력에 의존하게나, 어린 제자여.”

아이고, 이거 완전 금방 질리겠네, 그렇겠지. “지금으로선 보조 바퀴가 필요하지 않을까, 그런 생각 안 했어?”

걘 즐거움에 콧노래를 부르며 으쓱해댄다. “네가 말한다면야, 하지만 보조바퀴는 프로들한텐 무용지물이라고.”

난 내 입술을 오므리고 다시 한 번 시도해본다. 마치 강을 일부러 넘치게 만드는 것 같다. 그래도 난 더 뒤로 가기 위해 힘쓴다, 마치 현실의 구조를 뚫어버릴 수 있기라도 하듯이 내 손을 힘껏 민다. 현재로부터 벗어나기에 고문같은 한 걸음만 남았을 때 난 포기할 수 밖에 없었다.

“항상 눈에 띄는 곳에 있더라, 이게 무슨 의미인지는 나한테 묻지-저기, 워. 너 괜찮은 거야?”

난 좌절감에 내 손을 바라본다. “무슨 일이야?”

“뭐가 무슨 일이라는 거야? 아, 잠깐, 그렇겠지, 너 벌써 시간 돌리는 중이구나. 왜 그래?”

“거의 작동하질 않고 있어! 대체 무슨 일이 일어나는지 모르겠어…”

지금 숨이 너무 가빠른 걸 지도 모르겠다. 지금까지 겨우겨우 살아남은것도 내 초능력 때문인데. 능력 없이는 우리가 가망이 있을까?

“더 자세히 말해줘, 맥스.”

“나...나도 모르겠어, 그냥 전보다 훨씬 어려워졌어, 거의 불가능할 지경으로.”

“하지만 벌써 여기까지 오긴 했잖아, 그렇지. 여기서 얼마 후에서 되돌아온거야?”

“한 1분 전?”

“근데 벌써 이렇게 헥헥대는거야?”

“내가 하는 말이 그 말이잖아!”

“그래, 알았어, 진정해…” 클로이가 내 두 손을 자기 손에 맞잡아 우리 사이로 둔다. “이제 숨 좀 돌려, 내가 너 도와줄 수 있을지도 모르니까.”

“네가 도와줄 수 있다고?”

“당연히 경험에서 우러나오는 조언 같은 건 없지, 하지만 베타맥스가 능력이 어떻게 작동하고 자기가 그걸 확장시키기 위해 뭘 했는지 엄청 많이 얘기했거든, 걘 거기 완전 빠져있었어, 우리 사이에만 말해주는 거야. 걔한테 내가 이 말 했다는 거 알려주지 마, 그럴거지?”

“네 비밀은 지켜줄게, 클로이.”

“좋아. 그래서, 네가 완전 이 쪽으로 파고 들어가기 시작했을 때, 걔가...네가 그동안 널 막아세우던 건 시간을 되돌리는 데 너 자신이 하던 생각, 네가 머릿속으로 거기 접근했던 방식이라고 말했어. 너는 계속 네 주변의 시간이 돌아가는 거라고 생각했거든, 네가 말 그대로 현실을 네 손 안에서 바꾸는 것 처럼. 근데 그건 네가 하는 일이 아니야.”

“음, 그래?”

“돌아가는 건 너야, 맥스. 이 능력은 널 다른 모두가 공간을 드나들듯이 시간을 달려갈 수 있게 해주는 거고. 너는 이렇게 접근하는 게 모든 가능성을 열어줬다고 말했어, 모든 게 완전히 새롭게 느껴졌다고. 내 말은, 생각해 봐: 모든 현실이 네 의지에 좌지우지하는 거랑, 네가 시간의 차원을 드나드는 것 중에, 뭐가 더 가능성 있겠어?”

나는 걔가 하는 말 대로 생각해본다. 솔직히 말해서 내가 가진 능력의 의미에 대해선 생각해 본적이 없다. 난 그저 내 손을 뻗고 사건이 일어나게 했을 뿐이다. 아니면...안 일어나게 하거나.

쟤가 하는 말들이 말이 되기는 한 것 같다...

“근데, 그게 어떻게 도움이 되는건데?”

“그거야 나도 모르고, 명상을 하면 되려나? 내가 아는 건 이게 전부야. 너도 이 참에 나 대신 머리 좀 굴려봐, 오랜만에.”

“아 진짜, 내가 어떻게 네가 이러는 걸 참고 사는 걸까?”

“완전 미스테리잖아. 힘내 봐, 눈 딱 감고 해결해내라고, 셜록 홈즈 씨. 네 내면을 들여다본다거나 하는 거 있잖아. 난 바로 옆에서, 내 무존재감을 느끼며 서 있을게.”

이게 이제 나의 인생이다, 오래도록 만나온 새 여자친구한테 시간 돌리는 팁과 끊임없는 디스를 듣는 삶. 난 진정하고 걔의 조언을 듣는다. 어쩌면 이제, 그냥 내 마음 속에 새로운 관점을 추가하는 것 만으로도 쉬워질지도 모르겠다.

난 손을 뻗는다, 하지만 클로이가 내 손을 꽉 잡는다. “안 돼. 이제 너 봐주는 건 질렸어. 더 이상 보조바퀴는 안 돼.”

난 눈을 다시 뜨고 걔를 향해 눈을 깜빡인다. “그게 우리가 좀 전에 한 말이라는 거 어떻게 알았어?”

클로이가 웃는다, 무슨 계획을 장황히 설명하고 있는 슈퍼빌런마냥 우쭐해 한다. “말했듯이, 나는 시간 여행자와 사랑에 빠져있거든. 미래의 대화가 어떻게 흘러갈지 자주 생각해보고는 해.” 걔가 내 손가락을 깍지 낀다. “난 남은 평생동안 네 손을 잡고 있을거야. 빠져나갈 방법은 시간을 되돌리는 것 뿐이지. 뭘 기다리고 있어?”

“하는 중이야, 정말이지…”

좋아, 그냥 천천히 해보자. 신중하게 생각하고. 그렇게까지 어렵진 않겠지.

눈은 딱 감고 손도 뻗지 않는다. 이제는 나와 초능력 뿐이다. 마치 내 안에 잠든 가능성의 우물이, 감춰져있고 엉켜있는 잠재력의 원천이, 내 정신을 넘어서서 내 몸 전체로 퍼져나가는 느낌이다. 마치 다리를 움직이게 하듯이, 난 이 잠재성을 가지고 내 주변의 세상을 바꿀 수가 있다. 아니, 그것보다...그게 내가 가고 싶은 곳으로 이끌어주게 할 수 있다. 이건 산을 움직이는 게 아니고, 산을 등반하는 거다.

난 내 능력을 작동시킨다, 조심스레 그 휘감긴 에너지들을 활성화시킨다. 곧바로 밀려오는 압박감에 머리가 깨질 듯 하다, 날 보내지 않으려는 현실의 저항은 아직도 변함없이 강하다. 아니...그런가?

나는 최대한 느리게 돌아간다, 아주 작은 물방울이 떨어지는 걸 상상해보고 그게 정확히 어떤 느낌인지 탐사한다. 나는 밖에서 무슨 일이 일어나는 지 들여다 보지 않기로 했다; 그저 내면에 집중해서, 시간을 거슬러 간다는 게 어떤 느낌인지에 대해 집중한다. 너무나 양심적인 얼굴의 이 경험은, 겹겹이 쌓인 디테일 속에서 꽃 핀다. 무언가 흔들린다, 그 진동이 완벽하게 주기적으로 느껴지는 엄청난 썰물과 흐름이 있다. 내가 언제나 느끼던 압박감은 진동이 돼서, 어떠한 전 우주적인 고동에 맞춰서 격렬해지고 잔잔해진다.

이건 엄청나다. 그동안 내가 알던 것보다 수 없이 많은 미묘한 차이가 느껴진다, 어떻게 그동안 내 능력이 얼마나 많은 걸 할 수 있는지 탐험하는 걸 멈추지 않은 걸까? 이 잠깐동안의 내면을 바라보는 순간 만으로도 날 막고 있던게 분명히 드러난다. 여기 무언가 다른 게 작동하고 있다, 내가 지금까지 알아차리지 못한 무언가가.

이건...방벽 같아 보인다. 압박감과 고통을 뿌리치고 난 벽의 윤곽을 검사해본다, 그건 경계선에 부딪치고 있다. 폭풍이 오지 않은 저주 받은 세상에서는, 내 능력이 문 안에 잠긴 것처럼 느껴졌다. 이 방벽은 그보다는 흉터 조직 같아 보인다. 마치 우연히 자라난 딱지가, 흉터 끝 가장자리에서 떼어지는 것 같다. 내 의지가 그 사이로 비집고 들어간다, 그 안에 들어있는 조그마한 능력의 파편에 접근한다.

이게 왜 여기 있는 걸까? 과거의 나 중 한 명이 놓아둔 걸까? 내가 들고 온 걸까? 등대에서는 이런 문제가 없었는데. 혹시 이건 내 정신을 극단적으로 갈리는 기억으로 계속해서 덮어씌우면서 생긴 부산물이 아닐까? 혹시 이건 베타맥스가 만든, 내가 걔한테서 물려받은 엉망인 뇌인걸까? 아니면 내가 추측할 수도 없는 완전히 다른 무언가일까?

난 전혀 모르겠다. 하지만 이 기원이 어떻게 됐든간에, 방벽이 내 자극 속에서 흔들리기 시작하는게 느껴진다. 충분한 집중과 마음가짐이면, 어쩌면 이걸 무너뜨릴 수 있을지도 모르겠다.

난 이에 대해 두 번 생각하지 않는다. 난 가지고 있는 모든 것을 쏟아붓는다, 새로 얻게 된 통찰력과 결코 작지 않은 분리 불안이 내 연료를 채워준다. 내 의지가 거의 물리적으로 충돌할 지경으로 방벽을 압박한다; 이 몸부림이 그저 내 마음 속에서만이 아니라, 내 몸 모든 구석에 느껴진다, 계속해서 참을 수 없을 정도로 심해지는 멈추지 않는 생각의 고통이-그리고 긴장감이 심해지면서 점점 절망적인 기분이 들기 시작한다, 마치 완전히 소멸하기 전에 느끼는 죽음의 고통 같다. 이 마음가짐 안에서 나는 불타는 건물 속에서, 흘러나오는 연기를 들이마시고 있다. 나는 빠져나갈 길을 찾기 위해, 땅 속 깊은 어둠을 절박하게 파고 있는 길을 잃은 광부다. 나는 구속복에 묶여, 물 속으로 잠겨가는 실패한 마술사다.

나는 이 싸움에 힘을 너무 많이 허비해서 막혀있던 길이 갑자기 뚫릴 때는 내게 충격으로 다가왔다.

나는 한 번에 방벽을 부수고 지나간다, 그리고 문을 쳤다가 갑자기 열릴 때처럼, 나는 무서운 속도로 과거에 내던져진다. 역재생된 단어들이 무너져내려 그 형체를 알아볼 수 없어진다. 눈을 뜨자 수 많은 사건들이 없던 일이 돼버린다. 똑같은 시간 동안, 클로이는 여기 있었다가 사라진 후에 다시 돌아온다. 나는 공포에 질려서 속도를 늦추고, 멈추려고 시도해본다, 하지만 더 이상 나 자신이 되감기를 하고 있는 것도 아니다-마치 현재의 내가 저항할 수 없는 관성에 과거로 떨어진 기분이다. 나는 쓰레기통을 뒤집어 쓴 채 아래로 굴러가는 바보나 다름없다, 할 수 있는 거라곤 충돌에 대비하는 것 뿐이다.

잠깐의 시간이 지난 후 되감기는 충돌해 멈추고 나는 침대 위에 구부러지고, 마치 내 폐가 두 동강 난 것처럼 숨이 막힌 채로 비틀거린다.

클로이는 바깥 어딘가에서 깜짝 놀라서 소리친다. 현기증이 내 머리가 계속 돌아가게 한다. 이제 바깥의 햇빛이 비춰 반 정도만 밝아진 방은, 내 주변에서 돌고 돈다.

“맥스? 어디로 간 거야?”

나 여기 있어, 라고 말하려고 하지만, 지금은 내 입을 찾는게 좀 어렵다.

이제 클로이의 목소리에서 근심이 느껴진다. “맥스?” 걔는 복도를 지나 문틀에 도착한다. 걔의 실루엣이 부드러운 촛불에 비춰진다. “아, 썅, 맥스, 간 떨어질 뻔 했잖아. 방금 전까지 내가 너 쓰다듬어주고 있었는데, 갑자기 사라져버리고.”

나는 내 손을 아래로 내려서 좀 똑바로 서려고 한다. “좆같은 내 인생…”

벽이 드디어 정상적으로 보이고 나도 겨우겨우 숨을 돌렸다. 혹시 코피를 흘렸나 확인해봤지만, 이번만큼은 손가락에 아무것도 묻지 않았다.

클로이는 내 곁에 앉아 내 어깨에 손을 올린다. “무슨 일 있었어?”

오디오에 알람콜이 다시 돌아온 걸 보니, 예감이 좋지가 않다. 나는 거의 정상적으로 돌아와 주변을 둘러본다. 걱정했던 것처럼, 일등 항해사 봉고가 우리 베개 사이로 노곤하게 누워있다.

“제기랄, 너무 멀리 와버렸잖아. 통제력을 잃어서, 내가 너무 멀리…”

“아, 그래. 벌써부터 되돌리기 시작했구나, 잘됐네. 얼마나 멀리-”

“잘 된 일 아니야. 썅.”

“야, 힘 내고, 자책하지마, 넌 더 이상 능력을 쓰는데 익숙하지 않을 뿐이니까. 했던 말 또 반복하지 않도록 요점만 말해줘.”

“아니, 넌 이해 못 해, 돌아갈 시점...다 날려버렸어. 썅, 우리 첫 키스까지 날려버렸다고, 내가 모든 걸 앗아갔어!”

“첫 키스라고? 이겼다! 먹힐 줄 알았다니까.”

“세상에, 클로이, 나 지금 진지해, 그 순간 간직해달라고 네가 부탁했다고…”

클로이는 웃어넘기고 마치 나보고 헛된 소리는 멈추라는 듯 내 어깨를 밀친다. “야, 너 지금 존나 귀여운 거 알아? 내가 너한테 이런 일로 걱정하지 말라고 말 안 해줬을리가 없을텐데. 그냥 나한테 키스 한 번 더 해줘. 그럼 문제 해결이지.”

“그래도, 그건 완전 특별한 순간이었다고! 난 네가 분위기 로맨틱하게 세팅해둔 것 보고 놀렸고, 넌 완전 당황했어, 그리고 난 널 보기만 해도 현기증이 나려고 했고, 마치 널 키스해주지 않으면 내가 폭발하기라도 할 것 처럼, 그래서...그래서 키스해줬지, 넌 맘에 쏙 들어했고, 근데 이제는…”

눈물이 차오른다. 기분 좋은 순간이긴 했지만, 눈물이 나는 건 그 순간 때문인것도 아니다. 난 클로이의 간단한 부탁 하나도 들어주지 못했다. 난 쟤를 실망시켰는데, 정작 자기는 그 사실을 모른다니. 끔찍한 생각이다.

“워, 야, 이런 걸로 울지 마, 제발.”

“너무나 특별한 순간이었어, 클로이. 넌 간직하고 싶었는데, 나도 지키려고 노력했고. 그건 우리의 키스였어, 그건 완벽했는데…”

클로이는 내 등을 가볍게 쓰다듬는다. “있잖아, 그냥 말해주는 건데. 우리 안 그래도 미래에 키스 몇 번이고 할 작정이었거든.”

“말도 안 돼, 너 어떻게 이 일에 완전 괜찮은 거야?”

클로이는 킬킬 웃으면서 평정심을 유지하려고 한다. “음, 그게 말이야: 난 어쩌다 보니 시간 여행자와 사랑에 빠졌거든.”

“시간 여행자와 사랑에 빠졌거든.” 나는 걔랑 함께 문장을 끝마친다. 그게 걔를 웃게 만든다.

“정확해.” 클로이는 자기 손가락 끝을 내 턱에다 두고 들어올린다, 영화에서 하는 것처럼. “있잖아,” 걔가 말한다. 나는 위를 바라보고 걔와 눈이 마주친다. 클로이는 나를 보며 미소짓는다. “특별한 순간은 다시 만들어 주면 돼, 맥스. 아니면 혹시 이제 다 떨어져가는 거야? 항상 모자란거지, 그런거야?”

우리가 서로를 바라보는 동안 갑자기 소름이 돋는다. 클로이의 시선에서 수많은 사랑이 느껴진다, 마치 걘 이게 왜 이렇게 날 심란하게 만드는지 알고 있는 건 같다. 그리고 드디어 나도 이해했다. 당연히 쟤도 혼자만 기억하고 잊어버리는 데 신경 쓰겠지, 어떤 사람이 안 그러겠어? 하지만 클로이는 그게 내게 미치는 영향을 더 걱정해줄 뿐이지. 쟤는 이게 부르는 죄책감에 잘 알고 있다. 클로이는 놓아주는 법을 배운거다, 그러지 않는다면 내가 고통받을테니까.

우리 사이의 연대감은 명백한 것 같다-나는 그걸 숨쉬고, 그 안에서 헤엄치고 있다. 나는 클로이의 얼굴을 어루만지고 걔와 입을 맞춘다. 나는 걔한테 가지고 있는 모든 걸 준다. 이걸 우리 첫 키스 만큼이나 낭만적이고, 그보다도 더 낫고, 클로이가 원하는 모든 것으로 만들고 싶다. 클로이는 저번과 똑같은 굶주린 열기로 화답한다, 손은 내 허리춤으로 가서 날 끌어당긴다.

우리의 입술이 떼어지고 난 이번에는 풀어주지 않는다, 나는 곧바로, 더 가까이 다가간다. 내 팔은 클로이의 목덜미를 감싸고 나는 열렬히 더 가까이 기대서, 걔의 숨결을 음미한다. 마치 제안을 하는 것처럼, 마치 허락을 구하는 것 처럼, 클로이의 혀가 내 입술에 닿는다. 나는 이에 화답한다, 떨리지만 간절하게, 우리의 입술이 닿을 때마다 더 대담해진다. 우리가 키스하는 동안 나는 클로이를 밀며, 압박한다. 걔가 뒷걸음질 치면 나는 걔를 뒤따라간다. 걔가 가는 길은 어디라도 따라갈 거다.

나는 클로이 위에 올라타있다, 걔는 내 떨리는 숨결을 느낀다, 나는 클로이의 심장 박동 소리를 내 피부로 느낀다. 걔의 손가락은 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬고, 나는 걔와 입을 맞춘다. 이걸로는 충분하지 않다, 나는 모든 걸 경험하고 느끼고 싶다. 나는 단지 어떤 느낌인지 확인하기 위해 클로이의 입술을 깨물었다, 그리고 걔는 작고, 그 어떤 것보다 자극적인 신음소리를 낸다.

나는 클로이의 입술에서 벗어나 걔의 뺨과, 턱 그리고 목덜미까지 점점 내려가며 애무한다.

“와...와, 맥스, 잠깐만.”

클로이의 말들은 거친 숨결처럼 들린다. 나는 그 말에 달린 뜻이나 의도는 듣지 않는다. 그저 계속해서 걔의 피부에 내 입술을 맞대고 있을 뿐이다. 나는 클로이한테 갇혔다, 절대로 떠나고 싶지도 않다.

“맥스, 지금...좀 격렬해지네…”

나는 하던 걸 멈추고, 황홀감에 빠진 눈빛으로 클로이를 바라본다. 걔는 내 아래에, 당황한 채 안절부절 못하며, 작게 헐떡거리고 있다. 내 인생에서 이 정도로 무언가를 원한 적이 없다.

“바로 그러자고 이러는 거야.” 나는 숨을 내쉬고, 그 후 다시 한번 키스한다. 내 뱃속이 설렘으로 요동친다.

클로이가 키스들 사이에 말한다. “아니, 나도 알아, 난...잠깐만, 천천히…”

걔가 무슨 말을 하는지 이해하는 데 시간이 걸린다. 나는 단지 클로이를 다시 느끼고 싶을 뿐이다. 나는 나한테로 향하는 걔의 숨결과 걔 피부의 속삭임을 느끼고 싶다.

“맥스, 부탁이야, 그만.”

나는 멈춘다. 침대에 있는데, 누군가가 멈추라고 하면, 무조건 멈추는 거다. 그게 원칙이다.

하지만, 나는 혼란에 빠져 걔를 바라본다. 왜 멈추는 거지? 멈추고 싶지 않은데. 클로이의 모든 바디 랭귀지 또한 걔도 멈추기 싶지 않다고 말해주고 있고.

“내 말 들어봐, 알았어?”

클로이의 목소리가 날 불안감으로 괴롭게 한다. “너...하기 싫어?”

클로이는 마치 내가 방금 한동안 자기가 들은 가장 바보 같은 말이라도 했다는 듯 웃는다. “지금 장난해? 당연히 너랑 그러고 싶지, 항상 그 생각만 한다고! 근데 우리한테는 아직도 더럽게 많은 일들이 쌓여있고 그걸 다 하기에 시간은 충분하지 않거든, 네 초능력이 있어도 말이야. 그리고 그렇고 그런 시간들 돌리는 건 우리 사이에 금지거든. 나 너한테 규칙들 말했나?”

“그래, 하지만...잠깐의 시간은 낼 수 있잖아. 안 그래? 딱...20분만? 아니면...한 시간도 좋고. 두 시간이나.”

클로이가 다시 웃는다, 하지만 후회하고 있다는 게 얼굴에 보인다. 내가 들어도 내 말은 절박하게 들린다. 내가 어쩌다가 이 지경까지 왔지? 당장 10분 전까지만 해도 우리 유혹이 멈추는 데 아무 불만 없었는데 말이다. 어쩌면 오늘 우리한테 무슨 일이 생겼을지도 모르고. 어쩌면 며칠 안에는 그럴 지도 모르겠다. 이 가능성에 대해서 끊임없이 생각은 하고 있었지만, 어떤 경우에도 우선순위는 아니었다.

지금 난 온통 얘가 나와 얼마나 가까이 붙어있고 얘가 얼마나 더 가까이 와줬으면 좋겠는지에 대해서만 생각 중이다.

걔는 당황해서 고개를 가로젓는다. “썅, 완전 최악이네. 난 이걸 너가 상상하던 것보다 더 기다리고 있었는데, 내가 널 밀어내고 있다니.” 클로이는 내 아래에서 빠져나와 날 마주본 채로 앉는다. 걔의 손은 내 어깨로 가 있다. “맥스...생색내기는 싫지만, 현실은, 우린 해야 할 일이 있을 때 미뤄두면서 여기까지 오지 않았다는 거야. 언젠가 하루종일 쉴 수도 있겠지만, 그 전에 먼저 우선순위를 두고 준비해야만 해. 모든 게 예고 없이 망가졌을 때 난 준비된 네가 필요해.”

클로이는 내 눈을 바라보며, 내가 이해하고 있는지 확인한다. 지금 걔가 하는 모든 말들이 걔한테 죄책감을 주리라 확신한다. “우리 나중에 놀자. 그러니까...다 하고 나서. 근데...네가 완전 지켜이긴 하겠지만, 그러니까, 음, 일단 지켜보자, 알았지? 하지만 지금은 일해야 해.”

클로이는 이 말을 하는 동안에도 자기 입술을 핥고 있다. 걔의 입술이 빛나는게 날 바보 처럼 만든다.

“아니.”

클로이가 날 향해 눈썹 하나를 들어올린다. 내 얼굴이 불타는 것 같다.

“그렇게 생각 안 해,” 내가 클로이한테 말한다. “너부터 내 말 들어봐.”

이제 눈썹 두 개네.

“그동안 우리 모험을 다 들어봤는데. 그 중 어떤 생각이 가장 깊이 남았는지 알아?” 이건 수사적 질문이다, 그러니 난 답변을 기다리지 않는다. “지금껏 내가 셀 수도 없을 만큼 죽을 뻔 하거나 잡힐 뻔 했다는 거야. 우리 삶은 끊임없이 몰아치는 말도 안되는 고난과 가끔씩 주어지는 휴식시간을 이뤄져 있다는 거지. 내 말 맞아?”

“끊임없이 그랬다고는 생각 안하지만, 아무튼…”

“비슷하지, 안 그래? 결론은...당장 오늘이나, 내일, 아니면 언제라도 모든 게 악몽으로 변할 수 있잖아. 그런 일이 일어나면 난 필요한 건 뭐든지 다 할게. 하지만 우린 지금 쉬고 있고 근접한 위험도 없는데, 그럼 이 시간을 최대한 써먹어야 하지 않겠어?”

클로이는 자기 입술을 오므리고 눈썹을 치켜세우며 날 바라본다. 클로이의 시선은 내 입술에서부터, 내 쇄골 그리고 더 아래로 헤맨다.

“클로이, 난 네가 날 동정으로 죽게 냅두기 전에 저주받고 말 걸.”

클로이의 웃음은 정확히 내가 쫓던 것이었다-갑작스럽지만 진심이 담겨서, 깜짝 놀란 마음과 장난스러움을 모두 확인 할 수 있었다. 클로이의 손가락은 내 어깨에서 벗어나서 내 셔츠의 칼라를 만지작거리고 있다.  “네가 깜짝 놀랄거라는 건 아는데, 너 이미 완전 똑같은 주장 한 적 있거든. 베타맥스가 한밤중에 찾아왔고, 걘 우리가 알몸이라는 걸 깨달았고, 그리고…”

“그리고 성공한거지, 안 그래?”

“물론, 그랬지. 하지만 그때 난 훨씬 빨리 설득됐거든.”

“근데, 너는 이미 설득 당했잖아. 들어봐, 넌 내가 여기 보스라고 인정했지, 그러니까 넌 입 다물고 내가 시키는 대로 하면 돼.”

“하! 그러셔? 그럼 해봐, 이거 재밌겠네.”

“재밌을테지.”

지금 내 입 밖으로 나오려고 하는 말들은 내 심장을 미칠듯이 뛰게 한다. 그걸 입 밖으로 내뱉는 건 정신나간, 내기로나 할 법한 미친 짓처럼 보인다.

“이게 앞으로 일어날 일들이야, 클로이.”

그냥 말해버려, 맥스. 네 마음 속이 그 생각으로 타들어가고 있잖아. 그건 경솔하고 무책임하고 정확히 네가 원하는 거잖아.

“넌 내 옷을 벗길거야.” 모든 걸 말해버려. 쟤한테서 시선 돌리지 말고. “그러고 나서…” 주저하지마. 제발 그냥 말해버리라고. “그러고 나서 넌 나와 사랑을 나눌거야. 그리고 네가 할 수 있는 동안에는 계속 그럴거고, 우리가 너무 지쳐버릴 때까지 말이야.”

클로이의 우쭐대는 미소가 사라졌다. 걔의 눈이 약간 휘둥그래졌고, 숨결은 얕아졌다. 볼에는 내 입에 침이 고이게 하는 매혹적인 홍조가 나타난다.

“그 다음에 난 네 품 안에서 잠에 들거야.” 내가 걔한테 말한다. “그리고 내가 이 곳의 메인 맥스고 바로 지금, 인생이 지금 한 번만 우리에게 쉴 여유를 줄 거니까, 이 기억은 영원히 우리 것이 될거야.”

클로이는 계속해서 바라본다. 걔는 손가락을 다시 만지작 거린다. 클로이는 다시 한 번 자기 입술을 핥는다.

“하고 싶은 질문 있어?”

나중에 드러나건데, 클로이가 가진 질문은 없었다. 의도는 명확했다. 걔는 자기가 정확히 해야 할 일과 그 일을 정확히 수행할 방법을 알고 있었다, 여러 가지 다른 방법으로 말이다.

사실은, 그 시점에서부터 걔가 거의 항상 리드해오기 시작했다...

하지만 다 내가 허락해줬기 때문이지.


	9. 컷신

제퍼슨의 손이 내 목을 조르고 있다. 숨이 쉬기 어려울 정도로. 그의 얼굴이 불편할 정도로 내 얼굴과 가까이 있다.  
  
“솔직히 말해봐, 맥스. 속으로는 나한테 휘둘리기를 즐기고 있는 거잖아. 그게 아니라면 왜 자꾸 나한테 돌아오는 거겠니?”   
  
할 수만 있다면 저 좆같은 코를 물어뜯어버릴 텐데.   
  
“당신은 한물 갔어, 이 개자식아. 그쪽보다 신경 쓸 일이 더 많아서 말인데-”   
  
그게 손에 힘을 주면서 내 마지막 말이 멎는다. 그는 내 고개를 돌려 내 목선 쪽에서 킁킁댄다. 나는 침대에 누워 있고, 옷가지 하나 걸친 것 없고, 움직일 수가 없다.   
  
“내가 너라면 확신하기 힘들 텐데.” 그가 내 귓가에 말한다. “내 생각엔 너의 가장 큰 문제는 네 안에 있어. 네가 다시 모든 걸 파괴해버리게 되었을 때 나를 기억해줬으면 좋겠군. 참 영광일 거야.”

당신은 아무것도 아니야, 죽었다고, 나는 소리라도 질러 보려고 하지만 숨쉬기 위해 헐떡거릴 뿐이다. 그는 엄지손가락을 내 목으로 더 밀어 넣으면서 나를 내려다본다.

“내가 죽었다고 확신해, 맥스?” 그의 눈동자에 겁에 질린 나 자신의 모습이 비출 만큼 그가 가까이 다가온다. “정말 그렇게 생각해?”

대답할 수가 없다. 숨을 쉴 수도 없다.

“아, 하지만 분명히 죽었겠지, 안 그래? 네 소중한 클로이가 그렇게 말했잖니. 너한테 거짓말할 이유가 없으니까.”

그의 체중이 나를 가차없이 압박해온다. 내가 질식하기도 전에 내 기도를 찌그러트려 버리겠지. 저항할 수도 없다.

“말해 봐, 맥스, 내가 죽었다면, 지금 네 목을 조르고 있는 건 누구지?”

갑자기 제퍼슨의 목소리가 침대 측면에서 들려온다. 다른 누군가가 내 위에 올라타서 온 힘을 다해 내 목을 조르고 있다.

드디어 움직일 수 있게 됐지만, 어차피 그것도 소용이 없었다. 이 여자는 나보다 훨씬 힘이 세다. 나는 그 손을 할퀴고, 마구 때리고 밀어냈지만 다 부질없었다. 나는 몸부림치며, 한 숨도 못 쉬면서 소리없이 애원한다. 머리가 어지럽다. 감정이라곤 찾아볼 수 없는 그의 이목구비가 검은 커튼 너머로 희미하고 흐릿하게 보인다.

내 목숨을 앗아가고 있는 클로이의 얼굴은 무표정하다.

나는 깜짝 놀란 채로 일어나 숨을 헐떡댄다, 그리고 그 잠깐동안 내가 할 수 있는 일은 그게 전부다, 내 폐에 공기를 조금이라도 불어넣는 것. 나는 색을 입힌 창문에 희미하게 비춰진 햇빛을 바라본 채 누워있다. 클로이가 내 머리에 팔베개를 해주고 있고, 걔는 아닌 척 코를 골고 있다.

역겨운 기분이 든다. 지나치게 따뜻하고, 땀으로 범벅이 돼서 끈적거린다. 지금 난 본능적으로 걔한테서 떨어질 필요성을 느꼈다. 이런 생각을 했다는 데 죄책감도 느껴졌지만, 그게 충동을 없던 일로 만들지는 않는다. 좆같은 악몽 같으니라고.

나는 클로이의 살갗과 축축한 시트에서 벗어난다, 근데 클로이는 거의 미동도 하지 않는다. 나는 침대 가장자리에 앉아, 눈이 아파올 때까지 눈꺼풀에 손을 가져다 대 비빈다. 내 스탠드 위에 전자시계가 오후 5시 33분을 가리킨다. 내가 마지막으로 힐끔 봤을 땐 오후 4시를 막 지나 있었는데, 그러니까 아무리 많아도 겨우 한 시간 동안 잤던 거네. 느낌 상으로는 12시까지도 잔 것 같았는데. 내 눈은 눈꼽으로 가득하다. 마치 나한테 잠은 내가 감당 못하는 사치이거나 내게는 과분한 낙이라고 알려주는 것 같다.

꿈에 대해 생각하는 건 자기혐오의 기운을 불러들인다. 그래, 그래, 나도 알겠어, 클로이를 향한 내 조건없는 헌신이 결국 날 죽일수도 있다는 거. 엿이나 먹어라, 잠재의식아. 얼굴에 날아오는 주먹이 너보단 알아채기 힘들겠다. 

클로이를 돌아보면서 끔찍한 악몽의 기억은 아무래도 상관없을 만큼 잊혀진다. 걔는 침대에 쭉 뻗어서, 아름다운 나체로 잠들어있다. 침대 시트는 완전 내팽겨쳐져서 바닥에 굴러다니고 있다. 내가 자려고는 했는지도 모르겠다. 지금 마냥 곁에 누워서, 숨을 헐떡이며, 마치 걔가 섬길 신이라도 되는 양 문신이 새겨진 클로이의 팔에 입을 맞추고 있을 여유는 없다.

우리가 조금 넋이 나가있던것 같긴 하다. 아니...완전히 나간걸지도. 지금 당장 창문 너머로 총알이 무더기같이 날아오더라도 후회는 없을 것 같다. 이제는 시간 속에 영원히 갇혀버린 말로 표현하자면 그건 존나 환상적이었다.

똑바로 일어서기도 힘들었지만, 난 어떻게 해냈다-잠깐의 어지럼증으로 인해 서랍에 손을 올려 겨우겨우 지탱하긴 했지만, 배고파 죽을것만 같다, 우리가 뭐를 먹은지...얼마나 지났나, 7시간? 시간을 이렇게나 많이 돌리는 동안 식사를 얼마나 많이 한걸까? 내 하루는, 평균적으로 몇시간이지? 난 기록은 하고 있나?

내 말은, 아직 3월밖에 안됐는데 난 이미 19살일수도 있다는거다. 생각하자니 이상하다. 

난 소리를 내지 않기 위해, 조심스레 발을 질질 끌며 문으로 향한다. 가면서 내 머리를 손으로 빗어봤지만 바로 포기한다. 문을 열자 보인 광경은 완전 난장판이다. 난 실수로 내 윗옷을 밟은 후 잠깐 생각해본다-내 다른 옷들은 대체 어디서 굴러다니고 있는지-하지만 염병할, 알게 뭐람. 이참에 보헤미안식 생활방식을 받아들이기로 한다.

조심스레 문을 닫고 난 뒤에, 부엌으로 향한다. 난 수도꼭지를 틀어서 차가운 물에 세수를 하고, 제대로 작동하는 사람이 되기 위해 노력한다. 싱크대 안에 작은 거미 한 마리가 보인다. 어이 거기, 반가워 으스스한 거미야, 이제야 만나게 되어서 반가워. 너한테 어떤 사악한 의도 같은 건 없겠지?

난 거미가 배수관으로 굴러 떨어질때까지 물을 뿌린다.

종이 타월로 얼굴을 닦으며 난 먹을 걸 찾아 냉장고를 뒤진다, 하지만 난 곧바로 내용물들을 확인하고 코를 찡그린다. 사과, 귤, 그릭 요거트라니? 나는 방금 막 가장 환상적인 섹스를 하고 왔다고, 이것보다 훨씬 건강에 안 좋은걸로 부탁해. 우리 둘 중 한명이 먹을 걸 사러 장을 보는 모습을 상상하자니 이상하다. 그것도 우리가 평소에 하는 일인가? 같이 쇼핑하기? 우리가 평소 하는 다른 훨씬 중대한 장난들에 비해서 그건 굉장히 환상적으로 평범해보인다.

몇분 후 난 소파에 앉아서, 쿠키를 우적우적 먹으며 클로이의 맥주로 목을 적시고 있다. 둘의 궁합은 좀 끔찍하지만, 반항적인 기분이 든다. 베타맥스는 맥주 싫어했다지, 아닌가? 뭐, 지켜보시지, 난 완전 취해버릴거니까. 아무도 내가 뭘 마시는지 간섭 못해. 여기 범법자 맥스를 조심하시지, 걘 완전 막나가거든.

나는 내 가방을 뒤진다, 아마 클로이가 상냥하게도 차 안으로 가져다 놓은 듯 하다. 펜이랑, 공책, 작은 거울하고, 그래놀라 에너지바랑...내 카메라네? 난 클로이가 그 때 후로 카운터에 둔 줄 알았...

잠깐, 아니지. 화장실 사진은 이 현실에선 찍은 적 없으니까. 아, 이 모든 시간대를 똑바로 정리하느라 찾아오는 두통이란, 너무 즐거워서 죽겠네.

그리고 내가 보통 내 일기장을 넣어두는 구석에, 데스 노트가 있다. 바로 내가 찾던 거다. 찾은 김에 빨리 읽어버리는게 좋을지도, 그리고 인정하건데 이건 혼자 읽는 편이 편할 것 같다. 난 나 자신을 안다, 내가 이걸 숨겨둔 데엔 마땅한 이유가 있다는 걸. 내가 그 이유를 진정으로 알고 싶은지는 모르겠다.

나는 다시 한번 맥주를 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마신 후, 표지를 넘기고 그 다음-

으으, 진심으로, 맛이 역겨워. 널 놓아주마, 클로이의 맥주여. 네가 왔던 곳으로 돌아가렴.

나는 수돗물을 따라오고, 다시 소파에 앉은 뒤, 쿠키 세 개를 더 집어먹고 공책을 연다.

아 그럼, 나만큼 반항적인 애도 없다니까.

* * *

  _안녕, 맥스._ _  
_

 

_나야, 이상한 나라에서 온 너, 삶이란게 정말 방대하지 않니?_ _  
_

_이렇게나 동떨어진 내용으로 옛날 일기장을 이어쓰는 건 옳지 않다고 느껴졌어, 그렇지만 이건 대체 어떻게 시작을 한담? 내가 적은 걸 계속 돌려버리고 있는데 말이야. 마치 임종 상태에 놓인 것 같아, 너무 늦기 전에 유언장을 작성하는 거지._

_염병할, 클로이는 내가 화 좀 풀어내길 원하니까, 여기다 할게. 엿 먹어라. 내게 얼마의 시간이 주어졌는지 말 안해준것도 엿이나 먹어. 그냥 쪽지에 날짜만 적어줬어도, 내게 필요한건 그게 전부였다고, “실존적 공포”라는 게 뭔지 넌 내 입장에 서보지 않는 한 영원히 모르겠지._

_그리고 맞아, 넌 나한테 클로이를 구하라고 말해줬지, 알아, 하지만 애초에 클로이를 버린 쓰레기도 너잖아. 나라면 그런 짓 안 했어. 네 엿같은 노트 따위 필요 없었다고. 넌 그냥 쉬운 탈출구를 택해서, 힘든건 내가 다 하게 만들고 가로채서 여생을 즐길 준비나 하고 있는거잖아. 그러니, 아직 돌아오지 마, 왜냐면 모든 건 아직도 엉망진창이니까. 내가 모든 걸 고친 다음에 너한테 알려줄게, 알았지?_

_썅, 이제 계속 사과만 적고 있네. 나 자신한테 사과하는 건 꽤 정신 나간 것처럼 들리지, 안 그래?_

_그냥 너무 화나서 그래. 날 엿 먹인건 운명인데 난 그걸 너한테 화풀이하고 있고. 나도 내가 말도 안되는 일로 탓했다는 거 알아, 우린 같은 사람이고 너야말로 우리 클로이를 구했다는 것도 알고. 난 넌 네가 내가 안다는 걸 안다는 아아아악!_

_그래, 슬슬 정신 병원에서나 볼 것처럼 들리기 시작하네. 그래도 이대로 둬야 한다고 생각해, 네가 읽을 수 있게. 상황이 얼마나 나빠질 수 있는지 알려주는 작은 예시랄까? 경고 문구? 지금 내 머릿속이 그렇게 꽃동산은 아니거든._

_뭐 동정심을 바란다거나 하는건 아냐. 굳이 따지면 클로이한테 미안해 해야지, 걘 나같은 쓰레기랑 살면서 견디고 있으니까. 안 그래도 걘 다른 다룰 일도 많은데, 집 없는 고아가 된 것도 해서. 너무 냉담한 얘긴가? 나 또 좆같이 굴고 있지, 안 그래? 가끔씩 난 걔가 나한테 빚지고 있다고 생각 안 했더라면 날 떠났을거라는 생각이 들어._

_마치 우리가 이 모든 걸 클로이 한 명만을 위해 하기라도 한것처럼, 맞지? 이건 사실 걔에 대한게 아니잖아, 아니지. 우리에 대한 일이었어, 너랑 나. 우린 이기적인 사람들이야, 맥스. 우린 우리 삶에 클로이가 존재하길 바라고 다른 일은 하나도 중요하지 않지. 네가 한 일로 널 탓하진 않아, 너도 알듯이 나도 똑같이 그랬을테니까. 우리는...똑같은 사람이고 하니까._ _  
_

_망할, 나 정말 이걸 이딴 식으로 시작하고 있는건가?_ _  
_

_좆까_

* * *

“아직도 네가 다섯 시간을 넘게 되돌렸다는게 안 믿겨.”

클로이는 빈둥거리며 두 손으로 고무공을 저글링하고 있다. 우리는 둘 다 후줄근한 츄리닝 차림으로 깨끗한 바깥쪽에 서 있다. 화창한 날씨에도 불구하고, 3월 말 황혼의 추위가 우리 쪽으로 다가온다.

난 걔한테 한 6미터정도 떨어진 채 고개를 끄덕인다. “아마 내가 의식을 잃어버려서 멈춘 걸 거야. 아니었으면, 나도 내가 얼마나 멀리 갔을 지 모르겠어.”

“진짜 너한테 무슨 일이 일어나는 지 알았으면 좋겠다니까. 네 능력으로 뭐라도 실험해본적 한번도 없는거야? 아예 쓴적은 있고?

나는 고개를 젓는다. “그때로 돌아가서 모든 걸 바꿔버린게 전부야.”

“그럼, 다섯 달 동안 대체 뭘하고 지낸거야? 나한테 얘기해준적 있었나?”

“아니, 털어놓을 게 별로 없어서 그래. 나는 잊어보려고 했고 실패했어. 구석에 쪼그려서 많이 울었고. 그게 전부야.”

“하.”

그리고 따지고 보면 자살 시도도 해봤어, 뭐 어찌보면, 근데 그건 신경 안 써도 되고.

그래, 클로이한테 등대에서 뛰어내린 일도 말해줘야 한다. 알고 있다. 말해줄거다. 하지만 지금은 좀 그렇다, 걔가 깜짝 놀랄게 뻔하니까, 그럼 우리는 또 우울해질테고...그런 건 오늘 볼 만큼 충분히 봤다, 그 놈의 일기장을 한 번에 다 읽고 난 뒤론 더더욱. 세상 모든 불안과 정신질환이 거기 다 들어있던것 같다.

“나 네 장례식 참석했어.” 내가 클로이한테 말한다. “장례식은 폭풍이 왔을 날에 열렸고.”

“야, 그거 진짜 비현실적인데.”

“그렇지...”

“내가 죽고 땅에 묻히는 걸 같은 날에 봐야했다고?”

난 그냥 고개를 끄덕이면서, 애초에 이 얘기를 왜 꺼냈는지 후회한다. 정말 분위기 띄우는데는 소질있구나. 눈치도 없는 맥스야.

클로이는 자기 입술을 깨물며 서있다. “너 말고 참석한 사람이 있긴 했어?”

“무슨 질문이 그래? 일부로 조촐하게 열었지만, 진짜로 중요한 사람들은 다 있었어.” 난 지금 내가 얼마나 이 시기 얘기를 하기 싫어하는지 빠르게 깨닫고 있다. “너 그 공 던지려는거야 아니야?”

“아, 맞아, 그럼. 던진다, 준비 됐어?”

클로이는 프로 투수처럼 팔을 돌리고 근처 버치나무를 향해 있는 힘껏 공을 던진다. 공은 나무껍질에 맞고 굴러 시야 밖으로 저멀리 사라진다.

“구려,” 클로이가 거꾸로 된 목걸이를 고쳐메면서 정색한다. “재미없는 부분은 빨리 잊어버려서 다행이라니까.”

매번 걔가 조금씩 말을 다르게 한다는 점이 재밌다.

다시 세밀하게 조절하면서 시간을 되돌리기 시작한다. 내 손을 올리지 않는다는 걸 명심한 채 나는 아주 느리게 시간을 되돌린다, 내가 할 수 있는 가장 느린 속도로. 클로이의 말들은 으스스한 중얼거림으로 바뀐다, 걔의 동작은 마치 불쾌한 행위예술처럼 보인다. 나는 클로이가 맞춘 나무에 시선을 집중한다, 지금은 초점에서 벗어나 흐릿하지만, 머지않아 공이 다시 부메랑처럼 날아온다. 공이 나무를 맞춘 건 없던 일이 되고 공은 다시 클로이의 손 안에 들어온다.

나는 되돌림의 속도를 더욱 더 늦춘다, 하지만 완전히 시간을 멈출 정도로 힘을 쏫지는 않는다. 작동 원리야 거의 같기는 해도, 둘을 구분하는 건 중요하다. 완전한 정지상태는 유지하기 훨씬 힘들다, 조잡한 임시방편과 시간의 흐름을 완전히 밀봉하는건-아니, 아니, 아니지. 이런 생각은 잘못됐다. 되돌리기는 뒤를 돌아 시간대를 거꾸로 역주행하는 일이다, 완전히 멈추는 건 일반적인 시간의 빠르기의 완벽한 평형을 맞추는 것이다, 앞으로 전진하는 일도, 뒤로 돌아가는 일도 없이. 지금 우리에게 필요한 건 이런 일이 아니다.   
  
우리가 지금 필요한 건 인내력이다, 그래서 난 시간을 되돌리는 와중 걸음을 시작한다. 지금이 벌써 네번째 시도고, 난 피곤하지만, 지치지는 않았다. 한 걸음 한 걸음이 마치 물속에서 몸부림치는 것만 같다, 마치 바다가 날 압박하듯이 나와 천천히 되돌아오는 작은 빨간 공 사이의 빽빽한 공간이-내 일기장 속 횡설수설한 기록에 따르면, 이것도 잘못된 생각이라고 한다. 지금은 가능한 모든 차원을 한꺼번에 여행하면서, 동시에 지구가 우주를 도는 동안 내 두 발이 땅에 붙어있게 해주는 기반을 거스르는 게 합쳐진 힘이 든다. 베타맥스라면 이런 건 아무것도 아니라는 듯이 성공했겠지. 대체 이런 걸 어떻게 확실하게 알 수가 있는거지?   
  
나는 공을 붙잡아 회전을 멈추게 한다. 처음으로 공을 잡는 경험은 또 다른 배움의 계기가 됐다: 공이 그저 공중에 떠있는 것처럼 보여도, 운동량은 똑같다는 것. 붙잡는다는 건 곧 그 힘이 내 손 안으로 들어온다는 걸 의미하고, 그건 곧 내가 잡는 순간 손바닥에 공이 굉장히 아프게 강타한다는 걸 뜻한다. 이 날의 교훈: 시간 되돌리는 중간에 절대로 총알은 만지지 말자. 

공을 손에 쥔 채 나는 내가 시작한 지점으로 돌아가려고 애쓴다. 도착할때쯤 와서는 난 숨을 헐떡거리고 있다. 식은 땀 범벅에, 무릎은 후들거리고-그런데 근육은 전혀 피로하지 않았다. 압박은 모두 깊은 내면에 자리한다, 바로 내 정신 안에, 내 척추와 연결되어있고 내 뼈 속 깊이 내재된 신경 안에 자리한다. 

나는 원래 시간의 흐름 속으로 돌아오고 완전 녹초가 된 채로 잔디밭에 주저앉는다.

“어이구, 감쪽같이 사라졌네! 또 잡은거야?” 

나는 엄지와 검지손가락으로 공을 들어올린다. 

“짱이다! 너 괜찮아?”   
  
지금으로선 입을 열기가 좀 힘들다. 대신 고개를 끄덕이기로 한다.

“그럼, 이제 공식적이네, 넌 전의 너 만큼이나 능력 있어. 어쩌면 더 나을수도 있고.” 

클로이의 말들이 날 이상한 자부심으로 부풀어오르게 한다. 축하해, 맥스 1호, 현실을 깨부수는데 있어서는 네가 최고구나. 좋은...건가?   
  
“하나만 더 할래?”   
  
나는 고개를 젓는다. 클로이가 걸어오기 시작한다. “괜찮아, 너무 무리하지는 마. 지금 너 당장이라도 기절할 것처럼 보이거든. 너 지금 얼마동안 깨어있는 거야?”

좀 생각해봐야겠다. 시간의 차원 사이로 드나든게 두 시간, 되감아버린 권총 사용 튜토리얼이랑 사격 연습-여전히 마음 속으로 기억하는 중이다, 앞으로 어깨 권총집에 익숙해져야겠다-클로이가 일어난 후엔 한 시간 동안 유인장치들 포장했고, 역시 되감아버린 샤워랑 책 읽는 시간까지 해서... 

“한 여섯 시간 정도?”  
  
“너 혹시 악몽 꾼 것도 잠으로 계산한거야? 진짜 그러면 안되거든.”

“알았어, 그럼...열 시간, 아마도 맞을거야. 난 괜찮아, 약속해, 필요할 때면 꼭 쉴게, 지금 난 전에 알던 나랑은 달라.”

클로이가 의심스러운 눈초리로 바라본다, 내가 그냥 용감한 척 하는 거 아닌지 판단하려는 것 같다. 나는 세 손가락을 펴 들어올린다. “스카우트의 명예를 걸고.”

“그래, 알았어. 너 계속 지켜볼거야, 넌 이 쪽에서 그다지 믿을 만한 사람은 아니라서.”

“네가 경계하는 거 좋긴 하더라.” 나는 힘없이 공을 다시 걔한테 던진다. 공은 금방 떨어져서 클로이가 수그려 주워야했다. “아차.”   
  
“아무래도 소프트볼 커리어는 포기하지 그래.”

난 걜 보며 코웃음친다. “그래, 그래서...난 여전히 끝내주는 타임로드인지 뭐시기인진데. 이제 어쩔거야? 이제 그냥 원래대로 돌아가서...있잖아, 우리가 시작한 일을 끝내는게 어때?”

나는 말을 함과 동시에 움츠러든다. 지금 살인에 대해 얘기하고 있답니다, 콜필드 양. 이 생각에 익숙해지고, 꼭 새겨두세요. 완곡어법을 쓴다고 죄질이 덜어지는게 아니라는 거.

클로이는 고개를 가로짓는다. “기회는 그 때 한번이었어. 프레스콧 자식은 화장실 안에선 완전히 혼자였을테니까, 네가 경비실에 도착한 후부터는 그 층 전체에 보디가드도, 증인도 카메라도 없었을거고. 넌 20분 안에 놈을 처리하면 되는 거였어, 가능한 정보는 모조리 입수하고, 해야 할 일을 한 후 빠져나오는거지. 우리가 했다는 증거는 어디에도 없었을거야, 애초에 우리가 이러는 이유는 여기서 빠져나가는거니까.”

나는 잠시 걔의 말을 생각해본다. “우리 정말로 놈이 화장실 변기에 앉아 있는 동안 죽이려고 한거야?“   
  
클로이는 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱인다. “표적이 가장 취약할 순간에 치는거지, 안 그래?”

“아마도…” 

클로이는 내 바로 앞에 웅크려 앉는다, 팔꿈치는 무릎 위에 올린 채로. “사실 적절한 시간이랑 장소를 정하기도 고역이야. 가장 큰 문제라면 놈이 자기가 안전하다고 여기는 곳에 있어야 한다는거지, 자기 초능력자 보디가드들 없이, 그래야 네가 놈을 죽인걸 되돌리지 않고 빠져나갈 수 있으니까.”

“초능력자 보디가드라고? 너 그런 얘긴 한번도 안해줬잖아!”

“어. 그 말 확신해? 생각해봐, 나 분명히 언젠가 한번은 다른 정령에게 선택받았다는 놈들 얘기했을걸, 우리가 여기까지 오는데 이만큼 오래 걸린 이유 중 하나이기도 하고.”

아, 음...혹시 지나가는 말로 꺼낸 건 아냐?”  
  
“아니면 네가 별로 집중을 안 한거지, 안 그래? 놈은 중증 편집증 환자라고. 보통은 자기 곁에 헬렌을 두고 다니는데 걔는 몇 마일 씩 떨어져있어도 너를 찾아낼 수 있어. 네가 없는 척 하는 위험한 일은 걔도 감수 안하니까 우리는 걔를 다른 데로 떨어뜨려놔야 해. 덩치로는 옥센 쌍둥이를 겨느리고 있지, 놈의 그림자나 마찬가지야. 걔넨 총알을 마치 BB탄 맞은 것처럼 털어낼 녀석들이야. 거기에 더해 놈한테는 일반적인 보안까지 있고.”   
  
“옥센 쌍둥이라.”   
  
“아, 별명은 별로야? 걔네 이름은 카를로와 레미 로랑이야. 일단은 보기보다 훨씬 세다고만 말해두자. 명사수기도 하고, 헬렌 말에 따르면.”

“알았어, 그리고 그 데릭이라는 애는?”   
  
“놈 근처에도 없어. 난 걔가 어떻게 생겼는지도 몰라.”

손에 칼을 쥔 채 클로이에게 다가가는 한 여자의 모습이 기억 속에서 반짝 나타난다. 좀 더 살인 충동이 드는데 이 정도면 충분했다. “키 크고 마른 체형, 웨이브진 단발 백금발머리에, 동굴에서 사는 것처럼 창백한 피부.”

클로이는 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 그저 어깨를 으쓱댄다.

“그래서 우린 뭘 할 수 있는데?” 내가 걔한테 묻는다. “놈들이 알아차리기 전에 어떻게든 이걸 써먹어야지, 안 그래?”   
  
“맞아. 우리가 할 일은 원래 계획을 따르는거야. 올림피아는 사실 지름길이었어. 삼일 전에 헬렌이 우리한테 귀띔해줬고 우리는 끝낼 기회를 잡았던거지. 원래 계획은 프레스콧 사유지에 잠입해서, 얻을 수 있는 모든 정보를 빼낸 후에 거기서부터 시작하는거지. 놈이 이 모든 초자연적인 현상들을 어딘가 기록해두지 않았을리가 없으니까.”   
  
나는 생각에 잠겨 끄덕인다. 충분히 합리적인 계획이다: 만약 누군가 이 모든 말도 안되는 일의 해답을 가지고 있는 자가 있다면 그건 무조건 초능력자 노예들을 거느리는 악의 초월체, 션 프레스콧일거니까.

근데 한편으론...

“클로이…”   
  
“왜?”

“우리 정말 그 정도로 알고 싶은 거 맞아?”

“무슨 뜻이야?”   
  
“만약에...만약 우리가 그런 해답 같은거에 신경쓰지 않는다면? 그냥 우리가 놈을 죽이고 다 처리한 후 그게 끝이라면. 그게 훨씬 쉽지 않겠어? 내 말은, 놈은 많이 이동하는 것 같던데, 그냥 환승하는 도중에 습격한다거나 해서, 놈이 있던 자리로 시간을 되돌린 후에, 쏴버리고, 시간을 멈춘 후에 빠져나갈수도 있잖아.” 

클로이는 몇번 눈을 깜빡인다. “대체 뭔 거지같은 일이 일어나고 있는 건지 알고 싶지 않아?”

“난 그런 사실 영원히 모를거라고 대충 받아들이고 있어. 차라리 빨리 처리해버리고 너와 함께 제대로 된 삶을 살고 싶어.”   
  
“뭐, 그거야 나도 동감이지, 하지만...정말로 놈을 상대하기 전에 최대한 정보를 캐내야 한다고. 어떻게든 후폭풍이 따라올거야, 거기에 준비해야지. 그리고 그 놈이 죽는다고 이 정령 세상 개소리들이 그냥 사라지는 것도 아니라고, 맥스. 너...너도 알지, 그렇지? 우리가 마냥 무시할 수 없다는 거. 난 지금쯤이면 너도 받아들였을 줄 알았는데.”

“난 내가 그 인간과 맞서싸워야 한다는 걸 받아들인거야, 내 남은 여생을 엉망진창인 현실을 만들면서 산다는 게 아니라…”   
  
걔의 머리가 한 쪽으로 갸우뚱 기울어지고, 안절부절한 표정으로 눈썹을 찌푸린다. 클로이는 자기 손을 내 어깨 위에 올린 채 무릎을 꿇는다.

“맥스…” 클로이가 엄지손가락으로 내 목덜미를 어루만진다. “너 자신한테 솔직해져봐.”

난 내 입술을 오므리고, 몰려오는 짜증을 깨물어 삼킨다. 클로이의 가르치려드는 태도를 보니 울화통을 터뜨리고 싶게 만든다. 난 지금 솔직하게 말하고 있다고, 난 그저 걔와 함께 역설적 공간이나 내가 하는 일마다 그 놈의 괴상한 정령 새끼들이 참견하는 건 걱정 안해도 되는 평범한 삶을 살고 싶다고. 그게 그렇게 이기적인 바람인가, 이 모든 일 후에도? 대출이고, 미어터지는 경쟁 사회고 다 대환영이다. 새는 수도꼭지와 금요일 밤의 데이트랑 바꿀 수만 있다면 눈 하나 안 깜빡이고 이 모든 초능력 헛짓거리들을 포기할거다.   
  
하지만 아니지, 클로이는 내가 전부 받아들이기를 원하니까, 걔가 머릿 속에서 상상하는 슈퍼히어로 환상들로 완성하고 말이야. 걔는 내가 맥스, 세상의 파괴자가 돼 버릴 수 있다는 건 걱정 안 하나보다. 세상에나, 둘 중 어느 버전의 미래가 더 분별력 있는건지 궁금하다. 걔가 그리는 미래일까 내가 그리는 미래일까?   

내가 솔직한 생각이라는게 뭔지 들려줄 참에 나뭇잎들이 바스락거리는 걸 발견한다. 베일에 쌓인 크고 동그란 검은 눈을 알아보는데는 시간이 걸린다.

사슴이다. 사슴이 나를 바라보고 있다.   
  
클로이가 내 시선을 따라온다. “왜? 뭔데? 아.”

사슴이 시선을 돌리고 다시 숲 속으로 향한다.

“그래,” 클로이가 다시 한번 어깨를 으쓱이며 말한다. “가끔씩 일어나.”

“진심으로, 저 망할 놈의 사슴엔 뭔 의미가 담겨있는거야?”   
  
“나야 모르지, 슈퍼 맥스.”   
  
“아, 내가 알려줄게, 그렇고 말고.”

또 정령인가? 잠시 멈춰서 생각도 해보지 않았다: 되감기는 본능적으로 시작한다, 의도라곤 하나도 없었다. 맹세컨데, 이래도 안 돌아오면 저 망할 사슴을 따라 쫓아가고 말거다. 

흐릿한 시야 너머로 난 사슴이 거꾸로 움직이는걸 보고 다시 한번 사슴이 날 쳐다보게 만든다.

그냥 평범한 사슴이다.

클로이가 내 시선을 따라온다. “왜? 뭔데? 아.”  
  
사슴이 시선을 돌리고 다시 숲 속으로 향한다.

“그래, 가끔씩 일어나.”

방금 완전 최고였어, 맥신 공주님.

내 머릿 속 목소리는 나 자신의 것이다. 그 목소리는 날 비난하고, 비꼰다.   
  
난 네가 위선자인지 아니면 그냥 겁쟁이인지 모르겠다. 아마 둘 다겠지. 

사슴을 바라보는 동안, 나는 되감기가 더 이상 작동하지 않는다고 생각했을때 느꼈던 공포를 떠올린다. 매일 그 나비 사진을 쳐다보며 느꼈던 좌절과, 후회감이 날 생매장하는 것처럼 내 허파를 부쉈다. 폭풍이 오지 않은 세상 속에서 상상도 못한 일을 하도록 만들었고 당장 방금 전 자부심으로 부풀어오르게 만든 그 절박함이.

넌 네가 편할 때는 이 능력 맘껏 쓰면서, 네가 감당하기 어려울 때면 버리는구나. 너 완전 사기꾼이다.   
  
자부심이라. 클로이가 불타는 건물 얘기를 해줄 때 완전 자랑스러워하던데, 그때 걔의 목소리에서 그게 느껴졌다. 내 곁에서 클로이의 몸은 즐거움으로 거의 진동하고 있었다. 걔 그런 모습 마지막으로 본 게 언제더라? 전에 본 적이 있기는 했던가? 가까운 기억 중에선 떠오르는 것도 없다. 윌리엄 아저씨가 돌아가신 후부턴 확실히 없다.   
  
맞아, 미적분 시험이 있었지. 클로이는 8학년이었고, 난 7학년이었다. 윌리엄 아저씨가 걔의 떨어지는 성적에 엄중하셔서 엄청 공부한 후 A+를 맞아왔다. 클로이는 몇 달 동안이나 자기 성적을 내게 자랑해댔다. 수학 관련해서 내가 받은 최고 성적이라곤 B가 전부다. 우리 둘 다 수학을 엄청 싫어했는데...   
  
“있잖아.” 

클로이가 내 어깨를 움켜쥐면서, 나를 현재 시간대로 돌려놓았다. 클로이가 머뭇거리며 미소짓는다. “네가 그동안 우리가 다시 만난 건 운명이라고 말하던 거 기억 나? 날 구하는게 네 운명이라는거?”

난 눈알을 굴린다. “완전 뭣도 모르고 한 소리였지…”

  
“하지만 네가 날 구해준건 맞잖아. 단지 죽음으로부터가 아니라-넌 나 자신으로부터 날 구해줬어. 내가 빠져있던 구렁텅이에서 날 꺼내주고 내가 정신차릴때까지 사랑해준건 너잖아; 내 모든 말도 안되는 불안감을 떨쳐내버리고 내가 가치 있다는 걸 알려준게 너라고. 네가 한 일이야, 그게 얼마나 좋은 일이야?”   
  
“당연하지, 넌 내 세상의 전부니까…”

“봤지? 넌 그 말 진심이잖아, 정말 안 믿겨진다니까. 넌 내가 그 기대에 부응하고 내가 될 수 있는 건 모든 되고 싶게 해줘. 그리고 중요한 사실이 하나 있는데: 바로 네 능력 없이는 이걸 못했을거란 거지. 우리 그 점에선 동의할 수 있지?”

클로이는 헌신을 다해 나를 복돋아주려고 하지만, 내 목소리에 비꼬는 투를 숨길수는 없었다. “그래, 내 능력이 날 위대하게 만든다는 거, 알겠어.”

아니, 아니, 내 말 좀 들어봐! 난 네가 존나 최고라고 말하는 거야, 알겠지? 네가 엄청나서 그 능력을 갖게 된거라고. 그 반대가 아니라.”

나는 걜 향해 눈썹 하나를 들어올린다. “난 그런 적 없어...이 능력의 원천은 내가 아냐, 그게 네가 말하려던 거라면. 그거 하나는 내가 확실히 알아.” 

클로이가 고개를 젓는다. “아니, 내 말 뜻은…” 걔가 잠시 시선을 돌린다, 표정엔 좌절감이 가득하다. 클로이의 입술이 쭈뼛거리다가 미세하게 흔들린다, 마치 입 밖으로 나오려는 말들을 걔가 막고 있는 것 같다.

드디어 클로이가 깊게 한숨을 내쉰다. “알았어, 난 이제부터 베타맥스한테는 화 낼게 뻔해서 한 적 없는 말을 할 건데, 계속 끊임없이 생각하던거야. 그냥 열린 마음으로 들어줘, 알았지?”

“시도는 해볼건데, 네가 돌연변이나, 스피드 포스라거나 감마선같은 얘기 시작하면 난 나갈거야.”  
  
심각하던 클로이의 표정이 일그러진다, 그리고 걔는 장난스레 나를 밀친다. “사실 외계인 얘기할 참이었거든, 척척박사님. 너는 사실 밥맛 행성에서 온 비밀 특사야.”   
  
“모든 걸 설명해주네…” 

장난스럽게, 클로이는 내 곁에 앉으며 불필요할 정도로 내게 들이댄다, 마지막엔 팔 하나를 내 어깨에 감았다. 나는 참아주다가 걔와 좀 더 가깝게 안긴다. 밖은 좀 추워지기 시작했으니까.

“맥스.”  
  
클로이의 남은 한 손은 내 손가락을 만지작거리고 있다. 걔의 코는 내 머리카락 위에 파묻혀있다, 지금쯤이면 내 머리에서 그리 좋은 향기는 안 날텐데, 나는 걔의 말을 기다리면서, 조용히 클로이의 오른손에 있는 반지 두개를 추적한다.   
  
최근에 와서야 걔가 항상 끼고 있던 윤이 나는 검은 반지가 윌리엄 아저씨의 결혼 반지라는 걸 깨달았다. 새 반지인, 평범한 황금색 반지는 조이스의 반지였다고 한다. 듣기로는 몇 달 전에 데이비드가 클로이한테 조이스가 물려줬을 물건들을 담아 상자로 보내줬다고 한다. 

“내가 진심으로 믿는 게 뭔지 알아?” 드디어 클로이가 말한다. 

“알고 싶어 죽겠어, 왜 말 안해주는거야?”

“네가 자꾸 귀찮게 굴지만 않으면 말하려고.”

“으, 예민하기는…”

걔가 말을 시작하는데는 아직도 시간이 더 필요해보인다.

“알았어, 내 생각은...나는 네 진짜 운명은 아직 일어나지 않은 일이라고 생각해. 네가 그런 초능력을 갖고 있는건 분명히 중요한 이유가 있다고, 직감이 와. 그러니까, 어떻게 이 모든게 그냥 일어날수가 있겠어? 절대 아니지. 날 구해준거랑 지금 일어나는 모든 일은 그저...준비 과정일 뿐이라고. 고된 시험인거지.” 

난 걔한테 상처를 주고 싶지는 않지만, 고개를 가로저을 수 밖에 없다. “클로이, 운명 같은 건 다 개소리야. 난 내가 운명에 굴복한거라고 생각했는데, 사실은 그냥 널 아무 이유 없이 죽게 했을 뿐이었다고. 어차피 결국엔 돌아가서 바꿔버렸고. 다시는 그런 생각 안할거야. 있는거라곤 그저 선택과 그에 따른 대가 뿐이지.”

“맞아, 정확해! 그리고 그 선택을 내리는 건 너지, 모르겠어? 그 선택을 내릴 힘을 가진 건 너라고, 너 뿐이야, 누가 아니면 뭐가 너에게 그 능력을 줬는지는 몰라도...네가 존나 엄청난 존재라는 걸 아는거야. 너야말로 임무의 적임자라는 걸 안다는거지, 그 임무가 뭐든간에.”

이 생각엔 무언가 굉장히 소름끼치는 게 있다. “그러니까 난...뭐야, 선택받은 자라고? 내가 포스의 균형을 가져와야 하나? 아니었으면 좋겠네, 어딘가 예언이라도 있다면 난 토해버릴거니까.”

“아니, 들어봐, 내가 하는 말은 그저...어쩌면 너 자신을 좋게 바라보는 게, 네가 할 수 있는 일에 자부심을 가져보는게 그렇게 나쁜건 아니란거? 네가 여기까지 왔다는 사실 만으로도 말이야...어쩌면 넌 말 그대로 가능한 최고의 일을 하고 있는 걸지도 모르지, 다른 사람이었다면 그냥 무너져버리거나, 다크사이드로 갔을 수도 있으니까. 썅, 내가 시간 여행을 할 수 있었다면 대체 무슨 짓을 벌였을지 생각하기도 두려워. 지금쯤 우리 모두 다 좆됐을걸.

“지금 진심이야? 난 의도적으로 수백명의 사람을 죽였어, 대체 누가 그런 걸 자랑스러워할 수가 있겠어?”

“그래, 아무튼, 그리고 그 후로 무슨 일이 있었는데? 널 이 길에 들이게 했지, 안 그래. 네가 네 능력을 연마하고 이 모든 미스테리들을 배우고, 모두 내버려두는 대신에 악의 화신에 맞서 싸우는 현실에. 네가 내린 힘든 선택이 지금의 너를 만들다니, 얼마나 이상한 우연인지.” 클로이는 두 손으로 나를 감싸고, 내가 자기와 한 몸이 되기를 원하는 듯 꽉 끌어안는다. 좋기야 하지만, 권총집 구멍이 고통스러울 만큼 나와 가까워졌다. 허파에 공기를 불어넣는게 힘들다.   
  
“넌 특별해, 맥스.” 걔가 내 귀에 대고 말한다. “넌 유일무이하다고. 내가 보고있는걸 너도 봤으면 좋곘어.” 

세상에, 클로이가 저번에 영웅 숭배에 대해 말할때, 이렇게까지 진지할줄은 몰랐는데.

“클로이, 나를 이런 식으로 생각하면 안 돼…”

“왜 안 되는데?”

“그냥 너무...숭배하는 것처럼 들리지 않아? 그런 거 되게 해롭다고 생각 안 해?”

“나 너 숭배 안하거든, 멍청아, 난 널 믿는 거야. 누군가는 그래야지.”

“뭐, 어쩌면....나...으으윽, 나 숨 못 쉬겠어…”

“썅, 미안해!”

클로이가 곧바로 힘을 푼다. 나는 몇번 숨을 들이마신다, 아마도 실제보다 과장해서. “아이고, 그동안 곰이랑 씨름이라고 하고 산거야?”

걔의 목소리에서 웃음이 묻어나온다. “뭐하 말할 수 있겠어, 난 조수 일을 굉장히 진지하게 여기는 걸.” 클로이가 내 머리를 빗어넘기고 내 목덜미에 입을 맞춘다. “너 내가 운동할때 지켜보기 좋아하더라.”

“아마 아직은 직접 눈으로 봐야 믿을 수가 있어서 그럴걸.”

“내 생각엔 넌 그냥 보는 걸 좋아하는 것 같은데…” 클로이는 내 귀를 장난스레 꼬집어서 자기 말의 의미를 분명히 알린다.”

“부인할 마음도 안 생기네.”

걔가 가볍게 웃고, 우리는 편안한 침묵에 빠진다. 모든 대화가 내 머릿속에 계속 돌고 도는 것 같다. 걔는 안다, 걔가 나한테 시간을 주고 있다는거. 일상적 대화랑 장난과 애정은 모두 그 한 부분이다. 얘와 함께 보내는 시간이 길면 길어질수록, 내가 클로이와 있을때는 항상 두 가지 대화가 진행된다는 걸 더 알아차린다: 우리가 말하는 대화가 있고, 우리가 말하지 않고 서로에게 하는 대화가 있다. 

난 이 초능력을 잃어버리는 일에 대해 생각한다. 진심으로 생각해본다. 그걸 포기하는데 정말로 조금오 영원히 후회하지 않을까?

난 그동안 일어난 모든 일을 고려해본다, 클로이가 내게 말한 모든 이야기, 내가 겪은 모든 이상한 사건과 환영들. 만약 내가 더 알아내려고 하지 않는다면, 난 평생 궁금해하며 살지 않을까? 

대답은 고통스럽게도 명백하다.

난 클로이의 손에 입을 맞추고 조심스레 걔의 품에서 벗어난다. 난 걔 스웨터의 주머니를 뒤져서, 빨간 공을 꺼내고 클로이의 손뼘 안으로 공을 놓는다. 

“나 적어도 두 번은 더 할수 있어,” 내가 걔한테 말한다..

클로이의 미소는 열렬하고, 강인하며 자랑스러움으로 가득 차 있다.

* * *

_아무래도 네가 내 상담치료사인가 보다. 넌 이 세상에서 내가 하는 말 모두를 믿어줄, 클로이 외에 유일한 사람이니까. 널 다른 사람이라고 생각하는게 도움이 되네._ ****

_차마 걔한테는 말 못할 일들이 좀 있어. 클로이는 말해달라고 하지만, 말하는 순간 걔의 마음이 무너져내릴게 뻔하거든. 걔는 날 너무나 걱정해줘서...그 모든 좆같은 일들을 얘기하는 건 우리 둘 중 누구한테도 도움이 안 될거야. 그냥 모두에게 고통스러울 뿐이지._ _  
_

_그래서 너만 남았네. 어디서부터 시작할까? 바로 끔찍한 일들부터 말해주는게 나을까, 아니면 먼저 별 말도 안되는 불안감 얘기부터 꺼내서 긴장 풀어주는게 좋을까?_ _  
_

_어쩌면 바로 정체성의 혼란으로 넘어가는 게 낫겠다. 너도 이건 공감할테니까, 맞지? 우린 우리 자신이 이렇다고 생각하는 그 사람으로 자라지, 희망과 꿈을 가지고 동물성 재료로 만들어진 화장품들을 비웃으면서, 매일마다 망신사지 않으면서 학교를 견뎌내려고. 그 후에 모든 게 폭발하지, 모든 게 완전히 파괴되버려. 남은 하나는 클로이야. 네 모든 인생은...클로이로 변한거야._

_나도 알아, 너한테는 이렇게 한순간에 바뀌진 않았다는 거. 폭풍이 오는 걸 멈추는 데 성공한거야? 아니면 혹시 돌아가서 걔가 죽게 냅뒀는데, 아카디아 만은 여전히 쑥대밭이 된거야? 아니지, 그랬다면 네가 지금처럼 기다릴 이유가 없으니까. 클로이가 죽게 냅두는게 마을을 구했다고 짐작할게._

_지금 그래서 그렇게 오래 걸리는거지, 맞지? 넌 이겨내려고 하는거구나. 클로이를 보내주려고 하는거구나._ _  
_

_뭐, 그 결말이 어떻게 낫는지야 우리 둘 다 아니까._ _  
_

_이게 정상은 아니지, 안 그래? 어느 한 사람한테 이렇게나 강한 감정을 느끼는게? 난 5년 동안 걔를 버리고 떠나있었는데. 내 모든 걸 걔한테 바치는데는 5일밖에 안 걸리더라. 완전 극적으로 들리지만, 사실이야. 난 걔한테 내 삶을 줬어, 걔가 나한테 자기 삶을 준 것 처럼. 다른 사람이라면 누구나 우리가 미쳤다고 하겠지, 그리고 만약 그 사람들이 내 능력을 알았더라면 난 클로이를 지키기 위해서라도 내 능력을 얼마든지 남용할거야, 아마 날 죽이려고 들테니까._

_하지만 다른 사람들은 몰라. 이건 그저 사랑이 아니야. 난 대체 이걸 뭐라고 불러야 할지도 모르겠지만, 절대로 놓아주지 않을거야. 사실, 네가 바로 나는 정말로 놓아주지 못한다는 증거지._ _  
_

_전에는 어땠는지 기억해보려고 하는데, 마치 꿈처럼 느껴져. 나 한때는 사진에 되게 열정적이었지, 맞아? 지금도 카메라를 들어서 그 순간을 담고 싶은 욕구는 자주 들어, 하지만 모두 더럽혀졌어. 마크 제퍼슨이 한 일로, 시간여행 능력으로, 클로이는 이미 날 격려해주고 있기는 한데, 요즘은 셀카를 찍을때마다 등골에 오싹한 두려움이 찾아온다고. 끝내주는 아이러니는 이젠 내가 해야만 하기에 사진을 찍는다는 거지. 언젠가 다시 이걸 즐길 수 있는 날이 오기는 할까?_

_어쩌면 시간이 지나면서 나아질지도. 어쩌면 내가 더 이상 우리 생명을 위해 싸우지 않아도 된다면 그럴지도 모르지._ _  
_

_이 모든 말들이 내가 후회하는 것처럼 들리지만, 전혀 아냐. 클로이는 이 모든 일의 가치가 있고도 남아. 난 그냥 이제 내가 어떤 사람인지 알아내려는 거 뿐이야. 나한테 클로이 말고 다른 살 이유가 있나? 내가 복수 말고 바라는 게 있나? 우리가 이기면 어떻게 되는 거지? 그때 난 뭐가 되는 거지?_ _  
_

_썅, 신경 써서 뭐한담? 애초에 중요하지도 않은데. 어차피 언젠가 네가 돌아와서 다 물려받을테니까. 이런 말도 안되는 걱정은 네가 하게 해줄게._

_지금으로선, 인정사정 없는 응징도 나랑 잘 맞으니까._

* * *

지금은 새벽 1시고, 클로이는 마치 갉아먹으려는 듯 노트북 마이크에 자기 입을 가져다 댄다.   
  
“그냥 존나 간단한 질문이잖아, 놈을 다음 날 밤에 추적할 수 있냐고 없냐고?” 

“알아서 뭐하게? 그래서 너랑 네 주인님이 또 아무것도 안하시려고? 만약 그 놈이 내가 일부러 유인용 미끼를 쫓고 있다는 걸 알기라도 한다면 나도 위험하다고, 알아? 하지만 당연히 그런 건 신경 안 쓰시겠지.”  
  
목소리로 사람의 얼굴을 알 수만 있다면, 하지만 영상통화는 아니다. 헬렌 브라이어의 스코틀랜드 억양은 미묘하고 거의 기분좋게 들린다. 내가 사랑하는 여자를 향한 경멸이 담겨있지만 않았어도 듣는게 훨씬 즐거웠을텐데. 

클로이는 답변하기 전에 겨우겨우 통제된 분노를 담아 소리지른다.  
  
“너한테 위험을 감수하라는 것도 아니잖아. 걔가 다 되돌릴거라고, 전처럼.” 

소리가 깨져서 헬렌의 화난 답변 중 일부가 들리지 않는다. 새틀라이트 연결은 가끔 문제투성이라니까.

“네 바보같은 놈들 너무 오랫동안 보살펴줬다고, 계속 시간만 끌고 있을 수는 없어, 그 자식이 지금 이미 날 추적하지 않는다면 지금쯤 날 의심하기 시작했을걸. 올림피아에서의 흔적을 눈감아줘서 내 조카가 다칠 수도 있었다고.”

“넌 그냥 편집증인거야. 놈은 시간 여행자를 잡으려고 하고 있다고, 우리가 항상 한 수 앞에 있는거야 당연하지.”  
  
“네가 지금도 아무것도 안하고 있다는 것만 빼고 말이지, 그럼. 그 여자애가 아침 내내 너 돌봐줘야 했었지, 안 그래?”   
  
“아 썅 제발, 좀 잊어주면 안되겠어? 이 일 할 수 있는거야 아니야?”   
  
“잊어달라니! 나도 잊고 싶어서 죽겠지, 자기-원래 지금쯤이면 끝났어야 하거든, 근데 넌 제대로 된 변명거리도 안 들고 왔고! 완전 개소리라는 걸 누가 모를 줄 알아, 걔가 아프다니, 걔가 아팠으면 난 염병할 잉글랜드 여왕이다! 그 계집애가 쫄았나봐. 중요한 순간에 배짱도 없어서 과거로 도망간거지. 나한테 예의 상 사과도 안하고, 대신 자기 애완동물이나 나랑 대화하라고 보내잖아. 이러는데 너네같이 쪼끄만 중학생들 퍽도 믿을만 하겠다, 암.”

“들어봐, 이 망할 놈의 할망구야, 네가 원하는대로 뭐든지 믿어도 돼, 난 좆도 신경-”   
  
나는 클로이의 팔에 손을 올린다, 그리고 걔는 욕이 아낌없이 들어간 나머지 문장을 집어삼킨다.   
  
“당신 말이 맞아,” 내가 큰 소리로 말한다. “난 아픈 적 없었어.”   
  
클로이가 날 실망감과 경각심이 동시에 담긴 눈으로 날 바라본다   
  
“거깄었네! 전부 듣고 있으면서, 나도 알고 있어야 했는데. 너도 나한테 구라 까려고 왔냐? 아니면 바로 조종하려고 정신 공격으로 넘어갈거냐?”   
  
“다 내 잘못이야, 헬렌. 실망시켜서 미안해. 당신이 들어주기만 한다면, 모든 걸 알려주고 싶어. 화내는 일 없이 얘기할 수 없을까?”   
  
“맥스, 지금 대체 뭐하는거야?”   
  
“우리가 이 여자를 동등한 존재로 대하지 않았다고 생각해, 그리고 난 다른 방식을 시도하고 싶고. 브라이어 씨, 진실은 전 당신을 만난 적이 없다는 거예요. 복잡하긴 한데, 하지만-”   
  
“대체 뭘 하려는건지 모르겠네,” 헬렌이 말한다. “근데 뭐 또 장황한 개소리들 늘어놓을 게 뻔하니까 네가 바라는 대로 할게.”   
  
“좀 들어줄래요? 솔직히 전 우리가 친구이자 협력 관계가 됐으면 하는데.”   
  
클로이는 눈알을 굴리며, 고개를 젓는다. 헬렌은 조롱을 가득 담아 고음의 웃음소리를 낸다.   
  
“아주 감동적이구만! 그러려면 다음엔 내 등 뒤에 총을 겨누진 않는게 어떠셔! 바로 친밀감은 다 사라졌구만.”   
  
“클로이가 곧바로 끼어든다. “개소리 집어쳐! 넌 이미 개같이 굴고 있었고, 이미 양다리 걸칠 생각도 하고 있었잖아!”   
  
“네 강아지는 좀 조용히 시키면 안되냐? 아니면 도축하지 그래, 쓸모도 없는데.”   
  
“저기, 모두들, 제발-”   
  
“엿 먹어라, 헬렌! 우린 너 없이 할거니까, 우린 좆도 신경 안 쓰니까! 지금 당장 가서 놈한테 경고도 하지 그래, 우린 언제나 그랬듯이 그 자식이 계획한 습격 헛짓거리도 다 쓸어버릴거니까!”   
  
“쟤가 언제나 그랬듯이-겠지, 이 아무 짝에도 쓸모없는 짐짝아. 조언하건데, 누군가 능력있는 사람한테 빌붙으려면 조용히라도 있지 그래, 상대해주기도 피곤-”   
  
나는 마우스를 집어서 통화를 끝낸다. 클로이가 화가 잔뜩 나서 내지르는 소리는 거의 으르렁거리는 것처럼 들린다. 클로이는 언제라도 스크린을 때려부술 것 같다.   
  
나는 다시 의자에 앉아, “통화 종료” 창을 바라본다. “세상에, 이렇게 나쁘게 흘러갈거라곤 예상 못했는데.”   
  
“뭐하는 짓이야, 맥스?”   
  
“나도 알아, 미안해.”   
  
“뭐, 우리가 전에는 친밀하게 다가가려고 시도 안 해본 줄 알았어? 넌 몇 시간이나 시간 돌리고, 저걸 설득할 방법을 찾으려고 했었어. 저 여잔 완전 악몽이라니까.”   
  
“일기장에 있는 건 읽어봤지만, 도저히 믿을 수가 없었어. 왜 너를 그렇게 싫어한대?”   
  
“몰라, 인간말종이라서? 나도 상냥하게 대해보려고 한 적은 있는데, 거기엔 관심 없더라.”   
  
“진심이야? 내 말은, 평소 네 사교력을 봤을 때…”   
  
“아, 고맙다 야, 너도 엿이나 먹어. 난 진심으로 시도해봤어. 저 여자는 단순히 내가 네 등골 빼먹는 잉여인간이라고 생각하고 너는 그걸 알아차리기에 너무 어리고 눈이 멀었다고 생각해. 어떤 인간들하고는 친해질 길이 없어. 그냥 한 수 앞서고 네가 심각하다고 믿게 하는 법 밖에 없지.”   
  
“그래도, 신뢰감을 형성하는 데엔 시간이 걸리잖아. 지금은 안 들을지 몰라도, 만약 우리가 대화할 때마다 계속 그런다면…”

“맥스, 네가 왜 그런 생각하는진 알아, 하지만 내 말 들어봐. 저 여자는 상냥함에는 반응 안 해. 그저 네가 약해빠졌고 널 믿은게 잘못이었다고만 생각하겠지, 그리고 네가 약하다고 생각하기 시작하면, 너는 이 일을 할 수 없다고 판단하고 우리를 배신해버릴거야. 베타맥스가 그 일을 한 건 이유가 있어. 지금 저 여자를 멈출 수 있는건 네가 가지고 있는 “자비없는 살인마”라는 허울 뿐이야-그리고 저 여자 말 들었지, 우릴 의심하기 시작했다고. 기억해, 그 여자는 네가 훈련된 적 8명을 10초 내로 죽이는 걸 보기 전까지는 우린 신경도 안 썼다는거.”   
  
나는 입을 오므린 채 클로이한테서 시선을 돌린다. 헬렌 브라이어에 대해 적혀있는 데스 노트는 적개심과 비꼼으로 가득 차 있다, 중립적인 문서라고 보기가 힘들다. 약간 매스꺼운 기분이 든다, 예전의 나는 개자식처럼 굴지 않으려고 노력하진 않은 것 같다.     
  
“난 그러기 싫어. 우리가 이 일을 해야 한다면, 사람들이 원해서 나와 일했으면 좋겠어, 내가 그 사람들 약점 잡아서 그런게 아니라. 우리 모두 뭉쳐서 옳은 일을 해야만 해.”   
  
클로이는 희희낙락 웃는다. “그래, 네 말이 맞아. 그리고 모두가 언제나 서로 돕고 살아야지, 범죄자들은 다 자기 하던 일을 멈춰야 하고, 세계 평화는 지금쯤 이뤄줬어야지. 네 마음은 옳은 곳에 있지만, 그게 현실을 바꾸지는 않아.   
  
말을 꺼내고 싶진 않지만, 클로이의 “열정적인” 기여가 없이 제대로 대화한다면 브라이어 씨도 더 잘 받아들일거란 생각이 든다. 클로이 말이 맞았다. 헬렌의 도움이 직접적으로 필요한 건 아니다, 그렇지만 우리가 놈의 비밀을 뒤지는 동안 항상 션 프레스콧의 위치를 알고 있는 편이 우리 정신건강에 좋을것 같다.   
  
난 클로이의 팔뚝을 붙잡는다. “이번엔 다를 수도 있잖아. 시도는 한번 해보자.   
  
클로이는 다시 눈알을 굴리지만, 이번엔 마지못한 미소가 희미하게 보인다. “당연히 시도는 해봐야지, 넌 언제나 마음씨 착한 애니까. 화 낼 순 없지, 네가 멈추지 않아서 다행이야.” 클로이가 나를 붙잡아 안아준다. “불행하게도, 거기에도 예외는 있어. 그리고 네가 포기할때 쯤이면 또 다른 내가 바로 옆에서 ‘그러게 내가 말했지’라고 말해주려고 기다리고 있을거야.”   
  
“너라면 언제나 믿을 수 있지. 시간 되돌릴게, 알았지?”   
  
“여기서 빨리 도망쳐.”   
  
나는 클로이한테 굿바이 키스를 한다. “좀 전에 보자.”   
  
“바보.”   
  
나는 집중해서 돌아간다. 대화가 시작되기 조금 전에 도착하기 위해 조심한다. 클로이는 다시 한번 아이콘을 더블클릭해서, 스카이프를 열어 헬렌의 대포폰에 전화를 걸려고 한다.   
  
“안녕 거기, 잘생긴 애.”   
  
클로이는 웃음을 터뜨린다. “아이고, 아첨을 다 하고. 뭘 원해?”

“방금 시간 돌리고 왔어. 처음으로.” 

“헬렌 브라이어와의 통화를 되돌렸다고? 놀라서 까무러칠 지경이네. 걔만큼 다루기 쉬운 상대도 없는데, 뭐가 잘못된거야?”   
  
“이번엔 걔랑 혼자서 대화할 수 있을지 궁금한데.”   
  
“프흐, 쫌, 내가 그 정도로 걔 화나게 했어? 잠깐만, 답변하지 마.” 클로이는 입술 안쪽을 깨문다. “뭐 빠져줄 수야 있긴 한데, 넌 그 전까지 걔랑 대화한 적도 없어서…”   
  
“방금 했어, 그게 문제고. 밖에서 기다려줄 수 있어?”   
  
“진심으로? 오밤중에 날 내쫓는거야?”   
  
난 반쯤 웃으며 내 눈썹을 들어올린다. “너 솔직하게, 헬렌이 뭐라고 말하든, 어느 순간에도 소리 지르지 않겠다고 약속해줄 수 있어?”   
  
클로이는 멍하게 바라보고 한 3초 정도 생각해본다. 그러고는 일어나서, 탁자에서 라이터와 담배를, 팔걸이에서 자기 후디를 집는다. 모든 동작이 실의에 빠져있고 불만으로 가득차있다.   
  
나가기 전에 클로이는 갑에서 담배 하나를 꺼낸 후 내게 보여준다. “너한테 알려주는건데, 이건 순수히 너 짜증나게 하려고 피는거야.”   
  
“잘 알겠어. 내 말 들어줘서 고마워.”   
  
“그 좆같은 자식이랑 말 안해도 되니까, 불평은 못하겠네. 재밌는 시간 보내.”   
  
문이 열리고 닫히는 동안 잠시 발전기의 악취가 방을 휩쓸고 간다. 아무래도 지붕 위에 설치된 태양열 전지판은 해가 진 후론 얼마 못 버티나 보다.   
  
난 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 후 전화번호를 입력하고 통화를 건다. 이 대화 퍼즐을 빨리 해결해야지.   
  
전처럼 헬렌은 두번째 전화에 응답하고 아무 말도 하지 않는다.   
  
“맥스 콜필드야. 통화해도 안전해?”   
  
“안 그랬다면 전화를 받지 않았겠지, ‘맥스 콜필드.’ 네가 이제야 나한테 관심을 베풀어준다니 영광이네, ‘맥스 콜필드.’ 아침에 네 사랑받는 짐짝과 나눈 대화는 이제 남은 여생동안 다시 안 해도 될 정도로 충분했거든, ‘맥스 콜필드.’”   
  
“들어봐, 당신이 화난 건 알아. 전부 내 잘못이었어, 알았지? 우린 걸림돌을 만나서 계획을 변경해야 했어, 미안해.”   
  
네 빌어먹을 사과따윈 신경 안 써! 지금쯤이면 이미 끝나있어야 했다고, 근데 지금 난 아직도, 폭군이랑 자기 약속도 못 지키는 멍청이 사이에 껴있다고.”   
  
“나도 알아, 헬렌, 부탁이야. 그냥 너한테 얘기해주고 싶은 것들이 있어서 그래. 이제 서로한테 예의 좀 갖추면 안될까?”   
  
“암, 우리 기분이나 얘기하고 있자고, 그거야말로 지금 우리한테 필요한거지, 그래? 어서 말해봐, 내 시간 좀 더 낭비해보라고.”   
  
“이런 썅, 언제나 이렇게 거슬리게 굴어야만 해?”   
  
“아, 그것 참 미안하게 됐수다, 내가 네 심기 건드렸니? 꼬마 숙녀님께서 이제 울음이라도 터뜨리시려고? 가서 네 애완동물이나 데려오고-”   
  
아냐, 안 돼, 돌아가. 평정심을 잃지 마, 맥스. 욕설에 의존하지 마, 헬렌만 복돋아주는 꼴이니까.   
  
“어서 말해봐, 내 시간 좀 더 낭비해보라고.”   
  
“이런 우리 사이가 지치지도 않아? 이 모든 분노 없이 당신과 일한다면 좋을텐데. 그러려면 내가 뭘 해야 하는지 알려줘, 그럼 곧바로 실행할게. 진심으로 하는 말이야, 난 우리가 친구였으면 좋겠어.”   
  
헬렌의 목소리 톤이 통렬하게 바뀐다. “암, 간단하지, 우리가 처음 만났을때로 돌아가서 내 등짝에 총을 갖다대지 않는 건 어때? 그때 곧바로 친밀감이고 뭐고 다 사라졌거든.”   
  
그래, 이제 진실을 알려줄 때가 됐다. 모든 게 신뢰감을 쌓기 위해서다.   
  
“그게 내가 당신한테 말해주고 싶던거야. 난 그때 당신을 협박한 그 사람이 아니야. 설명할 기회를 줘.”   
  
“네가 뭔 속셈인진 모르겠는데, 아무래도 나한테 장황한 개소리를 늘어놓을 것 같으니까 네 바람대로 할게.”   
  
“난 진실을 말하고 있을 뿐이야. 나는 시간을 되돌릴 수도 있지만, 또한 사진을 통해 시간여행할 수도 있어. 내가 시선을 사진에 맞추면 그 순간으로 돌아가는거지, 변화를 만들고 새로운 현실을 만들어내는거야. 그게 내가 어제 한 일이야, 나는 다섯 달 전으로 돌아가 이 시간대를 만들었어, 그리고 난 지금 와서야 이 시간대에서 일어난 모든 일들을 전해듣고 있고. 내 말 이해해?”   
  
“전부 횡설수설로 들리긴 하는데, 신경 쓰지 마.”   
  
“뭐, 핵심은, 난 말 그대로 이제 막 너를 만났다는 거야. 내가 가졌던 앙금이나 적개심은 이제 없어. 사실은, 지금은 좀 길을 잃었어, 이 모든 게 내게는 새롭고 나는 적응하려고 노력하는 중이야. 너만큼 경험 많고 지식있는 친구가 있으면 도움이 되겠지, 이 프레스콧 난장판을 벗어나고서도 우리가 같이 일했으면 좋겠어.   
  
전화 너머로는 침묵이 흐른다. 이렇게까지 아첨하면서 솔직하게 다 말할 계획은 아니었지만, 좋은 예감이 든다. 이 사람에게도 공감 능력이란 게 있을것이다, 지금은 내면 깊은 곳에 묻혀있지만. 어떤 방식으로든 거기에 도달할 수 있을거라고 생각한다.   
  
“너 바보냐?” 헬렌이 침묵을 깨고 묻는다.   
  
“맹세컨데 다 사실이야! 네 생각을 정리하는 게 어렵다는 건 알아, 나도 이해하기 힘들었어…”   
  
“아니, 난 대체 왜 네가 나한테 이 말을 해주는 건지 묻는거야!”   
  
“신뢰감의 표시야, 헬렌. 난 당신이 알 수 있게-”   
  
“신뢰감? 이 멍청한 광대녀석아, 넌 지금 네가 뭘 한건지 꿈에도 모르고 있구만! 지금 자기 모가지도 위태위태한 사람한테, 네 모든 시간여행 비법을 다 말해줘? 내가 잡히면 입을 닫는 시늉은 할 줄 알았냐? 어떤 멍청한 녀석도 내가 너에 대해 아는게 적을수록, 더 좋다는 건 알겠다!”   
  
“어…”   
  
“이게 안심거리라도 될 줄 알았냐? 네가 기본 중에 기본 상식도 모르는 겁쟁이 샌님이 됐다는 거? 암, 네가 장님에서 그냥 멍청이가 됐다니 퍽도 안심이 되네.”   
  
음, 썅.   
  
가장 최악인건 헬렌의 말에 일리가 있다는 거다. 빨리 되돌려서 다른 방법을 시도해봐야겠다...   
  
이러다가 거꾸로 흘러가는 말도 알아들을 만큼 이 짓을 많이 하게 될지도 모르겠다.   
  
“...우리가 처음 만났을때로 돌아가서 내 등짝에 총을 갖다대지 않는 건 어때? 그때 곧바로 친밀감이고 뭐고 다 사라졌거든.”   
  
어차피, 설명하는 건 너무 복잡했으니까. 일어난 사건대로 얘기해보자.   
  
“난 그러고 싶지 않았어, 근데 당신이 우릴 배신했잖아, 헬렌. 내 입장에서 생각해봐, 뭔가 극단적인 일을 해야만 했다고. 지금쯤 됐으면 내가 당신 해칠 생각 없다는 게 분명히 보이지 않아?”   
  
“분명한건 네가 지금 장황한 개소리를 늘어놓아서 내가 닥치고 네가 원하는 대로 군말없이 따르게 만드려고 한다는거지!”   
  
세상에, 저 말 진짜 좋아하네. “맹세컨데 난 진심이야. 제발, 당신은 내 사과도 신뢰도 얻었잖아. 협박과 가식 없이도 우리는 서로를 도울 수 있다고.”   
  
“암, 물론이지.” 헬렌이 잠시 말을 멈춘다. “너 진짜로 내가 멍청하다고 생각하나 보구만.”   
  
“세상에, 난 지금 너 보상해주려고 이러는거잖아!”   
  
아냐, 제발, 목소리 올리지 말자. 되돌려.   
  
“...진짜로 멍청하다고 생각하나 보구만.”   
  
“내가 하려는 건 당신을 위한 보상이 전부야, 그게 그렇게 믿기 힘들어? 왜 그렇게 나를 의심하는거지? 우리는 같은 편이잖아.”   
  
헬렌이 비꼼과, 경멸을 담은 웃음을 터뜨린다. “전혀 아니거든, 공주님. 그게 제일 짜증나지, 안 그래? 넌 정말 그렇게 믿는다는 거. 너만큼 자기망상에 쉽게 빠지는 애는 본적이 없다고, 완전 지독하다니까.”   
  
“너 썅 대체 뭐가 문제-”   
  
평정심을 유지하자. 숨 깊게 들이마시고. 헬렌의 말에 거슬려하지 말자.   
  
“...쉽게 빠지는 애는 본적이 없다고, 완전 지독하다니까.”   
  
“무슨 소리야? 믿거나 말거나, 난 들어줄 의향 있어.”   
  
“당연하지. 너는 우리가 같은 편이라고 하지만, 그건 사실이 아니잖아. 네 친구야 되줄게, 물론, 내가 갑자기 더 이상 네 친구가 아니게 될 때까지만. 넌 네가 살려면 나랑 내가 걱정하는 모두를 고민도 없이 버려버릴 인간이잖아, 아니면 그 중에서도, 네가 사랑하는 기생충을 위해서라면. 사실이 아니라면 당장 반박해보시지.”   
  
“클로이에 대해 그런 식으로 말하지 좀 말아줄래?”   
  
“왜? 안 그러면 ‘내 존재를 지워’버리시려고? 그 계집애는 널 진흙탕으로 끌어내리기만 한다고, 내 여동생이 그 놈의 아무짝에도 쓸모 없는 남편한테 고통 받듯이! 넌 그 계집애 없으면 백 배는 더-”   
  
“당신 지금 무슨 말 하는 건지 좆도 모르잖아, 클로이는 내 최고의 모습을 이끌어준다고. 걘 이 일에 내버려둬.”   
  
헬렌은 아직도 계속 말하고 있다, 내 말을 집어삼키는 중이다. 나에 대한 모욕이야 참을 수 있지만, 클로이를 깎아내릴때는 정말 꼭지가 돌게 만든다. 어쩌면 걔에 대한 얘기 자체를 삼가는게 좋을지도 모르겠다.   
  
조금만 시간을 돌려보자, 아직 기사회생이 가능할 수도 있으니까. 

“...사실이 아니라면 당장 반박해보시지.”  
  
“아, 제발, 헬렌-당신 여동생한텐 안 그러는 것도 아니잖아. 우리 개인적인 우선순위가 모두의 안전을 위해 같이 일하는데 방해가 되지 않는다는거.”   
  
“그럼! 그게 우리가 하던 일이지, 네가 아침에 아무것도 안하기 전만 해도! 그러더니 이제 나한테 이렇게 찾아와? 그 정신나간 놈한테도 친구 맺자고 제의하지 그러냐? 아니면 이 모든 걸 차나 한잔 마시면서 해결하던가, 어때? 전부 다 오해였던거지.”   
  
“션 프레스콧은 처리할거야. 그건 변하지 않았어.”   
  
“확신해? 난 꽤 오랫동안 의심하던 중이었거든. 난 네가 쫄아가지고 실행에 못 옮긴 것 같은데. 넌 과거로 돌아와서 변명거리나 대는 중이고. 넌 그냥 약해빠져가지고 쓸모 없어가지고 너한테 접근하는거 자체가 실수였던 거 같거든, 내가 졸라게 절박해가지고!”   
  
“와, 그럼 직접 하시지 그래, 그게 그렇게 쉬운 일이라면.”   
  
잠깐 침묵이 흐른다. 이 여자가 자기 귀에서 핸드폰을 떨어뜨리고 역겨움에 찬 표정으로 바라보는 모습이 멀리서 보인다.   
  
그 다음 선이 끊긴다, 그리고 전화가 끝난다.   
  
“아, 썅 진짜…”   
  
여기서 얼마나 더 뒤로 가야 할지도 모르겠다. 어디서부터 잘못된지 찾아낼 수가 없다. 대화가 시작된 그 순간부터 이렇게 끝날 운명이었던 것 같다. 

뭐...아무도 쉬울거라고 말 안 했으니까. 처음부터 다시 시작하는게 좋겠다. 과거로 재빨리 돌아가서 인내심을 가지자, 맥스. 해낼 방법은 분명히 있으니까, 방법은 언제나 있으니까.  
  
저번처럼 헬렌은 두번째 전화에 응답하고 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 그래, 이번엔 좀 더 엄숙하게 가보자.   
  
“맥스 콜필드다. 얘기하자.”   
~~~ 

  
  
“세상에, 마지막으로 말하는 건데, 클로이에 대해 그딴 식으로 말하지 마, 걔가 나 구해주는 것까지 봤잖아!”   
  
“당연히 걔가 구해줬겠지, 걔는 너 없인 아무것도 아니라는 걸 자기도 아니까! 내 여동생의 쓸모없는 남편놈한테는 나도 조용히 입 다물고 있어도, 네 소중한 짐짝한테는 그럴 마음 없거든. 암, 이건 어떠셔! 우리 둘 다 편하게 그 쓸모 없는 시체는 버려버리라고, 그럼 보답으로 편하고 친밀하게 대해줄테니까.”   
  
“자꾸 네가 걔한테 가진 정신나간 앙금을 나한테도 들이미는데. 걔는 네가 상상하는 모습이랑은 완전 다르거든. 나와 클로이의 유대감은 훨씬-”   
  
헬렌의 경멸이 담긴 웃음소리가 내 말을 덮는다. “그럼, 너 참 소중하구나! 진정한 사랑이고 말고, 내가 어쩜 이리 무지할 수가 있나? 너넨, 뭐냐, 다 열 여덟살에, 네 소울메이트가 영원히 갈거라고 생각하는 거지, 그럼! 10년 후에 네가 그 계집애에 대해 뭐라고 말하나 벌써부터 기대되네, 살아있기는 한다면야.”   
  
“너 진짜 뭐든 꼬아서밖에 생각 못 하는 할망구구나, 안 그래?”   
~~~   
  
  
“아니, 내가 하는 말은 우리 둘 다 누군가를 위해 어느 정도 감수 할 수 있다는 거지, 그건 공통점이네.”   
  
“암, 딱 하나 내 동생은 아무 잘못 없고 청결하고 열심히 일하는 천사인데 네 기생충은 아무 짝에도 쓸모 없는 인생 패배자에 내 다리에 총알을 그렇게 박고 싶어했다는 것만 빼고.”   
  
“진심이야? 당신 그거 때문에 걔를 그렇게 싫어하는 거야? 네가 해달라고 부탁했잖아, 그리고 걔가 자원한건 날 생각해서 대신 했을 뿐이고. 진심으로 걔가 그걸 즐겼으리라 생각하는 건 아니지.”   
  
“걔 싫어하는 게 아냐, 걘 싫어할 가치가 없거든. 걘 자기 구세주한테 달라붙은 잃어버린 영혼이야, 네 목에 붙은 올가미처럼. 그런 타입 잘 알거든, 자기 혼자만의 가치라곤 없고 더 이상 남은게 없어질때까지 네 가치를 쪽쪽 빨아먹는 타입.”   
  
난 내 턱을 부여잡아, 반사적으로 나오는 말대꾸를 집어삼킨다. 우린 거의 대화 중이다. 이 아래엔 유용한 정보가 있을 수도 있다.   
  
“우리한테 일어나는 일은 그런게 아냐. 과거에 힘든 인간관계 여럿 맺었나본데, 헬렌.”   
  
“그럴지도 모르지, 하지만 그렇다고 내 말이 사실이 아니게 되는 것도 아니잖아. 인정하건데 널 보면 내 여동생이 떠오른다, 기생충이랑 파멸한 결혼 생활을 하면서 자기는 그 사실도 모르고. 적어도 걔 자식들은 다 자기 닮았더라. 너처럼 파란 눈이기도 해. 걘 예쁘장해서.”   
  
“여동생은 자주 만나? 무슨...지하 던전에 있다거나 하는 건 아니지, 맞지?”   
  
“걘 내 역경에 대해선 모르고 앞으로도 그럴거야. 걘 여전히 글래스고에 살고 있어. 우린 가끔씩 얘기하는데, 다 네가 참견할 바는 아니고.”   
  
“이봐, 나도 이해 해. 사랑하는 사람을 보호하는 거라면 나도 몇가지 알고 있으니까.”   
  
“그렇고 말고, 안 그래? 어쩜, 이렇게 솔직한 대화를 다 하고, 마치 네가 여기까지 오는데 무슨 말을 해야 하는지 정확히 알고 있었던것만 같네. 궁금하지 않니, 맥신?”   
  
“뭐라고? 난 우리가 그냥...대화 중인 줄 알았는데.”   
  
“그게 마법의 단어니, 맥신? 그거보다는 더 잘할수 있잖아. 어쩌면 전달법을 더 연습하는게 어때?”   
  
“아, 제발 좀, 지금 당신이랑 일하려고 엄청 노력 중이잖아. 왜 이러는거야?”   
  
“이제 내 여동생이랑 삶에 대해 털어놔야겠지, 맞지? 다 너한테 밝히고 우린 정말 좋은 친구가 될 수 있단 걸 알아차리는 거지, 그래?”   
  
“진심으로 그러길 바라.”   
  
“뭐, 난 진심으로 네가 꺼져주길 바라마, 너랑 네 빌어먹을 시간 여행이랑 정신공격 모두 다! 널 위해 준비한 서프라이즈인데: 내가 말해준 것 중에 반은 거짓말이야. 과거로 돌아간 후에 뭐 하나라도 써먹어봐라. 네 계획을 갈기갈기 찢어버리는 건 아주 재밌을테니까.” 

난 짧고 베베꼬인 웃음을 터뜨린다. “그것 참 놀랍구만. 내가 뭐가 사실이고 뭐가 아닌 지 네 말들 노트에 적는 것도 아니고.”  
  
전화선 너머로 코웃음치는 소리가 들린다. “뭐 꼬마야, 방금 네가 나 대신에 내 말을 증명해준 것 같구나.”   
~~~

  
  
“당신 자꾸 말 지어내잖아, 내 뜻은 그게 전혀 아니라고.”   
  
“네가 나한테 주입하려는 생각이 아니다, 이 말이지! 너 내가 지금 네가 뭘 하려는 건지 모를 줄 알아? 너한테 요긴한 정보는 다 캐내려고 손 쓰는걸?”   
  
“난 그냥 당신을 알아가려고 하는거야, 그게 얼마나 잘못됐다고?”   
  
“네가 하는 말 줄 진심은 아무것도 없잖아, 콜필드. 네 불행의 근원이지. 그래서 그런데, 내가 이거 가지고 너 꼬집은게 몇번째더라?”   
  
“이젠 다 기억하는 것도 포기했어.”   
  
“그 말 되게 의심되는데, 넌 내가 하는 말 모두 기록하잖아. 하지만 바로 그게 문제지, 아냐? 진심이든 거짓말이든, 그건 중요하지 않으니까. 네 입에서 나오는 말은 무엇이든간에 절대로 못 믿어, 난 너한테 조종당하고 있다는 걸 아니까. 너한테 시간이 많다는 건 알지만, 이렇게 네 시간 낭비할 필요는 없거든.”   
  
“그거 알아? 당신 말이 맞아, 이건 완전 시간 낭비야.”   
~~~   
  
  
내 이빨을 갉아먹을 뻔 한 걸 참으며 나는 헬렌이 전화를 받자마자 얘기를 시작한다.   
  
“나야, 장애물을 만나서 계획을 변경했어. 내일 밤 프레스콧의 위치를 추적해, 오후 9시부터 오전 2시까지.”   
  
“아, 공주님께서 직접 납셨네, 빌어먹을 이유도 설명 안하고 요구사항부터-”

“오늘 최악의 하루를 보냈거든, 네 개소리 들어줄 시간 없어. 우린 장애물을 만났어, 네가 알아야 하는 건 그게 전부니까, 알아서 해. 혹시 네가 네 여동생도 죽는 일 없이 그 개자식을 죽여버릴 계획을 세운 게 아니라면, 넌 나한테 나대지 말고 우리가 부탁한 대로 따르는게 좋을거야. 아니면 혹시 문제라도 있나?”   
  
침묵이 계속된다.   
  
“그래서 계획은 뭔데?”   
  
“알 필요 없어. 우리가 하는 일과 처리 방식에 대해 아는게 적을 수록, 더 좋으니까. 상세하게 메모해두고 우리가 전에 말한것처럼 보내줘, 어떻게 하는지 알지. 내가 하라는 대로 하면 네 프레스콧 문제는 머지않아 끝날거야. 그리고 추적하면서 잡히기만 해봐, 너 구해주는데 내 능력 낭비하기 싫으니까. 널 살려준 걸 후회하게 만들지 마.”   
  
침묵이 계속 흐르다가, 통명스러운 대답이 따라온다: “3월 9일, 오후 9시에서 오전 2시까지. 이해했음.”   
  
난 전화를 끊고 깊은 한숨을 내쉰다. 기분이 역겹다, 마치 내 엄마한테 내 빨래를 하라고 몰아붙인 기분이다.   
  
내 정신나간, 지옥의 주둥아리를 가진 엄마를.   
  
“클로이가 이 일로 엄청 놀릴텐데.”

밖에 나가 걔한테 사과해야겠다. 걔가 옳았다, 만약 저 여자의 마음 속에 들어갈 통로가 있다면, 난 확실히 찾아내지 못했다, 적어도 오늘은 말이다.

아무래도 모두의 마음을 살 수는 없나보다. 

* * *

 

_나는 시간 되돌리는 걸 딱 한번 거부해봤어._ _  
_ _  
_ _그 놈은 자기 부하들을 시켜 클로이 방과 원격 연결을 시켜놨어. 놈들은 어떠한 경고나 협박도 없이 카메라 바로 앞에서 걔의 목구멍을 칼로 그어버렸어. 걔의 피가 쏟아져 나와 바닥 전체를 덮어버리는 건 내가 사라질 그 순간까지 날 괴롭힐 이미지야._ _  
_

_“안타깝게도 이걸 없던 일로 만들 방법은 한가지 뿐이군요.” 그 새끼가 말했지._

_난 내 교훈을 얻었어. 난 그 후로 어떤 일도 거부하지 않았어._ _  
_

_네가 뭘 하더라도, 맥스, 무슨 일이 일어나더라도...절대로 놈들이 널 산 채로 붙잡게 하지 마._

* * *

  
눕기 전까지 난 말로 표현할 수 없을 정도로 지쳐있었다, 그런데도 지금 난 내 방의 어두컴컴한 구석을 계속 바라보고 있다, 완전히 깨어있는 채로. 악몽이 너무 지겹다. 여기 온 뒤로 더 심해지기만 했다. 이젠 제퍼슨 자식한테 신경이 쓰이는 것도 아닌데, 그런데도 마치 내가 뿌리칠수 없는 벌레처럼 계속 내 꿈 속에 나타난다. 놈은 불확실한 미래와 내가 겪어보지 못한 현실에 대한 새로운 두려움과 섞여버린다. 그건 다시는 마시기 싫은 무서운 칵테일이다, 그래서 내 눈은 계속 떠 있다.   
  
우린 내일이면 아카디아 만으로 돌아간다. 7시간의 드라이브다, 우린 10시에 출발한다. 난 출발 직전에 시간을 돌려버려서 드라이브 내내 잘 수 있을 만큼 나 자신을 피곤하게 만드려고 한다, 그 때 황혼이 되면 어쨌든 깨어있는 상태여야 하니까. 클로이는 중간중간 낮잠을 잘거다.   
  
클로이는 내 바로 옆에 있다, 드디어 우리가 같이 잠자리에 든다. 우린 안겨있지는 않지만, 우리 다리는 엉켜있다. 클로이는 아직 잠에 들지 않았지만, 곧 곯아떨어질것처럼 보인다.   
  
“맥스.”   
  
클로이의 속삭임은 잠정적인 부름이 아니다. 내가 깨어있다는 걸 분명 알것이다.   
  
“응?”   
  
“내 장례식에 대해 말해줘.”   
  
나는 내 어깨 너머로 돌아본다. “뭐?”   
  
“네가 말한 후로 계속 생각하고 있었어. 말해줘도 괜찮지?”   
  
“그거 완전 섬뜩하잖아, 클로이.”   
  
“그래서?”   
  
“뭘 알고 싶은건데?”   
  
“모르겠어, 계속 생각하게 되는데...대체 세상에서 그 누가 자기 장례식 얘기를 들을 수 있겠어? 네가 나라면 궁금해하지 않았겠어?”   
  
나는 답하지 않는다. 이건 내가 피해오던 기억이다. 이 기억들은 내가 파괴한 현실에 머무는게 어울린다. 어쩌면 자기망상을 충분히 하면 언젠간 클로이가 죽을 때 난 그저 가만히 앉아있었다는 걸 잊을 수 있을지도 모르겠다.   
  
걔의 손이 내 팔을 어루만진다. “괜찮아, 말 안 해줘도 돼, 이해 해.”   
  
나는 또 잠시동안 침묵한다.   
  
“매튜스 신부님은 여전히 래리 데이비드랑 똑같이 생겼어.” 내가 드디어 입을 연다.   
  
클로이가 작은 소리로 웃는다. 클로이가 자기 팔을 내 아래에 집어넣고 내가 걔 품 안에 완전히 들어갈 때까지 가까이 다가온다. 얘 정말 뒤에서 안아주는 거 좋아하는구나.

  
“추도 연설 한 번 더럽게 길었겠네.” 클로이가 말한다. “아빠에 대해선 계속 떠들어댔는데. 아니면...그때는 나한테 그렇게 느껴진거려나. 아, 썅, 혹시 나 아빠 옆에 묻었어?”   
  
“응.”   
  
“좆같은 내 인생.” 클로이가 자기 얼굴을 내 목덜미에 파묻는다. “ 더 말해줘. 누가 참석했어?”   
  
“데이빗이랑 조이스, 당연히…”   
  
나는 모든 이름과 얼굴들을 기억해내려고 애쓴다. 그때 난 좀 심란한 상태였다.   
  
“네가 블랙웰에서 안 모든 애들은 거기 있었어, 내 친구 몇 명도. 교장이랑, 워렌, 케이트, 다나, 트레버랑 저스틴...빅토리아도.”   
  
“진짜로? 뭐야. 걔 레이첼한테 완전 개같이 굴었는데, 우린 걔가 그러는거 견딜수가 없었다고.”   
  
“그때는 사실 걔가 나한테 잘해줬어. 그 다음 날에는 아예 나한테 다가오기도 했고, 마치 이번이 처음이 아닌 척 하면서. 아마 내가 돌아가기 전의 영문을 모르고 있던 버전의 나를 만난 것 같아. 난 조금...걔한테 화풀이 했어. 걘 너무 혼란스러워하고 상처받은 것처럼 보였는데, 난 이 모든 일에 너무 화가 나서…”   
  
“잘 했어, 심술궂은 맥스야 말로 최고의 맥스지.”   
  
“아니, 그런 말 하지 마. 그때 걘 그런 취급 받을 짓 안 했어, 걔도 네이선에 대한 일로 상처받았고 나한테 솔직해지려고 하고 있었어. 그리고 우린 그 전에 우리 하찮은 싸움에 힘을 너무 낭비하기도 했고...혹시 몰라, 내가 그때 걔와 연락하려고 했다면 우리 모두 같이 일했을지.   
  
클로이가 뒤에서 으쓱이는게 느껴진다. “넌 걔한텐 과분해. 그렇게 찔려도 싸지”.   
  
“하, 평행세계에선 우리 완전 잘 지낸 거 같긴 하더라. 이 말은 해줬었지, 맞지?”

“그럼, 완전 이상한 나라라니깐. 우리가 필요할때가 아니면 사진을 되도록 쓰지 말아야 할 첫번째 이유지.” 클로이가 숨을 깊게 들이마신다, 마치 거기에 취하기라도 하듯 내 향기를 들이마신다. 내 냄새를 맡는 걸 되게 좋아하는구나, 나는 알아차린다. 좀 이상하지만, 그래도 좋다. 내가...소중하다고 느껴지니까.   
  
“네 부모님에 대해선 말 안 했네,” 걔가 말한다. “그 분들은 안 계셨어?”   
  
“응. 그 분들 비행기가 취소 돼버려서 운전하셔야 했어. 제때 도착 못하셨고.”   
  
“아.”   
  
“괜찮았어. 계셨으면 숨 막혔을걸. 도착하셨을때는 떠나주기를 바랐어. 나한테 말 건 사람들은 다 무시했어. 딱 한 명...조이스 아주머니만 빼고. 조이스는…”   
  
나는 다시 한 번 생각해서 입을 다문다. 아마 클로이가 가장 다시 떠올리기 싫은 일일테다.   
  
“엄마에 대해 말해 줘.”   
  
내가 답변하는덴 시간이 걸린다. “확신해?”   
  
클로이가 조용히 고개를 끄덕인다, 걔의 턱이 내 목을 찌른다.   
  
“조이스는...무너져 내린 모습이었어, 클로이. 조이스가 흐느끼고 무너지는 걸 보는 건 우주가 내게 내리는 형벌 같았어. 내가 대화를 나누고 싶었던 유일한 사람인데, 그 분께 네 진짜 모습을 알려드리고 싶었는데, 하지만...그 분 딸을 죽게 내버려둔 건 나잖아. 다시는, 다시는 조이스를 제대로 쳐다볼 수가 없었어.”   
  
클로이가 내 뒷통수에 입을 맞춘다. 걔는 아무 말도 하지 않는다, 하지만 아무 말도 할 필요가 없다.   
  
“그게 제일 고통스러웠어. 넌 그 희생을 했는데, 무엇을 위해서 한거야? 어머님께서 그렇게 고통받으라고? 마지막으로, 데이빗이 나한테 한 말로는...나아지는 증세는 없었댔어, 조이스는 회복하시지 않았어, 자기 자신과, 데이빗을 탓하셨고. 난...난 아주머니께서 언젠가 회복하셨을지 모르겠어.”   
  
“회복하셨을거야.” 축축한 목소리지만, 걔의 속삭임은 확신으로 가득차있다. “엄마는 강인한 사람이니까. 이겨내셨을거야, 결국에는.”   
  
“넌 알겠지, 클로이. 내가 아는 거라곤...난 이겨낼 수 없었다는 거야.”   
  
“넌 달라. 우리가 가진 건 달라. 내가 말로 표현할수도 없는 무언가야.”   
  
우리 손은 마치 저절로 생각하는 것처럼 서로를 맞잡는다. 난 걔의 팔을 내 가슴에 가져다 댄다. “사람들이 너에 대해 말하는 걸 듣자니 미칠 것 같았어, 마치 네가 잘못된 길로 들어선 불쌍한 아이라는 듯이, “골칫덩어리 아이,” 이게 최악이었어. 네가 그 사람들을 위해 뭘 했는지 아무도 몰랐어. 진짜 너가 누군지.   
  
클로이가 가볍게 웃는다. “뭐 공정하게 말하자면, 그때 난 완전 엉망진창이었으니까.”   
  
“인생이 너한테 너무나 불공평했잖아! 네 아버지, 레이첼, 그리고 널 함부로 대하는 가정, 거기다 내가 자기밖에 몰라서는 널 그렇게 떠나버린다고? 모든 걸 고려해봤을 때 넌 괜찮게 지내고 있었어.”   
  
“날 위해 변명거리를 만들지 마, 맥스. 막 나갈 이유야 있었지, 근데 그걸 5년 동안이나 지속할 이유는 없었다고. 내 아빠가 날 위해 일한 모든 걸 물거품으로 만드는 대신 내 아빠와의 추억에 부응해야 했다고. 온 세상에 화내던건 내가 멍청했어, 그건 내가 인정하고.”   
  
“봤지?” 난 걔의 손가락들을 내 입술로 가져가 입맞춘다. “넌 이렇게나 멋진데, 그걸 아무도 몰랐어. 아무도 알 수가 없었어. 그게 계속 신경 쓰였어…”   
  
“야, 나도 완전 이해 해. 넌 나보다 훨씬 강하니까, 내가 네 입장이었으면 미쳐버렸을거야. 다섯 달이나 버티지도 못했을거고, 근처도 못 갔지. 아마도 자살했을거야. 농담이 아니라.”   
  
음, 맥스, 얘한테 말할 작정이라면, 바로 지금이 기회야. 지금 당장 말하거나 아니면 무덤까지 끌고가거나.   
  
“나도...시도는 해봤달까?”   
  
좀 지난 후 클로이가 놀란다, 뭐라고 했는지 알아듣는데 좀 걸리긴 했지만. “뭐라고?”   
  
“난, 어...난 등대 아래로 뛰어내렸어.”   
  
“뭐라고? 지금 장난해?”   
  
“아니, 나는 절박했어. 난...난 내 능력을 잃었어, 이유는 몰라. 너 정말로 내가 전부터 널 구하려고 했을거라고 생각 안 했어? 1주일 정도 버티다가 시도해봤지만, 할 수가 없었어. 아무것도 할 수가 없었어. 내 머릿 속은 점점 망가져서 결국 다른 선택지는 보이지 않았어. 내 능력을 되찾거나, 아니면...그냥 이 고통을 멈추거나. 둘 다 괜찮았어.”   
  
클로이는 쥐 죽은 듯 잠잠하다. 더 이상 내 목덜미에 걔의 숨결이 느껴지지 않는다. 대신 허파와 치아 사이로 들린다. 걔의 팔이 내 곁에서 휘청거린다, 마치 내 말이 걔 근육의 힘을 앗아간것처럼.   
  
“밝은 면을 보자면,” 나는 엉성하게 말을 잇는다. “작동했어.”   
  
잠시동안 다시 침묵이 흐른다, 그리고 갑자기 클로이는 그 곰이랑 씨름하던 힘으로 날 꼭 껴안는다. “맥스.”   
  
“으악.”   
  
“맥스, 내가 미안해…”   
  
“뭐가? 넌 아무것도 안 했는데.”   
  
“네가 선택하게 만들었잖아! 난 네 생각만 하고 나에 대해서는 생각 못해서 날 죽도록 냅두는게 네게 얼마나 큰 상처를 줄지는 생각도 안하고 있었어. 누군가 날 잃는다는 걸 그렇게 신경 쓸거라곤 상상 못했어. 난 옳은 일을 한다고 생각했는데,  그러면서도 이기적인 개자식처럼 행동하다니…”   
  
“아니, 아냐 아냐 아냐.” 나는 걔의 팔 안에서 뒤를 돌아 걔를 바라본다. “그건 사실이 아냐, 클로이. 넌 그 언덕에서 엄청났다고, 네 생애 최고의 순간이었어. 난 너를 얼마나 존경했는데. 넌 우리 고향을 위해 죽을 각오까지 했어, 이 일로 절대로 자책하지 마.”   
  
클로이가 아래를 쳐다본다. 나는 걔가 날 쳐다보도록 손으로 걔의 턱을 들어올린다. “내가 망쳤어, 알았어?” 걔의 눈썹이 찌푸려진것과 입에선 말문을 열려고 하는게 보인다. 그래서 난 걔의 입을 손으로 막는다. “아니, 들어봐. 나야말로 이 모든 일이 있기 전부터 전부 망쳐버렸어. 내가 널 위해 있어줬다면 네가 그 화장실에 들어갈 일도 없었을거야. 그게 내가 항상 후회할 일이야, 내가 너한테 더 잘해줘야 했어-그리고 이 점은 네가 반박할수도 없겠지, 우리가 다시 대화 시작할때 네가 처음 꺼낸 말이 이거니까.   
  
“으읍,” 클로이가 끙끙 거린다.   
  
나는 내 손을 걔 어깨로 옮긴다. “사실인거 알잖아.”   
  
“아마도.”   
  
“내 말 따라해봐. ‘네가 맞아, 맥스’”   
  
“아, 꺼져.”   
  
“나 지금 진지해! 말해, 그리고 그 다음엔 이렇게 말해, ‘난 내가 치루려던 희생이 자랑스러워.’”   
  
“갑자기 이게 뭐야, 자립 상담 시간이야?”   
  
“이것도 말해, ‘난 네가 형편없는 친구였던 걸 용서해.’”   
  
“내가 이미 용서해줬다는 건 알잖아, 더 이상 마음에 담아두고 있지도 않다고.”   
  
“날 사랑한다고 말해.”   
  
클로이의 불만스러운 표정이 미소로 바뀐다. “널 사랑해.”   
  
난 우리 사이의 작은 공간을 좁히고 걔한테로 아늑하게 안긴다, 내 머리는 걔의 턱 아래로 파묻는다. “이제 네가 악몽들을 쫓아내줄거라고 말해줘.”   
  
클로이가 내 머리에 입을 맞추고 날 꽉 안아준다. “그 약속을 해줄 수 있다면 좋았을텐데.”   
  
“아무튼 말해.”   
  
“오늘 밤 악몽은 없을거야, 맥스. 넌 수면제를 맞은 노인처럼 푹 자서, 침도 질질 흘릴거야. 오후가 다 되도록 코 골아서 내가 그 소리 듣기 지켜서 억지로 깨워줘야만 할거야.”   
  
난 거리를 더더욱 좁히고, 더 깊숙히 파뭍힌다. 우리의 다리는 엉겨있어서, 내 발가락은 걔의 발목과 발을 스친다. 아무리 다가가도 충분히 가깝게 느껴지지 않는다. 걔가 날 완전히 꽁꽁 싸매줬으면 좋겠다.   
  
“널 믿을게.”   
  
나는 정착해서, 안락함을 느낀다. 아, 내가 이기적으로 구는 건 안다, 이게 걔한테 편할리가 없다. 난 밤새 껴안는 걸 좋아하지만, 클로이는 진짜 잠을 잘 때면 약간의 공간이 있는 걸 선호한다. 하지만, 이건 너무 기분 좋은 걸. 한동안 조금만 이기적으로 굴어야겠다. 이번 한번만.   
  
이게 내 기억 속에 마지막으로 떠오른 생각이다. 클로이는 나중에 말했다, 악몽이 찾아오긴 했다고. 나한테 계속 머문게 아닐 뿐이지.   
  
내가 기억 나는 꿈이라곤 6미터짜리 핫 도그 맨이 등대에서 우릴 쫓는 꿈이었다. 하지만 그때 클로이가 날아가 자기 탈부착 마징가 Z 주먹으로 핫 도그 맨을 쐈고, 핫 도그 맨은 쓰러졌다, 그리고 우린 그걸 먹기 시작했다. 핫 도그 맨이 사로잡힌 자기 가족과 복수 계획에 대해 말했고, 그 후 우린 사과 한 뒤 친구가 되었다. 아침에 일어나면서 조금 낄낄댔다. 

꽤나 멋진 꿈이었다.

* * *

  _이게 내가 클로이한테 말 안했던거야. 난 몇 번 죽어봤어._ _  
_

_뭐, 그러니까 거의 죽었었다고. 죽을 뻔 했다고 해야 하나? 죽었어야 했다고 해야 하나? 아무튼 그래. 난 마지막 순간에 구하고 이런 걸 말하는게 아니야, 뭐 그것도 지겨울 만큼 겪어봤지만. 내가 말하는 건 정말로, 의심의 여지 없이 100% 죽는거야. 난 뛰어내려서 땅에 떨어져봤고, 불에 탄 파편이 내 두개골을 부순적도 있어. 빗나간 탄환이 내 내장을 맞춘적도 있고, 그게 내 몸을 파고 들어가는 걸 분명히 기억한다고. 테이저 갈퀴를 얼굴에 맞아서 죽을 수 있는지는 모르겠지만, 그것도 거의 근접한 경험이었고._ _  
_ _  
_ _이 때가 바로 하드 리와인드가 시작되는 시점이야. 그게 항상 날 충분히 먼 과거로 데려가서 내가 바로잡고 변화를 줄 수 있게 만들어 줘, 그게 몇 분 전이든 몇 시간 전이 됐든._ _  
_ _  
_ _나는 그걸 조종해보려고 해봤어, 내 몸 속에 있는 그걸 찾으려고, 하지만 그걸 어떻게 볼 수 있는지도 모르겠어. 다른 모든 거랑은 다르게, 그건 아예 내 안에 있는게 아닐 수도 있다고. 내가 무언가 하는 느낌이 안 들어. 외부의 간섭처럼 느껴진다고, 마치...마치 내가 구해지는 것처럼. 그리고 그게 일어날때마다 내가 뭘 보게?_

_힌트 하나 줄게: 그건 파란색 날개가 달려있고 군더더기없는 시간 감각을 갖고 있지._

_내가 이런 것까지 다 테스트할 정도로 정신나간 건 아니지만, 패턴은 확실하다고 생각해. 축하해, 맥스. 넌 불멸일 수도 있으니까._ _  
_ _  
_ _가장 이상한 게 뭔지 알아? 이에 대해 생각해볼때 드는 감정이 하나도 없다는거야. 고맙지도 않고, 놀랍다거나 심지어 그리 좋아하지도 않아. 얼마나 싫증났으면 이럴까? 난 이 정령 같은 무언가를 지금보다 훨씬 큰 일로 받아들여야 할텐데, 어쩌면 아예...모르겠다, 기도라도 해야 하나? 원래부터 종교적인 사람은 아니긴 해도, 하지만 어떻게 작동하든간에, 나비는 실재해, 그리고 그게 날 지켜주고 있어. 내가 그걸 받아들여야 하지 않을까? 내가...그걸 믿어봐야 하는 거 아닐까?_ _  
_ _  
_ _어쩌면 그게 대체 나한테서 원하는 게 뭔지 알았다면 믿었을 수도 있지. 내가 아는 바로는 그게 악랄한 귀신일수도 있고, 자기 충실한 파괴의 부하를 지켜주는 걸수도 있으니까._

_내가 왜 클로이한테 말 안해줬는지 모르겠어. 이게 걔한테 좀 안정을 줄텐데, 안 그래? 나 말고 믿을 구석이 생기는거지._ _  
_ _  
_ _그래, 알았어, 왜 내가 말 안해줬는지 알아. 갈수록 걔한테서 이런...느낌이 들거든. 걔는 내가 무슨 메시아라도 될거라고 믿는 것 같아. 나한테 대놓고 말한 적은 없지만, 분명히 그래. 그런 생각을 더 키우고 싶진 않거든._ _  
_ _  
_ _그리고 우리가 다 이실직고 하고 있는 김에, 맞아, 내가 존나 뒤틀려있고 누군가 가끔씩 날 그만큼 걱정해주는게 기분 좋아서 그런 것도 있어. 만약 클로이가 날 막을 수 있는게 아무것도 없다고 믿기 시작한다면 그런 기분은 사라지니까._ _  
_ _  
_ _와, 방금 여기 적기 전까지 이게 얼마나 쓰레기같은 이유인지 모르고 있었어, 하지만 나 자신한테도솔직하지 못하다면 난 어쩌겠어? (하, 이해했어? 왜냐면 난 너랑 얘기 중이고, 넌 나잖아, 그리고...아니다, 너무 오랫동안 클로이랑 걔 재미없는 농담들 들으면서 지냈나봐.)_ _  
_ _  
_ _네가 이거 읽은 뒤엔 걔한테 알려줄 지 궁금하네. 난 자주 네가 나보단 훨씬 착한 애라고 상상하는데, 이유는 모르겠네. 왜냐면 이 이야기의 진짜 구세주는 너라서 그런가봐._ _  
_

_그냥 이건 네 손 안에 놔둘게. 나한테 선택지가 어딨겠어?_

* * *

비누투성이의 어두운 브릿지 아래로 염색약과 샴푸가 흘러내리고, 감춰져있던 파란머리가 천전히 드러난다. 클로이는 욕조에 앉아, 눈을 감은 채 머리는 뒤로 젖히고 있다, 지금은 최종 시간대의 아침이다, 내 눈꺼풀은 축 처지기 시작하고 난 걔한테 우리가 지난 10시간 동안 한 일을 말해주는 걸 거의 다 끝냈다.

그건 하나의 끊임없는 되감기였다. 그걸 시험해보면서 우린 꽤나 중요한 하루의 반을 완전히 낭비할 위험을 감수했지만, 나는 성공할거라는 꽤나 큰 예감이 들었다. 내가 맞았다. 이유는 몰라도, 나를 막는 유일한 건 내가 의식을 잃는 것 뿐이다.  
  
난 한 손으론 샤워기를 들고, 다른 한 손으론 걔의 머리를 빗질한다, 손가락으론 걔의 두피를 마사지한다. 걔의 입술엔 느긋한 미소가 묻어져나온다. 가끔가다 만족스러운 신음 소리를 한번씩 낸다.

그래. 쟨 지금 이 순간에 푹 빠져있어. 알고 있어야 했는데, 나를 위해서 이걸 준비했다는 걸. 굉장히 위안이 된다...그리고 또 굉장히 분위기 있기도 하다, 놀랍게도.

레이첼이랑은 이걸 해봤을지 궁금하다. 머리 염색하는 거, 알몸으로 같이 욕조에 있는거 말고. 둘이 그랬을거라곤 생각 안한다. 안 그랬어야 한다, 절대로.  
  
썅, 맥스, 감히 클로이의 죽은 첫사랑을 질투하면 안되지.

“너 오늘 엄청 조용하다,” 걔가 말한다.   
  
“그냥 모든걸 확실히 염색하려고 집중하는거야.”   
  
“아니면 내가 레이첼이랑도 이걸 해봤나 생각 중이겠지.”   
  
난 하던 일을 잠시 멈춘다. “이제 너 때문에 간떨어지겠다, 어떻게 계속 내 마음을 읽어내는거야?”   
  
“너 이미 몇달 전에 그 질문 했거든, 바보야.”   
  
“아,”   
  
“당연한 걸 가지고. 다시 거품 좀 내줄래?”

“그럼…”

나는 샴푸를 집어서 일을 시작한다. 지워지는 염색약인지는 몰라도, 끈질긴 거 하나는 분명하다. 내 원래 머리색을 되찾는 데에만 샴푸랑 린스질을 네 번이나 반복해야 했다. 신경 쓰인건 아니지만. 걔가 끝냈을 때 내가 실제로 슬펐다는게 기뻤다.   
  
내 손을 바라보며 난 레이첼의 손을 상상하기 시작한다. 클로이의 머리카락을 이쪽 저쪽으로 넘기고, 한 가닥 한 가닥 조심스레 색을 입히고. 레이첼의 매니큐어 바른 작고 완벽한 캘리포니아 모델 손가락이, 클로이의 두피를 만지며, 기분좋은 간질거림을 걔 뇌 속에 전달하는게. 둘한테도 이렇게 분위기 있고 사적으로 느껴졌을까?   
  
세상에, 이런 집착적인 잡생각들은 집어치워, 너 대체 문제가 뭐냐? 너 너무 오랫동안 조용히 하고 있었어, 뭐라도 말해 봐.   
  
“우와, 네 피부 완전 흠 잡을 데 없다, 대체 어떻게 관리하는 거야? 부러워서 죽겠네.”   
  
클로이가 완전 뜬금없는 감정표현에 피식 웃는다. “그냥 주기적으로 샤워하는게 전부야, 너도 언제 한번 시도해봐.”   
  
세상에나, 내가 쟤 얼굴 붉히게까지 했네. 성공이다.   
  
“있잖아, 네가 파란 머리 계속 유지해서 기뻐, 완전 멋있거든.”

“그럼, 우리가 같이 한거야. 네가 엄청 좋아한다는 건 알고 있지.”

나는 웃으면서 고개를 끄덕인다, 좀 의식적이다. 클로이는 못 알아차린다. “맞아, 인정할게, 너랑 엄청 잘 어울려.”  
  
파란 머리는 애초부터 레이첼의 아이디어였을거다. 그게 뭐 상관있는게 아니라. 아, 왜 이 머릿 속에 이 생각을 뿌리칠 수가 없지? 

나는 무심한 것처럼 들리게 한다, 그냥 궁금한것처럼. 지금 난 궁금한거다, 다른 생각 없이. “그래서 레이첼이랑 이거 해봤어?”

“알몸으로 욕조에서 이러는 거? 그랬으면 좋겠지.”

내 가슴 속에서 타오르는 순수한 뜨거운 질투심이 타오른다. “그랬으면 좋겠다고?”

“좋았겠다고, 내 말은 좋았을거라고, 그 때 그랬다면.”

“음.”

그냥 진정해, 이 정신나간 녀석아. 클로이가 예전에 다른 사람 만난건 자기 자유지, 잘못된게 어딨다고. 걘 지금 너랑 있잖아. 널 무엇보다 사랑해주잖아.

클로이가 내 허벅지를 꼬집는다. “하여간 네가 질투할때가 엄청 귀엽다니까, 너무 좋아.”

“질투하는 거 아니거든! 그냥 궁금한거야. 너에 대한 모든 걸 알고 싶거든.”

“그-럼, 뭐, 네가 진정으로 알아야겠다면야, 걔가 내 머리를 염색해줬어, 그리고 꽤 흥분되더라, 그래서 잠깐동안 키스했어. 난 걔보다 훨씬 열정적이었는데, 걔는 그냥 하하, 키스라니, 뜬금없네, 하면서 넘겼어. 우리 사이는 항상 그런 식이었어. 그게 걔가 날 리드하는 걸 멈추진 않았지만. 아마 그냥 걔가 날 불쌍하게 여긴 걸거야.

나는 침묵을 유지한다. 난 계속 거품을 내는데 집중한다, 마사지도 하고, 머리카락 뿌리부터 끝자락까지 비누칠을 한다. 변함없는 척 하자. 내 머릿 속이 지금 얼마나 폭력적인 생각으로 가득찼는지 티내지 말자.

클로이는 우쭐대는, 나는-네가-모르는-무언가를-알고있다는 투의 미소를 짓는다. “네가 계속 나한테 괜찮은 척 하기 전에, 우린 이 대화를 이미 한 적 있다는 사실 상기시켜줄게.”

나는 샤워기를 집어서, 물을 튼 후 린스질을 시작한다. 물에 젖은 두꺼운 가닥부터 짜낸 후, 나머지 염색약들도 조금씩 조금씩 씻어낸다. 내가 이 말을 꺼내기 전까지 난 이 쓸데없는 일을 2분간 더 하고 있었다.

“만약 걔가 여기 있었다면 걔 눈을 뽑아버렸을거야.”

클로이가 큰소리로 웃는다. “훨씬 낫네. 네가 그 말하는게 흥분되면 좀 이상한가?”

“좋은 거 아냐, 클로이. 난 이런 여자애가 되기는 싫다고. 눈 깜빡할 사이에 어느새 네 서랍 뒤지고 네 폰 훔쳐보고 있고 그런…”

“어차피 네가 가는 곳마다 원래 그러지 않아?”

나는 흐르는 물방울 몇개를 걔의 얼굴에 뿌린다. “내 말 뜻 알잖아.”

“하나도 걱정 안 돼. 조금의 질투심은 좋은거지.”

“조금이 아닌 것 같아서 그래.”

걔가 어깨를 으쓱인다. “넌 네가 가진 걸 소중히 여기고 그를 위해서라면 싸울 각오가 되어있는거지.”

“넌 내꺼가 아니야, 클로이.”

“아니라고?”

“내 말은, 내가 널 가진다거나 하는 건 아니잖아.”

“아니, 그런게 아니고.”

걔가 뒤를 돌아서, 내 손에서 샤워기를 뺏어가 내려놓는다. 그 후 물을 잠근다, 걔의 시선은 내 곁을 떠나질 않는다. 클로이는 내 손을 잡고 일어난다, 내가 따라 일어날수 있을 만큼 조심스레 날 잡아당긴다.

“하지만 난 니꺼인걸,” 클로이가 말한다. “그리고 넌 내꺼고.”

클로이는 내게로 다가와, 날 벽으로 밀어부치며 자기 입술을 너무나 쉽게 내 입에 맞춘다. 머지않아 걔의 혀가 자신감으로 가득찬 채 친숙하게 내 입술을 넘어 들어오기 시작하고, 난 아무런 문제 없이 받아들인다. 내 등은 차가운 타일에 기대고 있다, 걔는 한 손으로 마치 날 지탱해주듯이 내 가슴을 부여잡는다. 걔의 다른 한 손은 내 목덜미로 향한다, 손가락은 내 흥미를 돋우기 딱 좋게 내 머리를 꽉 움켜잡는다.

클로이는 키스를 멈추고 날 조금 더 강하게 잡아당긴다. 난 의도하지 않았지만 가쁜 숨을 내쉬고 신음한다. 온기가 내 몸 안에서 완벽한 구석구석으로 급속히 움직이기 시작한다.

“넌 나의 맥스야,” 클로이가 내 입 속으로 숨을 내쉰다. “그리고 너를 만질 수 있는 사람은 나 뿐이야.”

이런 썅.

점잖게 표현할 방법은 없다. 이건 존나게 흥분된다.

클로이는 자기가 시작한 일을 재개하기 위해 다가온다. 걔의 어색한 불확실함과 일시적인 장난들은 다 사라진 지 오래다. 난 더 이상 내 연인의 몸 속이 낯설지 않다, 클로이는 또 한번 날 정확히 알아챈다. 걔는 내가 피곤하지만, 그 정도로 피곤하지는 않다는걸 안다. 그리고 걔는 내가 우리가 어젯밤 침대에서 한 일을 끊임없이 생각하고 있었다는 것도 안다.

클로이의 손은 내 가슴으로 향했다가, 그 후 내 배꼽을 너머, 더욱 더 아래로 내려간다. 나는 거리를 좁히기 위해서 까치발을 선다. 걔의 손가락이 내 숨결을 목구멍에서 멈추게 한다.

이게 바로 내가 강박적으로 사랑하는 여자다. 얘는 어느덧 다섯 달 동안 내 여자친구가 되어줬다. 걘 내가 정확히 뭘 원하는지 알고, 자기가 정확히 뭘 하는건지 안다.  


* * *

_클로이를 짜증나게 하는 것들_ _  
_ _  
_ _클로이와 함께하는 안전한 삶의 향해 및 가끔의 오락을 위해서:_ _  
_

_-클로이의 거울이나 시트나 바퀴나 간단히 말해서 걔 운전하는 데 방해가 될 수 있는 모든 구석에 손대기. 운전자는 항상 클로이야, 무조건. 밴 안에서는 더더욱, 아이고, 솔직히 좀 이상한데 집착하긴 하지만, 별로 상관 안해, 어차피 별로 이걸 운전하고 싶지도 않고. 내 말은, 상냥하게 부탁하면 걔가 “허락”해주긴 할텐데, 분명 바로 옆에서 네 모든 움직임을 감시하고 있을 걸. 그냥 그 후에 모든 걸 원래 자리로 되돌려 두는것만 명심해. 아니면, 걔 짜증 돋구게 하고 싶으면 안해도 되고._ _  
_ _  
_ _-걔 칫솔 가져다쓰기. 클로이 말로는 “우린 이제 어른이고 이러는 건 역겹다”더나 뭐라나. 난 뭐든지 다 공유해도 될 줄 알았는데, 지킬 건 지켜야 하더라. 별로 이해가 가진 않더라, 어차피 걘 맨날 자기 혀 내 입 속에 가져다 대는데, 다른게 뭐지?_ _  
_ _  
_ _-이불 독차지하기. 이건 공평하다고 봐, 걘 맨날 침대 독차지하니까. 구석에 웅크리고 자는데 춥다고 내 잘못은 아니지. 프로 팁: 클로이가 비몽사몽할때 이러면 한 방에 일어나더라._ _  
_ _  
_ _-이모지. 응, 걔 아직도 그래._ _  
_ _  
_ _-자기혐오. 걔한텐 아직 동점심이 있긴 하지만 요즘은 내가 이러면 대부분 미쳐버려. 걘 내가 “공격적 칭찬”이라고 부르는 걸 시작하는데. 말하자면...상냥함으로 날 괴롭힌달까. 이상해._ _  
_ _  
_ _-클로이는 아직도 여드름에 되게 민감해. 혹시 하나 나타나더라도 놀리지 마. 진심으로, 되게 웃긴 곳에 생겼더라도, 걔 콧대에 생기더라도 하지 마. 후회할테니까. 그건 그렇고: 클로이의 완벽하기 짝이 없는 피부에 대해 칭찬해 봐, 걔 사실은 되게 자랑스러워하니까, 걔가 얼굴 붉히는 거 볼 수 있을걸. 맞아, 그 피부 관리를 하나도 안하는데도 굉장히 자랑스러워해. 운 하나는 타고나가지고._ _  
_ _  
_ _-담배로 잔소리하기. 이건 “쓰레기같이 굴지 말기” 팁에 더 가까워. 클로이는 최선을 다하고 있는거니까. 걔가 흡연을 시작한지 얼마 되지는 않았지만, 그동안 엄청 많이 피웠거든. 냄새는 싫어도 계속 응원해줘야 한다고 되새김질 하고 있어. 경고문구 하나: 우리가 이 난장판에서 빠져나오는 곧바로 걔는 다시 실컷 마리화나 피울 예정이야. 너무 자주 피우진 않을거라고 약속했어. 나도 같이 피울 수도 있고, 아직 결정 안 했어._ _  
_ _  
_ _별 건 없어. 결국, 우린 존나 완벽한 커플이니까. 마치 딱 들어맞는 직소 퍼즐 두 개 같지. 서로 완전히 반대지만 매끄럽게 맞춰지는. 아마도._ _  
_ _  
_ _네가 뭘 싫어하는지는 직접 알게 해줄게. 아마 클로이가 일부러 그것만 골라서 너 짜증나게 할 걸. 우리가 심심할 때 하는 일이야._ _  
_

_♥맥스 &클로이 4ever ♥ _ _  
_

* * *

  
난 내 서랍 위 디지털 시계가 반대로 흘러가는 걸 바라보며, 기쁜 마음으로 내가 세시간쯤 전에 침대에서 일어난 정확한 시간을 센다. 이렇게 쉽게 달아날 수 있을 줄은 몰랐는데.   
  
이 능력은 내 예전의 삶을 망가뜨렸다. 시간 여행은, 말 그대로도 비유적으로도 지속적인 두통이다. 죄책감과 자기 의심이 주기적으로 찾아온다, 그리고 내 앞의 모든 미래는 복잡함과 끔찍함 사이에서 저울질한다. 이 모든건 변함없이 사실이다.   
  
다른 한편으론, 숨어서 영문도 모르고 있는 클로이한테 생일 선물을 주는 건 부정할 수 없이 멋진 일이다. 나는 뻔뻔하게 미끼용 질문들을 했다, 난 왕복해 1시간 이상 운전했다-리틀락 교외에서부터 센트럴리아까지; 수동변속기, 내가 그걸 얼마나 싫어하는지-그리고 더 많은 시간 동안 가게를 돌아다녔다. 확실하게 선물 하나는 걔랑 맞는 걸로 다른 하나는 걔랑 어울리는 거로 고르려고 심혈을 기울였다...그리고 이젠 그로부터 세시간 전이다. 난 걔가 밖에서 밴 출발 준비를 하는 동안 자는 척 하며 침대에 누워있다. 클로이는 꿈에도 모른다.   
  
그래, 만약을 위해 셀카를 찍어놨지만 여전히 불필요하게 리스크가 큰 일이다. 그리고 잠깐동안 버려진 클로이의 기분은 전혀 기뻐보이지 않았다. 물론 이럴 가치가 있기도 했다. 난 선물 하나는 빨리 주면 어떨지 생각해본다, 오늘 밤에 무슨 일이 일어날지 모르니까...하지만 아니다, 그건 그냥 내가 기다리기 싫어서 대는 변명일 뿐이다. 게다가, 이런 식으로는 미래에 대해 생각할 수 없다. 우린 지금 이러다가 내일 모레가 되면 클로이는 제대로 된 생일을 누릴거다.   
  
난 커다란 선물 상자를 침대 아래에 숨기고 보이는 면이 없도록 확인한다. 이제 침대에서 일어나서 내가 방금 이미 걔가 좋아할 거란 걸 알고 있는 서프라이즈를 준비한 적 없다는 듯 시치미 뗄 시간이다. 아, 이렇게 반칙하는게 거의 미안할 지경이다. 이래서 걔가 어떻게 경쟁을 한담.   
  
그래, 그건 사실이 아니다. 이건 꺼림칙하게 불공평하고 난 그게 너무 좋다.

* * *

_놈들은 시스템이 시간여행자 방지용이라고 생각했나봐. 침대와 화장실만 있는 감방에. 음식과 물은 원격으로 제공되고, 만나는 인간이라곤 없었어. 손에는 정맥주사가 놓여져있어서, 제거할 기회도 없었지. 만약 놈들이 더 고통스러운 노가다를 위해 날 옮겨야 하거나 방 안에 뭘 설치할때면, 그냥 복용량을 올려서 날 기절시키면 됐고._ _  
_

_놈들이 옳았어. 내가 할 수 있는건 아무것도 없었어. 이게 가장 섬뜩한 부분일지도 모르겠어, 맥스:놈들은 시간여행자를 상대할 준비가 돼있었어. 놈들은 미리 계획을 세우고, 이를 위해 시설까지 지었다고. 내게 병원 환자복을 입히기까지 했어, 아마 내가 얼마나 무방비 상태인지 강조하려고 그런것 같아._ _  
_ _  
_ _탈출구라곤 없었어...어딘가에 실수가 있기 전까지는._ _  
_ _  
_ _나같은 능력을 가진 사람한테는 어떠한 꿈뜰거릴 틈도 주면 안되지. 내가 갇혀있지 않고 자유롭게 되돌릴 수 있는 조그만 시간이면 충분하니까. 충분히 많이 되돌린 후에야, 놈들이 내게 계속 투여하던 약을 뿌리치고 제대로 생각할 수 있었어. 그럼 그 다음엔 날 멈추는 건 아무것도 없지, 개새끼들._ _  
_ _  
_ _그게 동맥 주사에서 고장이 난건지 아니면 누군가 실수를 한건지 몰라도, 놈들이 날 옮기던 동안 난 충분한 집중력을 되찾았어. 시간을 되돌려서 놈들에게서 벗어나기에 충분한. 그걸 내가 나 자신으로 느껴질때까지, 그러다가 모든 걸 멈춰버리고 내가 해야 할 일을 하기까지 계속 반복하기에 충분한,_ _  
_ _  
_ _네 시간대에선 아무도 칼로 찌를 일 없었기를 바라. 멈춘 시간 속에서 사람의 목에 칼을 꽂는 건 끔찍하고 꿈만 같은 경험이거든. 마치 시체에 칼을 꽂는 것 같아, 느리게, 강제로. 엄청난 반항이 있어서, 그러려면 혼신의 힘을 다 짜내야 돼. 칼을 빼내면, 그인 자국엔 역겨운 붉은 반점이 생겨서, 뿜어내기만을 기다리고 있지._ _  
_ _  
_ _난 해야만 했어. 그땐 계속 시간을 멈춘 상태로 유지하기도 힘들었다고, 그냥 놈들의 키카드를 빼내서 도망갈수는 없었어. 나는 다른 선택지가_ _  
_ _  
_ _엿 먹어_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _미안. 잠시 벗어나야만 했어._ _  
_ _  
_ _저기 한 말 보여? 저건 내가 나 자신에게 거짓말하고 있는거야, 마치 내가 그 일을 하고 싶지 않았다는 양. 지우고 싶긴 하지만, 안 그러려고._ _  
_ _  
_ _내게 다른 선택지가 있었다고는 생각 안 해, 그건 사실이야. 하지만 그렇게 어려운 일은 아니었어. 놈들을 해치고 싶었으니까. 내 눈에 사람이라거나 부하 하는 것들은 보이지 않았어. 내 눈에 비친건 나랑 클로이한테 이 모든 짓을 한 악마같은 새끼들이었지. 나는 증오로 가득차있었고, 너무 분개하고 절박한 상태라서...나는 복수를 원했어. 놈들이 모두 고통받는 걸 보고 싶었어, 그리고 그랬지, 그 순간에는 기분이 좋았어._ _  
_

_너 지금 나 멋대로 판단하는 중이지, 안 그래? 뭐, 그래야지. 난 부끄러워, 당연히 그렇지, 아니면 내가 지금 이렇게 힘들어하질 않았을테니까. 하지만 너무 박하게 평가하기 전에, 너 혹시 우리가 제퍼슨의 의자에서, 손발이 묶인 채 앉아있는 동안 느낀 기분 기억 나? 다시 생각해봐. 널 다시 그 순간에 놓아봐._ _  
_ _  
_ _이제 놈이 널 일주일 내내 가둬두고 있다고 생각해봐. 원할땐 언제든지 네게 약을 먹이고, 매일매일 널 학대한다고._ _  
_ _  
_ _네 바로 앞에서 클로이를 학대한다고 생각해봐._ _  
_ _  
_ _이제 무슨 기분인지 알겠지? 글로 적기만 해도 내 오장육부가 뒤틀리는 것 같다니까._ _  
_ _  
_ _그건 우리 안에 내재된 감정이야, 맥스. 말로 표현하자면 “노여움”이 맞겠다. 무슨 성서 같지. 얼마 전만 해도 그건 분노와 두려움, 그리고 무력함과 움츠러듦 그리고 간절함이 섞인 한심한 무언가였지만. 이제 우린 그런 사람이 아니잖아, 그렇지._ _  
_ _  
_ _그러니까 맞아, 그 개자식들은 내 노여움을 맛봤어. 난 능력자니까, 이제 이런 말 써도 돼._ _  
_ _  
_ _그 곳을 돌아다니며 남아있는 조용한 폭력의 잔상과 탈진감이 느껴졌어. 몇번 쓰러진건 기억나, 또 한번의 되감기까지 겨우겨우 버티고 있었지. 내 코와 입 안이 피로 가득찼던것도 기억나, 매 걸음마다 머리가 쾅쾅 뛰면서 피가 내 얼굴에서 흘러내렸지....그러고는 신경 안 쓰고 계속 내 능력을 썼고, 왜냐면 다른 기회는 없다는 걸 알고 있었거든. 당시엔 끝이 없는 것처럼 느껴졌는데, 그 곳이 그렇게 크진 않았던것 같아. 복도에 방이 5개인가 6개 정도 있었나. 엄청 하얗고 잘 소독된, 불빛이 좋은 장소에 카메라가 어디에나 있었어, 그래서 나는 다른 경비원들이 테이저랑 스턴건을 들고 오기 전까지 계속 시간을 돌려서 내가 할 수 있는 작은 일들을 해야만 했지. 창문은 없었어, 그래서 난 어딘가에 있는 지하실이라고 짐작 중이고._ _  
_ _  
_ _클로이는 발견 못 했어. 걔가 같은 건물 안에 있지 않았던것 같아. 시체 중에서 실제 총 한 자루를 발견하긴 했는데, 그때부턴 총을 쏘는데 전혀 거리낌이 없었지. 보이는 건 뭐든지 마구 쏘는데 사격 솜씨가 좋을 필요는 없어._ _  
_ _  
_ _내 가방도 찾지 못했어, 하지만 내 옷은 보관함으로 가득찬 방 안의 선반 하나에 개어 있더라. 내 청바지 주머니 깊은 곳을 뒤지니까, 클로이가 시애틀 교외에서 찍은 사진이 보였어. 걔가 여기 집어넣었고 난 어디에 옮긴 적이 없었지. 걔가 그 사진을 넣지 않았다면 시간대가 대체 어떻게 됐을까._ _  
_ _  
_ _마음 한 켠으론 이 모든 일이 있었다는 걸 잊어버리고 싶어. 사실은, 언제는 클로이가 나한테 그냥 포기하고 도망다니는 건 생각 안해봤냐고 물어봤어. 멀고 안전한 곳을 찾아서 공포는 자기 본래 자리에 내버려두는거지, 없던 일이 된 현실 속에서 잊혀진 채로._ _  
_ _  
_ _난 죽어도 그런 건 못해. 그냥 생각만 하더라도 인상이 찌푸려져. 난 이 기억과 함께 살아, 이 기억과 함께 잠을 자. 이건 내 일부야. 네가 돌아오고 나서도, 이 모든 순간들은 진짜야, 그리고 그 순간들이 우릴 언제나 괴롭힐거고._ _  
_ _  
_ _난 알고 있어, 그리고 너도 알게 되겠지. 이 귀신을 잠재우는 방법은 단 하나라는 걸._ _  
_ _  
_ _그리고 내가 그걸 실행하지 못한다면, 네가 하게 될거야._

* * *

작은 마을의 이름은 팔로우 파크다, 그리고 거긴 아카디아 만으로부터 한 시간 거리에 있다. 지금은 오후 4시고, 나는 클로이가 밴의 연결장치로부터 차를 분리해낼 기계 장치를 만지작 거리는 걸 보고 있다.  
  
“너 좀 더 안 자도 된다고 확신해?” 내가 물어본다. “아직 시간은 있거든.”   
  
“난 괜찮아. 그리고 애초에, 지금 자기엔 너무 초조하기도 하고. 차라리 좀 일찍 도착해서 정찰하는게 편해.”   
  
클로이는 두 쪽이 분리될때까지 견인봉 손잡이를 계속 돌린다. 무거운 금속 샤프트가 동네 밴 주차장 아스팔트에 부딪힌다. 그냥 어딘가에서 야생 캠핑할까 생각도 해봤지만, 여기는 사람이 거의 없이 한적해서, 호텔 예약도 필요가 없었다. 카운터에게 우리 수 많은 가명 중 하나를 말해주는 건 굉장히 멋있는 기분이 든다. 오늘 내 이름은 에밀리 쇼다.   
  
클로이는 하던 일을 계속 하며 범퍼 아래에 있는 크로스 렌치로, 자동차 프레임의 막대기에 붙어있는 볼트를 돌린다. 걔의 윤곽이 분명한 팔근육이 걔가 움직이면서 더 선명히 보인다.   
  
걔 말이 맞았다, 난 쟤가 일하는 걸 지켜보는게 너무 즐겁다. 클로이가 자기 얇은 민소매 셔츠를 입고 자기 몸을 뽐내는 건 완전 노골적으로 내게 추파를 던지는게 아닌가.   
  
“너 우리가 차 써야 할때마다 이래야 하는거야?”   
  
“그건 아냐. 그냥 저걸 냅두고 있자니 조잡해보여서.”   
  
“그냥 하루 여행하는데 그걸 빼는건 좀 집착하는 것 같은데…”   
  
“신경 쓰인다고, 알았어? 조용히 해.” 클로이는 짜증을 내고 마지막 남은 볼트를 빼내려 렌치에 잔뜩 힘을 준다. “썅, 나 완전 초조해보이네. 넌 안 그래?”   
  
“뭐, 그렇게 말 할 수 있지. 지난 몇 시간동안 계속 악화된것 같은데.”   
  
“적의 소굴에 들어가서 그런 것도 아냐, 그냥 아카디아 만에 들어가는 게 초조한거지 왜 이렇게 보기가 망설여지는건지 모르겠어. 뉴스도 계속 확인했는데, 지금은 도시 건설 중이라더라. 어쩌면, 희망적인 풍경일수도 있지.”   
  
“난 블랙웰의 흔적이 제일 두려운데…”   
  
“뭐...그래, 그것도 있네.”   
  
나는 걔한테 걔네 집 상태랑 어쩌면 두 고래 식당의 복구 여부에 대해 물어보고 싶었지만, 도저히 그럴 마음이 들지 않았다. 내가 아카디아 만에 불러온 파괴를 내 두 눈으로 직접 목격한 게 내 마음 속 어딘가에 이 빽빽하고, 차가운 덩어리를 만들었다. 그건 서부를 횡단하고 작은 마을과 큰 대도시를 계속 돌아다니며 더 커져만 갔다. 우리 차내의 GPS에 따르면: 퍼즈 프레이리, 센트럴리아-여긴 전에 한번도 안 가봤었네-캐슬 락, 롱 뷰, 어어어엄청 큰 밴쿠버-거기에-포틀랜드-여긴 나름 재미있었다-우드번, 세일럼, 알바니...우리가 해안 쪽으로 지름길을 정하기 전까지 리스트는 계속 이어져갔다. 그 후부터는 초원하고 과수원 그리고 황야가 대부분이었다.   
  
이 장소 중 몇개는 깜빡 자버려서 놓쳤다. 나는 소파에서 잤다, 차가 덜컹거리기 시작한 후부터 도로 중 음푹 페인 곳이 있을때마다 뒤에선 시끄러워져서. 왜 그레이하운드 버스가 차를 견인해가는거지, 내가 클로이한테 묻는다. 신경 안 써, 아직 이 거리 포기 못하니까, 클로이가 답한다. 이 정도면 괜찮은 대답이네.   
  
“근데 좀 배고프기는 하다.” 클로이가 말한다. “오면서 피타 파는 곳을 봤는데, 먹을만해 보이더라, 어때?”   
  
“네가 사주기만 한다면, 음식은 항상 환영이지.”   
  
“으으, 빌 붙기는.”   
  
나는 클로이가 한 손에 큰 금속 물체를 가지고 걸어나오는 걸 본다. 난 그걸 걔한테서 가져와 밴 옆에다 둔다, 조금이나마 도움이 되려고. “너도 쉴 김에 거기까지 가 운전할게. 그냥 길만 알려줘.”   
  
클로이가 날 쳐다본다. 전에도, 자기가 쉴 수 있도록 내가 운전하겠다고 지원했을때 바라보던 그 눈빛으로. 완전 “고마운데, 난 다음 날도 살고 싶으면 해서.”라고 말하는 표정이다.   
  
“진짜, 나도 운전 할 줄 알거든, 알지?”   
  
클로이가 미소짓는다. “그럼, 알고 말고. 콜필드 할머니를 조심하시라.”   
  
“그게 무슨 뜻이야?”   
  
“아무것도 아냐! 난 그냥 네가 수동변속기 조종하는거 싫어하는 줄 알았지.”   
  
“널 위해서라면 견딜 수 있어, 왜냐면 난 무슨 이유에선지 네 건강을 신경써주거든.”   
  
“난 괜찮아, 맥스. 이거 잠그기만 한 다음에 출발하자.   
  
나는 클로이가 금속 덩어리를 다시 차 안으로 집어넣는 걸 바라본다. 쟨 굉장히 팔팔하고 갓 깨어난 것 같기는 하다.   
  
클로이는 엄청난 운전기계다, 몇시간이고 멈추지 않고 운전을 한다. 그걸 심지어 즐기는 것 같기도 하다. 솔직히 난 이해 못한다, 운전은 그나마 괜찮을 때는 정신이 산란해지고, 최악일때는 안절부절못하는 악몽인데. 그렇다, 사실 속으론 쟤가 자기가 항상 운전하겠다고 고집 피워줘서 기쁘다.   
  
걔가 돌아온다, 손에는 판다 차열쇠가 달려있다. 우리는 차 안에 들어간다. 클로이는 멍하니 있다가 알아차린 후 거울을 보며 눈살을 찌푸린다. “너 이것들 옮겼어?”   
  
클로이가 위치를 조정하기 시작한다. 얼굴 붉히지도 말고, 멍하니 있지도 말고, 허둥지둥하지도 말자, 이 시간대에선 정말 안 그랬으니까.   
  
나는 충분히 비꼬는 말투로 들리기 위해 노력한다. “보아하니 난 평생 너한테 운전 허락 못 받아서, 내가 어떻게 옮길 수 있는지 모르겠네. 아마 이동 중에 저절로 미끄러진겠지.”   
  
“아, 좀, 삐지지 마. 그냥 운전해서 널 여기저기 데려다주는게 좋다고, 알았어? 이건 허락해줘.” 클로이는 클러치를 바닥에 내려두고 엔진 시동을 건다. “뭐 잔뜩 먹으러 가기나 하자.” 

하! 스텔스 임무는 들키지 않고 순항 중이군. 그림자맥스가 또 해냈다.  
  
피타는 놀랍게도 맛있었다. 클로이는 헬렌의 계약 내용을 돌려버리기 전까지, 밤동안 내가 먹을 수 있도록 하나를 더 포장해왔다. 걘 날 배려해주니까.   
  
우리는 불안감에도 불구하고 빨리 도착하려고 애쓰고 있으니, 우린 곧바로 출발한다-마지막으로 타임워프 HQ에서 장비 챙기고 우리가 필요한 것들은 다 가져온 다음에:노트북하고 핸드폰하고 헤드폰하고 이어폰; 내 모든 물건이 담겨있는 가방이랑, 카메라하고 지갑 그리고 과자랑 그저 기념품처럼 보여서 눈에 띄지 않는 보험용 사진 몇장까지 해서; 우리 둘 총-아직도 내가 총을 소지하고 있다는걸 생각하자니 이상하다-비상용 탄창 몇개랑 테이저랑 우리 발목에 있는 칼집에 숨길 칼까지, 이게 얼마나 멋있는지 아 아이고 제발 이거 쓸 일 없었으면. 총은 컴팩트형 .40구경 G19 글록 두 자루다. 클로이가 잡지를 훑어보며 가능한 가장 싸구려 액션 영화 같은 말투로 말해줬다. 걘 우리가 전에 찾아봐서 알고 있다.   
  
운전하는 동안 우린 별로 말하지 않는다, 수수한 엔진 소리와 우리 머리 위로 부는 바람만을 들으며 함께 침묵했다. 클로이와 나는 똑같이 침통함을 느끼고 있어서, 농담따먹기나, 노래 감상이나, 아니면 사소한 대화를 나눌 기분은 아니었다. 그냥 맞잡은 손을 통해 공유되는 음침한 생각 뿐이지.   
  
구불구불한 길은 내가 자라면서 본 나무들에 둘러싸여 있다, 우리가 더 근접할수록 이 숲 속에서 보낸 유년기의 풍경과 소리와 향기를 점점 더 인지한다. 커브길에서 드디어 표지판이 우릴 반긴 건 놀랄 일은 아니었다.   
  
아카디아 만에 오신 걸 환영합니다, 표지판은 항구와, 언덕 그리고 등대의 양식화된 그림으로 써져있다. 새로 만든 것 같다, 내가 기억하던 것보다 크다. 내 시선은 파란 배경 위에 황금색 필기체로 새겨진 작은 각주로 향한다: 아카디아 만에게 힘을 재단의 너그러운 기부를 통해 만들어졌습니다.   
  
그게 우리구나.   
  
우리는 표지판 바로 앞에 주차하고 내린다. 길은 아래로 경사져있어서, 마을의 경치를 확인할 수 있다. 조용함과는 거리가 멀다: 트레일러 트럭이 자주 주변에 나타난다, 들어오거나 떠나거나. 지금이야말로 우리의 진짜 보험용 사진을 찍을 때다, 모든 게 잘못될 수 있는 순간 바로 전에...하지만 아니더라도 그냥 이 사진을 찍었을것 같기는 하다. 여행 사진이라는 건 알지만, 여전히 특별하게 느껴진다. 중요한 순간 같았다. 클로이 옆에서 포즈를 취하고, 카메라를 가져다 댄 후 버튼을 누르는 건 꽤 황홀하기까지 했다.   
  
걔는 기대에 부푼 채 날 바라보다가, 이내 진정한다. “아, 잘 됐다. 넌 여전히 너네.”   
  
“그렇게 유지되기를 바라자.”   
  
나는 필름을 흔들고 우린 사진에 윤곽이 잡히기를 기다린다. 클로이는 우스꽝스러운 표정을 지었다. 왜냐면 걔가 당연히 그럴테니까. 걔의 차분한 검정색과 갈색 옷과는 대비된다. 쟨 지금 당장 면접이라도 보러 갈것만 같다.   
  
클로이는 사진을 보며 미소짓는다. “넌 영원히 네 감각을 잃지 않을거야.”   
  
“프레임을 더 잘 잡을 수 있었는데.”   
  
“아, 그냥 입 다물고 칭찬 좀 받아주시지.”   
  
난 내 어깨로 걔를 밀친다. “그래서...우리 여기있는 동안에 데이빗 방문할거야?”   
  
클로이가 고개를 젓는다. “데이빗은 우리가 뭘 하는지 물어볼거고 그럼 난 거짓말해야 돼. 네가 보고 싶은 사람은 없어?”   
  
잠시 생각해본다.   
  
“아니, 별로.”   
  
“알았어, 그럴 줄 알았지. 그냥 밤까지 돌아다니면서 놀자.”   
  
나는 걜 향해 고개를 끄덕인다. “사실은 말인데, 우리 둘 중 한 명이라도 누가 알아본다면 시간 돌리는게 좋겠어.”   
  
“뭐, 이런 완벽한 변장을 하고도?” 클로이는 내 가방에서 야구 모자들을 뒤져 하나를 조심스레 내 머리 위에 올려놓는다. “걱정할 필요 없어, 우리 신분 아무도 모른다고!” 

“고마워, 클로이, 언제나 참 도움되네.”

“언제나 영광이지.” 클로이는 자기 모자도 눌러쓰고, 아카디아 만을 내려다본다. “있잖아, 하나도 집에 돌아온 기분이 아니야.”

나는 걔한테 다가가 내 팔을 걔 허리에 감싼다. “네가 무슨 말 하는건지 알겠어.”

걔는 날 끌어안고 계속 말 없이 경치를 바라본다. 또 다른 커다란 트럭이 지나간다, 엄청나게 많은 나무토막을 목재공장으로 운반 중이다. 최소한 저 사람들은 이 일로 일 엄청 생겼겠네.

나는 경치 감상하는 건 피해왔다. 나무가 내륙의 건물 절반은 가리고 있지만, 목재 공장은 저기 보인다, 그리고 항구도, 그리고 마을 해안의 한 구석에서 다른 구석까지 가로지르는 도로도. 중간엔 새로운 아스팔트 조각이 보인다, 색이 바란 회색 도로들 사이에 홀로 칠흑같이 검고, 광나는 새 교통선이 페인트칠 돼있다. 손상된 곳은 놓칠 수가 없이 분명하다: 해안가부터 언덕 꼭대기까지 3블록 넓이의 금이 가 마을의 정 중앙을 분리시켰다, 하지만 그 분열 속에서도 활동하는 무리가 보인다, 그리고 깔아놓은 새 도로와, 새로 짓는 집의 뼈대가 하늘을 향하고 있다. 콘크리트 혼합기와 카고 트럭은 갈 곳이 너무 많아 길을 느릿느릿하게 오가고 있다. 그리고 부드러운 언덕 위에는, 블랙웰의 위풍당당한 윤곽이 마을 전체를 주재하던 공간에는...거기엔

아무것도 없다. 나는 거기서 곧바로 그 쪽에서 시선을 돌렸다. 

한 쪽 틈에선, 프레스콧 사유지의 윤곽이 보인다. 아무 타격도 없고, 흠집 하나도 없어 보인다. 다른 쪽에는 두 고래 식당 간판이 보인다. 파란색 전광판이 반짝이며, 한 쪽에서 다른 쪽으로 불빛이 깜빡거린다, 마치 큰 고래가 신입들을 초대하는 것 같다. 내 입가에 번진 미소는 조금 달콤씁쓸할 수는 있어도, 미소인건 변함이 없다.

그리고 그 다음엔 등대가 위치한다. 등대는 항상 있다. 날이 끝나기 전에 저기 한번 들릴거라고 확신한다. 우리가 어렸을때부터 맨날 저기 갔었으니까.

그 다음에 일어난 일은, 내가 그걸 환영이라고 불러도 될지조차 의문이다, 그저 한 순간 지나쳤을 뿐이다, 고통없이, 끊어짐 없이, 예고도 없고 막대한 것이.

하늘은 암흑으로 변하고, 태양은 천둥번개가 된다. 수평선은 폭풍이 되고, 휜 우박이 구슬처럼 내 주변에 마구 쏟아진다. 내 눈 앞의 등대는 거대한 토네이도 안으로 삼켜져버린다.

그 다음에 그 이미지는 사라지고, 다시 한번 구름 한 점 없는 파란 하늘과 바람 부는 나뭇잎들로 대체된다.

“씨발 세상에.”

“왜? 무슨 일이야? 맥스?”

“말도 안돼, 절대로 안돼…”

클로이가 내 얼굴에서 뭘 읽은건진 몰라도, 그로 인해 걔의 표정이 놀람에서 심각한 걱정으로 바뀐다.

“내게 말해봐, 맥스.”

“폭풍을 봤어. 빌어먹을 놈의 토네이도를 또 봤다고, 등대 자체를 집어삼켰어. 환영일수가 없어, 없다고.”

“혹시 널 해치고 그랬어?”

“아니, 그건 그냥...거울에 비친 상 같았어. 환각처럼.” 그 아이디어가 내 생각을 스치고 새로운 종류의 두려움을 증폭시킨다. “클로이...내가 제 정신을 잃고 있는건가?”

“아니, 아냐, 넌 그저...그저 무언가 봤을 뿐이야. 넌 너에게 트라우마일 공간에 돌아온거고, 그리고 그냥 무언가 본거야, 그게 다야. 넌 괜찮아, 모든게 괜찮아, 또다른 폭풍같은건-”

우린 둘 다 뒤에서 들린 쿵하는 소리에 깜짝 놀란다. 클로이와 나는 동시에 뒤를 되돌아본다..

차 앞유리에 핏자국이 있다. 마구 튄 피의 방향을 따라가자 움직이지 않는 물체가 보인다.

휜갈색의 새가 죽어서 차의 보닛에 힘없이 쓰러져있다.


End file.
